Nosediving
by Mochalicious
Summary: Naruto makes a risky move on Sasuke that sends their "friendship" nosediving into a sad end or perhaps an erotic new beginning. For those of you who believe Naruto is the seme! Rated M for Uchimaki lemons n' limes!
1. The Nosedive

**I'm sure you're well aware that I don't own Naruto.**

**First off, thank you for endeavoring to read my story. Please hang on tight: It's going to be a wild ride!**

**As I said in the summary, I have chosen to write Naruto as the seme and Sasuke as the bad-ass uke. Even though I've written a story with a seme-Sasuke, I've always been drawn to a seme-Naruto!**

**So here it is!**

**I bit the bullet and actually wrote it...and let me tell you, it is HARD as hell! Naruto is the dipshit, the uncool one, and stereotypically not the seme. I mean there's this unspoken rule that you make the cooler guy the seme and as of right now, I'm breaking that rule.**

**Please enjoy and if you don't enjoy, well...I'm very sorry to have disappointed you.**

**-M. Licious**

**one...Nosedive**

Naruto scratched his head roughly. His face was still twisted with confusion as he tried to understand what had happened no less than 4 minutes ago. His jaw and gut still stung like hell from the impact of Sasuke's blow. And he hadn't stopped there, slamming Naruto into the ground holding a kunai to his back. Every part of his body was weak and sore.

"Aghh!" Naruto howled and slammed his face down into his palms, "I feel sick…" he moaned before passing out on the carpet.

_**6 hours later**_

"Get your ass up, Naruto!" Sakura yelled as she pushed the shades back letting the bright morning light pour in. Naruto flew up, drool across his chin and yawned gazing at Sakura sleepily, "Sakura-chan…in my apartment…am I dreaming?"

She placed her hands on her hips raising an eyebrow, "Don't let your girlfriend hear you saying that!"

" Damn! Hinata!" He hopped up, suddenly pumped with energy, "What time is it?"

"2:00 p.m."

"Damn! Damn! I forgot her birthday party starts at 5! I haven't even gotten a present…" his eyes grew wide, "O Sasuke!" he shrilled sinking to the ground again.

"What?" Sakura asked confused. Naruto gave her a crab ugly look of depression. Suddenly worried, she walked over to him, kneeled down and patted him on his back, "You look horrible…" She noticed the bruise on his sickly pale cheek.

He groaned, "I've done something horrible."

"Tell me…" she said warmly even though she was more interested than concerned.

He shook his head, "No I can't but will you comfort me?"

She scowled, "Idiot! You have a girlfriend!"

"DAMN! Hinata!" He flew up again.

"No! Naruto…" she sighed, "What happened with Sasuke?!"

He stared at her, sighed, sat down and leaned back against the wall. He cringed throwing back his head ceaselessly hitting the wall and then shook his head, "Don't hit me…"

She looked worried and suspicious but nodded nonetheless.

He sighed, "I….ki….ki…kissed…hi…him." he mumbled puckering his lips dramatically then squirmed.

She massaged her forehead, "Again Naruto?" she sighed disappointedly, "Well I mean what's the big deal? It's not the first time and it was an accident so just apologize and perhaps he'll forget about it."

He buried his face in his hands, shaking his head, groaning, and contemplating, "No…"

Sakura, baffled and slightly amused, watched him trying to understand why he was so unsettled until it hit her like a ton of bricks and her eyes grew wide, "WHOA!" she gasped clasping her hands to her mouth and flying up. She pointed a shaky finger at Naruto, "You…You…mean you did it on purpose!" she mumbled through her fingers. Naruto hung his head low like a shamed schoolboy and nodded.

"Oh God!" She dropped her hands and began pacing; "Ok…" she said calmly, "Here's what you're going to do." She thought, "Get ready for Hinata-chan's birthday and I'll talk to you later." Then she grabbed her keys and left.

Naruto crawled over to the bathroom with his last bit of strength…to throw up.

_**6 hours earlier**_

"Damn…" Sasuke thought as he slammed Naruto's door shut and jogged down the steps from the complex. He cracked his knuckles and wiped at his mouth vigorously. He leaned against a brick wall about a mile away now and began massaging his temples. He pulled his collar suddenly feeling hot.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" He was in a bind…not one that he could normally figure his way out of either. He didn't understand the situation at all. Why had it taken him an entire minute to push Naruto back? Why _did_ he return the kiss? One minute of steamy wet-tongue-tangled kissing without objection or protest… and how it ended? Well all Sasuke had to thank for coming to his sense was a boom of thunder which jolted him back to reality and then he made the split second decision to: push Naruto back, deliver one blow to his gut which caused him to cough up blood, one blow to his jaw, and at last he grabbed his hand, twisted it, slammed him into the ground and held the kunai to his back. But of course he didn't cut or stab him…he walked away because after all Naruto wasn't completely at fault! It takes two to tango…or tongue-go…

But it wasn't the 10 seconds that really unnerved Sasuke…No…it was the fact that he was aroused and that those same 10 seconds seemed like 10 seconds of the heaven so often searched for.

He sighed, jammed his hands into his pockets and walked off into the night.

_**7 hours 30 minutes later**_

Sasuke flipped this phone open without glancing at the caller's name…big mistake.

"Yea." He said taking a sip of coffee.

"Sasuke-kun…" came a calm feminine voice.

"_Damn!" _he thought putting the mug down then answered, "Yes Sakura…"

"Uh…well I'm a few blocks from your place. I don't know if your home but-"

"Just come." He closed the phone and sighed.

2 minutes later, he opened the door and let her in. "What do you need?" he asked shutting the door and leaning against the counter as she sat down.

"Naruto…" she started. He tensed. "Well he told me about what happened and he's sorry. He wanted me to tell you so and that he was suffering from an inebriated lapse of judgment."

He chucked, "Naruto's too much of a dipshit to say 'inebriated lapse of judgment'…"

"I'm paraphrasing." She defended.

"Well," He smirked, "I didn't taste any alcohol…"

Sakura, utterly perplexed, asked, "Taste? What type of kiss was it, if you don't mind me asking?"

Sasuke shut his eyes, his head suddenly hurting, as he remembered Naruto pressed against him as they kissed, slurped and moaned. He shook his head obviously disturbed by the mental image, "I mind."

She nodded, "I'm sorry…It's just…"she stared at him, "Never mind." She laughed it off and then stood up. "I have to go get ready for Hinata-chan's party. Are you coming?"

He walked her to the door; "I don't think so…" …Naruto would obviously be there.

She sighed, "She invited you herself Sasuke-kun…You should at least show your face." She left and he looked back at the clock. 4:00…He nodded, _"I'll just show my face and leave."_

**"It takes two to tango…or tongue-go…"**

**Haha! I had to do it! I suddenly had this craving to be incredibly corny...**

**Anyhow, please stay tuned for Chapter 2! Thanks!**


	2. Happy Birthday

**I don't own Naruto.  
**

**Ok so I'm actually starting to get the hang of it. I get my motivation from this manga: _Koisuru Boukon_ or the _Tyrant who Fell in Love_. I don't know if you've heard of it...but it's a yaoi about this guy who's in love with his Sempai! But his sempai is a homophobic tyrant! So overtime...they actually fall in love! **

**...The only problem is...Sasuke isn't a tyrant. He's just a composed jack-ass.**

**Anyhow I think I'm doing pretty good. See, I haven't keeled over and waved a white flag yet. I probably will in their juicy sex scene...pray that I have strength to carry on!**

**-_M. Licious_**

**Flames welcomed here.**

* * *

**two...Happy Birthday**

"Has anyone seen the birthday girl?" Ino yelled among the partygoers. Lee teased, "Naruto's missing too!"

**...  
**

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata whispered, "We have to get back to the party…"

"Mhm..." He mumbled but continued kissing her neck. He slid his hand under her shirt just as the door flew open. "Found You!" Ino cheered snapping a picture, "Ah hah ha!" She ran off waving the Polaroid around. Hinata slipped away from Naruto and went waddling after her, "Ino-chan! Please give me that picture!"

Naruto walked out of the closet sighing. "Bad boy…" Ten-ten teased. He chuckled as she gave him hug. Then he greeted Shikamaru, Choji, and Lee. He couldn't help but feel tense, like he was being watched…and then he turned to see Sakura glaring at him. Her cheeks were flushed with inebriation. She wobbled over to him, "Sasuke's not coming because of you." She grunted in front of the others. Naruto chuckled nervously, "You're drunk Sakura-chan. How about some water?!" he asked frantically. She pushed him away, "No." she poked him in the chest, "You tell me why you-" But the doorbell rang interrupting her and saving Naruto. Saved by the bell…

"Sasuke-kun! You're so late!" Ino cheered. Naruto tensed. He made his way through a crowd of people he didn't know and squatted down behind them. They looked at him weirdly. "Isn't he next in line for Hokage…?", "What a disgrace…", "What the hell is he doing?" The questions rang out among them. Naruto moaned.

He was destroying his image completely but he felt the need to hide so there he was looking like the infamous dipshit, the blond who didn't even have to say anything anymore to hold his position as the Loudest ninja.

So loud…that Sasuke could "hear" him when he stepped in the room or at least sense him.

Kiba stepped in the room, "Hinata wants to cut the cake."

Naruto flew up, "Cake!" he shouted. Sasuke now completely aware of where he was, tensed, "Fucking dobe…" he whispered. Naruto glanced over at him, his hearing intensified thanks to Kyuubi. Sasuke glared at him causing Naruto to turn beet red and dash towards the kitchen. Sakura, well aware of the tension between them, gulped down the last bit of sake in her cup.

Sasuke walked towards Hinata greeting her, "Happy Birthday…"

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun. How's your leg?" she asked referring to the wound he'd received a week ago on a mission with…who else but…Naruto! He still felt guilty about it too and that's why he did all of Sasuke's grocery shopping. Sasuke practically lapped up having Naruto as a slave. "It's fine." He said calmly. She smiled before turning to the table, "Naruto come! I want to cut the cake with you!" she said 

holding out her hand. He smiled taking it and standing beside her. Neji removed the lid revealing the white iced chocolate cake with a picture of a beaming Hinata and lips planted firmly on her cheek. Ino smiled, "Oh how nice Choji! Your mother is talented!" she examined the cake, "Are those Naruto's lips?" Hinata blushed.

Sakura smiled twirling her newly filled cup, "Naruto…" She said calmly and he looked at her, "You're so fond of kissing, hm?" Everyone stared at him looking confused. Sasuke looked up at the ceiling. Naruto flushed, "AH HA! HA HA HA! That's right! Cus _**Hinata**_," he said firmly glaring at Sakura then turning and planting another kiss on her cheek to the crowd's delight, "is just so irresistible!" She blushed, "Naruto-kun…"

Sasuke tensed. Then he thought questioning himself, _"Is this jealousy?"_

Candles blown.

Cake cut and served.

Mingling resumes.

Sasuke left without saying good-bye to anyone, shutting the door, and leaving. He jammed his hands in his pockets. After he'd walked about a mile, he stopped and looked down, "Stop fucking following me, Naruto."

"I'm not…I'm going for a walk…" Sasuke turned around glaring at Naruto who was smart enough to keep his distance, standing about 15 feet back, "You're walking towards my apartment?!"

Naruto shook his head, "I just think we should talk this out…"

Sasuke smirked, "I don't like perverts."

Naruto's face twisted in disgust, "I can't believe you just called me a pervert." He rubbed his forehead, "Look I'm really sorry." When Sasuke said nothing, Naruto holding out his hands walked closer, "See…you already know I wasn't feeling well and I had a fever. So I think I may have gotten you confused with Hinata and…"

Sasuke flashed with anger. He grabbed Naruto swiftly by his collar slamming him into a brick wall. Naruto winced, "Damn. What the hell is wrong with you? I'm apologizing…"

"Shut the fuck up. Why are you sorry?" He said shocking even himself, proving that the only one who was probably capable of shocking Sasuke was Sasuke himself.

"What?" Naruto mumbled, suddenly becoming highly aware of Sasuke's lips growing closer to his own.

"I'll show you the difference between me and Hinata." Sasuke said but his lips hovered over Naruto's like he was waiting. Naruto slipping his hands around his waist moved closing the last bit of space between their lips. Soon, their tongues tangled and circled each other beginning their perusal of each other's mouth. Naruto tightened his grip pulling Sasuke even closer to him.

Naruto slid his hand under his shirt. "This is so disgusting." Sasuke moaned.

"I know." Naruto murmured but he still turned them around pressing firmly into Sasuke as they grinded into each other and assaulted each other's mouths. It was all overwhelming just like the first time. Naruto separated letting them both pant for air. "You're vibrating…" Sasuke said.

"Really…I can't believe I'm that horn-"

"No dipshit…your phone."

"Ah!" he exclaimed dumbly, pushing off of Sasuke, flipping the phone open, "Uzumaki here!"

"Yeah…ha Ha ha…Really...she said that?! Sakura's just drunk don't listen to her…right…Hmmm…Right now? Well I'm with Sasuke….hmm? Oh um we're just talking. Yup! Alright." He glanced back at Sasuke and whispered into the phone, "Love you too." Then snapped it closed but when he turned back around Sasuke was already gone.

"Damn." Naruto said kicking the dirt beneath him. He looked down and noticed he was hard. "DAMN!"

He flipped the phone back open punching in Sasuke's number like he was mad.

"Yes Naruto?" Sasuke said.

"We didn't talk!"

"No because you kissed me."

"I kissed you?!"

"Yes. I came 90 but you came 10 so you kissed me."

"90? And 10?" he asked holding up his fingers trying to count, "Ah! That's 100! Why are you doing math problems, Sasuke?!"

"Shut up." Sasuke said unruffled.

"I really don't like you." He said sounded like an angry 5 year old.

"Of course you don't Naruto." He smirked, "I'm sure you have more important things to do. Like figure out how to explain why you're so stiff..." Then he hung up.

Naruto stared at the phone like an idiot. Again, his small frail brain couldn't comprehend what had just happened. But then it hit him, or at least he thought it did. "I got it! Sasuke-kun has a crush on me!" he threw his finger into the air for affect, obviously thinking that he was right and of course you know, that when Naruto thinks he right…everyone else is wrong.

So now in his dumbfounded glory of "figuring out" the situation, he was in a bind…"O NOOOOO!" he yelled and moaned at the same time, "Sasuke has a crush on me!!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Sasuke walked back towards his home. Suddenly stopping and glancing around, he sighed, _"I feel like I've been misunderstood by an idiot…"_

* * *

**Ah ha! I made soo many funnies in Chapter 2...**

"Saved by the bell..."

"No dipshit...your phone."

"I feel like I've been misunderstood by an idiot!

**I know I'm not funny but you could crack a smile to make me feel a little better every now and then.**

**Poor Naruto...he's insane if he thinks Sasuke's got a one-sided crush on him. What are they in highschool?!**


	3. Grow Up Naruto!

**I disclaim!**

**Yeah baby! I've this shit under control! I can do this! Don't underestimate me either!**

**See, I know my darling Naruto isn't the uke! And we will not stand for this any longer!**

**And don't worry about Hinata! I've got plans...not evil plans...but plans nonetheless...**

**So with all that said...Get to readin' baby! **

**-M.L. (Flame me if you must!)**

**three...Grow Up Naruto!**

2 weeks past and both Sasuke and Naruto hadn't seen each other. It wasn't anger or guilt…it was just Naruto being Naruto. He was…caught up in his own personal conviction for betraying Hinata and torn because he honestly felt that Sasuke was in love with him. The saddest part was that though they were well past the age of playing hide and seek, Naruto was in fact…hiding from Sasuke and Sasuke caught up in his pride wouldn't even dream of seeking.

Naruto somehow felt that he would just avoid Sasuke (the best plan he could come up with) and hope that Sasuke's "feelings" for him would _die_ down. Sakura in the heat of the moment took the opportunity to feign concern for their "friendship" saying to Sasuke that "it was 'fading'". All the while, she leered over Naruto trying to find out what was wrong with him and again feigning concern for them both.

"Naruto's…" Sakura started, "been acting weird lately…"

Sasuke fiddled with the chopsticks on the table, "Doesn't he always?"

Sakura smiled, "By the way, Thanks for coming to dinner with me…I thought you'd say no like always."

Sasuke looked up at her coolly, "I was in the mood for sushi…"

She pursued her lips and then sipped some of her tea, "Sasuke-kun…Why is Naruto avoiding you?" Sakura meddled.

"Fuck Naruto." Sasuke said scanning the menu from side-to-side, "I don't really care."

Sakura wasn't getting anything out of him. She really wanted to know what had happened between them. She'd been overstepping her boundaries with them both for as long as she could remember. When they were all young, restless 12 year olds searching for a cause, Sasuke left and turned their world upside down. It was then that Sakura depended on Naruto. He'd promised to bring Sasuke back and 5 years later, he did just that…and when they came back, Sakura was overjoyed but realized something between them had changed.

They were closer. Of course they were more mature but it seemed like they had a bond and now that they were all about 23 years old, she realized that she wasn't apart of their invisible circle. Of course over time, Naruto still treated her the way he always had. It was easier to get to him. But Sasuke, though kinder and slightly more open, still didn't let Sakura in like he had let Naruto in. So she kept trying and trying because if Naruto could do it (whatever he did) then of course she could too.

So it wasn't getting Sasuke romantically that she wanted; she knew that course was lost long ago but even so perhaps the need to be accepted by him was all she wanted but what she didn't know was that trying so hard was getting her no where.

Naruto opened the door and let Sakura in. She sat down resting her head in her palms.

"I'm surprised you wanted to talk to me…" Naruto chimed.

She rubbed her forehead, "Naruto…tell me please…why the hell are you avoiding Sasuke?!" she said angrily.

He walked over at sat down in front of her, scratching behind his ear, "Fine." He said seriously (which is something he hardly did) and stared at her, "Sasuke is in love with me."

* * *

Some 2 miles from Naruto, Sasuke sneezed loudly shocking himself and everyone around him. "What the hell was that…?" An old short wrinkled lady tapped his shoe with her cane and he look down at her. She grabbed his arm, frowned and whispered, "Someone just told a very bad rumor about you young man…" He had to shake her frail arm off because she had a hell of a grip and he left her staring after him. "Weird old hag…" he said to himself.

* * *

Back at Naruto's apartment, Sakura laughed. Hard! Like a horse…even letting out a few snorts here a there. Naruto didn't find it that funny but he was amused; he even let out a few chuckles of his own.

"Naruto-kun…" she smiled, "Sasuke's not in love with you."

"No! Really Sakura-chan, he's all weird now!"

"Except you were the one that started this, so, who's to say you aren't the one in love with him!"

He cringed, "I already have Hinata-chan!"

"Then why'd you kiss him, Naruto?" she sassed.

Naruto sighed, "I don't know…" he rested his head on his folded arms.

"Just tell me how this all started. I just want to know." This time Sakura was actually feeling concerned. Perhaps it was time that she helped Naruto figure this out.

"Are you sure you want to hear this?" Naruto asked warningly.

"Yeah, come on." She said. After all it couldn't get any worse…

"Alright…" he said, "Well, it was around 1:30 in the morning. Sasuke came over soaking wet because it was raining and he didn't want to walk all the way home. I was already sick and I had a fever so I was really lightheaded. So me and Sasuke-kun sat over by the heater. Then I offered to get him some dry clothes and so he went in my room and changed. But well when he came back, he didn't have a shirt on cus he said it smelt like noodles…so he asked for _my_ shirt, but I was like no and then he made me feel guilty about his leg so I just gave him the shirt. But he didn't put it on because he said that one stinks too. And then he uses _my_ shirt to drying _his_ goddamn hair! So I guess I tried to grab it from him…and I don't know…" he shook his head.

"Ok so you tried to get the shirt…and what happened, Naruto?"

He groaned, "Well I guess I landed on top of him somehow and he was all like 'get off!' and then I just…ki…kissed…him."

She nodded, "and you weren't drunk…"

"Nope but I told you I was light-headed."

"So you got him confused with Hinata??"

"That's what I told him but I don't think so either…"

"Alright then why?"

"Argh! That's what I'm trying to find out!!" he shouted

"You're too loud…" she sighed, "Look I don't get Sasuke and I don't get you but I guess…you…li…li…like…him…" She cringed.

"Fuck that…" he mumbled, "I like him but not like him like him!"

She sighed. "Naruto…I suggest you just talk to him. But don't mention that whole thing about him having a crush on you…because that's just crazy."

Sure that's what Sakura thought because she didn't know that Sasuke kissed him right after the party and Naruto didn't want to tell her either. But he couldn't help thinking about what she said. He thought Sasuke liked him but what if maybe he liked Sasuke and if so what about Hinata? As the future Hokage, he knew he'd have to start making decisions and so he decided he'd go see Sasuke the next day.

She got up, ready to leave, when her phone rang, "Hello?" she said, "Tsunade-Sama…Oh yes…I'm at his house now…I will." She closed the phone and looked at him, "She needs to see you now."

"For what?" he grunted, "I don't want to…"

She smirked, "Would you like me to tell her that?" she cooed sarcastically.

He smiled nervously, "Let me go get my stuff."

**Hokage Place**

"Naruto…" Tsunade said calmly, "Do I look like I'm ready to retire?"

He jammed his hands in his pockets, "Well yes…the sooner you do the sooner I could become Hokage…"

"What makes you think that you're next in line?"

He chuckled, "Who else is there?"

She peered up at him, hands folded in front of her, and smiled evilly, "More than you think Naruto."

He gulped, "No…seriously?"

"Yes..." she assured him, "And it's true, I am about ready to retire but that doesn't mean that you're ready to take this position…"

"What?!" he threw his hands out, "I've mastered a few of the third's techniques, a ton or yours, and half of Jiraiya-Sama's. And even though I'm not as fast as him, all of my father's!"

"And you can master _**all**_ _of Konoha's_ but that **still** doesn't make you ready!" she yelled pushing back the chair as she stood with her fists on the desk.

He breathed in heavily calming himself down.

She shook her head and sighed, "I can't say that you're too young because your father was as well. But…I need to be able to trust you with Konoha…"

He was still silent, staring down at the floor.

"It's time for you to _really_ grow up Naruto! When I think you're ready, I'll resign."

Naruto, confused, looked up at her, "What?"

"Just consider this a secret between the two of us…"

He cheesed, "Then I'll go read a book!"

She hung her head, while he did a little happy jig. She stared at him, "Oi!"

He stopped and looked at her.

"In the mean time, stop telling everyone that I'm about to retire!"

"I didn't say that…I said you're too old to go on any further!" he defended.

She grabbed him, pulled him close and electrocuted his big blue eyes with hers, "I've been considering Hyuuga Neji…"

"No! Don't do that…I'm sorry…sorry…you look so young up close!" he smiled, squinting his eyes.

She pushed him back, "I don't want to hear anymore people saying "You served us well! Now get out of my office…"

He beamed, "Yes ma'am!" and he was gone.

**No funnies in this one...I wouldn't want you to get sick of me...**

**Anyhow please stay tuned for more!!**


	4. Where's This Going?

**Well, it's been a while. School, Laziness, and Writer's Block are all reasons for the delay. **

**Speaking of Writer's Block, I've been having a bad case of it lately. I'm surprised I was able to muster up this chapter. But I'm glad that I did. So here it is. **

**Please enjoy.**

**-M.L.**

**four...Where's This Going?  
**

Naruto sat back, patting his full stomach, an empty bowl of ramen at his side. He smiled at the peace of mind he found in a good bowl of ramen. But that peace was so ephemeral. Noodles could only sustain him for so long. Soon he found himself frowning and sighing again. How could he let his friendship come to this point? Kissing and now ignoring each other?

Naruto shook his head and pushed his hand through his hair. The feeling of losing a friend hurts. He just couldn't bear it again.

He would talk to Sasuke today. He hoped that he could break the tension between them. He hoped that he could find an explanation for his actions, for his strange feelings and for Sasuke actions too.

* * *

"Alright we need to talk…" Naruto shouted as he closed the door behind him. But he was greeted by the sharp point of a kunai at his throat. He swallowed hard.

Sasuke sighed, "Damn. Don't you knock?" He twirled the kunai and turned away towards the kitchen.

Naruto dropping his surrendering hands followed, "We need to talk."

Sasuke picked up a butcher knife and chopped at the head of a cold lifeless salmon. He remained calm and ignored a very irritated Naruto.

"We need to talk!" Naruto shouted again spacing his words deliberately.

"Shut up…" Sasuke whispered firmly still chopping.

"How rude!" he growled.

Sasuke stabbed the knife into a cutting board, squeezing the cold-hard stainless steel handle angrily, "What do you want?" he sighed.

"**I just told you we need to talk!!**" he yelled. The butcher knife whizzed through the air, a mere inch from Naruto's ear and stabbed the wall behind him. Naruto stared at it then turned back to Sasuke smiling, "You weren't even trying to hit me…" he said sheepishly.

Sasuke looked at him, with a chilling stare, "What do you need to say?"

Naruto pulled the knife from the wall and walked up to the other side of the counter. He set it down next to Sasuke and then placed his palms down in front of him and made his best serious face. He breathed calmly, "Why did you make me to kiss you?"

"I didn't." Sasuke stated matter-of-factly.

"You were this close to my face!" he retorted bringing his hand up close to his face mimicking Sasuke's closeness, "You were about to kiss me!"

"You can't prove that." Sasuke replied coolly.

Naruto sighed into his hand, "Then, why didn't you push me back right away that night?" he mumbled with half his face and lips covered. Bingo! Sasuke's eyes widened. He looked down at the floor. _"Damn…"_ he thought. It was the question he kept asking himself and the question he wanted to avoid with Naruto. But here it was looking him in the face…or rather it was just Naruto staring at him in uncomfortable silence.

Sasuke sighed, "That's a dumb question."

"What?" Naruto said with his eyebrows furrowed with confusion.

"It's a dumb question!" Sasuke repeated furiously.

Naruto pushed off the counter and began pacing back and forth, he stopped and breathed in deeply, "Ok…Sasuke…I get it." He started…

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "Get what?"

Naruto placed his hands on his hips, leaning over to get right in Sasuke's face and whispered, "I know you're in love with me and…" He ducked beneath the counter as Sasuke's fist almost ground into his jaw, "I knew you were going to do that!" he shouted.

"Why the hell wouldn't I?" Sasuke said grabbing him, wrapping an arm around his neck, "Are you crazy? You think I'm in love with you."

Naruto flipped him over and leaned into his face, "Yea and it's true!" He sneered. Naruto found himself gazing at the nape of Sasuke's neck or his rosy lips. He was overcome by an urge to kiss him. He felt like a pervert and an idiot for having perverted thoughts about his best friend.

They tumbled around, slamming each other into the wall or the couch, fighting for power over the other, letting out weeks of frustration. Every now and then, Naruto would cunningly take the opportunity to inhale him or just to bury his face in his dark hair. The close contact was too arousing. Sasuke felt it too and it was pissing him off. He pinned Naruto angrily, pressing his palms into his chest "Why would you think something like that is true?" he hissed.

Naruto glared, "**Because you won't answer my question!!**"

"**Damn it, Naruto! I don't know!**"Sasuke pushed off of him and stood up. Naruto looked down checking to see if he was erect. He was but not enough to show through his baggy pants. He sat up and blinked at Sasuke with anger and confusion. He didn't know how to feel.

Sasuke sighed after calming himself down, sat down cross-legged in front of Naruto and pushed his hair from his face. Naruto crossed his legs too and leaned forward on his fists, "Sasuke…what's going on with us?"

Sasuke, his eyes averted, shrugged, "I don't know."

"Is it possible that…" Naruto stuttered, "that you're attracted to me?"

Sasuke met Naruto's intense blue eyes. He could feel the slightest flush at his cheeks. He scoffed, "What about you? You're the one that kissed me first."

Naruto nodded, "I think so…but only a little bit…" he looked away.

Sasuke titled his head, shut his eyes and replied, "I think I feel the same way…" Naruto looked up at him. They stared for a moment. Then Sasuke leaned back on his palms with a little sigh, "But…It's just a fling so we should just wait it out." He commanded.

"Wait it out?" Naruto asked dumbly.

Sasuke sighed, "Yeah. Like see where it goes…hopefully it'll end." He looked at Naruto and was perplexed by his excited and amused look. Naruto crawled forward, "Alright…So where is it now?" he said, curiously. Sasuke, now conscious of the growing closeness, started sliding back, "I don't know yet." He said.

"So if I kiss you, where will it go?" he whispered when their faces were close as Sasuke backed into the wall with no where to go. Naruto's blue eyes pleaded with Sasuke's jet black ones as their lips brushed each others lightly.

Sasuke breathed against his lips, feeling his insides fluttering, "Naruto…this isn't what I meant…I intend for us to get past this but not by getting involved with each other…We're guys. Not to mention, this will only get in the way of our du—"

Naruto kissed him quickly. Sasuke, watching Naruto's lips, whispered, "And Hinata…"

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows, "It's not like we'll fall in love. How will we know what this is, if we don't try it out?"

_It's not like we'll fall in love… _

"…I don't really want to know what this is. I don't care if there is something between us."

"I do." Naruto said and pressed his lips against Sasuke's again. Sasuke opened his mouth as Naruto's wet tongue invaded passionately. They tongued and sucked perusing every unknown area of the other's mouth. Naruto parted as Sasuke panted and buried his face in Sasuke's smooth cream colored neck. He planted sweet soft kisses along the nape and made his way back up to meet his lips again. Sasuke moaned to his own surprise when Naruto slid his hands under his shirt. Naruto smiled at the bulge in Sasuke's pants and succumbed to his curiosity.

"Wait." Sasuke mumbled when Naruto slipped his hands in his pants.

"What?"

"Your phone." Sasuke pointed at the noisy device in the corner.

"So…"

"It could be your girlfriend." Sasuke smirked. Naruto glanced at it, and then stood up. Sasuke suddenly felt annoyed. He bit his lip trying to subdue the bit of anger arising when Naruto flipped the phone open.

"Hey…" He answered and his tone changed, became softer and sweeter. It was Hinata. Sasuke threw his head back leaning against the wall. Naruto had begun to whisper like he was hiding a big fancy secret. Naruto closed the phone and glanced at Sasuke. He looked down at his pants, the bulge was gone.

"That was Hinata." He started, "

"Naruto." Sasuke stared at him, "Just go."

And Naruto, like the dipshit he was, (unaware of how Sasuke may have felt) left to go see Hinata.

**Naruto really is a pervert. But perhaps Sasuke is too.**

**I hope this wasn't too short. Anyone know a cure for writer's block?  
**


	5. Naruto Confused

**Is this disclaiming thing necessary? Who made this up? It's so stupid.**

**Hello there again. I'm glad that the last chapter was a success. I thought that after my writer's block, it would be stupid. But thanks for reading. I really appreciate those who read and to everyone who made me one of their faves. I'm so unworthy.**

**Anyhow, enjoy this chapter. That's an order. ....I'm kidding.**

**-M.L.**

**five...Naruto Confused**

"Hey there…" Hinata said, pecking him on the cheek before she sat down, "Long day?"

"Yea…" Naruto yawned, "So…what's wrong?"

"What do you mean?" She asked taking a sip of water.

"I mean you suddenly asked me to see you and I thought..."

"Can't I just see you when I want to?" Hinata whispered looking down at her fingers twirling about each other.

Naruto smirked, "Of course you can. I just thought something was wrong."

"Were you busy?" She questioned scanning the menu.

Naruto blushed thinking back to kissing Sasuke's neck, and then tried to calm himself.

"You're blushing." She declared. Her eyes were bright and curious.

"You do it all the time." Naruto laughed it off, looking away.

"Naruto!" She shrieked quietly trying not to disturb the people around them. This time Hinata blushed, "I don't do that anymore." She whispered, trying not to smile.

"You're blushing now!" He teased.

"Well so are you!" She laughed.

Naruto was happy for the moment. But he could smell Sasuke lingering on his fingertips. His body was beginning to heat up and he was nearing his limit.

"Hinata." Naruto suddenly blurted, "Let's go."

"What?" She looked up, worried, "Seriously, your face is so red."

"Yea. Come on." He stood up quickly.

"I wanted cream puffs." She whispered.

"I'll get them for you later." He said impatiently.

He took her hand and they left the restaurant.

He had to release his sexual frustration on Hinata.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sasuke suddenly been called to duty on an S-class mission. He was pressed against a tall steel wall surrounding the base to be infiltrated, calculating his next move. He could feel his enemy within 3 yards of him. His mind was suddenly filled with thoughts of Naruto. He shook them out. "_This is not the time…" _He tried to remind himself.

"Get down." A comrade whispered tugging Sasuke behind a nearby tree, "What the hell are you doing in the open?"

Sasuke was quiet.

"With all do respect, Captain, you could've been ambushed if you gaze off into the distance like that?"

"Shut up, Kuragi." Sasuke warned, "If I want to gaze off into the distance, then I will."

"Yes sir," He replied, "But if your ambushed…"

"Ambushed?" Sasuke smirked, "If only that were possible. Just keep up with me."

* * *

"He left on a mission?" Naruto repeated.

"That's right. Three days ago." Sakura mumbled chewing on a pork bun reading through documents she needed to sign.

"Why wasn't I called with him?" He asked, trying not to focus on the bits of food falling from her mouth.

"I don't know. Ask Tsunade-sama."

Naruto looked off towards the window, "Maybe he asked for this personally to get away from me. We usually do everything together."

"Yes, apparently you really do everything together…" Sakura laughed and snorted a little.

"You know what's funny…You're eating pork and acting like a pig." He chuckled to himself.

She looked up angrily, "What'd you say?"

Naruto hadn't fought alongside Sakura in so long that he'd forgotten how strong she was. He could see Tsunade in her. So, he backed off, "Nothing. It wasn't really funny." They got quite as Naruto hung his head, thinking.

She sighed, "Don't worry. He should be back in 3 days."

"Thanks." Naruto said stuffing his hands in his pockets, "Hey Sakura…"

"Yeah?" She murmured.

"Who's this guy you're dating all of a sudden?"

She looked up, surprised.

"Hinata told me." Naruto defended.

Sakura sighed, "Damn." She rested her chin on her palm, "His name's Hishiro. We met a while back and I guess now we're dating."

"That simple?" He whispered laying his head down on his arms.

"Yeah…" She looked up, "What's this about, Naruto?"

He closed his eyes, "I don't know. I just can't stop thinking about him…"

She bit her lip, unsure of what to say, "What about Hinata?"

"I don't know. I think about her all the time too."

Sakura smiled, "Want to hear a story?"

"What?" He blinked, "I'm going through depression and you want to have story time?"

"Shut up. It's about me, you and Sasuke. It might help you out." She said.

He sat down and leaned forward suddenly interested.

"You may think that I was always crazy about Sasuke but there was a time when I was sort of crazy about you too." She whispered.

Naruto's eyes widened, "Why didn't—"

"No questions. This is embarrassing." She breathed, "I had feelings for both of you at the same time and you know what I did?"

"What?"

"I got over both of you and I found someone new." She cheesed.

Naruto tilted his head, confused, "Is that what you're advising me to do?"

She shrugged, "I told you I wasn't good at this."

"No you didn't." Naruto replied looking at her like she was speaking a different language.

"Well I'm telling you now…I'm not very good at giving you advice."

He sighed, shaking his head, "I'm leaving."

He placed his hand on the doorknob, to leave and then halted. "What's the smell?" He said sniffing the air.

"You look like a fox." She laughed like it was funny.

"I'm serious." He said turning to her, his icy blue eyes alert, "It's blood. It's Sasuke's blood."

He didn't wait for Sakura to react. He left so quickly that Sakura's papers flew off her desk and her pork bun had flipped over.

"What happened?" Naruto asked Ino charging into the hospital.

"He was stabbed in right below his rib cage. Twice."

Naruto smirked, "That's impossible. Sasuke wouldn't let them put a scratch on him."

Ino placed a bag in her hands, "Those are his clothes."

He opened the bag slowly. It was almost completely covered in blood. The bag slipped from his hands, "Shit."

* * *

When Sasuke woke up it had been nearly a day.

His eyes fluttered and finally opened to the bright light of the morning.

"Why are you here?" Sasuke whispered seeing Naruto sitting on his bed, backing him.

"Was it my fault again?" Naruto whispered.

"No. It was my fault."

"But you were distracted. That's what that guy Korogi said."

"It's Kuragi, dumbass." Sasuke said resting his head on the pillow, "I wasn't thinking about you."

"Really?" Naruto exclaimed, turning to him and meeting his eyes suddenly. Sasuke looked away this time. Naruto turned around again, "You're lying."

"How would you know if I was lying?" Sasuke smirked. Naruto stood up at walked over to the window.

"Normally I wouldn't. You're a really good liar. But Ino told me that you whispered my name while you were unconscious."

Sasuke closed his eyes, trying not to blush like an idiot. Naruto walked back over to him, "My heart was beating like hell when they told me you got hit."

"Why?" Sasuke said, almost angrily, trying to move away from him.

"Stop you'll open your wounds." Naruto said holding Sasuke down.

"Don't touch me, Naruto. I'm getting really pissed off with you." He said through clenched teeth.

"Yeah I'm pissed with me too." Naruto whispered, growing closer to Sasuke's face.

"For God's sake, Naruto, don't kiss me again." Sasuke replied.

"I can't help it." Naruto said, kissing Sasuke on his forehead. He backed up and walked towards the door, "I'm really sorry about this. I compromised your performance."

Sasuke tried to cover his pinkish face slyly with his hand, "You've changed." He whispered.

Naruto smiled, "I've just been reading."

**Just for the record, I think this chapter is totally cute. It's mainly focused on NaruSasu but I had to emphasize that NaruHina thing that no one seems to like. I don't even like NaruHina but it's all for the benefit of my master plan called Nosediving.**

**Did you notice my funnies? Or were they just tooo corny to be classified as funnies?  
**


	6. I Want You

**Ladies and Gentlemen,**

**IMPORTANT...**

**Please escort all children out the room, lock the doors and shut the blinds. This chapter will be a quite sour due to the lemons and limes you were promised. Just a reminder, in case you stumbled upon this story accidentally, this fic and most importantly, this chapter are rated ****Mature.**

**Enjoy!**

**-M.L.**

**six...I WANT YOU**

"Sorry. What happened out there was probably my fault. Sasuke was under a lot of stress." Naruto said and gulped the rest of a bowl of ramen down. Kuragi, the tall green haired ninja, with a strong respect for Sasuke, twirled a noodle around his chopsticks drearily.

"No, I should have protected him." He whispered sadly.

"But I'm guessing he told you not to worry." Naruto chuckled, "He's so cocky sometimes."

Kuragi said nothing. Naruto glanced at the still full bowl of ramen in front of him. He frowned, "Never waste a bowl of ramen. Are you going to finish that?"

Kuragi placed the chopsticks down and crossed his hands in his lap. Naruto made the contents disappear all too quickly and then with a satisfied little burp, he placed his chopsticks down.

"Why'd you treat me if you were going to eat my food too?" Kuragi mumbled irritated.

"Why did you accept my offer when you weren't going to eat in the first place?" Naruto retorted crossing his arms.

"Well sorry…" He puffed looking away. Then he sighed, "You're not helping me. I still feel like an idiot."

"Look, Sasuke wouldn't want you feeling sorry for him. And he won't want you to be protective in the future. He can handle himself." Naruto said matter-of-factly and stood up. He smiled at the girl taking their bowls away.

"Let's take a walk." Naruto said to Kuragi.

They were nearing the Academy. Naruto walked with his hands jammed in his pockets.

"I used to think Sasuke was an asshole." Naruto said suddenly.

"What?"

"This is good, just listen." Naruto smiled, "Sasuke was so cool and overshadowed me easily. So you could imagine that we didn't get along well. But now I guess we do and I know him a lot better than I did before. I've learned that even though he's really independent, when he acts like an arrogant asshole you have to ignore him."

"But he's my captain."

"Yeah, whatever…" Naruto yawned, "You can respect him without listening to every word he says."

"I don't think…"

"Look, he's powerful but he's not perfect. No matter what he says you have to do your job as a ninja and as his teammate. You have to protect him. You slipped up out there because of what he ordered you to do. If he told you to kill him, would you do it?"

"Of course not!" Kuragi exclaimed, "That's absurd."

"It's just as stupid as not protecting him because he made you think you didn't have to." Naruto said, staring at him like he was an idiot, then he smirked, "Listen Koroge—"

"It's Kuragi." He corrected, eagerly.

"Listen Kurako, you're a good guy." Naruto started, "But don't be a wimp. He won't kill you if you don't always listen to him. He might slap you around a bit, but he won't kill you. You have my word."

Kuragi smiled hesitantly, "Thank you for helping me."

"No problem, Kasagi." Naruto yawned, "I'm going home…"

"Wait!" Kuragi yelled dramatically, "I wanted to tell you something."

Naruto waited impatiently.

"Sasuke whispered your name when he was unconscious." Kuragi said, looking down at the ground.

"Yes, I know." Naruto blushed, biting at his nail nervously.

"It seemed like he was looking for you when we got to the hospital too." Kuragi added.

Naruto tried not to blush any further. He coughed to get his words out, "Is that right?" His words trailed off.

"Yes." Kuragi stated and then with a curious look he said, "Naruto-kun, you said earlier that it was your fault that my captain was stressed. How so?"

Naruto looked up, starting to say something then pursed his lips, "I have to go." Then Naruto dashed off, not helping to abate Kuragi's suspicion.

Sasuke thanked the nurse for helping him home and shut the door. He could have done fine without her but she insisted, as if the last few hours she'd spent staring at him hadn't been enough. Standing in front of the bathroom mirror, he removed the bandages from around his torso and ran his fingers over the scar.

"Damn." He winced when he pressed the area. The wound had long since closed but the area was still tender. He touched his forehead where Naruto had kissed him so lightly. He closed his eyes.

"What the hell am I doing?" He mumbled angrily looking away from his reflection. He walked towards the couch and lay down, his body weary.

He couldn't understand himself anymore. In the last month he had done things completely contradictory of his character. More or less, he had some form of attraction to Naruto. He still wasn't sure whether it was just physical or emotional or both. He hoped it was just physical. But then if that was the case, why was his head flooded with thoughts of Naruto when he thought of sex. He put a pillow over his face and pressed down on it with his palms. Dramatically, he thought, to end this chaos, he would have to end himself. The doorbell rang just as he was beginning to need oxygen.

"Dear god…" Sasuke mumbled upon opening the door. "Why are you here, Naruto?"

"Hey, I brought you food." Naruto defended himself. He tried not to stare at Sasuke's bare chest. _I'm such a goddamn pervert, he thought._

"How did you know I was here?" Sasuke asked walking back and sitting down on the couch.

"I ran into the nurse on the way to the hospital and she told me." Naruto replied closing the door behind him.

"What did you bring me?" Sasuke asked looking up.

"Udon with egg the way you like it and sake so you could drink the pain away." Naruto said, chuckling like he was a genius.

"Thanks." Sasuke said taking it, "I'll eat it later. You should go."

"Why?"

"Because we shouldn't be alone together right now." Sasuke whispered, "I don't want anything to happen."

"Anything like what?"

"It's getting ready to rain." Sasuke started, "Doesn't it remind you of a certain rainy night?"

"Which rainy night?"

"You're such an idiot. You don't get what I'm saying…" Sasuke said, looking away.

"No, I do. I'm just wondering if you meant the rainy night a few weeks ago when I kissed you or the rainy night 4 years ago when we were stranded together and had to share body heat."

Sasuke looked up, his eyes wide, "How do you remember that?"

"I never forgot it. We were so cold." He smirked, sitting down on the floor, "You didn't want to at first but you finally let me hold you just so we wouldn't freeze to death."

Sasuke closed his eyes, "…and then it was so warm."

The rain started pouring down, along with the howling of strong wind. So strong that soon the power was out. The lightening flashed across the sky making them both highly aware of how dark the room was.

"I wanted to stay there." Naruto whispered.

Sasuke couldn't see Naruto's eyes in the dark but he could feel them. He breathed, "What do you want now, Naruto?"

Suddenly Sasuke could feel Naruto's lips brushing his ear lightly. "You…" Naruto whispered. They were so hungry for each others lips that they couldn't even stop themselves once they met.

"Sasuke…" Naruto mumbled against Sasuke's neck, "I don't know what's happening to us."

"Me neither." Sasuke said, tearing away Naruto's shirt. The thunder and lightening threatened the sky together. The storm separated Naruto and Sasuke from everything else. Their minds were light and airy, filled only with lustful thoughts of each other. Their eyes met and locked for what seemed like years until Sasuke locked away shaking his head, "I can't do this."

He pushed Naruto back standing up and pacing back and forth, "6 years ago, you were so annoying. Now I can't stop thinking about you…"

Naruto sighed, "I feel the same way."

"Then we should figure this out without sticking our tongues down each other's mouths!" Sasuke said.

"I told you I can't help it!" Naruto replied, impatiently. , "God, Sasuke…I want to make love to you."

Sasuke stumbled back and almost choked on his words. Naruto's forwardness was surprising. Naruto grabbed his wrist pushing him up against the wall and forced his tongue down his mouth. Sasuke's eyes fluttered involuntarily. He pushed Naruto against the opposing wall, wrapped a hand in his blonde hair and pulled him in to meet his lips. For the first time, Sasuke kissed Naruto. Naruto wrapped both hands around him and hoisted him up against the wall pressing so deeply into him that they were both inert right there. Sasuke rustled with Naruto's belt buckle quickly getting it undone.

Naruto moaned against his lips, "I want you so badly…"

"Me too." Sasuke whispered, clinging to him.

Mouths glued together, they moved from the wall, clumsily stumbling into Sasuke's room and collapsing onto the bed where their frenzy of kissing slowed. The thunder boomed and they both tensed.

Naruto planted a sweet kiss on Sasuke's scar. "Sorry." He whispered inaudibly against his skin. He traced Sasuke's abs with his tongue or just with his lips, observing every unknown inch of him and trying to take it all in at one time. He found the bulge in Sasuke's pants and looked up meeting Sasuke eyes. His dark eyes were much different now and revealed a side of Sasuke that Naruto had never seen before. A tempting sensual side. Naruto looked back down and unzipped his pants, sitting up and then tugging them off and away. He ran his hands down along Sasuke's surprisingly smooth bare legs. Starting from his ankles, Naruto kissed his way back down trying not to rush himself. Then he engulfed Sasuke with his mouth surprised by how eager he was, sucking at him gently and roughly at the same time.

"God…" Sasuke gasped, arching up, grabbing at a pillow to cover any moans that were threatening to fill the air.

Naruto knocked the pillow out of his hands, shaking his head, "I want to hear you scream."

"Good luck with that." Sasuke panted, teasingly.

Naruto leaned over, the sweat from his forehead falling onto Sasuke's already glistening chest. "Seriously," He breathed, "I'm gonna screw you shitless."

Sasuke smirked.

Naruto brushed along Sasuke's forehead, pushing back damp black hair. He traced along Sasuke's jaw with two fingers and then glided against his rosy lips.

"Wet them for me." He whispered. Sasuke took his hand and sucked hungrily on his two fingers. Naruto removed them.

"This might hurt…" He started.

"Shut up." Sasuke mumbled, breathlessly, "Just do it."

Naruto smiled, aroused by Sasuke's confidence. Soon he replaced his two fingers, thrusting inside of Sasuke with his own arousal.

Sasuke gasped, "Damn." He closed his eyes when his mind was overflowing with emotions. Each of Naruto's thrusts was filled with more passion than the last and they were all unbearable. The pain was gone replaced with pure ecstasy.

"Sasuke…"Naruto moaned.

Sasuke arched into Naruto as their sweaty bodies glided together keeping the same sexual tempo. The rain couldn't compare to their rhythm. Even when Naruto flipped him over and took him from behind, they were more in sync than nature itself. Their fingers were wrapped up in each other's. Their skin was hot and sweaty.

"Naruto…" Sasuke gasped, "I…"

"Me too…" Naruto breathed, "Come with me."

And when they hit their climax, Naruto collapsed on Sasuke, whose sable eyes were glossed over with pleasure. They never let go of each other's hands. They must have been too tired to let go or perhaps they just didn't want to.

It was morning too soon. Naruto opened his eyes slowly. He turned around to shield his eyes from the ultra-bright sunlight. When he turned around he could smell the sheets he was wrapped up in and he loved Sasuke's scent. But Sasuke wasn't right next to him curled up on the bed. Even though Sasuke was known for getting up early, Naruto figured that since they had slept together, he would stay in bed with him a little longer

He tossed the sheets away and crawled out of the bed. Finding his pants on the floor, he zipped them up and shuffled groggily out of the room. He was headed toward the kitchen when he heard the water running in the bathroom. He opened the door, slowly and saw Sasuke sitting in a filled tub, staring at the water.

"You never knock." He said calmly turning to Naruto, meeting his curious blue eyes.

Naruto frowned, "I could have taken a bath with you."

"Do you do that with Hinata after you sleep with her?" Sasuke asked suddenly, looking back down at the water.

"Is that what you've been thinking about?"

"Just answer the question." Sasuke said, coldly.

"I don't think so." Naruto scratched his head, tiredly, "What's this about?"

"Do you make love to her like you did with me? Or is it even more passionate?" Sasuke asked ignoring Naruto's question.

"I've never slept with her like I slept with you." Naruto said firmly and seriously.

"Why's that?"

"Because Hinata came willingly to me," Naruto paused, took a deep breath, "but I had to fight for you."

"I see." Sasuke whispered.

"I have a question."

"Yes?"

"Do you regret it?" Naruto said suddenly.

"No." Sasuke replied, "Come here."

Naruto dipped a hand in the water.

"I can't believe I wasn't the top."

"What?" Naruto said looking up quickly.

"I was like the frail guy in those stupid mangas." He mumbled.

"I didn't know you felt that way. I'm the top though, naturally."

"Naturally my ass…" He laughed.

Naruto cupped his hand in the water and splashed Sasuke's face with a handful of it. Sasuke grabbed his hand quickly and pulled him in, pants and all.

"I call that the U-zu-ma-ki Naruto Waterball." Naruto smiled majestically.

"Shut up." Sasuke sighed, his arms now spread across Naruto's bare chest, "I still can't believe that happened."

"The sex or the waterball?" Naruto questioned.

Sasuke looked at him like he was an idiot. "The sex."

"You sound like you wish it hadn't." Naruto mumbled sadly.

"No…" Sasuke started, a mischievous smirk breaking out, "actually, I'd prefer to do it again."

**I saved all my words for after because I'm sure you just wanted to jump right into the chapter. Just for the record, if that juicy scene seemed rushed by any chance, it's because I was probably rushing. Or more likely, I was running for my life to get it over with. Naruto on top of Sasuke was the hardest thing to depict, **_**ever**_**.**

**I hope that I didn't disappoint. I'm seriously in need of your reviews this time.**

**Uzumaki Naruto Waterball. **_**I couldn't help myself. XD**_


	7. Explanations

**Thank you so much for your reviews. You guys are great.**

**I'm making it a priority to include Hinata in every chapter. I do this because I want to emphasize the relationship between her and Naruto. Consider this foreshadowing. I just wanted to make that clear.**

**Here's chapter 7. I hope you enjoy it.  
**

**-M.L**

**seven...Explanations**

Naruto leaned back against Sasuke's door after he stepped outside. His eyes were closed and a big broad smile was spread across his face. He chuckled, thinking back on everything that had happened the night before and the morning earlier.

At the same time, Sasuke too was leaning against the opposite side of his front door and he was also smiling brighter than anything he ever had. He slid down to the ground and hugged his knees like a little kid.

"Oh my GOD!" They both nearly shouted to themselves and the acoustics of their words ricocheted enough for them to both hear each other. Sasuke whipped around and pulled the door open so quickly that Naruto didn't have time to lean up off of it. So he tripped forward right onto Sasuke and Sasuke tripped back causing them to collapse on each other like they had in bed. Sasuke tried not to laugh so he just smiled.

"What did you say?" He asked, snickering just a bit.

"I said…" Naruto started, smiling, "Oh...my...God."

"Yea. Me too."

They kissed lightly not for too long but just to say goodbye for the 10th time. Naruto got up taking Sasuke's hands and pulling up.

"I'm really leaving this time." He said stepping outside.

Sasuke smiled and Naruto jogged down the steps looking back twice at Sasuke who was still standing there pressed against the door.

* * *

"Long night?" Shikamaru laughed, "You're glowing."

Naruto sighed, watching his team practice together, "Yeah I guess."

Hinata walked over nodding at Shikamaru with a little smile, and then turned to Naruto looking at him curiously. She looked down at her hands, "Can we talk?"

Naruto shrugged, "Yeah."

"I guess you were too rough, huh?" Shikamaru chuckled. Naruto gave him a look, shaking his head, pleading with him to shut up. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow then sighed, "I don't like being bothered with these kinds of situations. I'll see you later Naruto."

When he was gone, Hinata smiled, "Where were you last night? I tried calling."

Naruto thought back to when Sasuke threw his phone against the wall when it started ringing. The battery had fallen out of the phone rendering it powerless.

"Sorry. The battery died. I was busy." Naruto said simply.

She looked away, "Doing what?"

"_Damn." Naruto thought, "Now I have to lie to her."_

"I was with…" He stuttered, "Team 10 going over mission plans for next week."

"Oh…" She smiled.

"Yeah…" He trailed off. Things felt awkward. He wanted to flee this situation as soon as possible.

"You look…happy." She said suddenly.

He raised an eyebrow, confused, "Thanks?"

"I have to go." She whispered, "I'll see you."

He grabbed her arm, pulling her into his arms and squeezing her, "Sorry." He whispered.

She smiled, "I'll see you later."

"Yeah." He smiled back waving her off.

"Awkward…" Tenten teased when Hinata was out of sight. She had been standing nearby watching the whole thing. As unlike as it may have seemed, she and Naruto were like best friends, at least since he saved her life. Two years ago, on a mission, there was a kunai aiming straight for her chest and it would have struck her heart had Naruto not jumped in front of her. He never suffered for too long and went without any severe problems…the demon occupying his body made sure of that.

Ten ten smiled, "So…what were you really doing last night?"

Naruto sighed, "What are you talking about?"

"We've been good friends for two years. I think I know when you're lying." She laughed.

Naruto laughed too, shaking his head, "I'm not lying!"

"Seriously, you're glowing but she's not." She started, "Do you have a mistress?"

"I…" Naruto frowned, "I wouldn't say that…"

"Hmm?"

"Well…there are two things wrong with that." Naruto whispered.

She rubbed her chin curiously, "And what are they?"

"Well first of all, I respect this person too much for them to simply be my mistress." Naruto stuffed his hands in his pockets.

She nodded, "And the second?"

Naruto shrugged, laughing sheepishly, "Well…if this person were a guy, wouldn't they be called a mister?"

"You're asking me?" She looked around, "I don't know. Why?"

"Well…because…this person…"Naruto scratched his head, "this person is a guy."

"Holy shit!" Tenten exclaimed, clapping her hand to her mouth.

"Watch your language in front of my kids!" He shouted back.

"So you have feelings for this guy?" She whispered.

"I guess."

"Holy shit…" She whispered, leaning against the tree behind her.

They were quiet for a moment.

"Naruto-sensei, Akira pushed me!" Yumi, the little kunoichi, yelled pointing at her teammate.

Naruto leaned forward, "Are you a ninja or a little baby? Stop crying and fight!"

She pouted and stomped back over to Akira at his peril. She brought her knee up into his stomach knocking the wind out of him. Akira collapsed on the ground hugging his stomach, groaning.

"That's how you do it!" Naruto yelled, "Now act like a team!"

"Way to go…" Tenten laughed, "Some sensei you are."

"Don't mind them. Akira and Yumi are crazy about each other. He pulls her pink pony tails everyday and she knees him in his stomach."

"They remind me of two teammates I know." Tenten started, looking over at Naruto, "Tell me, this guy…is it Sasuke?"

Naruto stared at her, "Damn."

"Watch your language." She teased, "Am I right?"

Naruto nodded.

"It's about goddamn time." Tenten whispered.

"What?"

"Sorry but this was a long time coming. You're a good guy, Naruto. I know a lot of good guys. But you are the only one who would spend nearly 6 years searching for your former teammate. And you didn't do it just because you promised Sakura."

"I…" He stuttered.

"Naruto, you did it because you needed him. Not for Konoha. Not for Sakura. Not for Sasuke's well-being. As selfish and silly as it sounds, you needed him for you."

"Yeah…" Naruto sighed.

"You both sort of understood each other growing up alone." Tenten said , "So…"

"Does that mean I'm in love with him?"

"Uh." She shrugged, "Can't you figure that out yourself?"

"Not really." He chuckled.

"Well, I think you'll know for sure when you are." She smiled.

"Yeah, I hope so." He smiled back.

"But for now…" She said turning to him, cheesing and put a hand on his shoulder, "You're going to have to figure out what to do with Hinata."

"Maybe I shouldn't sleep with him in the morning…"

"Holy shit!" Tenten exclaimed.

"Hey! Watch your language." Naruto said angrily.

"Sorry." She dropped her hand on her mouth and then whispered, "But you're sleeping with him?!"

"It only started yesterday." Naruto defended crossing his arms.

"O wow. I thought you guys were just...flirting." She mumbled.

"You make us sound five." Naruto sneered.

She snickered, "You and Sasuke in bed...talk about a nosebleed."

"Pervert." He started laughing too.

"So bottom, right?" She asked, thinking she already knew the answer.

"What?" Naruto stopped laughing.

"I don't mean to be nosy but you were the bottom right?" She asked again.

"Damn…" He whispered, "Why would you think that?"

She shrugged, "Sasuke's just so serious and cool so…"

"No. I was the top."

"I'm proud of you. You scored big time." She cooed.

"Hey, Sasuke is not a score." Naruto said playfully, "But I'm proud of myself too."

Naruto laughed hard, "I'm amazing. The greatest ninja in the entire world. I deserve to be Hokage right now!"

"Alright…that's enough." Tenten sighed tiredly, "You are such an arrogant asshole."

"Maybe I am." Naruto smirked. "Team 10, Dismissed!"

"I'm meeting Lee for lunch." She said suddenly.

"How's that going?" Naruto asked, glancing at her.

"Good, I guess. He's always so eager. He won't relax." She sighed, "But I think I'm falling in love with him…crazy, huh?"

"Not really. I hope things work out."

"Thanks, I got to go." She smiled, "Don't rush things with Sasuke."

"Thanks." He said, "See you later."

**

* * *

**

**Again, I just want to thank you all for reading and reviewing. I encourage you to keep doing so if you ever have anything to say in regards to this fic. The only way for someone to improve is by basing everything on other people's criticism. Hell, you already know that.**

**Congratulations to President Obama!**

**Stay tuned. ;D  
**


	8. Devoid of You

**It's been a while, hasn't it?**

**There's no excuse for neglecting you but does it really matter when the real Kishimoto is supplying you with wonderful chapters every week. The manga's getting pretty intense. No spoilers here. I just hope you're keeping up with it.**

**Anyway...here's chapter 8 in all it's late glory. **

**-Mocha L.**

**eight...Devoid of You**

A whole week had passed and the two hadn't seen each other at all since that morning after because some _just weren't feeling up to it_. Sasuke leaned in, gripping Reira, his 16 year old student's hand as she gripped her katana firmly.

"You have to feel it, Reira. Stop treating it as if it's just a piece of steel." Sasuke whispered.

She glanced up at him, her green eyes darting about his face. She was so entranced that there were times when she acted like she couldn't understand the katana just so that her master could hold onto her hands a little longer.

"Sensei, it is just a piece of steel." She whined, leaning against him sneakily.

He looked down at her, a little smile bracing his face, "If you keep that attitude, your katana won't do you any good at all."

"This is a piece of junk! It'll do me no good regardless!" She retorted.

"Ok…" Sasuke sighed, looking at the raggedy katana in her hands, "It is a piece of junk."

"But…" He reached to his side, drawing from a black sheath, a shiny slightly tattered katana with a white and black stripped hilt and smirked when his reflection glinted along its edge, "This is mine. Let's try this."

He placed it in Reira's small hands. She blushed holding a part of him so closely to herself. He gripped her hand again, "Now do you feel it?"

Her knees buckled threatening to give out at his words. Sometimes Sasuke was sexy without even trying to be that way.

Suddenly Sasuke tensed, letting go of Reira's hand, feeling the presence of someone he _just wasn't up to_ seeing at the moment. Reira tossed her reddish brown hair, "What's wrong?"

Sasuke turned around and saw Naruto leaning up against a tree, hands jammed in his pockets with a mischievous little smile.

"Where've you been?" Naruto yelled across the training field.

Sasuke started smiling against his will. He'd been avoiding Naruto for some strange reason but just the sight of that golden yellow hair was enough to make him smile. He let go of his student's hand and began walking towards him.

Reira seeing her love's reaction nudged him before he got too far, "Kuragi-kun said you had a meeting with Hokage-sama at 2:00. We can't waste anytime."

Sasuke stopped mid step and turned to her, "Just wait a minute." He said emotionlessly.

He walked right up to Naruto close enough so that he could speak lowly, "Why are you here?"

"Sorry, I just wanted to see you." Naruto whispered into Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke narrowed his gaze, "Here?" He questioned, "I hope it was important."

"No it's not important at all." Naruto replied. He took Sasuke's hand in his, "I really needed to see you."

Sasuke looked down at their now joined hands. Warm fuzzy feelings began their venture through his body. He glanced back at Reira who he could tell was watching the whole thing from the corner of her eye. He felt a little blush threatening his face. He turned around to her fully, dropping Naruto's hand, "Reira, keep practicing. I'll be right back." He said to the girl who turned to them as well. She gave Naruto a sharp glare, obviously angry with him for interrupting things. Naruto made a sour face at her and snickered at the look on her face when Sasuke rejoined hands with him and led him away. When they were out of sight, Naruto wasted no time at all. He wrapped an arm around Sasuke, pressed them both into the wall behind them and pulled him in to kiss him. Sasuke turned his face so that their lips wouldn't meet, looking towards the trees wearily.

Naruto leaned his head against the wall, inhaling all of Sasuke, "What's wrong? I just wanted to see you."

"Why?" Sasuke whispered.

"I haven't seen you in a while. Why?" Naruto answered, huskily.

"I don't know." Sasuke sighed, pushing Naruto back, "I'm busy. I have to meet Tsunade in 10 minutes."

"Then I'll come by later." Naruto pleaded.

Sasuke paused, massaging his neck tiredly, "That's not a good idea."

"I'm going to come anyway." Naruto cheesed.

"God," Sasuke mumbled, "Do you still have that spear key I gave you?"

"Uh…" Naruto scratched his chin, "I think so."

"Well I'll need those back." Sasuke sighed, a little smirk gracing his face, "With the way we are now, it'd be bad if you had easy access to my apartment."

Naruto's eyes lit up, "I never thought about that. This is great!"

"Damn." Sasuke whispered to himself, regretting his words.

"Who's that girl that was with you?" Naruto smiled evilly, "Seems like she wants a fight. Does she know who I am?"

"Don't worry about her." Sasuke smiled a little.

"Sasa-sama!" Reira's high-pitched voice came suddenly from somewhere in the woods.

"What the hell did she just call you?" Naruto asked angrily, the veins bulging at his temples.

Sasuke chuckled in spite of himself, "Shh." He whispered grabbing Naruto's hand and pulling him from the clearing as Reira walked by still calling him.

"She likes nicknames." Sasuke whispered, "I have to go now."

Naruto wasn't listening. He was too busy staring at Sasuke's glistening neck, cursing himself for how bad he wanted to kiss it.

"Oi! Let go of my hand. I have to go!" Sasuke said again more assertively.

"Right, sorry!" Naruto snapped out of his lustful daydream and let go.

"I'll see you later…although you really shouldn't come by." Sasuke turned to leave but Naruto grabbed his hand again, "Wait." He breathed and pulled Sasuke back in so their lips could connect. Sasuke didn't turn away this time. At first, they kissed long and slow, having missed the feeling of each other's lips. But soon, the kiss intensified and their tongues began a vigorous sensual dance with one another. Sasuke gripped Naruto's black shirt at his waist while Naruto held on to him gently. He kissed along Sasuke's neck trying to pace himself as hard as it was. "Sasuke…" He moaned suddenly feeling the heat rushing through his body.

"We can't." Sasuke whispered firmly but he groaned when Naruto pressed deeper into him. They joined lips again, tonguing madly despite Sasuke's protests. They separated, deprived of air and panted heavily.

"SASA-SAMA!!" Reira's came again, so loudly that a flock of birds fled away in fright.

"Damn." Sasuke breathed, "I have to go." He nudged Naruto back and turned, "And I change my mind. You _should_ come over tonight."

Naruto smiled and fell back against a tree when Sasuke was gone.

* * *

"Come in." Tsunade said calmly.

Sasuke stepped in, Kuragi behind him, and shut the door.

"You're late." She said looking up at them.

"By 3 minutes…" Sasuke retorted.

Tsunade glared at him, sitting back in her chair. She sighed, "As notable ANBU members, I'd expect you to be more that 3 minutes early."

Sasuke resisted the urge to respond.

"Kuragi, I need to speak with Sasuke alone."

"Yes, ma'am." He said obediently, glanced at Sasuke and left.

"Sasuke, I'm discharging you and Kuragi on a mission, ranked S. But first, I need to know if he's capable of carrying out such a mission. A while ago, you were injured by the enemy while you were with him. As his captain, I want to know if you think he's ready to go out there again. Otherwise, there's—"

"He's perfectly capable." Sasuke cut her off before she could suggest other options… "What happened that day was my fault."

Tsunade shrugged, "You could always work with Naruto."

"No!" Sasuke almost shrieked, and then he caught himself and cleared his throat, "Kuragi will do fine."

"Good." Tsunade murmured suspiciously, "Then he can enter."

When he joined them, she explained their mission, smiling mischievously every now and then, "You'll travel to the Rice Village and you'll ask for Tsukiyo, the medicine man. He will give you further details. You'll not be going there as ninjas of Konoha but as a merchant, Sasuke and his assistant, Kuragi selling charms of luck! You will leave your headbands here as well as your masks. Sakura will give you your clothes and your selling cart!" She smirked evilly as she said this watching Sasuke's slightly annoyed face. "Oh and," Tsunade began again, "You are to leave immediately when we're done here."

"What? Why so soon?" Sasuke asked surprised.

"The mission is urgent."

Kuragi cleared his throat, "With all do respect, Hokage-sama, I fail to see the urgency in selling lucky charms."

"Don't underestimate this mission." She narrowed her eyes, "After all, it doesn't really begin until after you meet Tsukiyo."

They were silent. Tsunade reached for a bottle of sake under her desk, but then she looked up seeing them still standing there, "Oh, you're dismissed."

* * *

Sasuke sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror dressed like an old merchant, like the ones who were always drunk on sake and naked women although they were well-married with 3 kids. He sat down on the couch and hung his head, thinking of Naruto when he showed up but no one was home. It was already too late to go see him and explain the mission. He wanted to be with him and couldn't fight the urge of wanting to drop by for a minute before leaving.

"Maybe I should write a note…" Sasuke whispered to himself.

Then he realized what he said, thinking how girly it sounded, "What the hell is wrong with me?" He mumbled standing to his feet and left the dark apartment, wishing he could be there when Naruto came.

**Okay! So maybe it's not my best...but I tried. XD**

**I gave Hinata a break. If you're up to date with the manga, you'd know why. :P**

**See you soon!**


	9. It's Simple Naruto

**Hello! I just wanted to say that I seriously urge everyone to keep up with the actual manga by Kishimoto because it's getting awesome!**

**I'm so excited. I just want to talk about it. But I won't...because some people may not be up to date.**

**Anyway, about this story, I'm really having fun with it even though I'm positive that it's not my best work. I never give my all to fanfics because I feel they aren't original. But when I see that the story has fans, I actually try a little harder because there are people like you who actually like it.**

**So here it is. Chapter 9. I tried a bit harder for you. I always do!**

**-M.L.**

**nine...It's Simple, Naruto**

"Sasuke?" Naruto whispered into the dark apartment. It was 10:00 pm. Rather late. But Naruto figured they'd be up all night anyway. He'd made preparations. He'd showered, something he seldom bothered to do unless extremely necessary. He was strangely excited. Far more thrilled than he'd ever been.

Halfway through his getting-ready-routine, he'd realized that all his excitement was odd for someone he was sure he didn't have feelings for. "But maybe," Naruto coaxed himself mentally, "I'm just excited because it's been a boring week!" He cheesed, feeling like he'd figured everything out. Then he sighed after glancing at the clock reading was he getting ready so early?

Back at Sasuke's apartment, about four hours later, Naruto stood at the door.

"Sasuke?" He shouted this time. "…He's not here," He concluded sadly sensing no presences besides his own. Feeling dejected, he shut the door behind him thinking Sasuke was else where. He'd never been stood up before by anyone but Sakura. Maybe this wasn't a stand-up though.

He smiled, "I'll go look for him."

After much searching throughout Konoha, Naruto had come to the hasty and dramatic conclusion that Sasuke had gone missing. "What if he passed out from working too hard?!" Naruto questioned. At 12:00, he was making his way to Hokage place ready to have a search conducted immediately, executing his "duties" as future Hokage.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata's soft voice called behind him. Naruto was in a hurry but he halted to a stop turning to her. What were the odds?

"Hi." He said softening his voice, trying not to sound like he was rushing (Although, he was.) Sweat beaded his forehead and he was a bit out of breath but he pulled himself together. "What are you doing out this late?"

"Cohen had an accident." She said, quietly. Cohen was a healing specialist that had the pleasure of "examining" Hinata a while back. Hinata had been injured pretty badly and was sentenced to bed rest for two months. During this time, it was Dr. Cohen who "massaged" her aching muscles every day. Once, Naruto walked in on them and watched as the doctor who was probably twice Naruto's age worked his hands up and down his girlfriend's back with this disgusting perverted look. Of course, Naruto hit him, pretty hard too because the doctor lost a molar that day.

"Cohen?" Naruto prodded. Strangely, he wasn't as angry as he would have normally been. He mind was too full of images of Sasuke's lifeless body in a dark alley somewhere. If Naruto would only think about the possibility of this, he would realize it was ridiculous. Sasuke and lifeless just don't go together because of too much work.

Hinata was quiet for a moment and then as she opened her mouth to say something, Naruto cut her off. He didn't even realize. "Sasuke's missing!" He blurted, forgetting about Cohen.

"Huh?" She looked at him, as he begun pacing, "Naruto-kun…he was sent away with Kuragi-kun today. I thought you knew."

"What?" He was shocked. He stopped pacing and looked down at the ground, "Why…wouldn't he say anything?"

Hinata's eyes grew wide. Naruto looked like a sad puppy. "Normally," she thought, "he would just brush it off. Who care's if Sasuke didn't tell him?"

Then she narrowed her eyes but not in an evil way, never in an evil way. She was overcome by curiosity and suspicion at the same time. She placed a hand on his arm and he looked up. She felt jealous. She smiled, "Would you like to have dinner with me?" Spontaneous or desperate?

He raised an eyebrow, "Dinner?" She blushed, thinking it was stupid to ask that way. But then he shrugged, "I guess I could eat."

* * *

That night Naruto dreamt of holding Sasuke in his arms. He dreamed of making love over and over again until they both were spent…

His eyes darted open when he brought Dream-Sasuke to climax. His blonde sweat-soaked hair clung to his face. He took a deep breath, raised the covers and glanced down at his erection. "Damn…" He whispered. He looked over and suddenly realized Hinata was sitting over by the window, a cup of water in her hands. She glanced over at him, "Naruto-kun, are you alright?" She whispered.

Something was wrong. He sat up to hide the bulge in his pajamas, "I'm great!" He said faking enthusiasm. She stared into the water, "Did something happen between you and Sasuke?"

His eyes widened, "Why…would you…"

"You've been calling his name all night in your sleep." She whispered so low that he could barely hear her. But he did hear her and suddenly he froze up, unsure of what to say. Lie again? Tell the truth? Say nothing? Act like he didn't hear and go back to sleep?

"_How was I saying his name?"He thought._

They were silent. She stood up, "Naruto?" His eyes were closed but he wasn't asleep. He was trying to choose his next words carefully.

"**If you must lie do so skillfully. Understand the consequences ahead. Be decisive and deceitful." Sasuke once said. **

"_I can't believe I remember that," Naruto thought, "Not good advice but I don't have a choice. I can't tell her I slept with him."_

"Naruto-kun? You asleep?" Hinata asked. He opened his eyes, "Yeah. Listen Hinata-chan." He took a breath, "A few weeks ago, me and Sasuke…we got into a really bad fight. He got hurt because of me. Ever since, I've felt really guilty. So, I guess that's why I act weird about him."

She blinked, running her hand down her long hair. "I understand." She smiled, folding her hands in her lap.

"Thanks." He mumbled, dozing off thinking that all was well. Hinata sighed, planting a light kiss on his cheek. She then slipped her jacket on and left quickly without another word.

**3 hours later**

Naruto shuffled through his apartment looking for Hinata. He looked for a note but there was nothing. He shrugged and yawned, with disinterest. She's fine, he thought. He popped a bowl of ramen in the microwave resting his head on his fist waiting impatiently for it to finish.

"I wonder why she left…" He murmured grabbing the bowl from off the glass plate when it was done.

_Was it something I said?_ He wondered, slurping down a load of noodles.

He thought back to last night. His dreams, her weird behavior, their conversation about Sasuke… He hadn't lied but he hadn't told the hold truth. Hinata wouldn't have known that though. His memory was fuzzy. He couldn't even remember what he'd said really. But he'd been talking in his sleep, right?

Then suddenly, it hit him.

His chopsticks slipped from his hands clattering on the floor.

"HOLY SHIT!" He exclaimed, tossing the noodles in the trash with more than a half of a cup left. Something was definitely wrong for him to throw away so much ramen.

The cold hard realization came at him so hard that he lost his appetite. Naruto realized that it was Hinata who hadn't told the whole truth. In the middle of the night as Naruto dreamed lustful dreams of Sasuke, he not only murmured Sasuke's name countless times but also… "I love you" and it's pretty clear that he wasn't speaking of his girlfriend lying next to him.

"Damn." Naruto cursed himself as he slipped on his orange and black jacket, "I'm an idiot."

* * *

"Sakura-chan!!" Naruto yelled outside after banging on the door. He stared up at the window, desperately.

He found a rock on the ground, picked it up and bounced it in his hand. He stepped back and heaved it up towards the window. With a loud crash, the rock broke through the window.

"Damn." Naruto started squirming imagining how angry Sakura would be. The window flew open and Sakura peeked out. She narrowed her eyes, "Are you crazy?! You broke my goddamn window!"

"I…I need to talk to you!!" He yelled.

"Shut up!" She yelled back down, "Don't you usually sleep late when you don't have to work?"

He shrugged. Sakura looked at him, studying the pitiful look on his face. She sighed, "Is this about Hinata or Sasuke?"

"Both?" Naruto replied questioning himself.

She shook her head turning back into the room, "Let him in." He heard her say. Who was she talking too? Suddenly Naruto realized he was probably interrupting something. He started sweating a bit thinking he was about to meet Sakura's boyfriend. But a tall old man with a supple gray beard opened the door, a big broad smile across his face.

Naruto wasn't in the mood for games. He didn't want to believe that anything was going on between the two.

"Who the hell are you?" He mumbled.

The man let out a hearty laugh, "I'm Sakura's—"

"No." Naruto held up his hands, sticking out his tongue making a disgusted face, "Don't tell me."

He stepped inside past the man and yelled into the house, "Sakura!"

She appeared in the kitchen, sitting down with a cup of sake to her lips. She placed it down. "What's going on?"

"I did something stupid!" He exclaimed sitting down.

"What did you do?"

"Last night, I may have told Hinata that I love Sasuke."

Sakura looked up, her eyebrow rose, "Why would you say that?"

"I was talking in my sleep."He whispered.

"Naruto…" She started, suspiciously, "What were you dreaming about?"

He turned red, "W-why is that important?"

"Because it all depends on how you were saying it."

"It was a crazy dream." Naruto whispered getting even redder. His face was getting hot.

"Stop." Sakura said, "I get it."

"What should I do?"

"You wanna know what I think?!" The old man exclaimed. Naruto glared at him, "No."

Sakura glared at Naruto, "Of course we'd like to hear!"

"I think it all depends on whether you really love this Sasuke! She sounds like a really pretty girl and if you're in love with her, then you've got to end it with the other girl…Hinata!

Naruto actually smiled. He thought Sasuke was a girl.

"Thank you darling." Sakura cooed.

Naruto squirmed. That was still weird.

"So like he said, it's all about if you really love him." Sakura said calmly. It was the sake. She was hardly ever this calm.

"I don't understand."

"It's simple, Naruto." Sakura started, "Are you in love with Sasuke?"

**ANSWER THE QUESTION NARUTO!! Lol.**

**See you next time!**


	10. Questions

**Hey there. Thanks for coming to read my fic. **

**Now, Is Kishimoto awesome or what? I mean his manga totally pawns all. It's incredible.**

**Every time I write new chapters for Nosediving, I'm completely aware that I may be screwing up everything he's created. But I try nonetheless to write more because of all those who read and love this story. I'm indebted to you, loyal fans of the Nosedive.**

**So...for you...here's chapter 10.**

**-M.L.  
**

**ten...Questions  
**

"What?" Naruto stuttered, glancing between them both. "In love?"

"Yes." Sakura said, twirling a lock of pink hair around her finger, "Are you in love with Sasuke?"

"Of course not!" Naruto defended incredulously, " He's my best friend!"

"People fall in love with their best friends. Happens all the time." The man argued blithely.

"Not this time!" Naruto nearly yelled.

"Why not?" The man probed, titling his head. This annoyed Naruto very much but he didn't act on it. Instead he clenched his fists.

"Because…" Naruto growled, considering the man's question. It was almost alarming to him that he couldn't find an answer. He pursed his lips, scratching his hair, in deep thought.

"Because what, Naruto?" Sakura urged softly leaning forward for his answer. He took a step back away from her wondering eyes. He shook his head.

"Well…" He started, hesitantly, "We're both guys…and I have Hinata."

"Sasuke's a boy?" The man interrupted, a curious look on his face. Naruto rolled his eyes, making a face.

"Yes." He said, impatiently. Sakura glared again in his direction.

"Anyway…" She growled. Naruto turned away from the man as Sakura continued.

"Neither of those stops you from falling in love with him." She countered, leaning forward further.

"Um…" Naruto stuttered, "Well Sasuke's made it clear that he doesn't feel that way so…"

"But we're not talking about Sasuke's feelings. We're talking about yours. After all you're the one whispering his name in your sleep."

Naruto stepped back again in defense, dumbstruck.

"But…" Naruto started, searching in vain for another reason. Then he snapped his finger in success, a huge grin bracing his face.

"I've got it!" He shouted triumphantly, jutting a finger in Sakura's direction, "Sasuke doesn't like ramen!!"

The man raised an eyebrow. Sakura shook her head, "Now you're just being ridiculous, Naruto."

"You wouldn't love someone because they don't like ramen?" The old man questioned, confused.

Annoyed, Naruto shrugged. "I don't know. But it definitely matters."

"But not that much." Sakura snorted, rolling her eyes.

"Of course it does." Naruto defended.

"Is it enough to keep you from falling in love with him?" The man asked, crossing his arms, "Ramen?"

"Maybe!" Naruto hissed.

"But it wasn't enough to keep you from sleeping with him?" The man prodded further.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "How the hell do you know I slept with him?"

"It isn't hard to tell." The man said defensively, holding up his hands and backing away. Sakura nodded, "True."

"Who are you?" Naruto, irritated, spat at the man, who chuckled in response.

"How rude, Sakura-chan. I didn't introduce myself."

"He didn't give you a chance." Sakura cooed, smiling at him.

"My name is Kutakada Ritsu." He said bowing politely.

Naruto said flatly, "Uzumaki Naruto."

"Oh, I already know who you are. We should be suspicious of anyone in Konoha who doesn't." He smiled warmly. Naruto had to fight the impulse to boast any further. It was in his nature, that arrogance. He simply looked away from Ritsu.

"Anyhow…I'm done talking about _love_." Naruto mumbled, cringing at the word, "What should I do about Hinata?"

Sakura huffed, slamming her cup down, "How the hell should I know, Naruto? Just say you're sorry…"

Naruto pouted. "I don't think that'll work."

She glared at him pointedly. "Well you've never tried it and you don't have a better idea."

He sighed loudly. "If this doesn't work—"

"Then you'll only have yourself to blame." Sakura interrupted, sipping her sake, suddenly calm. She stood up, walking to the door. She pulled it open and titled her head at him impatiently.

He rolled his eyes, "I'm going. I'm going."

"Nice meeting you, Naruto-kun!" Ritsu smiled, waving. To this, Naruto simply nodded, "Yeah, yeah."

He stepped outside of the door ready to leave.

"Oh Naruto," Sakura called and he turned to her. She smiled, "Sasuke returns next week. You should figure things out by then."

Naruto looked down at his shoes as if they could solve all his problems. But he knew he'd have to do everything himself. Even if that seemed impossible. So he nodded then smirked a little.

"Yeah. Thanks." Naruto said and then left.

* * *

Sasuke leaned over slowly peeking around the corner of the wooden cottage. Kuragi waited in the tree above, blade at his side, for Sasuke's instructions. Tsukiyo had made it very clear that they were to take as much time as they needed to find the evidence they were looking for. Sasuke however was beginning to get impatient for the two ninjas had been waiting outside of the small cottage for nearly eighteen hours every day. Of course they rotated shifts keeping watch while the other napped. But still being stationary in one area for so long was tiring. Especially for Sasuke who had to fight the thoughts of Naruto back every time he had idle time.

Sasuke reached up brushing his forehead—a sign for Kuragi to switch places with him. Kuragi nodded and they alternated swiftly. Sasuke sighed tiredly then leaned forward on the tree branch to get a view over the log wall that surrounded the cottage. His eyes drooped a bit and he shook the sleep away, focusing ahead. For a moment, when a shadowy figure appeared, he thought his eyes were playing tricks on him. But then when the figure turned to him, he moved his hand to the hilt of his katana.

_He shouldn't be able to see me here_. Sasuke thought, _Whatever the hell he is._

The weirdest thing about this mission was that they didn't even know what they were going up against. Tsukiyo, their "guide," didn't know either. Instead all he'd said was that these creatures fought dirty. They never made themselves aware until the minute before the death of their victims. They'd been attacking unarmed people and the reasons for their murders were still unknown. Tsukiyo seemed to know much about these creatures. He told them that the beings had been created by a man who was impossible to meet for he was forever guarded by his creations.

Now the being took a step further in Sasuke's direction and in response Sasuke crawled back along the branch of the tree. He reached up and brushed his ear signaling for Kuragi to join him.

"Maybe I should fight it first. Test its strength, you know." Kuragi whispered.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Kuragi had been this way since Sasuke's injury. Lately, Kuragi was far more protective than he should be. Sasuke hated being protected especially by someone who was weaker than him. Again as he fumed over Kuragi's behavior, his thoughts wandered to Naruto, who protected him on a daily basis. It occurred to Sasuke that being protected by Naruto didn't bother him at all. In fact, it almost made him happy…but he'd never admit it. Once upon a time, he found Naruto's strength to be a problem. But now, he respected that growth and admired it.

"Sasuke-sama." Kuragi whispered and Sasuke broke away from his thoughts.

"I think—" Kuragi started but then he was interrupted by the creature darting towards him. Sasuke met the blade of the creature quickly, his own katana clanging against it. He measured the strength of his opponent quickly, noting that it was nearly as strong as his own. He activated Sharingan flipping off the branch.

"Do you speak or what?" Sasuke mumbled flatly, keeping his eyes on it.

"I do." Its dark mouth moved quickly and then it was flying at him again. Somewhere during the creature's attacks, Sasuke realized that it was all brute strength. He'd only been wasting time fighting it seriously. So he concentrated, meeting the blade of the being one more time before whipping across its torso, in one fatal blow, with ease. The being, so stunned, couldn't even block the hit instead it crippled to the ground and faded into thin air.

Kuragi sighed, crossing his arms. "What was that?"

"I don't even know. It's strong but unorganized." Sasuke said flexing his fists briefly before sliding the katana into its hilt.

"I noticed." Kuragi huffed, "S ranked my ass."

Sasuke smirked at that, kneeling down to run a finger through the black dust that remained where the creature once stood.

"I'm guessing…" He mumbled, sniffing at it, "That it was ranked so high for the lack of information we had."

"Or…" Kuragi added, "The creator."

"Yes. That's right." Sasuke agreed, "We still don't know how strong he is." They were silent for a moment as Sasuke collected some of the creature's remains into a small baggie. He handed it to Kuragi.

"Have Tsukiyo take a look at that." Sasuke said, standing back up and walking towards the cottage again.

"It's getting dark." Kuragi said quickly, "We should leave this for tomorrow, captain."

"Stop calling me that." Sasuke growled.

"Yes, sir." Kuragi said.

"We won't probe any further tonight." Sasuke mumbled tiredly, "I need to sleep."

They slept back at the inn with Tsukiyo every night. This night as Sasuke lay down to sleep, Kuragi appeared in front of him. Sasuke didn't open is eyes but sighed, "What is it, Kuragi?"

"Nothing." Kuragi whispered.

Sasuke puffed, "You're lying. What is it?"

Kuragi was silent.

"Tell me now, Kuragi or get out." Sasuke hissed.

"I just have a question. You probably won't answer." Kuragi said quickly.

"Then why ask?"

"Because…I hope you will and I need to know."

Sasuke opened his eyes, staring at Kuragi, and waiting.

Kuragi cleared his throat, his dark greenish hair falling over his eyes, "I'd just like to know about the relationship you have with Uzumaki Naruto."

* * *

"Hello." Hinata smiled, from beside the door to her apartment.

"Hey." Naruto replied, stuffing his hands in his pocket. There was a rare awkward silence. Hinata just stared at him, then—when his blue eyes got to intense—down at her feet.

"Can I come in?" Naruto said and she looked back into his eyes.

"Please…" Hinata said formally, pushing the door back for him. He stepped inside then took in a deep breath, turning to her.

"I'm sorry, Hinata-chan." Naruto said quickly. Her eyes widened and her face flushed ever so slightly. She began playing with her fingers.

Naruto continued, staring around the room absent-mindedly, "I know why you left and I understand why you'd be upset but it wasn't like that I swear."

She frowned, looking towards the window. "Then what was it like?"

Naruto gawked at her for a second, thinking she wouldn't respond to him at all. "We're just friends." He said hurriedly.

She titled her head, confused, "I never said you weren't."

"No, you didn't. I mean that I hoped you didn't think we were more." Naruto stammered.

She titled her head the other way still bewildered. "Why would you be anything else with Sasuke, Naruto-kun?"

He studied her serious expression for a minute. "Then why are you upset?"

"It's silly." She mumbled turning away from him.

He moved closer to her, his hands up. "Please, tell me."

She stumbled back at the new closeness between them. She'd been planning not to reveal anything but the sight of his brilliant blue eyes caught her off guard. She gave in under his gaze. "I just…I just thought that…you've never called me name like that. Like you called his. Maybe you two are closer…"

Naruto tried to hide the surprise on his face. It was true that he was beginning to feel that way. He was suddenly wary of just how much his new feelings were showing.

"I knew it was silly to be jealous of Sasuke. But you sounded so happy. I just…I don't know." She fumbled, her words tangled. She pursed her lips and looked down.

He didn't know what to do. One part of him told him to hug her and comfort her. He figured that this part of him was the part that loved Hinata. But then there was the other part of him urging him to confess everything and to assure Hinata that she wasn't crazy. To tell her that he was always happy with Sasuke because in truth he loved him. But Naruto thought that was crazy and he figured that this was the part of him that may or may not have loved Sasuke. It wasn't the first time he'd been at a crossroads. There were many times when he chose between life and death; sometimes choosing life and sometimes choosing death for the sake of someone else. Though, even when he chose death, Kyuubi would revive him, selfishly.

This decision which faced him now was much different. It was life or death. But somehow still it felt worst. Like either way, no matter what he did, he'd lose something in the end.

So he did nothing; standing a foot from her while she stared down at the floor.

"Please just forgive me." He said and took her hand in his own, trying to compromise with both parts of him. He didn't attempt to hug her, fearing that his dishonesty would be obvious if he did. He kept a safe distance from her although she stepped forward a bit more. Her eyes closed as she continued to grow closer and Naruto—though he didn't know why—panicked.

"Sorry." He said when her lips began to pucker. Before they could meet his, he was gone, exiting the room so fast that her long ebony hair flew wildly. When it finally registered with her that he was gone, she slid to the floor clutching her knees as if that was all she could do.

**I know he's coming off as a jerk! But I swear he's not really like that. He's just confused. Let's just support Naru while he tries to understand what's going on inside.**

**I'm just about ready for Sasuke to come back. If all goes well fighting those mysterious little suckers, then we'll see him soon.**

**See you next time. If you come back...  
**


	11. Answers

**I can't wait for Kishimoto's latest chapter. He's been doing a really great job. **

**Thanks for all your support: the favs, the alerts, and the comments. They mean a lot to me and I look forward to them.  
**

**I usually write two chapters at a time and I was really excited to write this chapter. This is the longest and perhaps most thorough of all the chapters. It might take you a while to read but I promise you'll like it.**

**I don't want to give you anything extra to read, like my boring Author Notes so here it is chapter 11 of Nosediving. Enjoy!**

**-M.L.**

**eleven...Answers  
**

"Damn." Naruto hissed as he strode down the walk towards Hokage Place. He wasn't sure why he'd left like that or why he was going where he was going. He could picture Hinata's sad face and perhaps the way she would hug her knees. Something pushed him to turn around but he didn't. He walked quickly never looking back as he did. In order to figure things out, Hinata had to be far from him and so did Sasuke.

When he did arrive at Hokage place, suddenly it wasn't the place he needed to be anymore. Acting in his capricious manner, he bypassed the orange manor and made his way up to Hokage Stone. In all of Konoha, this was the most tranquil place for him. It was the only place that—just for a little while—Naruto would just shut up.

He closed his eyes, lying back against the cold granite beneath him.

"He is my best friend…"He said calmly.

_Sure, I've slept with him. But it was only physical._ He thought, sighing out loud. For some strange reason, he was suddenly overwhelmed by thoughts of just how physical it all was. There was the first night: the way Sasuke resisted for a good minute then gave in, the way it felt to taste him for the first time—to discover completely unknown areas, or the way it simply felt just to touch him. There were Sasuke's reactions, which Naruto was surprisingly able to concentrate on and commit to memory. He knew after just one time that Sasuke had a spot, though hard to find, and when hit just right, he would dig his nails into Naruto's back, arch up and bite down lightly on Naruto's shoulder to stifle the cry that might escape.

Opening his eyes, Naruto looked down at his pants and groaned.

_That's great._ He thought angrily, glaring at his erection. He tore away from those thoughts remembering the decision ahead of him.

Still, he couldn't help but notice the contradiction in his feelings. He'd slept with Hinata countless times who was beautiful in plenty of ways and there were hardly any complaints there. But just once had he slept with Sasuke, who likewise was beautiful in so many undiscovered ways, and though Sasuke was sometimes violent, Naruto had to admit that he loved it so much that every part of him yearned to hold Sasuke again. So how was it then that, though he'd spent so much time with Hinata, he could only think of Sasuke?

Closing his eyes again, Naruto wondered but could not find an answer at all.

_Love_. The word sprang into his mind from some strange part of him. He shuddered at the word but didn't chase it away as he did when Ritsu, a complete stranger to him, had first suggested it. Instead he studied it for a bit. The truth was that it would answer all his questions.

So then it was possible.

"I'm such an idiot." Naruto moaned, clapping his hand to his forehead. But really, he was a bit relieved to have something to base everything on. That was enough for now. The silence and the deep thought were making his head hurt.

The clouds were laden overhead, promising a storm shortly. There was a low roll of thunder. Naruto opened his eyes peering up at the sky just as a small drop of rain fell onto his cheek. He patted the stone head of his father, as he tended to do in habit, and stood up.

* * *

Days had passed since then and Naruto was still trying to figure things out. Though he hadn't exactly come to one final conclusion, he was still pleased with what he'd accomplished so far. Still without Sasuke and Hinata—who he'd been selfishly avoiding since—he was always so bored. Today for instance, Naruto walked through the halls of Hokage Place, looking for something to occupy his time.

"Naruto!" Tsunade called suddenly and Naruto flinched in response. Sometimes, she just knew he was there. He stepped up to the door and pushed it open gingerly.

"Seriously, are you psychic or something?" He grumbled, walking towards the desk. He glanced over at the ANBU officer standing in the corner, nodding in salute.

"Why are you here Naruto? This is the third time I've seen you strolling around here this week!" Tsunade said just as annoyed. She placed the paper in her hand on the desk.

He looked at her with fake sadness in his glassy blue eyes. "You don't want me here?"

"Naruto…" She growled lowly.

"Easy, granny. I'm just exploring my future home." He cooed, grinning widely. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"You remember our deal, don't you, Naruto?" She asked, her lips forming a tight line.

Naruto instantly became serious, his eyes completely steady and truthful. "Of course."

She smiled at his sincerity, "Good. You can leave _my_ home now."

He rolled his eyes turning away.

"Hokage-Sama. The letter." The masked officer urged.

Tsunade looked back down at the paper on her desk. "Right. This is an urgent letter to be delivered to Uchiha Sasuke and Ichihara Kuragi. Take it to Sakura first for proofing."

Naruto had stopped on "Uchiha" but now he pivoted on his heels turning back around.

"How's Sasuke?" Naruto blurted suddenly interrupting the conversation taking place. Tsunade looked away from the officer, glaring at him.

"Naruto—" She started.

"Last time he left he came back injured! I just want to know." He interrupted, "Please."

Tsunade stared at him for a minute then sighed, "According to his letter, he's doing fine. He and Kuragi have uncovered some important information."

"I see. Then he should be coming home soon?" Naruto asked nonchalantly, although the distance was killing him.

"Actually, I'm sending for them both to come home today." She replied, handing the letter to the guy who waited. "They've done enough for now."

Naruto found it hard to contain the excitement that suddenly rushed through him. His stomach did a roller coaster drop at the news. Normally, he'd cheer and shout but that would make her to suspicious.

"You're dismissed." Tsunade said quickly to the one standing by her desk.

"Wait!" Naruto yelled before the officer could get too far. Behind the mask, the person sighed tiredly, having waited to long just to deliver a letter.

"Tsunade-Sama, let me proof it." Naruto said, "I'm going to see Sakura right now." He'd already seen her on the way in and he hadn't actually been going to see her. But for some reason now he wanted to deliver that letter.

"No." She said flatly.

"Please?" He begged.

"No."

"Come on. I'm just going to take it down the hall." He whined.

"No…" She growled.

"But…" He hesitated, searching for an excuse, "I'll have to deal with these kinds of things anyway, right? Remember our deal?"

"Naruto…" She hissed.

"Why is—" She started then stopped tiredly. She snatched the letter from the officer and stuck it out towards Naruto. He lit up taking it.

"Sakura still needs to sign off on it. Now please…" She rumbled low, "Get the hell out of my office!"

He turned quickly and left. In the hallway, he glanced at the letter, scanning over it quickly, bypassing all the stuff about "unknown creatures." His eyes settled on the words that made his stomach do flips again: **return immediately**…

Naruto found a pencil tucked away in the pocket at his thigh. He kneeled down and right at the bottom, scribbled something quickly. He shook his head, turning the pencil over, the eraser hovering over the words he'd written there. But then he took a deep breath and put the pencil away, leaving whatever he'd written to be read by Sasuke.

He didn't worry about Sakura reading it because Naruto knew for a fact that Sakura, like Tsunade, hardly ever read what was assigned to her.

Sakura confirmed this fact when she scratched her signature across the bottom quickly and waved him and the letter away. "There's no need to read the whole thing. I'm sure it's fine." She'd said plainly and returned to whatever she was working on. Triumphantly, Naruto handed the letter back over to the exhausted ANBU official and left. On his way back home, Naruto was so happy that he could have broken into a skip. Of course, he knew that Sasuke would probably want to kick his ass after reading his little note. But still, he was pleased with himself for making certain decisions and he'd endure the consequences of those decisions.

* * *

Tsukiyo glanced up at the ANBU officer now standing in the window of his home. Sasuke looked up too, pausing over his bowl of rice.

"For me?" Sasuke asked annoyed, placing his chopsticks down as the letter was handed to him. The officer left quickly without another word.

A smirk broke across Sasuke's face. "We're dismissed." He said, placing the letter back down.

Tsukiyo raised an eyebrow. "Already? Half way through the mission?"

"Yes." Sasuke said somehow managing to contain the smile. But still his face was brighter as he started eating again.

"Kuragi, you should go get ready to leave." He instructed flatly.

Kuragi opened his mouth to say something, hesitated, then gasped, "Why are you pleased with this, sir?"

"What?" Sasuke said, leaning back, to glare at him. "I'm hardly pleased. Just exhausted." But truthfully, there was a peculiar anticipation within him. Though he couldn't quite pinpoint it, he was absolutely sure that it had something to do with Naruto, who'd occupied his thoughts for the last few weeks. The exhaustion he referred to was perhaps the result of all those thoughts, some nice and some just a bit naughty. Sasuke smirked at the thought that popped up in his head. Kuragi's voice returned from some abysmal part of his subconscious.

"It's just…" Kuragi stuttered, "I…I just…Well you never like leaving a mission incomplete."

"I'm not. She's closing the mission. Therefore it is complete."

"But we haven't solved everything."

"Then perhaps that wasn't our mission."

"Are you sure, captain?"

Sasuke shot an annoyed look at him at the honorific title that drove him crazy. He sighed, picking the letter back up, irritated.

"Would you like me to read it again, Kuragi?" Sasuke said coolly, looking over the words again.

"No, sir. I just meant…" His voice trailed off in Sasuke's mind as suddenly Sasuke noticed a line of words across the bottom of the letter that he hadn't noticed before. He read them once, then twice, then a third time as if they would change. But still they were right there in that all too familiar handwriting.

"I think I'm falling in love with you." It read. Sasuke gripped the edges of the paper, his mind embracing ten different emotions at the same time. He felt like exploding though he composed these emotions with expertise. Still, his heart began thudding in his chest. He stood up swiftly.

"Tsukiyo, thank you for your hospitality. Kuragi, we're leaving now."

Puzzled, the green haired ninja didn't object. He hopped up after Sasuke, bowing to Tsukiyo briefly then left the room.

* * *

It was 11:45 when Naruto checked the clock. He'd been lying on the couch, reruns of some wacky cartoon playing in the background, waiting for Sasuke to return. He'd told Konohamaru, who lived in Hokage Place, to call him when Sasuke returned. Now as it got later and later, Naruto worried that maybe the boy had forgotten to call. Perhaps Sasuke had been back for hours now.

Just as he was about to go check, Naruto's phone rang in his hand. He sat up quickly, flipping it open.

"Hello, Naruto-kun!" A familiar voice chimed. He recognized it as Sakura's…"old man's" voice. But despite how hard he tried he couldn't remember the name.

"Old man?" Naruto said lamely after failing to remember.

"Yes, yes. Sakura-chan told me to call you." He laughed heartily, "She says she hopes that you made a decision because your Sasuke is back."

Naruto's heart accelerated weirdly. He grabbed the cloth at his chest in response, standing up. Absent-mindedly, he began to pace back and forth.

"He is?" Naruto gasped, struggling to contain his excitement.

"Sure is. Just arrived ten minutes ago." Ritsu said.

"Thank you…" He paused and then it hit him, "Ritsu."

"Of course." The old man said kindly, "Oh and Naruto-kun…good luck."

Naruto didn't respond to that, though it did bring a smile to his lips. He was too overwhelmed by the will to find Sasuke. He wanted nothing more than to pull him into his arms and make love over an over again. As he stepped out into the night, though it was still raining hard, the storm finally reaching its peak, all of his wishes were right there in front of them. He just had to reach out and take them. Or so he thought…

* * *

The door, left ajar, made Naruto suspicious. As if his inclination to appear in front of Sasuke's apartment wasn't enough, he now dared to step inside. Two things drove him to enter without permission. The first being that Naruto worried that Sasuke was hurt or had passed out, though he never knew Sasuke to be so helpless. The second thing—the more perverted and selfish of the two—was the possibility of sneaking up on a sleeping Sasuke. Either one was enough for Naruto although he preferred the latter.

He didn't believe it was possible that Sasuke would leave himself so vulnerable. So when he did spot Sasuke lying on the couch in front of his T.V., he didn't believe it at first. He walked up to the man sleeping on the couch, his heart thudding loudly in his ears, and leaned over. Though the room was dark, the moon shone in from the window and illuminated Sasuke's pallid skin. Naruto leaned in further and it was clear to him that it had to be Sasuke. No clone could manage the perfection lying before him.

Sasuke was indeed fast asleep and completely vulnerable, his dark hair falling over his face. He wore no shirt, the muscles in his arms and torso beautifully embellished by moonlight. His rosy lips parted just slightly so that sounds of heavy breathing filled the tiny bit of space. Naruto chuckled quietly to himself, making a concentrated effort not to touch Sleeping Beauty, fearing that he would wake him up and ruin the moment. He leaned in closer still just so he could absorb all of Sasuke. Like the sweet fragrance of his sable hair, which Naruto passed his fingers through lightly; his soft pearly white skin, which Naruto stroke gingerly; and of course Sasuke's lips, Naruto's favorite part. He leaned in further again. He couldn't resist it, merging lips with the sleeping man in front of him.

It shocked him at first—the feeling that he got, kissing Sasuke after so long. Though it'd probably only been a few days, it felt like months. He parted quickly, still not wanting to wake him.

"Naruto…" Sasuke mumbled low and he opened his eyes, staring up into Naruto's blue ones. Naruto gasped, skipping back away from the couch.

"You were awake the whole time!" Naruto exclaimed dramatically, pointing an accusing finger at Sasuke.

"Did you think I'd leave myself open like that, Naruto?" Sasuke said, sitting up, "I was expecting you." The way it was said made Naruto's heart flutter just a bit. To this, Naruto was irritated by the feminine emotions pervading him.

Sasuke stood to his feet, stretching. He took in a deep breath, glancing over at Naruto. "Sit down." He commanded a hint of anger in his voice and walked over to the kitchen counter. Taking a seat, Naruto raised an eyebrow, measuring the tense atmosphere warily. Something was wrong. It could be the letter. It had to be. His suspicions were confirmed as Sasuke made his way back over to him, a sheet of familiar paper folded in his hand. Sasuke held it in front of Naruto.

"What the hell is this?" He spat.

Naruto had already thought this all out. He'd expected Sasuke to be angry or even confused so he'd prepared a response. He'd also prepared in the chance that Sasuke would be happy, though he knew that was impossible.

He crossed his arms sternly, pursing his lips. "It looks like a letter ordering you and Kurosaki to return to Konoha."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him. "It's Kuragi. And that's not what I'm mean."

He got closer to Naruto, leaning forward so that their faces were a foot apart.

"This." Sasuke hissed, pointing to the words in Naruto's sloppy handwriting, "What the hell is _this_?"

Naruto drew in a breath. "It's the truth. I thought you should know."

Sasuke threw the letter to the side. "The truth is that you think you're falling in love with me?!"

"Yes." Naruto said.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's shirt, pulling him forward, the cloth wrapping in his fists. "Stop being so damn calm. That's my job." Sasuke said coolly. Naruto was quiet.

Sasuke glared down into his eyes. "Explain this to me. How can you think you're falling in love with someone? It's either you are or you aren't."

"I don't know." Naruto whined.

"Well figure it out, Naruto. Then maybe I'll give this sorry excuse for a confession the time of day." Sasuke said letting go of Naruto and turning away. Naruto grabbed his arm quickly.

"That was so mean." He growled, "Do you know how hard it was just to write that much?"

"I don't know." Sasuke replied, yanking his arm from Naruto's hold, "I don't care."

"Why would you?!" Naruto yelled, throwing his arms in the air. "When do you ever care?" He wasn't exactly speaking to Sasuke anymore. Instead he just said whatever he needed to say like he'd planned.

"You..." Sasuke started.

"I really hate this—" Naruto continued angrily, interrupting Sasuke, "I've been so confused lately! I can't sleep, which is horrible because that's all I usually do! I can barely sit down and have a nice bowl of ramen! I can't be completely honest with Hinata! I can't even be honest with my self! Worst of all, I can't stop thinking about you!"

"Naruto…" Sasuke tried again, suddenly more softer now, only to be interrupted by more ranting.

"I mean, I'm not exactly happy about all this either. One minute we're friends. The next, we're sleeping together!" He shouted, pacing back and forth. "Now, even though I still can't completely understand what we're really doing, **I **_**think**_** I'm falling in love with you!**"

Naruto breathed tiredly, slowing to a halt then turned back to Sasuke. Sasuke said nothing, too stunned to even look away when Naruto met his gaze again. He clenched and unclenched his fist absent-mindedly, searching for words to say. He was finally able to look away for the intense blue eyes that observed him, only to stare down at the floor.

Sasuke's mind was in chaos. He thought he was angry being that that was his initial emotion. He knew he had much to be angry about. One of the things that irritated him most was that Naruto never took anything seriously. Yet now when it came to something like being in love, he was more serious about it than Sasuke himself. Sasuke wondered of course how Naruto had come to such a conclusion, seeing as this was the last conclusion he thought Naruto would ever come to. Sasuke was a bit impressed though by the honesty that Naruto brought to the table. He spoke fluidly, exerting all the feelings he harbored. Naruto's loudness usually drove Sasuke crazy. But while shouting and bringing all his emotions to life, Naruto's loudness only made Sasuke's heart accelerate oddly.

So though he'd originally been angry now he almost felt happy. He wasn't completely pleased with his reactions but he couldn't help it.

It was unbearably silent in that small room. Naruto didn't seem to notice, concentrating too much on the way Sasuke switched his weight from one side to another. He was curious as to the nervousness in Sasuke's movements, being that if Sasuke was ever nervous about anything it hardly ever showed. It was actually slightly arousing. Naruto tried to calm himself and to steady the desire to kiss him. But it was impossible. For some reason, Naruto just had to kiss him.

Strangely at the same time when Sasuke couldn't really understand how to feel, he had an urge to touch Naruto. If only for a second. Brushing his arm would do. So long as there was contact. That's what Sasuke wanted right then. Contact with the guy who may be falling in love with him.

So finally when he found something to say, he took in a deep breath. But for the third time, he'd been interrupted. This time it wasn't Naruto's yelling that stopped Sasuke from speaking. No, this time it was Naruto's lips firm and rough against his. He gasped, having missed Naruto's advance while he was deep in thought. It wasn't that he didn't want this because truly he did. But he had something to say. He moved to push Naruto back. Naruto wrapped his hand around Sasuke's wrist pulling him back against the wall. Overwhelmed with passion, Naruto very nearly slammed Sasuke into the wall. Sasuke recoiled from the force, pushing Naruto back more firmly. They parted lips but remained against the wall, Naruto leaning into him.

"Naruto…" He growled, breathing heavy. "You shouldn't fall in love with me."

"Why not?" Naruto breathed, pecking a kiss on his neck. Sasuke shuddered slightly.

"Because I'm not going to fall in love with you in return." He said firmly.

Naruto leaned back, peering into Sasuke's eyes, a smirk on his face. "Are you sure about that?"

"Yes." Sasuke asserted but in his mind, he wavered. He decided that he wouldn't make any promises.

Naruto grinned even wider, catching Sasuke by surprise with this reaction. Naruto took this as a challenge, something he was always up for.

"Then I'll just have to make you, I guess." Naruto said cheerfully.

Sasuke scoffed, "Whatever. Your efforts will be pointless. I won't fall in love with you."

Naruto leaned in towards Sasuke, speaking against his lips. "You promise?"

Damn, Sasuke thought.

He breathed. "No."

With this, Naruto pressed his lips against Sasuke's again, his tongue finding its way into Sasuke's mouth. As they kissed, Naruto ran his hands down Sasuke's side, slowing to enjoy the softness of Sasuke's skin. He continued along Sasuke's pants, wrapping his hand around Sasuke's leg and hoisted it up over his own waist. He did so with the other leg, pressing him into the wall, while he kissed the smooth skin at Sasuke's neck and shoulder and chest. Sasuke draped his arms around Naruto's shoulders, holding onto a handful of blonde hair. He buried his nose in the locks of brilliant yellow, inhaling for the first time the sweet smell of Naruto's hair. He liked discovering these new things about Naruto that he'd never seen. He wondered also whether or not Naruto was discovering new things too.

"Is it ok if I stay here tonight?" Naruto murmured. Sasuke didn't answer, finding the zipper of Naruto's jacket. This was enough for Naruto who shrugged out of it quickly, flinging it, with a snap of his wrist, to the floor. Sasuke tugged on the black shirt Naruto wore, pulling it up over his head and dropping it beside them.

Somehow they found themselves on the couch, where their pants were removed next and ended up on the floor.

"Wait. I just remembered your girlfriend." Sasuke said flatly.

"I told her I loved you in my sleep."

"What?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow, smirking slightly.

"Yes. I was having a very good dream." Naruto paused, smiling, "And I would like to see that dream come true now."

Sasuke felt his body heat up. He feared his cheeks had flushed pink. His fears were confirmed when Naruto grinned, amused. Sasuke may have flushed further but he couldn't tell and he didn't care once Naruto leaned back in and kissed him again.

They wasted no time after that, too flooded with raw sexual passion. It wasn't long before Naruto entered Sasuke. Though he tried to be gentle, keeping in mind that it still hurt Sasuke, and tried not to rush anything, he couldn't help but get carried away. Somewhere during this time, he found Sasuke's spot again and because he just loved Sasuke's reaction, he hit it over and over again. The result however was that Sasuke came before Naruto did, throwing off the synchronization they had maintained with each thrust. But Naruto and Sasuke didn't mind starting again. With love possibly hanging in the air, they could have gone on endlessly had they not fallen asleep from exhaustion, the moon glistening off their sweat soaked skin.

**Sooooo...What do you think? I look forward to seeing what you have to say. Flames are welcomed. :P **

**See you in Chapter 12!!  
**


	12. Who Knows?

**Hello Nosediving fans! I hope your summer is going well.**

**This is the first time I don't have much to write here. ****So I'll just say as always, I encourage you to continue reading the manga by Kishimoto avidly and enjoy this chapter!**

**-M.L.  
**

**twelve...Who Knows?  
**

A result of strict practice, Sasuke woke every morning at the crack of dawn, the sun first rearing its head over the mountains east of Konoha. Sometimes he'd go back to sleep and other times he'd climb out of bed to start another day alone — not that he had problem with that. There were usually important things to do and he couldn't afford to sleep late. However things changed when he was next to Naruto...

Now even though they'd been together twice already, Sasuke found it completely unnerving to wake up in Naruto's arms. When he'd first opened his eyes to the morning light, he was curled around Naruto's forearm. As was prone of him, his first instinct was to hit him. But then the pain at his hips — a bittersweet pain — would jolt his memory and just like that he'd settle back in. After all, the "day-after" emotions were too much to ignore.

While Naruto breathed heavy beside him — snoring every now and then, Sasuke allowed himself to consider how he really felt about Naruto. In his mind, this (the sex and all things involved) was Naruto's way of figuring out how he felt about him. Believing that, Sasuke could relax. How long that would be true, he wasn't sure.

Of course any other time during the day, he wouldn't dare think about things like this, pushing those thoughts to the farthest corner of his mind. It wasn't a dire issue to be addressed. Unimportant to Sasuke.

Still, right now, Sasuke was thinking about how much he liked being there in Naruto's arms. He studied the golden wisps of hair illuminated by the sun along his forearm. He nuzzled the soft slightly tanned skin, inhaling the familiar smell there. He even slid his hand into Naruto's open palm, and held it lightly being careful not to wake him.

This time he moved over a little, bringing their entwined hands closer to his face, and pressed his lips to Naruto's palm softly. He then smiled to himself at the sheer secrecy in the moment.

"You want to know what's so frustrating to me?" Naruto mumbled groggily. Sasuke flinched at the sound of his voice. Then he flushed, blood rushing to his face so quickly. As pale as he was, it would be incredibly obvious. He was glad they weren't actually facing each other. Even so…

He felt Naruto move and took a deep breath. "No."

Naruto sighed, sliding his other hand down Sasuke's side, "Well I'll tell you anyway…"

Sasuke waited, trying to calm down.

"Your ears are red!" Naruto exclaimed then chuckled to Sasuke's despair.

Sasuke shrugged him off, "Is that what frustrates you?"

"No…" Naruto said, moving closer, ignoring Sasuke's attempt to distance himself.

"Then what is it?" Sasuke growled, annoyed.

Naruto grinned, "I thought you didn't want to know."

"Just tell me." Sasuke said flatly.

"Okay…" Naruto said leaning in, his lips brushing his neck.

"You're only sweet in the morning when you think I'm asleep." Naruto whispered, kissing him on his ear.

_Dear God! _Sasuke yelled in his mind. He gritted his teeth.

"Like last time, you—"

"Shut up…" Sasuke moaned tossing the blanket from over him and walked very swiftly to the bathroom. He couldn't take anymore of that.

"Wait. It's really important!" Naruto cried, tumbling out after him, landing on his face as he did so. He shook it off, found his pants and ran towards the bathroom.

He went to bang on the door, and then stopped, his fist hesitating on the wood. He sighed, sliding down to the ground and rested his head on the door.

"You wrapped my arm over your chest like you wanted it there forever." Naruto mumbled lowly not intending for Sasuke to hear. But Sasuke was on the opposite side, in the same position, his ear to the door and he heard every word.

"I did." He said in response, surprising himself. Naruto sat up quickly, turning to the door.

"What?" He gasped.

"Dipshit." Sasuke murmured low. And then, "I said I did."

"I-I did too." Naruto stuttered, caught of guard by Sasuke's spike in openness.

Sasuke turned to the door, smiling a little. He sighed loudly, "This is crazy, what's happening to us."

Naruto smirked, "I know. But I like it."

Sasuke chuckled to himself, lying back on the bathroom floor. "I guess I do too." He whispered.

"What?" Naruto said pressing his ear against the wood so he could hear.

Sasuke didn't answer.

"Hey, Sasuke? Can I come in?"

Sasuke glanced warily at the door then he turned over, glancing at his reflection in the shower door. He was relieved that the pinkish flush to his face had receded. So he scooted away from the door, sighing, "Go ahead."

Naruto stood up and grabbed the doorknob. He sneered. "Seriously, Sasuke…it's locked!"

"Oh right." Sasuke smirked, crawling up. He unlocked the door and pulled it open.

Naruto leaned over kissing him lightly. "That's for being so cu—"

Sasuke's hand flew up to Naruto's mouth. "If you say cute, I swear to God…"

"Cute?" Naruto laughed sheepishly, "You're not even cute."

Sasuke shrugged, "Well I'm no Hinata."

"The hell you aren't…" Naruto mumbled.

Sasuke smiled evilly, "I'm just better." He hooked his finger over the top of Naruto's pants and pulled him in. Naruto giggled into his ear, kicking the door closed with his foot.

* * *

Showered and refreshed, Naruto stepped out into the kitchen, bare-chested, looking puzzled.

"I can't find my shirt." He mumbled, shoving his hands down the couch cushions.

"It's not there." Sasuke said coming out of his room, also bare-chested, running his fingers through his hair. He stood by the table, his eyes drifting along Naruto's back. He closed them, taking a deep breath.

"Then where is it?" Naruto asked, checking under the couch now.

"Well it isn't there either." Sasuke said tonelessly. Naruto pouted, waiting for him to explain.

Sasuke sighed, "I washed it."

"Why?"

"It smelled like sweat and ramen."

"Then what am I going to do?" Naruto moaned tiredly, "Do you want me to leave like this?"

"No, dipshit." Sasuke mumbled under his breath, turning away from him. "Borrow one of mine." He said like that much was obvious.

"You know," Naruto smirked, "This all started when you borrowed my shirt…" He stood up.

"I wonder what will happen now." Naruto teased, walking towards Sasuke's room.

Sasuke slipped on his black shirt and the black belt equipped with everything he needed.

"I'm not going to wait to find out." He said to himself, securing his katana on his back and then walked to the door.

"Lock it when you go." He said loudly and then he disappeared quickly before Naruto could return.

* * *

"Good morning, sir." Kuragi said, walking fast to keep up with Sasuke.

"Good morning, Kuragi." Sasuke said indifferently, looking over a text message from an angry Naruto. He smiled — not too discreetly — and Kuragi raised an eyebrow, leaning over to look at his phone. Sasuke replied quickly then snapped it shut.

"I thought you hated your phone." Kuragi said, leaning back sheepishly. Sasuke shrugged, sliding it in his pocket and glanced at the letter in Kuragi's hands. "What's that?"

"It's for Reira." Kuragi said handing it to him, "She'll be staying in Konoha for two more weeks."

Sasuke stopped walking turning back to Kuragi. "Why?"

"It was at her request." He replied, stopping as well while Sasuke glanced over it.

"I never consented." Sasuke mumbled to himself but Kuragi, never missing a word Sasuke said, heard.

"Well, uh, her father's doubling the payment." He added, "He left you a note there."

Sasuke opened the letter, skimming over the part for Reira and found a note addressed to him. The figures of his payment had doubled and Reira's father had included some cheap flattery as well, referring to Sasuke as the "best trainer in the Fire Country."

Sasuke scoffed, "Arrogant bastard..."

Kuragi caught the letter when Sasuke tossed it back to him. He smiled, amused, "But you're not refusing?" He then cleared his throat, flinching noticeably when Sasuke turned the full fury of his ebony eyes on him.

"No." Sasuke said coldly glaring at Kuragi.

He walked into the bathroom, Kuragi following him unnecessarily, and splashed cold water on his face.

"You look tired, sir." Kuragi said, leaning against a sink next to him.

"I am." Sasuke said, running his hands through his hair.

"Long night?" Kuragi questioned.

Sasuke shut off the faucet looking up at him.

"What is it, Kuragi?" Sasuke said tonelessly. It didn't take an idiot to know that Kuragi wanted something. When he hovered, he was always looking to say something.

Kuragi sighed, long and deep, and drew in a breath (here it comes), "Sir, ever since we came back you've been acting strange. I know it's probably my fault for asking something so private. But I really didn't mean to offend you."

Sasuke breathed, closing his eyes for a minute, "You didn't offend me. But you knew I wouldn't tell you so you never should have asked."

"I hoped that you would." Kuragi mumbled, shifting his weight nervously, "I need to know."

"You don't need to know."

"I do. Otherwise I'll always have my suspicions. You should be able to answer if there's nothing to hide." Kuragi said firmly and Sasuke was taken back by that new bravery. Usually Kuragi faltered and sputtered. Now however he remained steadfast on the issue even though Sasuke's annoyance and discomfort were palpable in the air.

Sasuke sighed, walking towards the door, "Naruto and I are friends. That's it." And he left, sensing before he did that his answer wouldn't satisfy Kuragi.

* * *

Reira combed her auburn hair, making sure it was perfectly straight. She pressed her lips together, making sure the lip gloss was in there good and pouted, delighted as they shined in the light. She pulled out a tiny bottle of body spray, misting herself before sliding everything back in her bag. She jammed the bag in her locker, taking one last look at herself before shutting it and grabbing her katana.

She ran to the door fearing she would be late. She'd hate to miss even one second with Sasuke.

"Don't you look pretty…," Kina, the young girl known mastering the bow and arrow, teased falling in step with Reira.

Reira turned to her, rolling her eyes. "Shut up."

"I'm just wondering why you do so much when you'll sweat it all off with the way 'Sasa-sama' trains you."

Reira pursed her lips, thinking, "He _can_ be tough. But it's all worth it."

They entered the training field looking around for Sasuke. But he wasn't there yet.

"It's not like him to be late…" Reira said, confused.

"I'm sure he had a long night." Kina cooed mischievously, her words bearing some ulterior meaning.

Reira glanced at her, trying to maintain a nonchalant expression. "What do you mean?"

Kina shrugged, "It wouldn't interest you, really. Just Konoha gossip."

Reira crossed her arms, narrowing her eyes. "About my sensei?"

"That's right." Kina mumbled, her eyes fluttering as she sat down on the grass.

"Then I'm sure it'll interest me." Reira said, her voice even, "Now tell me what you've heard."

"Jeez, relax, Reira." Kina said, pulling her jacket more tightly around herself, "My, it's chilly out here."

"Kira!" Reira growled impatiently.

Kina grinned, pleased with herself. "Take a seat, my friend."

Reira sat down besides her, and waited.

"I'm sure, with you being a stalker, that you know Sasuke returned around eleven last night." Kina said, pulling out a box of cigarettes from her pocket. Reira nodded, ignoring the sarcasm in the statement.

Kina took her time; tapping the bottom of the cigarette box, removing a cigarette, pulling out the lighter. She even held a cigarette up to Reira, who shook her head refusing and glared at her. Kina smiled, lighting her cigarette and then she took a purposefully long drag watching Reira's anger erupt as she did so.

"Damn it, Kina!" Reira shouted.

"Okay!" Kina smirked, "See, my friend, Ume, who lives at the same complex as your dear master, said she saw 'her darling' Naruto-sama, she's crazy about him, enter about fifteen minutes after Sasuke-sama got home. She's not sure what happened after that but…"

Kina took another long drag on her cigarette leaning back against the gate. "God, it's so cold!"

"It's winter, Kina! But what?" Reira urged desperately.

"Well, he didn't leave until around seven this morning." Kina breathed, "And I mean that's all cool because maybe they had a sleepover, right? But…"

Reira was hanging on to every word, waiting, dying for more. Kina looked over to her left and sighed with fake disappointment, "Too bad. He's here."

Reira looked up, seeing Sasuke strolling towards them. Her eyes darted frantically between the two of them. Kina stood up, dusting off her pants. "Wait!" Reira whispered, "I'm begging you, what else?"

Kina leaned over, whispering in her ear, "Naruto-sama was wearing a totally different shirt."

Reira's eyes widened. "But…" She stuttered, searching for reasons, glancing over at Sasuke growing closer. "Maybe he spilled something on his shirt and Sasuke-sama was just being nice!"

Kina shrugged, outing the cigarette under her shoe, a conniving smile on her face, "Maybe so, Reira. Maybe he just took a shower. But I guess it's all up for you to decide."

"Later." Kina said, walking away and she was entirely pleased with herself. Not only had she gossiped enough for the whole week, she'd also planted doubt in her friend's mind. That was victory enough for Kina and now she'd sit back and watch havoc break loose.

Reira stared after her in dismay, her lip gloss suddenly fading, her fluffy hair suddenly falling.

Seconds later, Sasuke looked down at her, confused. "Are you alright?" He asked extending his hand for her.

She forced a smiled, although her mind raced with uncertainty, reaching up and taking his hand, "I'm fine."

* * *

Naruto stood on Hinata's doorstep, glancing around nervously. He'd considered turning back a few times but now as he knocked on the door, he knew it was too late.

Honestly, Naruto was only there because Sasuke told him to stop avoiding her. Sasuke had said that Naruto was being a coward, running and hiding every time he saw her. Of course, Naruto couldn't take that type of criticism without acting against it. So when Sasuke knew Naruto's smartass remarks were coming, he simply suggested that Naruto set things right. Sasuke went so far as to say that if Naruto confronted Hinata that day, he would take back what he said about Naruto being a coward.

Uzumaki Naruto loved a good challenge. Even so, he could feel his stomach churning as he waited for the door to open. He glanced at his phone again, relaxing as he read Sasuke's "good luck."

At last, a servant stood before him, blushing when she met his bright blue eyes. He tucked his phone in his pocket, waiting for her to ask him in.

"Naruto-sama!" She gasped and Naruto smiled politely as he did with all the other servants who admired him. Just then, the girl was pushed aside and a tall dark haired woman stood before him.

She had her hand on her hip, her lips pursed, scrutinizing him. She wore a tight top that squeezed her breasts and exposed her stomach, as well as an equally tight long skirt. The silky black hair that her family was known for flowed down just past her shoulders.

Her cloudy purple eyes ran him up and down. "Naruto-kun." She said, smugly.

"Hanabi-chan…" He sighed tiredly, full of regret for coming there and cursing Sasuke in his mind.

"Come in." Hanabi said, turning away from him. She waved the girl off as she passed her, pushing two bamboo doors to the side and leading him to the courtyard where a table awaited them. Naruto sat down, hesitantly, crossing his legs.

"Were you expecting me?" Naruto wondered glancing at the tea and cakes spread out in front of him.

"No." She said, pushing her hair over her shoulder, "I was expecting Hinata. I just got home today and I wanted to have lunch with her."

"Did you come back to have lunch with her?" Naruto said sardonically, folding his hands together.

Hanabi narrowed her eyes. "I came home because my big sister was having a hard time with her stupid boyfriend."

Naruto gulped, looking down at the tea set.

"Eat something. Hinata should be here very soon." Hanabi said, sipping her tea and he did so, hoping that she wouldn't speak to him further.

"What's that there?" Hanabi asked as he reached for a sweet bun. He followed her gaze, glancing down at the box he'd carried in and forgotten.

"Cream puffs. Hinata's favorite." Naruto said, taking a bite and then proceeded to talk with his mouth full, "I brought them as a peace offering."

Hanabi smiled, placing her cup down. "As you should…"

Naruto smiled to another servant as she passed by batting her eyelashes. Hanabi shot her a warning look and she scurried off, head down in shame. All the servants and attendants at the Hyuuga household feared Hanabi. Unlike Hinata, Hanabi kept a tight leash on those her served her, fortifying her place as second heiress. It was no wonder that most of the family believed she would serve as a more suitable heiress over her sister.

"So, tell me," Hanabi started, leaning forward, "How's Sasuke?"

Naruto looked up, warily, though he tried to hide this on his face. "He's good."

"I heard he got injured a few weeks ago." Hanabi said, her hand on her neck, "That's so unlike him."

Naruto shrugged, hoping to avoid the subject.

But Hanabi was persistent, "You should know, seeing as he's your best friend, right?"

"Yes. But I don't." Naruto said firmly and Hanabi raised and eyebrow at his sharp tone. But she got the hint and left the topic alone. Neji walked by glancing at Naruto and threw up a hand, waving. Naruto waved back but that was about as far as they got before Neji was gone.

"He found out about Tenten and Lee." Hinabi explained. "Turns out they've been dating for a while and he never knew." Hanabi chuckled to herself, "I can't figure out whether he's upset because they kept it a secret or because he wanted Tenten for himself."

Naruto shrugged, amazed that this girl could find two topics he didn't want to discuss. He wasn't going to dish on Tenten, especially not when she trusted him and he trusted her. Especially not to Hanabi who thrived on his misfortune.

"She's your best friend too. But, let me guess, you don't know about that either." Hanabi sneered, glancing as Neji entered the room again and left just as quickly, his face turned up in anger. Naruto ignored her sarcasm, hoping instead that Neji wouldn't do something drastic.

The side doors slide open and Hinata walked into the room but stopped in her tracks seeing Naruto. She turned back to her sister, eyebrows furrowed, expecting an explanation. But Hanabi shrugged and waved her over.

Hinata hesitated, looking at Naruto and then away quickly. Because of the way they were seated, Hinata had to sit beside Naruto and she did so unwillingly, keeping her eyes on the cup of tea in front of her.

"Naruto brought cream puffs for you." Hanabi said, cutting a look at Naruto. He picked up the box and placed it on the table next to Hinata. She glanced at the box, a slight flush spreading across her cheeks.

"Thank you." Hinata murmured low and quick. Naruto smiled in response, automatically feeling guilty for having hurt her.

"This is a good start." Hanabi smiled, clapping her hands together. Hinata glared at her.

"Go assist Neji." Hinata said firmly.

"But I'm assisting you!" Hanabi protested, pouting.

"I'll be fine. Leave us." Hinata said warmly, glancing at Naruto again. Hanabi sighed, narrowing her eyes at Naruto. Then she patted her sister's hand and stood up, just ask Neji came back in. She joined him, whispering soothing words as they left the room. Hanabi dismissed all the servants as they left.

And so it was just Naruto and Hinata in silence. Naruto, although he disliked tea, needed to keep his mouth busy. Hinata nibbled on a cake, waiting for him to speak. Believe it or not, it went on for five whole minutes.

Finally Naruto, who was never a fan for silence, cracked. He put his cup down with a thud and looked at her, the strength of his blue eyes bearing down on her. "I'm sorry." He said, honestly and genuinely as he was prone to do. When he meant something, it was always obvious on his face.

Hinata stared back at him, her cheeks pink, biting her lip. "I forgive you, Naruto-kun."

The abrupt decided manner in which she said this might have stunned Naruto. He might have thought this to be harder. But then again Hinata was known for making these things simple and avoiding anything that would make her feel uncomfortable. So instead of being stunned, somehow he had been expecting that response, even as she slipped her hand into his.

What did catch him off guard was the sudden picture of Sasuke slipping his hand into his that morning. He was automatically flooded with all those memories and he gulped, feeling his body heating up. Like so much else that dealt with Sasuke, Naruto was left in chaos and he pushed those thoughts back as best as he could. He leaned over, holding Hinata's face, and kissing her warmly. She smiled as they parted lips, ignoring the look of confusion on Naruto's face. She didn't want to think about the bad things now.

But in his mind, he was comparing the difference between their lips.

* * *

Sasuke smirked, looking up at Naruto, "I take it back."

"Nope." Naruto said firmly, "You have to say it!"

Sasuke sighed, "You are not a coward."

Naruto smiled triumphantly, "Thank you."

Sasuke shook his head, a smile on his lips, eating his rice. Naruto looked down at the bowl of rice in front of him, tentatively.

"You should have made ramen." Naruto mumbled and Sasuke looked back up, glaring at him.

"You should have gone home." Sasuke retorted.

"Nope. I wanted to see you." Naruto said staring at the rice like it would magically evolve into a bowl of ramen.

"No…" Sasuke murmured low, placing the empty bowl down, "You wanted to sleep with me."

Naruto looked up, a big smile on his face. "Both." And then he stood up, knocking the chopsticks out of Sasuke's hand and kissed him.

"I didn't say I could." Sasuke breathed while Naruto worked a trail down his neck.

"Why?" Naruto moaned against his skin.

Sasuke smirked, "Reira beat the crap out of me today."

Naruto frowned, confused and overwhelmed by the protectiveness he felt. "Reira did what?"

"Don't get me wrong. I had my guard down." Sasuke said, showing him a bruise on his arm. It was dark pink and slightly swollen.

"Why would she do that?" Naruto said sitting beside him and running a finger over the bruise.

"I don't know." Sasuke mumbled, "She kept throwing surprise blows. But she'd say it was an accident and apologize."

But Naruto raised an eyebrow as Sasuke showed him the bruise on his ribs.

"Doesn't look like an accident…" Naruto said touching that one too.

Sasuke winced a bit and Naruto stopped, looking back up at him. "I expect to get hit every now and then. But…"

Naruto smiled, "I bet you pissed her off, Sasuke."

"Really?" Sasuke said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah!" Naruto said, nodding, "Maybe she found out you're in love with me."

Sasuke stared back at him, emotionlessly, studying the serious honesty in Naruto's face.

"But I'm not." Sasuke said his voice even.

Naruto smiled, sliding his hand under Sasuke carefully. "Not yet." He said, his confidence as palpable as ever. He leaned over kissing him again so sure of himself. In his mind, Sasuke wondered if he'd missed something.

But then as Naruto kissed a bruise on his chest, he thought that maybe his actions had been betraying him. Maybe Naruto could see more than he could in himself.

**I hope you all liked it. Now I have to go finish up on chapter thirteen which should be coming very soon. I look forward to your comments and thank you for all your support. Bye.  
**


	13. Undiscovered Things

**Hello there everyone. I do not own Naruto. I do own Nosediving, a Naruto fanfic.**

**For this chapter, I chose to do something a little different. I'm thinking maybe everyone wants to know how the nosedive really came to be. So for chapter thirteen, that's what I'm giving you. The true nosedive as it happened on that dark rainy night.**

**Enjoy!**

**-Nicole  
**

**thirteen...Undiscovered Things**

It was one thirty in the morning and outside the rain had begun pouring down an hour ago. The heavy pitter patter on the window was loud enough to send Naruto asleep. Unfortunately, it was his flu that kept him restless.

Though he'd curled up in his blanket on the couch, he was horribly uncomfortable, having never had much experience with dealing with illness. Common colds were all but common for a guy like Naruto, who was not lightly loaded with testosterone and more chakra than anyone he'd met. However, as of late, Naruto mastered the ability to fully suppress the extra chakra Kyuubi supplied him with, making his body weak against the simplest of injuries and…common colds.

"You'd rather suffer through some pathetic bug than accept my help. Stubborn as ever, Naruto." Kyuubi jeered deep within the corner of Naruto's subconscious. His voice was deep, mocking and strong but easily suppressed when Naruto put his mind to it.

Forcing Kyuubi into silence seemed to take the very last of Naruto's energy. He moaned and remained still on the couch, his vision wavering as he stared up at the ceiling.

Kyuubi was right. Naruto was indeed very stubborn and he'd never accept help from his demon unless extremely necessary. This situation hardly proved dire enough for that and Naruto would get through this on his own.

So there he sat, completely spent, just beginning to drift off into sleep.

Ah, sleep. Maybe if Naruto had been asleep at this moment, things would be a bit different. As a heavy sleeper, he would have never heard the doorbell ring then. But as the story goes, he'd only just begun to fall asleep, thereby hearing the doorbell when it rang. Maybe if it had been otherwise, there would never be a story, or a nosedive for that matter.

But there was and Naruto flew up when the doorbell tolled again, his hands accidentally brushing the bowl of ramen he'd had beside him. It clattered to the floor as a result, sending noodles sprawling across the floor and he glared at it, tossing the blanket aside. He growled profanities as he slogged over to the door.

"That better be Hinata…anyone else is dead," He thought. Naruto wore his green pajama pants, an old T-shirt, and large socks on his feet. His hair was a mess, the blond strands falling all willy-nilly about his face. He was hardly presentable, especially not for his girlfriend. But he _hardly_ cared, scratching his stomach under his shirt, as he pulled the door open.

And there, soaking wet, shivering slightly, his cheeks flushed with cold was Sasuke. Naruto raised an eyebrow, opened his mouth to bark something unnecessary but changed his mind and stepped away from the door, allowing Sasuke to enter. Sasuke gave him the once over quickly before turning up his lip in disgust.

"You look like hell." Sasuke said, pushing his damp hair from his face as he walked into the room. "Hope you weren't expecting Hinata." Naruto turned to glare at him, although his sick blue eyes didn't have the same flare as per normal.

"Bastard…" Naruto mumbled, dragging the space heater into the middle of the room for Sasuke, who plopped down on the floor, removing his shirt. He tossed it to the side, shaking his damp hair out.

Naruto watched him, pulling his knees closer to his chest. Sasuke glanced over at him. "What?"

Naruto looked away, making a face. "Nothing..."

Sasuke sighed. "You weren't really expecting Hinata were you?"

"No but she likes to show up whenever. I thought she would today." Naruto said his voice whiney and tired.

It was Sasuke's turn to make a face. Regarding Naruto and Hinata's relationship, he liked to be on a need-to-know basis. Therefore he only knew that they were together, everything else he could care less about.

"What were you doing out there?" Naruto asked, leaning forward, "Are you trying to get sick like me?"

Sasuke avoided the first question, smirking, "You get sick because you eat crap." Naruto opened his mouth to protest but stopped when Sasuke cut a pointed look at the spilled bowl of ramen.

"Shut up. I hardly get sick." Naruto mumbled.

"Why don't you get your friend, Kyuubi, to take care of it for you?" Sasuke said, his face mocking.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "I don't need his help." Just then he coughed and had to turn away from Sasuke, holding a hand to his mouth.

"You sure about that?" Sasuke said sarcastically, trying to wring the bottom of his shirt out.

Naruto glared at him. They sat in a comfortable silence. Naruto lay back, listening to the rain coming down hard outside. He looked over at Sasuke from the corner of his eye.

"Why don't you put something dry on?"

"I'm fine." Sasuke said coolly.

"No, your pants are still wet and I think this thing is broken." He said, rapping on the heater.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "I thought it was getting warm."

"It feels cold to me." Naruto said low.

Sasuke leaned over into his face. "You have a fever?"

Naruto thought it was just the flu making him weary. But he was sure that the sudden closeness was unnerving. "I guess." He whispered.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, leaning away. "I'll be back," He said standing up.

Naruto nodded, but remained quiet watching Sasuke as he walked towards Naruto's room. Sasuke turned looking in the bathroom, "It's a goddamn sty in there."

Naruto was about to reply but felt too dizzy, too wary, to do so. He fell back against the floor again, his head light, waiting for Sasuke. And then suddenly he was standing above him, still bare-chested, a gray shirt in his hands. He nudged Naruto in the side with his toe.

"I'm trying to sleep." Naruto mumbled.

"Your shirt smells like ramen."

"Sorry…" Naruto said, sleepily, his eyes closing slightly.

"Give me yours."

Naruto rolled over a bit. "Mine?"

"We'll switch."

"Ugh." Naruto protested.

Sasuke made a face. "You don't need a shirt on anyway. You need to sweat the fever out the old fashioned way."

"Which is?" Naruto muttered sarcastically.

"Don't question my expertise. You have a fever and you don't know how to take care of it. But I do. I suggest you listen to me."

Naruto rolled over, looking up at him. "What, you plan to take care of me now, Sasuke?"

Sasuke scoffed. "If you say it like that again, I'll leave your ass her to suffer in solitude."

Naruto glared but kept his mouth shut.

"Take off the shirt." Sasuke said and Naruto did so, a bit unwillingly, and tossed it to him. As always, now that Naruto was bare-chested, Sasuke's eyes wandered to the scar he'd personally inflicted upon his friend's back. It was long and jagged, so deep that even Naruto's accelerated healing rate couldn't stop the scarring. His stomach always did a bit of a flop when he looked at it, as it did now. He tore his eyes away and put the shirt up to his nose.

"This one too. God…" Sasuke said, but he slipped the shirt on anyway. Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"You're so ungrateful." He said, rolling back over.

Sasuke shrugged, looking down at him.

"You have to get off the floor, Naruto." Sasuke said tiredly.

Naruto shook his head. "I'm fine." He growled.

The blotchy flush to Naruto's face said otherwise. Sasuke breathed, resisting the urge to force him to his feet. He leaned over, taking hold of Naruto's arm and pulled him up. Bearing Naruto's weight while he leaned on him, Sasuke guided him over to the couch. Naruto was slipping in and out of sleep but he was highly aware that Sasuke was in fact taking care of him. He could see Hinata doing this any time but Sasuke was a whole different story. Naruto said nothing though, knowing that if he did Sasuke would probably leave. As long as it wasn't Kyuubi, Naruto wouldn't turn away help in his state.

Sasuke released him and Naruto landed on the couch with a _flop_. Sasuke eased the blanket over him then stepped back taking in a breath.

"Not that I have a problem helping you or anything but," Sasuke was saying as he dragged the heater over to the couch, "If you try to mention this later, I'll kick your ass."

"No you won't. Why risk helping me if I might say something later?" Naruto murmured.

Sasuke looked up from adjusting the heater. For a moment, they just looked at each other, a weird air settling over them. Then Sasuke sighed and shrugged. "You're my friend." Sasuke whispered, staring at the heater, "So, it just seems right." He looked up meeting Naruto's blue eyes, seemingly sparkling and he felt the blood coming to his face slowly. Sasuke hopped up before he even had a chance to blush.

Naruto smiled, closing his eyes while Sasuke walked into the kitchen.

Sasuke looked around, finding a bowl in the sink. He paused at the faucet, taking in a few breaths to calm himself, and then he turned the water on cold. After filling up the bowl, he splashed his face with cold water, just in case. Before his blushing became the center of Naruto's amusement, he had to make sure that his face retained its pallor while he was there, no matter how intense Naruto's azure eyes seemed to be.

Sasuke grabbed a clean dishtowel from a drawer and made his way back to the couch. He found himself tucking a pillow underneath Naruto's head gently and paused, thinking how bizarre this all must look. Naruto's eyes were wide open now — though Sasuke avoided them adamantly — as he watched his friend work to make him feel better. Not only was he discovering this new tenderness in Sasuke but he was noticing other things too. He found that Sasuke's hands were amazingly slender as he wrung the towel out in the bowl. And the hair that fell into Sasuke's face as he looked down — though it was black as pitch — caught the light of the room and shined in a way Naruto had never noticed before. And the nape of Sasuke's neck, uncovered by his dark hair, looked surprisingly delicate and supple, like ivory or the silk of a gossamer web. It was an innocent, unscarred part of Sasuke that Naruto longed to know.

Sasuke unaware of how his presence was affecting Naruto worked diligently, replacing the cold towel on Naruto's forehead every few minutes. While he waited, he sat against the couch, while Naruto stared down at him. Sasuke turned, meeting his eyes.

"What?" Sasuke said, irate.

"Nothing," was Naruto's brusque reply but it was far from nothing, as Naruto looked down at the bulge in his pants.

"Shit!" Naruto gasped low, his eyes widening and Sasuke turned to him. Naruto flew up, "I have to pee."

"Where do you get the sudden energy?" Sasuke said amazed, staring after him.

"Dunno!" Naruto said quickly and frantically, rushing into the bathroom. He shut the door, leaning back, his breath coming in heavy gasps.

"What the hell…" Naruto said in wonderment looking down at himself. Sure enough he was erect; that much was certain. How he'd gotten that way was the part that stumped Naruto.

He had to calm down or he'd completely unravel in front of Sasuke. But the more he thought about it, the more undone he became. He had to think clearly…

Surely, he wasn't turned on by Sasuke, right? But then, it couldn't be the fever. He'd been sick now for three days and this hadn't happened before, even when Hinata showed up yesterday.

I could be Sasuke… He did look unusually attractive to Naruto at the moment and Naruto had been thinking about Sasuke's body.

Oh god, Naruto thought and he could feel his body heating up. His stomach churned, not at the thought of violating his friend, but of what Sasuke would do or say if he ever found out. He rushed over to the toilet bowl, curling over the rim and threw up.

The yakking noises floated down the hall and Sasuke stood up, rushing over to the bathroom. He banged on the door.

"Naruto, are you okay?" He said against the door. Naruto answered him with more yakking. Sasuke turned the knob and pushed the door open. Naruto pulled himself up to the sink and leaned over it. He washed his mouth out, glancing up warily at Sasuke, in the mirror. The regurgitation must have aided his erection because, glancing down quickly — he was pleased to see — it was gone.

"Are you sure you only have the flu?" Sasuke said, raising an eyebrow. He walked up to the sink and Naruto flinched at the closeness. He was suddenly aware of Sasuke's smell too, something his nostrils had failed to recognize before.

"How would I know? You're supposed to be the expert." Naruto grumbled, wondering if it'd be better to put some distance between them. The tiny enclosed space that was his bathroom only made things worse.

Sasuke grunted, "Don't be a smartass. I think you should lie back down."

Naruto breathed, "Right." He shuffled out of the bathroom, avoiding any skin contact with Sasuke. Touching him in any way would crush his wavering self-control.

Once at the couch, Naruto relaxed a bit. He would make it through this. Sasuke would go home when Naruto felt a little better and tomorrow, this would be a faint and unwanted memory. Or so he thought.

Sasuke was drying his hair vigorously with something. Looking at it closer, Naruto knew it to be his favorite shirt.

"Hey!" He said lunging at Sasuke, who, quick as he was, glided easily from Naruto's unstable grasp.

"What?" Sasuke said.

"That's my favorite shirt!" Naruto said angrily.

Sasuke looked at it, noticing the red Uzumaki swirl prominent on the back. He raised an eyebrow, shrugged then returned to drying his hair. "Well?"

"Stop drying your hair with it!" Naruto growled.

Sasuke was about to say something but Naruto's face took on an unnatural pastiness. Naruto wavered and Sasuke stepped forward quickly, dropping the shirt, so that he could catch him.

"Don't touch me…" Naruto murmured weakly, only because Sasuke's touch was making his stomach flop.

Sasuke sneered, "Fine." He released him and Naruto slid to the floor feebly. Sasuke felt guilty automatically and moved to pick him back up. Naruto, thinking he was leaving, grabbed his ankle and pulled him down to join him. Sasuke landed with a thud and turned to glare at Naruto. But Naruto was already staring at him, blue eyes darting about his face. Sasuke breathed.

"You're acting weird." He said tiredly.

Naruto nodded. "I know. But don't go."

Sasuke made a face. "You just told me not to touch you. I can't really help you if I don't touch you."

Naruto understood what he meant but the wording still gave him chills. "Ignore that."

Sasuke just looked at him. "Really."

Naruto closed his eyes, feeling worn out and tired. Maybe he _was_ being overwhelmed by a deviant urge to kiss his best friend, but he was too tired to do anything now. At some point, he began to fall asleep, still feeling Sasuke's presence beside him. Then, after what seemed like a few minutes, he did fall asleep, as declared to Sasuke by his snoring. Sasuke smiled, feeling proud of his handiwork. He pulled the blanket down off the couch and threw it over Naruto. Then he lay back against the couch, watching him sleep.

Now Sasuke wasn't stupid and while he sat there, he remembered seeing Naruto rushing to the bathroom, not because he had to pee but because he had an erection. It was weird to Sasuke, as it didn't make sense why Naruto would be aroused when they were the only ones in the room. Was he the cause of the arousal or was it just the flu? Sasuke sighed, shaking his head. Either way he would never bring it up. It was bad enough that it had happened but Sasuke found that the thought of Naruto being turned on by him didn't gross him out at all — as it should for Sasuke who knew without a doubt that he was straight.

What was clear to Sasuke then was that he needed to leave before more new emotions unraveled that night. He stood up and grabbed his jacket, though it was still a bit damp and slipped it on. Outside, the rain was still going strong and probably would through the whole morning. But he had to go anyway.

He pulled Naruto up off the floor and eased him onto the couch, recovering him with the blanket. Sasuke stood there for a minute, staring at Naruto's sleeping face, which expressed a sort of peace he hadn't really been exposed to before.

Something wasn't right about the emotions that night. To Sasuke, this type of situation was the one he should flee quickly. But instead, just out of curiosity, he found himself leaning over into Naruto's face, finding that the earthy ramen smell wasn't so bad after all.

"What am I doing?" Sasuke thought to himself as he grew even closer to Naruto. And he didn't really know. Even as he touched his lips lightly, very lightly, to Naruto's, he still didn't know what he was doing. No harm done though. The kiss was too light for Naruto, who was very clearly asleep, to feel.

But what slipped Sasuke's mind at the time was that Naruto was not snoring, therefore he was _not_ asleep. And this was clear to Sasuke, not by the lack of snoring, but Naruto's wide blue eyes staring up at him with shock. Sasuke's face went more ashen than was natural, and then flushed such a bright red that Naruto found himself entranced in the new color. Sasuke's hand flew up to his mouth as Naruto's hand flew out to capture him.

"Sorry." Sasuke gasped, fumbling in ways only few ever witnessed as he scrambled to get away. This was a whole new Sasuke and Naruto was both scared shitless and strongly attracted. His mind was mush at the moment — so bad he could hardly think. Which was why he relied solely on instinct now, as he pulled Sasuke back in to meet his lips. And they kissed. It sent shock waves shooting up their very nerves and this reaction only made Naruto press further. He pushed Sasuke back against the other end of the couch, climbing over him and secured himself on top of him. Lest Sasuke wiggle free and kick his ass, he held on firmly to his wrist, pinning him.

Sasuke was tense underneath Naruto, his head spinning. He had completely forgotten about the kiss he'd given him seconds before. That light insignificant and experimental kiss hardly mattered now as Naruto's kiss was much different. Whereas Sasuke hadn't been serious at all, Naruto kissed with more seriousness than Sasuke was prepared for. The kiss, as it started out, was already intense and it had only just begun. At the moment, Naruto was not only on top of him, dominating him completely, but he was also doing most of the kissing. Sasuke wondered whether this had all been from practice with Hinata. Either way, Naruto kissed with skill.

Sasuke was so caught up in digesting the moment that it didn't really hit him until he felt Naruto's tongue in his mouth. The Sasuke known to the world would have pushed him off and proceeded to destroy him. But this Sasuke was different. This Sasuke was aroused.

His heart was really pounding now and his lips were tingling — the weirdest feeling for Sasuke yet. But what would go down as the most shocking and memorable part of it all was that Sasuke kissed back. Sure it took a minute but when he couldn't resist anymore, he moved his tongue to return the passion being delivered.

Naruto's mind was light and airy, except for the red alerts going off here and there — Stop now! Flee! — but they were all useless as he couldn't help but want more of this undiscovered person beneath him.

At some point, Sasuke's jacket and shirt came off, although neither Naruto nor Sasuke would remember how that happened later.

Naruto pushed further into Sasuke, their bare chests pressed together.

Sasuke's mind was racing, his conscious screaming: What the hell am I doing? Holy shit, I'm hard! I need to stop. But I can't. Damn it, I have to!

Right then, there was a loud crash of thunder, which shook the house and jolted Sasuke into sanity. That was all he needed, just this rift was enough. He pushed Naruto back, bring his left fist up into his gut. At first, when Naruto coughed up some blood, he paused, thinking that it was never right to beat up a sick guy. But then he remembered that Naruto had had a burst of energy moments before. He was obviously feelings better.

_Don't kill him._ Sasuke thought, trying to calm down. He stood back, trying to catch his breath. He picked up his shirt and slipped it on. Then he looked for his jacket and when it caught his eye, he sneered in disgust. The jacket hung from the lamp across the room. How it got over there was unclear and unnerving for Sasuke. It enraged him to think that he had lost control so easily with Naruto and he needed to exert that rage on someone.

Naruto opened his mouth to say something when Sasuke ground his fist into his jaw. He crumbled up on the ground, wondering if Sasuke was really going to paralyze him or worse. He'd fight back if not for his unwillingness to do so. Fighting Sasuke now would only ruin the way Naruto felt about him at the moment.

Sasuke rolled his neck and cracked his knuckles. "Get up." Sasuke said low.

Naruto moaned in response.

"Get up."

"Sorry." Naruto smirked, his teeth slightly bloodied, "I don't fight people I make out with."

Sasuke flushed with both fury and embarrassment. He grabbed Naruto's arm twisting it behind his back and slammed him into the ground with more force than was necessary. Then he held a kunai to Naruto's neck, just for show; he wasn't actually going to cut him.

Now that he had Naruto pinned, sitting down on top of his back, he took a moment to think but found that he couldn't do so, as his head hurt like hell.

"Sasuke…" Naruto murmured weakly, suddenly wanting to sleep again.

"Shut up…" Sasuke said, his voice low but shaky as he stood up, jamming the kunai back in place. He walked to the door, grabbed the knob, and left swiftly.

Sure, he'd gotten his hits in, but as he made his way down the steps, he couldn't help but wonder how undeserved those punches might have been. After all, all night he sensed something coming between them and even then, he did nothing. No matter how pissed he was with Naruto, that anger couldn't compare with the sheer rage he felt towards himself. In the end, no matter how he twisted or turned it, he'd kissed back. And that alone scored Sasuke a few hits of his own.

Naruto pushed himself off the ground, glancing at the spilled bowl of ramen, the shirt on the ground and his own blood on his hands when he wiped his mouth. It all looked like the aftermath of a great disaster. Naruto fell back on the floor, dozing off to sleep. He wanted nothing more than to have a good dream that night — to feel better in the morning.

But how could he, as suddenly it really hit him, harder than any one of Sasuke's punches. He'd just made out with Sasuke! Naruto sat up, running a finger across his lips in wonder. Sure, it was weird that he'd kissed Sasuke, his best friend and a guy no less, especially when he was so obviously in love with Hinata. He pushed his hands through his hair, his heart pounding in his chest and sweat beading all too quickly on his forehead. He wondered if the lightheadedness was a result of the fever or the kiss. The fever had been intense but the kiss was absolutely mind-blowing. He really hadn't expected any less from Sasuke, not that he ever really thought about kissing him before. He was highly aware of how warm it was in the room and he crawled over to the heater, placing a hand on it. Sure enough it was growing hot, warming the room although he thought it hadn't been before. Just like the heat emanating from the heater, unseen yet there at work, he wondered if all along he'd wanted to do what he just did. That was ridiculous to Naruto though, who had never really thought about doing something like this.

An image of their actual first kiss popped into his head and he smiled in spite of himself. He never imagined doing that again, especially not on purpose. But he had and that much was inevitable. He'd just have to face the music in the morning.

"Aghh!" He howled and slammed his face down into his palms, hoping that time would freeze here. But that wasn't possible and he was assured of this when he glanced over at the clock, the second hand mocking him with each instant it moved. Either way, he was tired and he'd finally reached his limit.

"I feel sick…" he moaned before passing out on the carpet.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes looking up at the ceiling, his mind still fuzzy with the dream he just had.

"Sasuke…" He said, wondering if he was awake. He turned his head, looking over at him, buried underneath the sheets. Sasuke breathed deeply, fatigue overwhelming him from last night. Naruto leaned over, looking down at him, thinking now that he couldn't really imagine how they were before this all started.

Just then, he remembered his dream — one that seemed more like a recollection.

Sasuke stirred and his eyes fluttered open, dark black and scanning the room. He frowned, his eyebrows coming together in an angry crease. He looked up at Naruto from the corner of his eye.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Sasuke said, closing his eyes.

"I remembered something." Naruto said, touching a strand of Sasuke's hair.

"What?" Sasuke mumbled.

"I never said thank you that night. For taking care of me…"

Sasuke opened his eyes again, turning to him fully now. "Don't mention it. Really."

Naruto smiled, leaning down. "Well, even so. Thank you for taking care of me."

Sasuke sighed uncomfortably. Then he smiled his barely distinguishable smirk. It was a smirk that Sasuke wore often and it took different meanings depending on how he was feeling. Naruto surprised himself by being aware of all these things about Sasuke that he otherwise wouldn't have known. To anyone else, this smirk wasn't a smirk at all, just a mere upturning at the corner of Sasuke's lips. But Naruto, having been spending so much time with him now, knew better than anyone that this was Sasuke's cutest and most mysterious expression — a barely distinguishable concealed smirk, one that Naruto loved unconditionally. So much so that he leaned down now and kissed the corner of his lips.

* * *

"You should give him bangs, Sensei." Yumi cheesed and returned to eating the ramen Naruto had cooked up for her. "He's got a girl's name. Might as well give him girl's hair too!" Yumi said her mouth full.

"You could use some bangs too." Akira spat, sitting down in the chair in front of Naruto. "Sensei, are you sure you know what you're doing?"

Naruto looked up, a confident spark in his eye, "Sure, I do!" He grabbed the scissors from off the table, snapping the blades together and smiled, "Now let's get to work."

In truth, Naruto was just winging it, like he did with his own hair. Akira's hair had grown too long for his taste so he asked Naruto to take care of it.

Naruto snipped first at the hair in Akira's face while Yumi looked on, a spectator and an assistant. She'd alert Naruto if he was doing something wrong, not that she wouldn't love to see Akira sporting a crappy haircut. Even then she wouldn't be able to bare anyone else making fun of him.

"You're cutting too much in the front, Sensei." Yumi mumbled nonchalantly, "I don't like it like that."

Akira looked up meeting her eyes for a moment before she looked away. He looked up at Naruto who sighed in response. It was clear to Naruto. Akira wanted his hair the way Yumi wanted it. Love…it'd drive you crazy.

A few snips later and Akira was all finished. Yumi smiled, arms crossed, sitting back triumphantly like she'd had some part in this. Naruto scoffed, placing the scissors down. He glanced around at the empty bowls of instant ramen on the table.

"You two ate all my ramen…" Naruto growled low. Yumi looked up, eyes wide and scared.

"He did!" and "She did!" rang out at the same time and Naruto turned to see them both pointing at each other, with feigned innocent looks on their faces. Yumi swatted at his hand.

Naruto breathed, shaking his head. "Akira, go get some more as payment for how wonderful your hair looks!"

Akira glared at them both, and then turned away from them walking to the door. He was surprised to see Yumi following him to the door.

"What?!" She said defensively, her cheeks flushing, "I ate them too!"

Half way down the steps a figure came into his vision, huddled on the steps. He recognized her immediately.

Akira looked over at Tenten, her head buried in her hands. He knelt down in front of her, stirring the dust of the ground with his fingers. "Are you okay, Miss Tenten?"

She looked up, her brown eyes glassy and nodded, "Could you tell Naruto I'm here?"

He stood up, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Sure thing."

Naruto stepped outside minutes later and sat down on the step beside her, "You are not okay."

She looked up at him, "I feel horrible."

"Not to mention how you look," He mumbled under his breath. But she heard him, sighing loudly and buried her head further in her hands.

"I screwed up." She said her voice muffled in her sleeve, "He won't even look at me anymore."

"He's still upset." Naruto sighed, "Did you give him time?"

"It's been a week!" Tenten growled, "I don't understand why he's so angry anyway."

"Maybe because you didn't tell him…" Naruto suggested sheepishly.

"Yes but don't you think he'd get over that by now?" She whispered staring out at the kids running and playing.

"No." Naruto said flatly.

Tenten looked over at him, glaring. "Just whose side are you on, Uzumaki?"

"I don't want to pick sides." He smiling sympathetically, "I think you're both wrong. You should have been honest with him about your feelings for Lee and he should have been honest with you about his feelings for you."

"What?" She said looking up confused, "His feelings for me?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow and then looked away. "Never mind…"

"No. What do you mean, Naruto?" She persisted, sitting up now.

Honestly he was surprised by how dense she was. "Neji likes you. Liked, maybe."

"What?" She said again, this time incredulously, "He does not!"

"He does. It's pretty obvious."

"And this is coming from the guy who had no clue that Hinata liked him for years!" Tenten countered, pushing her hair from her face.

"You have a point there." Naruto said, "But even if you ask anyone else, they'll say the same thing."

Tenten shrugged, "I always suspected something like that. I was just in denial. But that just makes it worse now." Naruto was quiet, biting his nail and wondering why he never knew about Hinata liking him for so long. He wondered if maybe it was the same with Sasuke. But that he highly doubted.

"Anyway, you're talking a lot about being honest about feelings." Tenten said, "But I'm sure Hinata doesn't know about your feelings for Sasuke!"

"No…" Naruto mumbled, avoiding her eyes.

"Do you plan to tell her?" Tenten asked, "Or will you remain unfaithful until it dies out?"

Naruto felt his stomach drop for a moment, as in the roller-coater-effect. He never thought about it that way. Leave it to Tenten to reign down on him with the cold hard truth.

"I don't know." Naruto said, "I just don't want anyone to get hurt."

Tenten smirked. "That or you don't want to get hurt yourself."

Naruto glared at her. "Whatever. This isn't about me."

"On the contrary, I think you've been acting for yourself unknowingly."

Naruto said nothing waiting for her to explain.

"As in, you don't want to fall in love with Sasuke, because being with him is risky and you might get hurt." Tenten clarified, shrugging, "And you don't want to leave Hinata because she's understandable and safe to be with. It's a damn shame too. Here I thought you were all for taking risks."

Naruto stared at her, dumbfounded, wondering if everyone had him figured out to such a degree.

"What?" She laughed, "I used to feel the same way about Lee. Now he's risky!" She shook her head, smiling to herself and then as if something struck a cord in her, the smile faded. She was frowning again.

"Are you happy with Lee then?" Naruto asked, blushing slightly when she looked at him, amused.

"Yes. I'm very happy with him." She said, nodding and began smiling again. "I do miss, Neji. But…"

He waited and then she stood up, dusting off her pants. "Sooner or later Naruto, you'll have to make a choice, just like me. And when that time comes, someone will get hurt! That much is inevitable!"

She took his hand, pulling him up to stand with her. "But no matter what, you have to be happy."

And then she pulled him into a nice big hug, squeezing him tight and he hugged back. Even though he was caught off guard by this and even though he knew that Tenten was never a hugging kind of person, he still accepted this as if he'd been waiting for her to do so. Right about now, she looked like she needed a hug and he was happy to be the one to give it.

"Naruto…" She mumbled, and her voice broke, "Promise me that whether it's Hinata or Sasuke, you'll be happy."

He smiled, nodding. "I promise." She breathed, stepping away from him and waved good-bye as she made her way down the street.

"You two are rather friendly." Sasuke said and Naruto turned to him in shock, his face flushing red.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him, wary of Naruto's reaction. "Were you two talking about me?"

Naruto shrugged, stepping closer to him. He took Sasuke's hand in his, running his finger along a scar on his thumb. Sasuke stared at their joined hands warily. This was how Naruto was, always wanting that closeness.

"Are you unnaturally close with all your friends?" Sasuke hissed.

"No," Naruto smiled up at him widely, "Just you." And he pecked Sasuke's hand quickly. Sasuke flushed and slipped his hand from his in response. He was grateful that Akira and Yumi reappeared. He looked past Naruto, raising an eyebrow at the large bags in their hands.

"We got your ramen, Sensei!" Yumi cheered, holding up the two bags in her hands, both looking much too heavy for her.

Sasuke cut Naruto an annoyed look. "You sent them out to get your groceries?"

"They offered!" Naruto defended quickly

"Lazy bastard…" Sasuke mumbled, shaking his head.

"Oh. Shut up." Naruto mumbled back. Akira and Yumi looked at them confused, then at each other. Yumi shrugged, climbing the steps and Akira followed after her, glancing back at them.

"So Sasuke…"" Naruto cooed, "You want to come in?"

Sasuke made a face. "You're sick. Your kids are in there."

"Huh?" Naruto said, wondering if he'd missed something. Then he understood and a mischievous smirk braced his face, "I didn't want you to come in for sex. Unless that's what you want. But you know you'll have to wait…"

"Shut up." Sasuke mumbled a hand to his own face. "You left your phone."

"Oh. Thanks." Naruto said frowning, slightly disappointed as he took it.

"You keep doing that and Hinata keeps calling. It makes you look like a jerk if you don't answer her calls." Sasuke said.

Naruto looked at the phone, running through Recent Calls. "She called me six times?" Naruto said incredulously.

"In one hour." Sasuke added, "But hey, she probably thinks you're cheating on her."

"I'm not. You aren't my secret lover or anything." Naruto said, staring down at the screen. Sasuke just looked at him.

"Really." He said his voice flat.

Naruto nodded, snapping the phone shut and looked back up, a smile on his face. The smiled dissipated when he saw Sasuke's face, a little upset. "What'd I say?"

Sasuke shook his head. "Nothing."

"What is it?" Naruto pleaded.

Sasuke scoffed in disbelief and turned on his heal. "Bye."

"No, wait."

But Sasuke didn't wait and Naruto didn't try to stop him either. Another thing Naruto had learned: When Sasuke was upset and you may be the cause of his anger, **don't** try to calm him down.

**I hope you all liked this chapter. It is now my longest and most detailed chapter. I had a lot of fun writing it so I hope you had a lot of fun reading it. Stay tuned for chapter fourteen.**


	14. Suspicions

**Hey! I know it's been a long time and I truly apologize for that. But it's summertime and school's out here on the east coast! So I can finally focus a little more on Nosediving!**

**I've missed you guys. Thanks for still loving me despite how long I made you wait. To make up for it, I'm giving you a double feature! Right after this, I'm gonna go ahead and put Chapter 15 up! =) So stay tuned.**

**Luckily for you, I think this story will soon meet its climax! I'm planning a big explosive climax! One you will never forget!**

**For now, let's just stick to Chapter 14! Hope it doesn't disappoint!**

**-M. Licious**

**fourteen...Suspicions**

Reconciliation was great, Naruto thought. But two weeks later, his relationship was loaded with problems and Hinata was beginning to blame herself.

It was five a.m. where in two separate places of Konoha, both Hinata and Naruto sat, their sleepy eyes scanning the sky. It was still black with night and bright with stars but if they looked closely, they could almost see a sliver of sunlight in the east. Morning was approaching and with it, came another day of unspoken words and secrets.

Hanabi slipped into the kitchen that morning to find her sister already there, a cup of black tea in her small hands. She paused, staring at her for a long moment before Hinata finally sighed, "What is it?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" She said, peering down into that dismal cup of black gunk, "What on earth are you drinking, Hinata?"

"I thought I should try something new. Black tea supposedly does a lot for a woman." Hinata mumbled.

Hanabi crossed her arms. "Are you having trouble being a woman?"

"That makes no sense." Hinata said, sipping the tea and cringing at the taste. Hanabi made a face.

"Neither does your choice in tea. This crap won't do anything for you. You're a perfectly fine woman, in my opinion."

Hinata pushed her fingers through her dark hair, "I can't do this right now."

"Tell me this has nothing to do with Naruto-kun." Hanabi drawled, taking a seat. Her sister looked up and their periwinkle eyes met. The look said it all, Hanabi realized.

"Are you beginning to feel the pressure of being his girlfriend? He is rather popular and soon he'll have to marry you. Then you'll be Ms. Hokage. If you can't handle it, you should pull out now before he does pop the big question." Hanabi said tapping her ring finger.

Hinata shook her head, suddenly frustrated. When she spoke again, her voice was strained. "You don't understand. Naruto's not popping any big questions."

"But he will. Just give him time." Hanabi cooed, her voice and features softening with affection. She brushed her sister's hand trying to comfort her. But Hinata pulled back.

"No, Hanabi. You don't get it! He doesn't want me anymore! Naruto and I are falling apart. We don't laugh. We don't play. We don't have sex!" Hinata gasped at her outburst, her wide eyes bubbling up with tears. "The last thing we'll do is get married…" She murmured, sinking onto the floor. Her dark hair, unraveling from its braid, flew out behind her in a wild flurry. Her pale visage was tinted pink as she bit her lip, crying into her small frail hands.

"I am as useless as ever and now he is coming to realize it." Hinata blubbered staring out onto the streets of Konoha. There was hardly anyone out at this time. A few men walked around keeping guard. In the distance, Hokage Place was lit up. Tsunade never slept. To the left, Dr. Cohen, the man who had nursed Hinata back to health, was probably up already at the hospital. Hinata had to admit that she'd grown a bit closer to her former doctor and friend over the past few weeks. And then, a short distance to the right of Hokage place was Naruto, who Hinata knew was probably sound asleep. She sniffled, running a hand across her nose and lay flat on the floor. "I think there's someone else." She said in a monotone and dismal voice. "Someone else among these streets who's captured his heart. I imagine, whoever she is, she must be ten times better than me."

"Stop it!" Hanabi said angrily, dropping to her knees and pulling her sister up. Hinata wore a blank expression, her head lolling back. Her mind was clouded with the realization and acceptance of the cruel death of her relationship. It was over and she had to face it. Not only that but she was coming to understand that there was surely someone else in Naruto's life.

Normally, Naruto made love to her every night. In the last two weeks, since they'd "reconciled", he'd only slept with her twice — a true record breaker for him since they'd begun dating nearly three years ago. This alone was enough to convince Hinata of the possibility of another woman. But Hinata had even more evidence of this possibility. Naruto never seemed to be lacking the sexual services that she went with out. He wasn't unhappy, he wasn't cranky. But rather, he truly seemed to glow every time they were together. Could it be that by some miracle Naruto just wasn't interested in having sex anymore or was it that he _was_ having sex, **lots of it**, just not with her? She was betting on the latter.

Her eyes bubbled up again with thick tears. Hanabi grabbed her chin, forcing their eyes to meet.

"You will not be rejected. No sister of mine will ever suffer rejection." Hanabi said, her own eyes watering, "I know what it's like and I would never want that for you. We'll do everything we must to make you his bride."

"No." Hinata shook her head, "There's no point in forcing this."

"But you have to try to make this work. You can't just give up. That's what I did with Sasuke and I regret it to this day." Hanabi's teary eyes widened and she sucked in her trembling bottom lip. "I mean…"

Hinata snapped to attention, blinking tears away quickly. "Sasuke?"

Hanabi sniffled, hesitated, and then nodded "It was a short fling. I slept with him once. But he was always around your boyfriend so he could never be mine. I thought about really pursuing him but Sasuke just never seemed interested. And then, there were all these other women…"

"Sasuke…" Hinata mumbled, tuning her sister out.

Hanabi stopped talking. "What?" She said, wiping her eyes.

Hinata stood to her feet. "I have to go. I should be back shortly."

"What the hell? Hinata, where are you going? It's five a.m.! I want to come too!" She whined, following her sister.

"You said it yourself that you could never have a relationship with Sasuke because he was always with Naruto. Well, of course because they're best friends. Of course, Sasuke would know if Naruto was cheating!" Hinata said, her eyes igniting like fireworks.

"Yes but what makes you think he'd tell you?" Hanabi said, slipping into her jacket and tossing her hair.

"He won't have to. I just need to get close enough to Sasuke to learn as much as I can about Naruto. Think about it, he must know something!" Hinata said and together and quietly, they slipped from the Hyuuga household.

A few miles away, Naruto let his head hang back against the armchair, staring up through the sunroof at the stars above. His mind was too full with thoughts for sleep, yet too full with fatigue to truly think. So he let the time waste away.

He glanced at the clock. It was nearly 6 a.m. He hoisted himself up tiredly and made his way across the carpet. As he was about to grab himself a bowl of ramen, the doorbell rang. He was suddenly alert, sniffing at the air a little to see if he could catch a sent. And he did. The silver spoon slipped from his hands and he nearly slipped making his way to the door, propelled by the sudden urgency of the situation. He was no longer sleepy, not at all as he pulled the door open, meeting Sasuke's jet black eyes.

"Hey." Sasuke said coolly, like it was completely normal for him to be there at that time of day. Naruto felt his body warm, felt the heat rush to his face in a light blush and knew that this was just what he needed.

He stretched out his hand, his fingers finding the collar of Sasuke's jacket and yanked him in. Sasuke went to react, bracing himself for some form of sexual assault. But instead Naruto's arms were quickly around his waist and Sasuke found himself in a tight embrace. For a few minutes, Naruto simply hugged him and inhaled the sweet scent of his hair.

"Naruto." Sasuke whispered, his own hands somehow finding themselves on Naruto's back.

"Mmm.." Naruto mumbled back. For some reason, he was weak.

"Something tells me you were waiting for me." He said, leaning into him a little, unable to resist the comfort.

Naruto huffed, planting his lips on Sasuke's neck. "I was. I just didn't know it until now…"

Miles away, Hinata knocked softly on the door. "Sasuke-kun, I know it's late, but…" Her sister's loud rapping startled her.

"How on earth do you expect him to hear you?" Hanabi snarled, turning to the door, "Sasuke-kun, it's Hanabi! I know you're home and I know you aren't a heavy sleeper. So, open up!"

All was silent. Hinata gave her sister a look. They waited for a moment before Hinata tried again, a little louder this time. "Sasuke-kun! It's Hinata! I need to talk to you! Please, open the door."

Five minutes later, Hinata bit her lip and whispered. "Where could he possibly have gone at this hour?"

Hanabi looked around, shaking her head and thinking hard. It hit her. "Duh." She said to herself, "I think I know. Come on." She instructed already making her way down the steps.

There was no urgency now in their actions. Everything was in slow motion. Sasuke pulled Naruto's shirt off slowly and vice versa. Naruto slowly, gently lowered them both onto his bed.

The glass door's curtains had been drawn back allowing moonlight to pour in and highlight their skin. Something was different. Something had changed in Naruto and Sasuke could feel it. Lately, it had been obvious and now, as Naruto prepared to make love to him once again, this difference couldn't be ignored.

Naruto tugged at Sasuke's pants, sliding them off and dropping them onto the floor. He kissed trails along the contours of Sasuke's abs, his tongue gracing the soft skin there. He pressed himself against Sasuke and in turn, Sasuke arched up into him making Naruto moan almost inaudibly.

His mouth was settled on the soft nape of Sasuke's neck as he prepared to enter him. And then he stopped suddenly, his head bowed. Once a minute passed, Sasuke sat up. He glared. "Can you not get it up? Perhaps it's time to switch…"

Naruto's head snapped up, his deep clue eyes meeting with Sasuke's. Getting it up wasn't the problem. Naruto had been erect from the moment he caught Sasuke's scent. The possibility of Sasuke being on top no longer terrified him but was still something he chose not to speak of.

"Obviously, that's not the problem. But something is." Sasuke said, leaning back on his palms. He was beginning to get uncomfortable with Naruto between his legs, naked and yet immobile.

Naruto sighed. "I have to tell you something." He said and once again the exigency of his voice was tangible in the air. It chilled Sasuke so much that he had to suppress a shiver.

"What is it?" Sasuke said coolly, although his heartbeat quickened.

"Well," Naruto said slowly, dragging in a deep breath, "It's about my feelings for you."

"And we have to talk about this now." Sasuke said low, glancing down at their tangled naked bodies.

Naruto made a face. "Yes, I think I need to say this now." He grinned a little, "You see, now I'm certain that I'm in lo —"

Just then there was a knock at the door. Or more like a pound. Naruto stopped speaking and raised an eyebrow. They were quiet for a minute and then the knocking resumed. He slipped from the bed, sliding on his pants and stepped into the hall. He raised his nose slightly and discreetly inhaling the air. Hinata's scent was there mixed with an unfamiliar though similar one.

"Damn." He hissed low, "It's Hinata."

Sasuke flopped back down, "Sure hope she's not staying. I was here first." He smirked, climbing under the covers and making no attempt to really conceal himself. Naruto shook his head, shutting the door to his room and made his way to the door. He pulled it open just as Hanabi was going to knock again.

He glared, and then smiled. "Hanabi." And more softly, "Hinata…"

They didn't answer, their eyes lingering for a moment on his bare sculpted torso. Naruto coughed uncomfortably and Hinata's head snapped up.

"You're half-naked and sweating…" Hanabi mumbled, still admiring the curve of Naruto's biceps, "My, oh my, Naruto-kun, what are you up to in there?" She glanced at her sister, whose eyes were focused on the inside of the apartment.

"I was working out." He lied smoothly. He'd learned to perfect this over the past few weeks.

"At 6 in the morning?" Hanabi retorted, "Whatever. We're looking for Sasuke."

Naruto directed his next question at Hinata, "You brought her here for Sasuke?"

Hinata looked away. "He wasn't home and we figured you might know where he was."

"No, I haven't…" He stopped speaking and felt his heart drop into his stomach as he saw the veins surrounding Hanabi's eyes beginning to contract.

"I'm guessing you're still hung up over Sasuke?" Naruto said quickly, hoping to distract her. It worked. Her cheeks flushed.

She scoffed, "I want nothing to do with Sasuke."

"And yet, here you stand, looking for him."

"For my sister's sake!" Hanabi corrected angrily.

"Is that why you slept with him as well?" Naruto said, the words dripping with acid and evil intentions. He couldn't help but feel some malice towards her, simply for having shared a bed with Sasuke. In the back of his head, Naruto wondered when he'd become that type of person.

"Naruto…" Hinata said low, somehow warning him to back off. Hanabi was beet red, biting fiercely on her bottom lip as if to draw blood.

"I don't know how you deal with this asshole." Hanabi said, turning and almost racing down the steps.

"That was unnecessary." Hinata said sharply, her voice still naturally soft.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"You're apologizing to the wrong person. Hanabi truly was helping me look for Sasuke." Hinata said.

Naruto sighed. "Why are looking for him?"

"Nothing important. But if you see him, tell him I was looking for him." She replied quickly.

Naruto stared at her for a long minute and then he reached out for her hand, "You've been crying…"

Hinata glanced up at him, startled. "No, I'm just tired." She smiled weakly but it didn't touch her eyes. Naruto could already see the hurt she was hiding. But before he could think of it further, Hinata was up on her tippy-toes, planting a light kiss on his lips. When her feet met the ground again, she stood there for a minute, her tongue sliding over her lips. The affect of the kiss was different. She almost felt nothing at all. She gave one last glance into the apartment, seeing nothing that satisfied her and then smiled again. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah, you too." He said softly and released her hand. He closed the door, leaning his head against it for support. He suddenly felt sick, mentally and physically. He wouldn't even be able to make love to Sasuke tonight; his best hope was to sleep for at least an hour.

Naruto opened the doors to his bedroom. His distant eyes settled on the bed and widened. The sheets were still curled up as they had been but there was no Sasuke under them.

He turned quickly on his heels, scanning the room. Sasuke's clothes were gone as well. "Damn." Naruto said, collapsing on the floor.

"You'll be fine." Naruto mumbled nonchalantly.

Akira glanced down at his arm, where dark blood oozed from a gash near his wrist, and then back up at Naruto, his eyes wide.

"It's gushing blood! Are you crazy? I'm going to die!" Akira yelled, waving his arm around.

"That's nothing." Naruto spat at the blond boy, "Try being stabbed in your lungs!"

Akira frowned, "Well _that's_ nothin' when you got super human healing powers and what not!"

"What? I got through that on my own! Like any good ninja would!" Naruto shouted. He refused to admit that Kyuubi helped him in any way. Though to be honest, without the beast, he'd be dead years ago.

"Well, too bad I can't!" Akira shouted back.

"Then you shouldn't be here! You aren't fit to be a ninja!"

Tenten scooted away from them, glancing back and forth between the yelling blonds. They did this all the time. But it was still unsettling, like they would start throwing punches any minute. Sometimes they did and Naruto of course would always have the upper hand on his student. Usually, Yumi, the pink-haired kunoichi, would break it up. Today however, she hopped up into a tree, getting comfortable, and leaned in to watch.

The third member of Team 10 was Jin, a grey-haired boy with big brown eyes, who never talked much. This time he looked up at Yumi.

"Um…Yumi-chan. Aren't you going to stop them?" He stuttered.

Yumi snorted, "The hell I am! That bastard deserves a good beating."

Jin whined lowly, "But he's bleeding…"

She glanced down at him, rolling her eyes, "That's even better."

She thrust her fist into the air, "Kick his ass, Sensei!"

"You're never going to survive if you can't handle a little blood." Naruto hissed, grabbing the boy's jacket and pulling him forward.

Akira gritted his teeth and waited. But Naruto let him go and mumbled "If you want to go to the damn hospital, walk."

"What?" Akira said in surprise. He looked up at Yumi, who simply shrugged.

"I wonder what's bugging Sensei." Jin mumbled.

Naruto began to wander off, his shoes dragging in the dust of the training grounds. He glanced at Tenten, "If you don't mind, could you see him to the hospital?"

She grabbed his arm. "What's up with you?"

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "Nothing at all."

"You're a liar. You've been out of it all day." Tenten paused and whispered, "Something happen with you and Sasuke?"

"And Hinata." Naruto said quietly, his head hung.

"You're still seeing her?" Tenten gasped, "Why? What are you doing?"

"I don't know…" His words trailed off suddenly. His body tensed and he lifted his head to Sasuke's presence. "He's here." Naruto stuttered with surprise.

Just then Sasuke appeared across the yard, the girl he knew to be Reira trailing along behind him. Naruto's heart did a weird giggle as he turned to face him full on. Reira wore her curly blond hair in a tight bushy ponytail, which only served to make her sharp eyes appear even sharper. Akira glanced over at the two people approaching them. Yumi hopped down from the tree.

"Who the hell is she looking at?" She spat, standing beside Naruto, Jin following her as well.

Akira was too busy studying the expression on Naruto's face, the way his eyes lit up and the way he smiled automatically. Akira glanced back and forth between Naruto and Sasuke, who smiled as well. Akira didn't know much about adult stuff. But one thing was clear to him. Glancing over at Yumi, he knew…

It was the same way he looked at her sometimes.

Tenten sensed it too, hopping up. "Alright kids, let's go somewhere else."

"With all due respect, don't you have somewhere to be?" Yumi mumbled to Tenten.

Tenten bit her lip, her nose flared, holding back the first words that came to mind. Yumi rolled her eyes turning back to the oncoming ninjas.

Sasuke came to a stop in front of Naruto. He smiled briefly at Tenten and then faced Naruto.

"Sorry I left. I wasn't up to facing Hanabi."

"Oh." Naruto said, feeling a bit of relief wash over him. All this time, he'd thought Sasuke was upset with him.

Sasuke's eyes fell on Akira, at the blood oozing down his arm. "Naruto…he's bleeding."

"Huh?" Naruto jolted. He'd been studying Sasuke's neck again fighting the urge to kiss it.

"Your kid is bleeding." Sasuke said, more urgently now.

"I'm fine." Akira said warily still observing them.

Sasuke studied him for a minute, then away. "Suit yourself." He said coolly.

"I need to talk to you." He said to Naruto. Reira sighed loudly behind him and Yumi glared at her in response.

Naruto nodded, glancing at Tenten. "I'll be right back."

Reira moved. Sasuke turned around, smiling lightly, "Stay here." He said to her. She narrowed her eyes at Naruto then walked to the base of the tree and took a seat.

Naruto and Sasuke walked off quickly before Reira came up with an excuse to follow.

"You left this the other night at my place." Sasuke said when they were far enough, pulling out a small silver cell phone. "It rang about 6 times. All Hinata. I originally came to give it to you this morning. But in my haste, I forgot to leave it for you."

"Did you —" Naruto stopped, his eyes widening.

"No, I never answered." Sasuke said, impatiently, handing him the phone.

Naruto sighed, staring at his missed calls. "I'm tired of lying to her."

"Really…" Sasuke said, stuffing his hands in his pockets, "Then don't." Naruto looked up at him.

"Am I supposed to tell her about us?"

"No." Sasuke said, "But there's other ways to end this. Figure something out Naruto."

There was a scream and Naruto turned around, quick. Yumi was huddled on the ground, Jin kneeling down beside her. Akira had Reira against the tree with his bloodied arm and a kunai to her throat.

"What the…" Wasting no time, Naruto grabbed Akira pulling him away. Reira remained against the tree, panting. Her katana clattered to the ground.

Sasuke glared at her, "What did you do?" Reira looked away from him, pouting.

Tenten sighed, scooping Yumi up.

"Yumi attacked Reira. Reira broke Yumi's leg." She said sourly, cutting a look at Reira.

Reira dusted herself off, "I didn't do anything. The stupid little brat shouldn't have run at me."

Akira struggled in Naruto's arms, "Watch your mouth, bitch."

"Hey!" Naruto growled at him and glanced up at Reira, "Be careful. I won't be as nice as these two."

She smiled, smugly. "Is that a threat? Are you gonna sic your fox on me?"

That didn't really sink in with Naruto. He was too busy restraining Akira. When he did get it, he would have responded but Sasuke already had her by her vest, pulling her forward. Her eyes widened, meeting Sasuke's own angry ebony eyes.

He opened his mouth to rebuke her. But instead, let her go with a little shove. "Go home, Reira."

Her eyes darted back and forth between Naruto and Sasuke, filling with tears as they did so. With one last angry glance at Naruto, she took off.

"Why did she even come?" Tenten huffed.

"She wouldn't leave my side." Sasuke replied.

He glanced at Naruto, his eyes expressing the regret in bringing her.

"When I'm Hokage, I'll make her a trash lady." Naruto swore. A long time ago, her words may have hurt. But now, they were futile against him. His was more angered by the smirk on her face, as Yumi's leg remained broken and useless.

Sasuke smiled. "Let's take them to the hospital."

**You know what I hate? I hate typos. So don't hesitate to point them out. Help me help you to enjoy this story even more.**

**Chapter 15 should be up in the next 24 hours.**

**Thanks for reading. Thanks for commenting. Thanks for everything.**


	15. Truth and Lies

**As promised, I give you Chapter 15 to complete this double feature.**

**Pretty intense chapter here. No lemons or limes but I promise that's in store. I try to keep the sexual content to a minimum despite how much people like that. That way I can increase the emotional aspect and intensify the long-awaited sex scenes! Great plan, right?**

**Anyhow, I'm sure you'll enjoy reading this chapter. Because I enjoyed writing it.**

**-M. Licious**

**fifteen...Truth and Lies**

Reira leaned back against the fence, her breath coming in quick white plumes of hot air. She stared around her at the training field, feeling this whole thing was surreal. Maybe if she closed her eyes, and willed it hard enough, the previous moment would disappear from existence — like it'd never happened.

But that was impossible as she felt her knees wobble and give. She slid down the fence, settling into the dust of the ground and buried her head in her hands. Never before had Sasuke been angry with her, or anyone else for that matter. Reira had seen Sasuke cut some pretty nasty looks at Kuragi but he never got mad at him, much less grabbed him the way he had her.

She could still feel the pull of his hand grasping her shirt and pulling her forward. _Go home, Reira_, He'd said in a voice so low it sent chills up her spine, even now whenever she thought back to it. She shivered both from his voice and the cold, pulling her jacket further around herself.

Would he come looking for me? She thought. Probably not. Will he still be angry with me? She wondered. Maybe so. But should I be mad at him? She thought. No, never, not at Sasuke.

"But," She breathed, "Why so angry?"

"Who's so angry?" Rina's voice cut through her thoughts and startled her. Reira flinched then turned around, glaring.

Rina made a face. "Well, what kind of ninja are you, letting someone startle you?" She smirked, "Sasuke-sama would be so disappointed."

Reira blushed at the mention of his name and turned away.

"What's this?" Rina cooed, leaning over into her face, "You're blushing?"

"No!" Reira shouted, nudging her away, "It's just cold."

"Right," Rina shrugged, "It's just cold. Of course, that doesn't explain why you're sitting out here _in_ the cold."

"It's nothing." Reira grumbled, sitting back, "Why don't you just go?"

Rina nodded but she plopped down next to her, extracting a cigarette from her cleavage.

"Amine Reira." Rina said, putting the cigarette to her mouth as she lit it. She breathed, and then waved it a little, "You're rather shady today aren't you?"

"Me?" Reira said incredulously, "Shady?"

"Hey! I tell you everything I know!" Rina countered, pointing at her with the cigarette.

"After I ask one-hundred times!"Reira said.

"Even so…" Rina said flatly.

They were quiet as there was nothing Reira wanted to speak about anymore, at least not with Rina. But she still stayed beside her, hiding her head further in her arm, against the cold and the tears that braced her eyes.

"Hey…" Rina said softly, hearing the sniffles, "Don't cry. What happened?"

Reira was quiet, sobbing quietly to herself. "You just want some more stories to gossip about."

"I do not. I won't tell I promise!" She said although she crossed her fingers behind her back.

Reira peered up at her, warily.

"Tell me." Rina urged.

Reira took a big shaky breath. "I did something horrible to Sasuke-sama."

Rina's eyes widened, "You finally forced a kiss on him, like I told you to?"

Reira sighed tiredly. "No. I insulted Naruto." Seeing Rina's face, she added, "Which is just as bad as insulting Sasuke himself."

Rina considered this. "Or maybe not." She said, taking a drag, "Maybe insulting Naruto-sama is _worse_ than insulting him."

"How do you figure?" Reira said.

Rina shrugged, "Think about it. If your Sasuke really has feelings for him, which I think is pretty damn cool considering how some of these ninja's walk around here thinking they've got the whole female population of Konoha falling for them like okinyomaki, with that arrogant air about them, then of course he'd be upset…"

"Are we talking about Shikamaru or Sasuke here?" Reira sighed, looking at her sadly.

Rina puffed, "Whatver. I don't even like him anymore."

"Really."

Rina nodded, "I'm totally over him. He and that blond brute…Temari can get married for all I care." She breathed in on her cigarette, "They can have kids and a big house. I don't give a damn. Besides I've got a new darling now!"

"And he is?"

"Neji-sama!" She breathed, falling back onto the ground, "I love him."

"Ah! But he loves Tenten, Naruto's best friend." Reira smirked, "And…it's unrequited love, the hardest kind to break."

Rina glared up at her, "I'm sure you know all about unrequited love, Reira."

Reira narrowed her eyes then sighed. "Whatever. Love is pointless now. Sasuke-sama hates me."

"It can't be that bad…" Rina said.

"Oh but it is." Reira replied, resting her head on her palm, "I also hurt one of Naruto's kids."

"What?" Rina asked, her eyes widening. "Why?"

"Ugh, this little girl got in my face, talking about me giving her sensei nasty looks. So I pushed her away." Reira mumbled bitterly, "Then she just lunges at me and I pull out my katana, just to scare her but she keeps coming. So I give her the hilt of it, right in her gut and she trips back. I heard this crack and I went to help her. That's only fair, right? But her little boyfriend, who was unbelievably strong for a kid, pushes me against the tree. Next thing I know, I've got a kunai to my neck, an unconscious little girl on my conscience and four other ninjas who want me dead, including my own Sensei."

She shook her head, disappointed in herself, "And if that's not bad enough. I go and mouth off to Naruto."

Rina offered her the cigarette as she was speechless and this was all she could manage. Reira went to refuse but found herself taking it to her lips; she breathed and coughed, "The truth is though, your right about them, Naruto and my sensei. The only reason that kid got mad was because I was watching him, all suspicious and there's definitely something going on with them. They were all smiling at each other and then they walked off for a 'private conversation'." She said, making quotes with her fingers. She sighed, "I mean what the fuck is that anyway? Sasuke doesn't smile at anyone but me and only because my dad's feeding him money. It's like his goddamn obligation to be nice and polite to me."

Rina stared at the cigarette at Reira's lips being dragged down to the butt.

"But not with Naruto!" Reira continued, "Nope, he was literally grinning. They were grinning at each other like no one else was there."

Rina looked out at the clearing, "Wow."

"I know." Reira sighed, "I mean, I should be mad right? Technically, that kid provoked me and I fought back like he taught me to! And when I do, he picks that asshole Naruto over me."

Rina frowned and just looked at her, opening her mouth to say something.

"I just don't get it. I'm his student! Yet, he totally turns his back on me for Uzumaki Naruto! It makes me sick."

"I think it's pretty hot…" Rina said smiling, "I wonder if they're screwing?"

Reira turned to her slowly, her eyes narrowed. "What?" She spat.

Rina backed away, "God, you look evil. Is this how you were staring at Naruto? No wonder that kid wanted to kick your ass."

"Shut up, Rina!" Reira said, standing up, "You don't know a damn thing."

Rina shrugged, "Maybe not. But I do know that you're bordering on obsessive, willing to hurt people just for one guy, who's so obviously in love with someone else."

"Oh please!" Reira scoffed, crossing her arms, "He's _not_ in love!"

"How do you know?" Rina stood up, dusting off her pants, "All I'm saying is if there's something going on between Sasuke and Naruto, what the hell are you going to do about it?"

Reira stared back at her, her face flushed with anger. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me, Amine!" Rina smirked, "You may not know much about Naruto-sama because you aren't from Konoha. But just so you know, he's done a hell of a lot for this village and pretty soon, he just might be Hokage. All because he's worked really hard to get where he is now! So I'm not gonna sit here and let you talk shit about him when all you can do is bitch and moan about Sasuke falling for him. If it hadn't been for Shikamaru-sama and Neji-sama, I might have fallen for him myself!" Rina shrugged, "Sorry, Reira. Looks like daddy's money can't get you through this one."

Reira pulled her katana halfway from its scabbard. "You take that back!"

"Ha!" Rina smiled, "You just try it; I'd kick your ass!"

"Ladies!" A soft voice came from across the training field, "Stop."

They turned, cutting each other a glare one last time before meeting eyes with Hinata. Reira sighed, sliding the katana away.

"Out the cigarette, smartass." Rina mumbled through her teeth and Reira looked down by her shoe where the cigarette had been dropped unconsciously, still burning, sending a white stream of smoke into the air. Reira crushed it before Hinata could see.

"What is this?" Hinata said, catching her breath, "I thought you two were friends."

"She was just about to show me some of her moves." Rina said, smiling.

"But you were shouting."

Rina shrugged, "That's part of Sasuke-sama's weird training technique."

Reira nodded, "He has me shout about my feelings as a warm-up."

Hinata raised her eyebrows, "How strange…"

"That's what I said too." Rina said, still smiling, fake as ever.

Hinata sighed, "Well, you two just scared me."

"Sorry." They said in unison, and then glared at each other discreetly.

Hinata smiled. "It's fine. Have you two seen Sasuke around?"

"You're looking for my sensei?" Reira said growing curious.

"Yes. I need to speak with him."

Reira and Rina glanced at each other, forgetting for a moment that they were angry about anything. Hinata was looking for Sasuke who — in their minds — was possibly involved with Naruto, who was Hinata's boyfriend. Reira felt a dread come over her.

Surely, Hinata didn't want to threaten Sasuke or anything to that degree. She was far too sweet for that. But, to Reira, she couldn't help remembering how pissed she was with Naruto for being involved with Sasuke. How would Hinata react towards Sasuke, now that she was in the same situation, just switched around? Did she even know? All this ran through Reira's mind as she contemplated revealing Sasuke's location. She knew he was at the hospital with Naruto. Would seeing them together make Hinata angrier?

But looking at Hinata's face, Reira noticed that she didn't even look angry. Nervous, maybe. Sad, even. But not angry.

"He's at the hospital." Reira said slowly, "With Naruto."

Hinata's face changed slightly but she covered it up well. But Reira noticed this easily.

"Why don't I come with you?" She said quickly and Hinata looked back at her confused.

"You want to come see Sasuke with me?" Hinata said warily.

"No." Reira smiled, "I need to speak with Naruto."

Rina looked over at her, raising an eyebrow. "Really." She said.

Reira nodded but she narrowed her eyes as she did so. Rina sighed, "Well then I'll go. You two have fun."

"Rina…" Reira started.

"My regards to Naruto." Rina said coolly, giving her the once-over before walking away.

Hinata smiled, folding her hands, "Well then, let's go. It's nice to have someone to walk with."

Reira smiled and together they left.

* * *

"He lost a lot of blood." A nurse said to Naruto, leaning over to check the bandages on Akira's arm. She had enormous breasts, on which Akira's eyes were glued. Every now and then, he'd glance up at her face with glistening eyes and then back down at her chest. Yumi, resting on the bed next to him, crossed her arms, fuming. Jin mumbled calming words to her but they had no affect on her.

Naruto nodded sheepishly, "It really did look like a small cut."

"Well it wasn't." The nurse mumbled sharply.

"You've got to take better care of these little angels." She cooed smiling at Akira. She pulled him into her chest, "So cute!"

Yumi growled. If not for her broken leg, she would have attacked them both.

"Hey!" She yelled at the nurse, "My leg's hurting!"

"So?" Akira hissed, sticking his tongue out at her. She bit her lip, her eyes filling with tears and turned her head.

Akira glanced at her, warily. "I'm fine." He said to the nurse, still watching Yumi, "That's enough."

The nurse shrugged, walking out of the room. Yumi turned her head, glancing at him, to which he blushed.

Naruto smiled, leaning back.

"They're kind of cute…" Sasuke mumbled. Naruto turned to him smiling.

"Not as cute as you…" He cooed quietly, laughing.

"I'll kick your ass for that later." Sasuke said lowly but a smile braced his face. He leaned his head back against the wall. "Given that there is a later…"

Naruto cleared his throat. "I would hope so."

Sasuke glanced at him, and then lowered his eyes to the ground. He choose not to reply, too concerned with the slight flutter in his heart. Lately, it'd been coming more often, like last night. Sasuke was well aware that his feelings for Naruto were becoming stronger and more dominant. He didn't know if he liked that at all.

He looked up, meeting the eyes of both Akira and Yumi. He gave them his classic glare and they looked away rather sheepishly.

"How's your girlfriend anyway?" Sasuke mumbled and Naruto turned to him, his blonde hair falling away from his eyes.

"What?" He said in surprise. Sasuke never voluntarily brought up Hinata. It was too awkward for them both. Naruto gulped, fearful of where the conversation was headed. "She's fine." He stuttered.

Just then the door slid open and there she was. Hinata leaned against the door frame, her hands folded in front of her. She smiled at Akira and Yumi.

"Are you two alright?" She asked.

Akira blushed further and nodded quickly.

Yumi rolled her eyes, "We're fine now."

"Good." Hinata said and her lavender eyes made their way towards Sasuke. Naruto could have been miles away. Hinata was intent.

"Sasuke-kun…" She said, "Could I speak with you for a moment?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "Me?"

Naruto stepped out of his way, though a cold sweat beaded his forehead. She glanced at him briefly. "Naruto-kun."

"Hey…" He said awkwardly as Sasuke moved past him. He was powerless now and sauntered off to find a seat next to the hospital bed as Hinata and Sasuke made their way into the hall.

Hinata and Sasuke stood in silence for nearly five whole minutes before Sasuke thought he would explode.

"Really, what is it?" He urged, impatiently.

"Oh, sorry!" She said, startled "It's just…I'm sure you know that me and Naruto have been troubled lately…"

Sasuke shrugged, "Not at all. Things seem fine."

"But they aren't." She sighed, "The truth is I don't think we want the same things anymore…"

Sasuke made a face, though Hinata missed it. Sasuke felt irritated. He'd never been in such an uncomfortable position. "Don't you think this is something you should speak to him about?" He replied, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"Perhaps. But…there are things I can't say to him. I don't want to bring up my suspicions."

"What suspicions?" He said.

Hinata was quiet for a moment as a nurse walked past them. She glanced towards the hospital room where Naruto sat. She took a step closer and Sasuke took a step back. For a moment her face flushed.

She breathed. "I just think…no, I'm sure that there's someone else. But I could always be wrong and what if I am? What if I confront him and it's not true? I'd feel terrible."

Sasuke tensed. He felt his throat constricting and his heartbeat quickening. He cleared his throat. "Yes that would be terrible." He said slowly, "You should wait. If there's someone else…" He hesitated, thinking of what to say. "I'm sure he'll tell you himself eventually."

She nodded, "Yes. That seems more logical."

"Okay. Glad I could help." He said, the acid thick in his voice. He moved past her.

"Sasuke-kun." Hinata called and he turned to her, hesitantly.

She smiled, bowing her head a little. "Thank you."

All was quiet as Sasuke hesitated. He felt a pang of guilt. "_Don't thank me. I'm sleeping with your boyfriend". He thought._

"Sure." He said, taking long strides back to the room. He could hear the soft tap of her shoes as she walked away. When the sound dissipated fully, he let out a small quiet breath and turned back, once again meeting eyes with Akira and Yumi.

"How was it?" Naruto asked, hesitantly. Sasuke's ebony eyes were cold as they met his.

"It was…fine." He said low, his voice chilling. "Let me speak to you outside." Sasuke said stepping outside, knowing Naruto would follow. Naruto smiled at his team, sheepishly and followed.

"You're a real asshole, you know?" Sasuke said leaning against the wall, sliding his hands into his pockets. Naruto did the same on the opposing wall.

"Why do you say that?" Naruto said.

"Anyone would. You're breaking her heart and you couldn't give a shit about it."

"Of course, I give I shit. But I don't want to break you're heart either."

Sasuke looked up, glaring. "How would _you_ break my heart?" He said coldly as if he had no heart to break.

"I'm sure it'd be easy. After all, you're falling in love with me…aren't you?" Naruto said.

Sasuke gave a short laugh. "Those are fighting words. I'm not in love with you Naruto. Nowhere close." He paused, "But she is."

"Don't you think I know that?" Naruto said, anger rising up with him.

Sasuke shrugged, "Doesn't seem like it. But if you do…do all of us a favor and stop fucking around."

Naruto breathed, "Where is all this coming from?"

"She knows you're screwing someone." Sasuke snapped, "And I sure as hell don't want her to know it's me."

"Since when do you care?" Naruto said, stepping forward a little.

Sasuke shrugged again. "I don't know. But I don't want to lie to your girlfriend."

They were quiet for a moment. Sasuke sighed, turning away. "I'll see you later."

"Sasuke…" Naruto called, a little desperately and Sasuke couldn't help but stop.

"Naruto hesitated, scratching his head, "So…what? Are you breaking up with me?"

Sasuke looked up at him, shocked, "What the hell are you talking about?" He glanced up and down the hallway. But it was completely empty.

"We aren't together, Naruto." Sasuke said.

"Right." Naruto nodded, laughing sheepishly, "It just felt like it."

Sasuke shifted uncomfortably. It was the same way for him but he'd never admit it. He knew what he had to do now. He stepped closer, so fast that Naruto missed it and suddenly, their lips were together. It was a warm, sweet kiss but it conveyed all the sadness of losing what could have been. Naruto wanted to take him in his arms but Sasuke's own strong hands restrained his.

And then it ended just as quickly as it had begun. Sasuke turned away, his motions quick, desperate to escape the situation. "It's been fun." He said as he walked away, throwing his hand up.

Naruto couldn't call him back. Sasuke had made up his mind and his tone was one of finalization.

* * *

Sliding down the wall, Reira's green eyes were like saucers. Her chest heaved uncontrollably, her breath came rapidly and her mind was clouded with that unforgettable unbelievable image.

Their lips pressed together and their bodies seemingly becoming one.

"What. The. Hell." She said slow and shaky. She glanced around the corner again, but instead of seeing both Naruto and Sasuke, it was only Naruto. He stood in solitude, his face a shadowed mask. As he turned, she shrunk back behind the wall for further coverage but kept her eyes on him. He walked like a dead man towards the hospital room and disappeared inside.

Reira leaned back against the wall again, pressing her hand to her heart in an attempt to slow its rhythm. She didn't know what to do or if she should do anything at all. Surely she couldn't tell Rina, knowing the news would have spread throughout Konoha by morning. As shocked and angered as she was, she would never want to taint Sasuke's name. No matter what, she felt she still loved him.

But she had to find someone to talk to. She couldn't keep a secret this big. She couldn't have this sort of conspiracy on her shoulders.

"_Think Reira. Think!" She yelled in her mind._

Just then, her phone lit up. She answered it fast, to silence the loud ringtone. She glanced around the empty wing of the hospital. "Hello?" She whispered.

"Reira-san, it's Kuragi! Where are you?" He said frantically, "You know better than to make Sasuke-sama wait?"

"Sensei's there?" She stuttered, butterflies swarming her tummy.

"Yes! He just got in." Kuragi spoke to someone in the background and then returned to the phone, "You're training begins in the next five minutes. You'd better get here by then."

"Right…" She breathed, "Sorry." She stood up and began walking towards the exit. Her body felt heavy.

"It's fine." Kuragi said, his tone softening, "But he's seems to be in a pretty bad mood already. His face is flushed and everything. He's been like this a lot lately."

Reira blinked, allowing her eyes to adjust to the sunlight. "I think I know why." She said laughing in spite of herself.

"Well I sure wish I did." Kuragi said, laughing with her unknowingly.

Reira stopped walking as it suddenly hit her. She nodded, "Then, I think it's about time we compared notes on our beloved Sasuke-sama."

Kuragi laughed again, completely oblivious to Reira's true intentions. "Yes, we should do that sometime. Now get over here! You have 3 minutes!"

"Sure thing." She smiled, closing her phone and took off towards the training grounds.

**=) Please comment. You know you want to.**


	16. Round and Around

**Now, I told you I had some LEMONS in store for you and here they are. This was easier than the first time I wrote a sex scene but it's even better. I actually had fun writing about Naruto on top of Sasuke.**

**Anyway I won't hold you back anymore. ENJOY YOUR LEMONADE!**

**-M. Licious**

**chapter sixteen...'Round and Around**

Naruto was hungry and starved. But not for ramen. No, he was hungry for Sasuke. He needed him. He wanted him more than anything.

Then suddenly there he was, standing before him, stark naked. Moon light illuminated his skin. Naruto could feel his heart accelerate. His mouth watered.

"Are you just going to stand there…watching me?" Sasuke said and Naruto smiled, shaking his head. He reached out, grabbing his hand and pulled him onto the bed, where they collapsed together.

"I've been waiting so long for you, Sasuke." Naruto breathed against his skin, his voice shaky. His lips and his tongue brushed softly against Sasuke's neck. Naruto's hands were firm and powerful as they gained control of the man beneath him; they glided along the pearly white skin of his chest, past his hips, and down his legs.

It was weird. He felt like he was discovering it all for the first time.

A smirk graced Sasuke's lips, "Dipshit…" He murmured low.

Naruto, who had been previously preoccupied with exploring his lover's body, looked up. His golden hair fell over his face. "What?" He said raising an eyebrow.

"It looks like this is your first time." Sasuke laughed a mocking laugh. "You seem…nervous."

"Nervous? I'd kick your ass for that." Naruto said, with mock disdain, before lowering his lips to the space between Sasuke's legs. He worked his hands back up his legs, his fingers dancing along his thigh. Rather roughly, he invaded Sasuke with his moistened index finger, the entrance taut from neglect. Sasuke closed his eyes, bit his lip and swore in his mind not to satisfy Naruto with a moan. Naruto looked up again, a teasing grin across his face, "Maybe you're the one that's nervous."

Sasuke could only manage a pale shadow of his glare, his body throbbing from the feeling of Naruto's fingers, stretching him out. "And why would I be nervous?" He said rather weakly.

Naruto didn't answer. He pulled his fingers out and climbed back over Sasuke. For a moment, they stared at each other, the tension building in the air. "Sasuke…"

"Don't." Sasuke said abruptly. He was nervous. He didn't want to hear the words at Naruto's lips, though he was sure of them. The tension was palpable now, the quiet grew more intense. Naruto shook his head, laughing in spite of the moment.

"Sorry I can't help it." He said low and he leaned down, his lips meeting Sasuke's warmly. The kiss was just a brush and a breath. But it was enough to distract Sasuke from his next words. "I love you." Naruto whispered into his air and then he thrust into him, deep and rough. Sasuke's back arched to impossible heights, their chests pressed together.

As Naruto repeated his offensive over and over again, his mind somehow raced with thoughts and visions. He thought of doing this for the first time and how good it'd felt. He thought of how he'd just told a man he loved him and how that wasn't weird for him at all. He remembered his first time with Hinata, how he loved her but how he could never please her that way again.

He just wanted Sasuke. Writhing beneath him in pleasure, his ebony hair clinging to his forehead as he clung to Naruto. Their hands were laced together as they succumbed to the pure ecstasy of the moment.

Sasuke had promised himself not to moan but he couldn't help it. Not since Naruto hit that spot. He realized he wanted to come but like Naruto, he didn't want it to end.

Naruto had told him he loved him. He thought about how good it felt to hear those words, because he hadn't heard them in a long time and because they were sincere. He wanted Naruto to say it again but he'd never ask him too. If he did, wouldn't Naruto expect those words in return?

Sasuke closed his eyes; his nostrils were filled with Naruto's scent. He could feel Naruto breath against his skin. Did he love him? Or was he just in it for the fun?

Still working his cock in and out, Naruto took a moment to look down upon Sasuke. His body trembled as did his own hardened cock, spilling over with come. Light and sweat worked to give him a heavenly glow, emphasizing the sculpted lines of his chest and abs. His eyes were like liquid onyx as they met Naruto's. There was only desire and passion there. It was truly a sight to see.

Naruto drove into him again, grabbing his leg and pulling him even closer. His mouth came down on Sasuke's and their wet tongues met intensely. Sasuke worked his hand into Naruto's soft hair, desperately wanting something to hold onto when his body was melting away. His other hand rested on Naruto's back and his fingers grasped deep into the toned skin there. Naruto winced, bit his lip and channeled the pain into another thrust. Sasuke's groan was low and guttural.

Their pace seemingly slowed as they felt the pressure building up in their bodies. Sweat dripped off Naruto's forehead onto Sasuke's chest as they rocked together in one rhythm. They both didn't want it to end. But, as it was with all good things, they couldn't make it last forever.

"I love you Sasuke…"Naruto mumbled again unable to control his emotions as he reached a climax. Sasuke opened his mouth. He wouldn't dare…right? "I love—"

Naruto's blue eyes were suddenly embraced by the white of the ceiling overhead. He flew up in the dark thin air of his room, his sweaty blonde hair stuck to his face and he breathed hard and raspy. Despite his vertigo, he was immediately aware of three things: first, he had a boner which was only natural considering he'd climaxed in his sleep, second he was alone and it hurt more than anything, and third, this would have been the fifth consecutive night he'd had that dream.

He groaned loud, completely irritated with himself and life in general. He collapsed onto the bed and his eyes settled on the spot where dream-Sasuke had once stood, naked and illuminated by the moon. Why was he being tortured with such a vision?

He wanted him more than anything. But more than that, he needed him. He needed his body. He needed his lips. He needed his smell. He needed a simple conversation with him or whispered words in the morning. If none of that, he needed to know Sasuke was alright.

But they hadn't spoken since that day at the hospital and Naruto couldn't seem to find the nerve to pursue him. He wondered if Sasuke even wished to be pursued. And if he did, Naruto had no way of going about doing so. He was still terribly confused with his life.

He thought of Hinata and how he didn't want to hurt her. She didn't deserve heartbreak. He loved her too much to hurt her. But did he want to spend the rest of his life with her? He remembered the day they'd first started dating, three years ago he believed. That was the day Kiba had sat him down and told him straight, "She's in love with you. She has been since we were kids. You're so stupid, Naruto."

Naruto remembered running after her and walking her home. He remembered how frail she'd look, as the wind blew her left and right. He was suddenly embraced with a feeling of protection; he wanted to protect her. And from then on, that's what he did. The sex just came along with it.

In truth, if he thought back to their beginning, he didn't remember actually pursuing a relationship with her. He liked the idea of being loved by someone but that was it. Hinata was beautiful and her hair smelled of roses. She had delicate fingers, which she often used to massage his scalp or run down his chest. Every now and then, she'd blush red and pink if he said something sexual or overly sweet. He liked that about her. He liked a lot about her.

_But…_ Naruto slid a hand down his face in exhaustion. "She's no Sasuke." He said tiredly.

* * *

Reira fixed her bronze hair into a ponytail and took a breath. A blank white sheet of paper rested in front of her. She picked up a pen and began writing.

"_Dear father…_" She wrote and glanced around the room, her pen tapping against the hard wood of her desk.

"_Everything is well here in Konoha. I have learned all there is to learn about the katana thanks to Sasuke-sama. He is truly a joy to be around. While I am saddened at the thought of leaving next week, I rejoice in finally being able to return home. Thank you for the opportunity you have provided for me here._"

She glanced around again, this time making sure she was truly alone.

"_I write this letter to you in hopes that you would play your part in strengthening relations with Konoha and our own village. I learned recently that in a matter of years, Konoha may be graced with a new Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto._

"_My love for this land has grown tremendously over the last month and so it saddens me to hear such news. If this Uzumaki Naruto were to ascend to such a position, I fear that the people of Konoha, including my beloved Sensei, will be in unqualified hands._

"_I know that these matters should be none of my concern. But I cannot sit back and allow such a beautiful village to fall and I assure you father, if things are left as they are, Konoha will fall._

"_Should you write back, your letter will not make it to me in time and I would have already been on my journey home. I will leave this matter in your hands and trust that you would do the right thing. Thank you._

"_Love Reira,_" She signed her name elegantly, her characters larger than the rest of the letter.

Without so much as a moment's hesitation on the catastrophic words in her letter, she rolled the paper up and placed it in a silver cylinder. She put two fingers to her lips and released a low sweeping whistle. A red bird suddenly graced her window, its large wings flapping wildly before coming together. It turned to her, waiting and she smiled, stroking its head with her finger.

"Here you are." She said, sliding the cylinder into its carrying case. She was about to whisper directions when the door opened behind her.

"Did you receive permission to send that?" Sasuke said his voice rather dark. His hands were in his pockets and he leaned against the doorframe.

Reira turned, her green eyes sparkling, "Of course. It's just a letter to my father."

Sasuke glanced at her, then the bird, "Fine then. Hurry up." He said calmly and turned away from the door.

She listened for his dissent down the stairs, released a raggedy breath and then directed the bird quickly. Its crimson wings extended, flapping and gaining momentum, until nosedived into the morning sky. Relief swarmed her as she realized she'd finally done it. Her plan was coming into fruition and both Naruto and Sasuke were oblivious to it.

Concerning Sasuke, she'd long since apologized to him and to make up for it, she'd begged him to help her find the right katana.

They now had plans to see a swords smith within the village and Sasuke himself would plan out Reira's katana. She's given no specifications on the choice. She simply wanted Sasuke to give her the ultimate katana, one that could stand next to his own.

"Thanks so much for doing this." She said, as the swords smith hammer came down on the heated blade. Orange sparks flew into the air.

Sasuke didn't bother to smile. He nodded instead.

Reira hesitated, rubbing at her arm. "About Naruto…"

"It's fine." Sasuke said cutting her off. "You already apologized about that."

"I know." She said quickly, "I was just wondering if you maybe you could tell him too…that I'm sorry."

Sasuke glanced at her, his eyes warming just a bit. But then he was cold, hard Sasuke again. "I'm afraid I can't do that. If you want to apologize, you'll have to do it yourself."

Reira raised an eyebrow, pretending to be confused, pretending to be unaware that Sasuke and Naruto had parted ways. Inside, she was happy with the way things had worked out. She couldn't possibly imagine leaving Konoha, knowing the relationship was still intact.

Steam rose in the air as the swords smith dunked the burning blade into a tub of water. The sizzling blade hollered as it came to life sort of as a newborn did when it took its first breath of fresh air. Reira laid her eyes on it and smiled. She thought of all the things she could accomplish with that blade.

Perhaps one day, she'd even run it into Naruto's back. She shook the thought from her head. "_Easy, Reira"_. She told herself in her head and her eyes lingered on Sasuke. _"But…"_ She thought, _"I'd kill for him."_

"So how long will this take?" Reira asked.

"It'll be ready by tomorrow. We should go for now. It's good for you to see your blade being forged." Sasuke said.

She nodded following him to the exit. "Did you see yours being forged?"

"No." He said simply.

She wanted to ask him more questions. She wanted to know everything about him. She envied that of Naruto. He knew all there was to know about Sasuke, even the feel of his lips. Reira blushed, anger welling up in her, and bit down on her lip. "_I __**hate**__ him_." She spat in her mind furiously.

* * *

Hinata felt terrible, her mouth seemed to be full of cotton, her throat was sore and her head throbbed with pain. She was wrapped up in the comfort of her white sheets but she still felt cold.

"No…" She mumbled weakly, "I can't get sick." She climbed out of bed but just standing up brought a wave of dizziness down on her body. She was forced to sit back down.

Someone knocked on her door and the sound came loud and terrible in her ears. She covered them with her small hands. "Who is it?" She whispered, afraid to upset her headache further with her own voice.

The door opened and Hanabi stepped in. "You look just terrible." She said in awe.

Hinata shook her head. Big mistake. Her head throbbed in protest. She huddled further into herself for protection.

Hanabi gasped, her attention fixed on the window, lined with frost. A chill swept over the room. "You left the window open! Why on earth was the window open? It's freezing." Hanabi closed the window quickly and drew the curtains. She turned sharply, her eyes fixed on Hinata.

"I wanted to see the stars." Hinata whispered, pulling the sheets up to her chin. "That was silly of me." She smiled.

Hanabi titled her head, looking sadly at her sister. "Well yes, it was awfully stupid. But, what's done is done. You're sick and now we both have an excuse to see that sexy doctor…what's his name?"

"Cohen." Hinata said quickly then blushed for no apparent reason. "I don't want him to see me this way."

Hanabi raised an eyebrow. "Since when do you care? Don't tell me you've grown fond of the good doctor?"

"No!" Hinata blushed, a deeper pink than before, "Of course not. But…" She trailed off, "I look terrible."

Hanabi pulled her long dark hair to one side and sat on the bed, but not too close. She sighed, "I fear you've become rather reckless lately. I can only assume that this has something to do with that idiot you're still seeing."

"Of course I'm still seeing him, Hanabi." Hinata said, hearing the disappointment in her sister's voice, "You're the one who told me not to get rejected."

Hanabi shook her head. "I told you not to get rejected. Not that you couldn't reject! I say you dump him, before he even has a chance to dump you."

Hinata's eyes were wide. "I can't…" She stuttered, "I'd never do that." They were quiet for a moment in the chilly room. Finally Hanabi looked away.

"Suit yourself…" She said sadly, "But you're taking a house call whether you like it or not."

Hinata turned to her sister. "Naruto's leaving today. I wanted to say bye."

"But he already said bye." Hanabi said, rolling her eyes, "I came in here to give you this." She dropped a sheet of paper onto her bed.

Hinata sat up, wincing at the pain and unfolded the paper with shaky hands. She smiled at his sloppy writing.

_Hey, sorry I couldn't stop by but I'm running late. I'll see you when I get back, I promise. We have a lot to talk about. Love, Naruto._

Hinata smiled. "That sounds good, right? He wants to talk. That's better than before."

"Maybe that bastard finally wants to confess!" Hanabi said firmly, pointing a knowing finger. Hinata's smiled faded and Hanabi regretted her words instantly. She didn't apologize though.

"Maybe." Hinata said sadly but she tried to smile, "Anyway, I have to get better by the time he comes back. I'm about ready for that house call now."

* * *

Naruto dashed from rooftop to rooftop, pulling his shirt down over his head. It was freezing out but he couldn't care. He was in such a hurry that he hadn't even had time to fully dress. He'd never hear the end of it if he was late. Every member of team 10 showed up on time, even Akira though that was only because of Yumi. Naruto was always the last to arrive. But he had to make it early this time. With so much on his mind concerning Sasuke, he didn't know if he could take their whining as well.

He pulled his headband across his head tying it quick and ran a hand through his hair. His belt, loaded with kunai, shuriken and scrolls, snapped into place.

He was about to shrug into his jacket when he caught site of Sasuke. He skidded to a stop, doubling back in surprise. He took a breath, his heart pounded in his ears, either from running or seeing the person he'd been longing for. Next to Sasuke was Reira. She wore a smile on her face as she stuck close to him. She was saying something, her lips moving unbelievably fast.

Sasuke's mind was clearly elsewhere; his eyes were focused ahead where Naruto's duplex stood in the distance. He lowered his head.

"Sasuke…" Naruto mumbled, wondering if he'd hear him. Sure enough, Sasuke stopped, his head still bowed, hands in his pockets. Reira stopped as well, her words trailed off dumbly. She stared at him confused and then her eyes drifted past him, towards the blond on the rooftop. She frowned. Sasuke took a breath, then turned quick and stared up.

Their eyes met instantly. Naruto's chest heaved as he took in a big breath of air. He slid his hand up his chest, pressing his palm against his heart. Sasuke's eyes lingered on him, softening until they were like liquid onyx again, although his mouth remained in a firm line. Naruto pulled his jacket on completely. He made a face, feigning nonchalance and jumped down.

They both straightened up, trying perhaps to maintain their masculinity, instead of melting in the face of the other. Sasuke was as cool as ever. Naruto was uncaring, a fake grin smeared across his face.

"Sasuke." He said simply. Sasuke went to reply but thought better of it. He knew his emotions would get tangled up in his words and he knew he couldn't do that in front of Reira. A faint smirk was on his lips but it wasn't the one Naruto wanted. Sasuke simply gave a short, mocking _humph _and turned away. He'd saved his words for the other blond by his side.

"Reira." Sasuke said, "You had something to say." He began walking away, the wind picked up, blowing through his hair and sending the sent towards Naruto. Naruto's eyes fluttered slightly with the scent. He would have reached out and pulled him back if not for the beady eyed girl still standing before him. He didn't want to hear whatever it was she had to say. He wanted to swat her away like a fly.

"Naruto-sama." She started. That got his attention. He lowered his blue eyes to her green ones, raising a brow in half surprise, half amusement. She took a breath. "I just wanted to apologize for what I said some time ago. I know it's late but I'll be leaving next week and I didn't want to leave things the way they were between us. You're a great a ninja and I'm sure you'll serve Konoha well as Hokage."

Reira knew it was an outright contradiction of the words in her letter just hours ago. She knew she didn't believe a word she'd said to him. But Naruto did. His eyes may have sparkled even.

"Thanks." He said scratching his head in dismay.

"Sure thing." She said smiling, "About Sasuke-sama, whatever it is that's troubling him, I'm sure he'll come around. You two seem to be great friends."

Naruto nodded, still dumbfounded by the blond haired angel Reira had become. He couldn't even manage words in return but he didn't have to. Reira bowed, still smiling and turned. She nearly skipped back to Sasuke but thought that would be too much.

"He totally forgave me." Reira said to Sasuke, who was waiting for her behind a food stand.

"Good." Sasuke said. He glanced back, but Naruto was gone which was only expected. He'd heard from Sakura that Team 10 would be leaving today for two weeks. He hated how much that bothered him.

**Now that school's out, I'm really enjoying my time writing Nosediving. Kishimoto's characters are so much fun to play with and throwing Reira in there is even better.**

**I have so much free time on my hands that I can keep producing new chapters this way. So I hope you can keep up with me. =)**

**See you soon. Comment please. It motivates me.  
**


	17. And It All Comes Tumbling Down

**Disclaimer: I haven't done one of these in a while. Just thought I should remind all the readers...I don't own Naruto. I do however own seven characters in this fic.**

**Things are really starting to heat UP in this story. It's just crazy! I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**chapter seventeen...And It All Comes Tumbling Down**

Naruto opened his eyes, breathing heavily like the night before. But this time, he was greeted by the dark canopy of bamboo trees.

He sighed. The dream had come again. Six times and counting. He looked down at his erection with pure hatred. A moan to his left reminded him fully of where he was. He turned looking at the two boys beside him. Luckily, Akira and Jin were sound asleep. Or so he thought.

"Sensei…?" Jin said softly, rubbing at his sleepy eyes. Naruto tensed, sitting up. In his mind, he tried counting to get the blood pumping back to his head.

"What is it?" Naruto said, his voice a little shaky.

"Aren't you supposed to be keeping watch?" Jin mumbled.

"Yeah. Everything's fine." Naruto assured, "Go back to sleep." He nearly pleaded.

Jin nodded, slinking down into the comfort of his blanket. When the heavy sounds of his breathing resumed, Naruto relaxed as did his cock. He sat up, checking his surroundings and checking the fire beside them. By tomorrow, with the hope of reaching their destination, they would have more comfortable, more private lodging arrangements. Naruto couldn't imagine putting up with this dream for two whole weeks, not when Akira and Jin slept so nearby.

He missed Yumi for that. She was always the one on his side, always a champion for sensei. She was the mature one, who'd probably cast a blind eye on Naruto's erection and never tell a soul. But unfortunately for him, she'd be spending her next two weeks in Konoha, nursing a broken leg. "I'll be back on my feet in no time." She'd told her team, when she met them at the entrance gates in a wheelchair, right before they departed.

Naruto sighed. He couldn't imagine these two weeks without her. But since seeing Sasuke turn his back on him, he'd learned to count his losses. He'd won Sasuke back once and he'd do it again. When he returned to Konoha, he was prepared to put everything back together. He'd have Team 10 back together and he'd have his life back together. Everything would be fine, he told himself.

* * *

Sasuke ran a hand across his foggy mirror, drawing a clear line through the condensation. He was greeted by the image of a dark haired, dark eyed man. Leaning forward, he saw more in that face: anger, sadness, desire even. He blinked, his eyelids heavy, and wiped the rest of the mirror clean.

His naked body still dripped wet from a hot shower he'd just taken. His muscles were still sore from the hour he'd spent working out. He shook his head, water splattering against his tile walls. He wanted to crawl into bed and sleep through the next two weeks.

As he went to dry himself off, he sensed someone approaching his apartment even before the knock sounded at his door. By the time he opened it, he'd wrapped a towel around his waist.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes instantly. Hanabi stood in front of him, a picture of perfect beauty. Her makeup was light, the way Sasuke liked it. She wore a long sleeved black sweater dress that showed just the right amount of cleavage, along with snow boots. Her eyes lingered on his godlike body until she could manage to peel them away.

"Hi." She said, smiling just a bit. When he didn't reply, she went on. "It took me a while to figure out where your new apartment was."

Sasuke shifted uncomfortably, wishing he'd been fully dressed. The cold beat against his chest. "And how did you figure it out?"

She smiled again. "Well I asked Hinata. We came here a few nights ago but I couldn't remember the way. I was wandering around in the cold looking for this place and I finally thought to call her."

Sasuke nodded. "Tell me," he started, his voice as cold as the winter air, "Why were you looking for this place so desperately?"

Hanabi shrugged, pulling her hair to one side and titling her head. "I figured you might want some company."

"Thank you but no." He said simply and moved to close the door. Her pale pink umbrella hindered it from closing. Sasuke took a breath, opening the door again.

"I just wanted to see you. Don't you think you owe me this favor?" Hanabi pouted, "After being so terrible the last time we were dating."

"We weren't dating. We slept together once." Sasuke corrected adamantly.

Hanabi stepped forward, pressing her breasts against his bare chest. He could smell the sweet scent of her perfume rising up from them. He didn't move. She drew playful circles on the contours of his abs, and then pressed her hand firmly against them.

"I'd like for it to happen again." She said softly, looking up at him under her long eyelashes.

"Why am I not surprised? You've been in Konoha for about a month and already you find your way here." He said in disgust.

She stepped back, crossing her arms. "Please, it's not like you don't want me here. I know you, Sasuke-kun. You're lonely, especially since Naruto's gone."

Sasuke tensed at the sound of his name. "Even if that's true, I don't want you here. Find someone else to sleep with."

"I want to be _here_ with _you_ and you know how forceful I can be. All you have to do is please me; otherwise I'll just keep coming back." She laughed.

Sasuke glared down on her. Hanabi sighed, completely unfazed by deadly eyes, and shook her head. "Uchiha Sasuke, what in the hell are you so afraid of? You've got nothing to lose and it'll be _fun_. Unless being with a woman is no longer your thing." She said, her words dripping with accusation. A laugh bubbled at her glossy lips.

Sasuke's nostrils flared. He felt an anger rise up within him from nowhere in particular. Naruto's face flashed in his mind and suddenly his rage exploded. He reached out, adrenaline pumping into his body. He wrapped his large hand around Hanabi's frail arm. Her eyes widened as he pulled her in with a terrifying amount of force.

_No longer his thing?_ A horrifying smirk graced Sasuke's lips as he slammed her into the wall, making it tremble in protest. She gasped when his mouth came down on hers, rough and intense. He pushed her dress up past her waist. With one hand, he ripped the silk underwear she wore from her body, exposing her completely. The white towel slipped from his own waist.

_He'd show her._

_

* * *

_

Blood dripped down Reira's shaky hands. The katana she'd previously been polishing now pierced her palms from the force she exerted on it.

"Hey, calm down." Rina said but Reira's green eyes flared with anger.

"That slut." Reira growled, "She's only been in Konoha for a month!"

"It may just be another rumor, Reira." Rina said hesitantly. She watched as the girl's hands bled.

Reira shook her head, sliding the bloodied blade into its scabbard. "Oh it's no rumor! Hyuuga Hanabi shared a bed with my Sensei before and I don't doubt she'd do it again." Reira's voice was coated with pure hatred. "Naruto's gone and she of all people steps in to take his place. This whole thing is fucked up."

"What are you going to do about it?" Rina mumbled as the two girls walked into the locker room.

Reira glanced at her. "What can I do? I've got nothing on Hanabi except that she's a slut. But I can't prove that she's a slut. I just know."

Rina made a face. "That's ridiculous. She seems very nice."

"Whose side are you on?" Reira snapped. She turned on the faucet, running warm water along the slashes in her palms and winced at the pain.

"Certainly not yours." Rina said, wincing at her pain as well. If being on Reira's side meant obsession and self-abuse, she chose to root for the opposing team.

"Whatever." Reira said as she wrapped white linen bandages around her hands. "I'm doing this for Sasuke-sama. He certainly can't have a relationship with a man or a slut."

"I bet even if the sweetest woman came along for your sensei, she still wouldn't be good enough." Rina said, yawning, "You're convinced that you're the right woman for him."

Reira made a face, glancing up at herself in the mirror. "That's stupid." She said, pretending to find the idea ridiculous.

Rina nodded, hopping down from the sink where she'd been perched. "Sure it is." She said incredulously, "Have fun with Kuragi tonight. Whatever that's about."

"It's nothing important." Reira cleared her throat. "I just wanted to prepare a little thank you present for Sasuke-sama and I was hoping he could help me. I'd ask you but you aren't interested in those types of things."

Buying her story, Rina shook her head. "That was a good move. No way was I helping you make cookies or chocolates or any other idiotic gift of love and affection. Since Kuragi's in love with Sasuke too…" Rina laughed, "I'm sure he'll be perfect for the job."

Later that evening, at a pastry shop in Konoha, Reira sat alone in a private booth, her bandaged hands folded in front of her. She puffed. Where was Kuragi anyway? They promised to meet at six yet it was well past that time.

The door suddenly chimed and she lifted her head. The green-haired ninja stood in the front of the shop, his hair disheveled, breathing heavily. His eyes scanned the room until they settled on the curly head blond sitting in solitude. He smiled, making his way over to her.

"So sorry I'm late. Sasuke-same was crankier than ever." He said sitting down across from her.

She nodded. "It's fine."

Kuragi smiled again, glancing at the menu. "So…why this place?"

Reira brightened. "Sensei took me here once for some kasutera. He said it was his favorite. It was truly delicious."

Kuragi raised an eyebrow. "It's funny. Naruto-kun mentioned this same shop and the same kasutera." He made a face. "Perhaps Sasuke-sama heard about it from him."

Reira's pink lips hardened into a thin line, "Perhaps."

Kuragi shrugged. "Well I've never tried it so I think I'll have some now." He turned to a girl wearing a striped apron, giving his order. He looked to Reira, preparing to order for her.

"You go ahead. I'm not particularly hungry." Reira said leaning forward. The girl left and Kuragi adjusted himself in the seat, placing a napkin in his lap. His grin faded as he saw the intense look on Reira's face. She took a breath and spoke, "I invited you here tonight to discuss something very important."

Kuragi frowned, wondering why the girl always seemed so mature. She wasn't yet seventeen, if he remembered correctly. "About Sasuke-sama?" He said hesitantly.

"Yes. Very much so." Reira nodded, "I'm leaving next week as you know and I figured if I should tell anyone about this it should be you."

Suddenly intent, Kuragi leaned forward as well, so that the two huddled over the table, their faces close. "Go ahead then."

"Well," Reira started but the girl was back with a slice of kasutera. Kuragi's attention shifted immediately as the smell rose into his nose. He licked his lips, taking a spoon in his hands and took a big bite.

Reira cleared her throat. He looked up sheepishly, his mouth full and nodded.

The girl sighed. "Kuragi-kun. I fear our Sasuke-sama is in grave danger." Inside she was pleased to see she'd won his attention again. His eyes were suddenly fierce and the spoon returned to the position it'd been before. Reira knew for a fact that the cake before him was the best kasutera ever. But she also knew how much Kuragi cared for Sasuke. If Kuragi believed he was in any sort of danger, he became a different kind of man — the kind she needed him to be. With one swallow, he was that man.

"I went to the hospital last week to apologize to Naruto-sama personally. But I never got a chance to. I saw something I probably shouldn't have. They were together, Naruto and Sasuke-sama." She paused and Kuragi stared at her, waiting for more, clinging to her every word.

"Together? What do you mean?" Kuragi urged.

Reira shook her head. "I don't know if I should say anymore." She said dramatically.

"Reira." Kuragi said firmly, placing a hand on the table, "Please."

She covered her ears, feigning frustration. "I can't."

"Reira!" Kuragi said, his voice rising.

"They kissed!" She nearly yelled in return. She gasped, clasping a hand to her mouth, fake tears welling up in her eyes. The lady who'd been previously arranging cakes in a glass display case scurried off.

Kuragi's eyes were wide. "What?"

"Yes. They kissed." Reira mumbled, crying now. "I couldn't believe my eyes but it's true. I don't know how long it lasted. I don't remember much but it was definitely them."

His lips slightly parted, Kuragi sunk back into the chair. His body was a dead weight, clearly suffering from shock. They were quiet, except for the sound of Reira's sniffling. She brought a glass of water to her lips, her hand trembling.

"How is he in danger?" Kuragi said slowly, running a shaky hand through his green hair. In his mind, he was convinced that Sasuke and Naruto had an intimate relationship and while his heart ached, he couldn't see how that endangered Sasuke in any way. Naruto seemed to be a nice guy.

Reira stopped. She put the glass down. "Don't you see? Naruto must have forced him! Or he's brainwashed him or something."

Kuragi shook his head tiredly. "I don't think so. Sasuke-sama wouldn't be that easily influenced, especially not by Naruto. If they kissed, it was consensual."

Reira stared at him in disbelief, anger clear on her face. "Fine." She said, standing up, "I just thought you should know what was going on behind your back. But the least you can do is to make sure their 'relationship' isn't discovered by anyone else. This type of conspiracy would destroy Sasuke-sama's reputation, believe that!"

"Reira…" Kuragi started, trying to stop her.

"Enjoy your cake." She said with disdain, turning and sashaying to the door. Brisk wind hit her face as she stepped out into the night. She pulled her scarf tighter around her neck, suddenly longing for home, where it was warmer.

She thought of the havoc she was unleashing on this town and for a moment, her conscience twitched. Her mind flooded with memories of Sasuke. She remembered coming to this very restaurant with him months ago and taking a bite of one particular type of kasutera. He'd smirked when her eyes lit up at the taste.

Before she could bask in the delight of that memory, a flash of something unfamiliar crossed her mind. She saw Naruto and Sasuke, sharing that same experience, sharing the same kasutera.

She took a raggedy breath of cold air, her conscience suddenly retreating in fear of the hatred dominating and advancing in her heart.

* * *

"You seem to be much better." Doctor Cohen said, a smile on his full lips. "Let's just do one more check and see for sure."

Hinata blushed, dropping her arms as he moved closer. She hated this part. She always felt like he was violating her when he put his cold stethoscope to her chest, his hand hovering over her nipple. She hated how she didn't hate the idea of him violating her.

She shivered when the cold metal came into contact when her skin. It contrasted against the warmth of his hands, equally close and equally powerful. When he stood a mere inch from her, she'd dare not look up, for fear of melting under his brown eyes.

"Breath in." He said softly. She drew in a shaky breath. "And out." He murmured.

She felt her stomach churning as he moved his instrument under her white medical gown, placing it on her stomach. "In." He repeated. She did as he commanded. "And out."

He stood up, shining a light at her pupils and into her mouth. He smiled, stepping away. "Alright. You still seem to be a little congested but you should be fine within a few days. Why don't you stop by Thursday?"

Hinata nodded, "Okay. Thank you very much."

"You're welcome." He said, his eyes twinkling. The doctor turned away, scribbling something on his clipboard.

Still sitting on the bench, Hinata swung her legs back and forth, awaiting further instructions.

"So." He said suddenly, "How's Naruto-kun?"

Hinata was caught off guard. She made a face, fumbling for words. "He's fine."

"That's good. You know there are so few good women left. I just want to make sure he's taking good care of the one he has." He said turning back to her.

Hinata blushed. "Me?" She asked before she realized how stupid that was.

"Yes of course." He smiled at the pink tint of her cheeks. "You're a strong, intelligent, kind-hearted, beautiful woman and he's a very lucky man."

"Koichi…I mean, Doctor," She started, stuttering slightly.

"It's fine." He interrupted, stepping closer. "I'd like for you to call me Koichi. But only you; it'd be rather unprofessional if all my patients did that."

Hinata nodded. "I'm sorry." She said quickly and abruptly, "I just remembered I have somewhere to be." She hopped down from the bench, pulling her dark hair to one side.

"Oh." He said amused by her sudden chaotic disposition. In her haste, Hinata turned away from him, forgetting that the medical gown only served to cover her front. As she bent over slightly to gather her clothes, she felt the chill on her rear from being exposed. Her face flushed crimson. Koichi Cohen cleared his throat and looked away, if only to remain a gentleman in such an embarrassing situation. In truth, he would have liked to observe the pearl white of her bottom for just a little while longer.

Hinata swerved, her arms moving to cover her chest as if she was exposed all over.

"I assure you I didn't see much." Dr. Cohen said and he smiled, "I'll leave you to get dressed."

Hinata breathed heavy as the door closed behind him. She put a hand to her pinkish face, shaking her head. She couldn't believe she'd just mooned her doctor.

Kuragi was quiet and that was all wrong. Sasuke leaned back in his chair, studying him intently. His green hair too had lost its usual spunk.

He looked up. "Is something wrong, Sasuke-sama?"

Sasuke shook his head slow and Kuragi lowered his head, back to working out a crossword puzzle. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him. "I was thinking…" He started, thinking quick on how to bait him.

Kuragi looked up from his paper again. "Yes?" He urged.

"Once Reira leaves I may have a bit of free time on my hands." Sasuke mumbled.

"I suppose so, sir." Kuragi replied, wondering where the conversation was headed.

"What if I took on a team?" Sasuke said. He hadn't ever considered it though and he didn't plan on starting now. He was a long time member of the special task force and that pleased him fine. But he wanted Kuragi's opinion on it, if only to see how this new quiet Kuragi with lackluster hair would respond.

"Like Naruto-kun?" Kuragi said abruptly and Sasuke tensed, meeting his eyes strongly. The air chilled to that of the frozen tundra. The silence became overbearing.

"Yes." Sasuke said, attempting to play off his inner distress.

Kuragi never wavered. "Well that's a bit out of character for you. But you make a fine sensei."

Sasuke nodded, his eyes narrowing as Kuragi began again on his puzzle. He realized that his subordinate was still suspicious of the relationship between himself and Naruto. But it was more than that. Kuragi clearly knew something and Sasuke had only served to confirm it with his reaction.

* * *

Hanabi sighed, stepping out from the apartment of Inuzaka Kiba. She pulled her long hair together, twisting it up into a bun at the top of her head and ran a hand down her skirt.

She pouted at the snowflakes falling from the sky. She fastened her jacket and pulled out her pale pink umbrella, the same one she'd used against Sasuke no less than a few days ago. She shuddered, remembering the intensity of Sasuke's thrusts, as if he was screwing someone else entirely, someone he was furious with. She couldn't deny that she'd enjoyed it. But that was about as far as it went. She'd give Sasuke time to cool off before she dared to enter his bed again.

Kiba was a bit sweeter. He was a freak but that was only expected of "the dog boy", in her own words. Not to mention, she was terribly disturbed by one furry white haired spectator named Akamaru. Never before had she made love under the careful watch of a dog. She glanced back at the apartment. She'd probably find her way back there again nonetheless.

She opened her umbrella and began her venture home, thinking of what excuses she would give her father this time.

"You slut." A nasally high pitched voice sounded behind her and Hanabi stopped walking. She raised an eyebrow, turning slightly to look behind her. There stood a curly haired blond girl she'd never met before. She lowered her eyes to the ground in the awkwardness of the situation. This girl was so obviously not speaking to her. She turned away but before she could take another step, the girl spoke again.

"You'd sleep with just about anyone wouldn't you?" She said, her face scrunched up in an awful angry way.

Hanabi swerved on her snow boots so that she was facing the girl fully. "Are you speaking to me?" She said.

"Who else would I be speaking to?" She replied angrily.

Hanabi crossed her arms, still holding her umbrella up over her head. "And who the hell are you?"

The girl smiled, her face still coated in anger. "I'm Amine Reira. I take private lessons with Sasuke-sama."

"I see." Hanabi shook her head, a smile on her face. "Look I don't care what your relationship to Sasuke is, you don't know me."

"I know who are. You're Hyuuga Hanabi." Seeing the unfazed look on Hanabi's face, Reira continued, "And I know Sasuke will be very happy to hear about this. He'll never want to touch your filthy ass again."

Hanabi's palm came forward hard against Reira's face. The girl stumbled back but she soon found herself in Hanabi's grasp again. Hanabi grabbed her chin, pulling her small heart-shaped face to her own. "I'll admit you've got guts. But you aren't very smart, are you? I could crush that pretty little head of yours with my bare hand."

Reira pushed her away, her hand flying to her back. She extended her katana in defense.

"I should shave your head for shaming my Sensei." She spat, her mouth bloodied from Hanabi's assault.

"You're a sick twisted little bitch." Hanabi laughed, "Sasuke will _never_ want you."

"Ha!" Reira exclaimed, stepping forward with the blade and Hanabi took a step back in response. "He doesn't want to be with you either you know."

Hanabi rolled her eyes. "Don't you think I know that? Why do you think I'm sleeping with that guy in there?"

"Because you sleep with everyone? Who knows?" Reira shrugged, "But you misunderstand. What I meant was Sasuke-sama already has someone he wants."

Hanabi smirked. "Really. And who's that?"

Reira lowered the blade a little, leaning forward to whisper. "I'd tell you but you wouldn't believe me." She grinned, her blond curls falling into her face.

Hanabi extended a hand, pushing the blade down completely. She crossed her arms. "Try me."

**Take a minute to calm down before you review. Lol. Thanks for reading!**


	18. I'll Handle This

**I don't own Naruto obviously.**

**Hey, I know it's been a long time! I hope you all remember where we left off. Naruto is still on his mission but he'll be back in chapter 19! **

**Enjoy!**

**eighteen...I'll Handle This**

So there had been a change of plans. Reira followed silently behind Hanabi, cursing herself for what she'd just said. She couldn't deny, though, the satisfaction of seeing that look on Hanabi's face. The woman showed barely any expression at all. But it was the blankness on an otherwise vibrant face that gave Reira joy.

Hanabi on the other hand wasn't quite ready to believe the little girl. Sure she had heard whispers around Konoha that Sasuke really only cared for one person and that that person was Naruto. But for them to share a passionate kiss? Surely Sasuke wasn't gay, not with the way he'd screwed her. She couldn't and wouldn't believe that until she had investigated further.

Hanabi stood before her home opening the door and then passing off her coat to the nearest maid. "Shoes off." She said to Reira sharply, even though the girl was familiar with the custom. It was something about people from Suna that rubbed Hanabi the wrong way. She had an aching misconception that they walked around with sand in their toes and never bothered to clean it out. But it was more than her disgust for Reira's orientation. This girl had dared to raise a sword to her, a sword she could have snapped in half in an instant. She made up in her mind that if Reira was lying about Sasuke, she would kill her or at least beat her mercilessly. She led the girl down a long corridor making two turns into longer, narrower corridors. The Hyuuga household was a maze to foreigners and she planned to get the poor blonde's little head so twisted that she'd never be able to find her way out.

Finally they came to a drawing room and at once a group of maids had open the windows slightly and set up tea and cakes before them.

"Sit." Hanabi commanded again, doing so herself. The two met eyes once they were seated.

"I hope you didn't bring me here to tell Hinata." Reira said, "Because I won't do it."

Hanabi almost laughed. "You think you have a choice? You'll do what I tell you to do. You're here now in my home and you won't be leaving until I say."

Reira was silent. She couldn't believe how stupid she was to have followed her here. Now she had to focus on how she would ever escape.

"And anyway," Hanabi spoke pouring herself some tea and not bothering to offer Reira any, "I would never want to cause my sister that kind of pain. She's like a doll. God forbid, the slightest thing would destroy her. Especially if it has anything to do with that ass Naruto."

Reira still didn't respond. She couldn't figure out why Hanabi would have brought her here if not to speak to Hinata. Now she really was somewhat afraid. What if this psychotic bitch planned to chain her up in the basement? Her katana had been taken from her at the door and they were now far beyond the Hyuuga training grounds. Even if she screamed she was sure no one would hear her and that even if they did they wouldn't be brave enough to take on Hanabi.

"Now I want you to start from the top." Hanabi said to Reira. She tossed her hair, leaning forward and unintentionally but naturally exposing the full fury of her cleavage. Reira rolled her eyes.

"I already told you. They kissed at the hospital and then it seemed like they broke up."

"Broke up?" Hanabi said, "So they were dating then?"

"No. Well I don't know. Maybe. I've heard rumors." Reira shrugged, trying now to seem uninterested.

Hanabi nodded, "So have I. Would you say Naruto kissed Sasuke or vice versa?"

"Naruto definitely kissed Sasuke." Reira said although she couldn't quite remember.

"And did Sasuke hit him?"

"No, I told you he walked away."

Hanabi sipped her tea. "Did he look disgusted?" She asked slowly, her large amethyst eyes on the girl.

Reira hesitated. No, Sasuke didn't look the least bit disgusted. If anything it almost seemed like he would have wanted to do it again. Reira's heart ached for herself and for Sasuke. She knew the truth that Sasuke was probably in love with Naruto. But she wouldn't say that. She had already said too much.

"Yes." She lied and this was something she did well. Reira had done enough lying in her lifetime to perfect it. Reira went on with more lies, "Sasuke seemed a little shocked and embarrassed like he was worried someone had seen. I thought he would hit Naruto but it was a hospital and he used discretion. He said some harsh words that I couldn't make out from where I was and then he walked off."

Hanabi detected nothing. She seemed pleased by this new information. This way she could put all the blame on Naruto without tainting Sasuke's name. But she still didn't know how she would do this without hurting her sister.

"You'll have to stay here." Hanabi said standing, and smoothing out her dress.

Reira tensed. "Why?" she asked her voice shaking a little.

Hanabi rolled her eyes. She almost walked away without answering but the little girl looking so terrified. "Don't worry. I'm not going to chain you up in the basement." She snorted and Reira swallowed a lump in her throat. Hanabi continued, "But we can't have you telling anyone else about this. Sasuke has a reputation to uphold and while I don't really care, so does Naruto."

"I won't tell anyone I swear." Reira said, hating how pathetic she had become. She should have known she was no match for Hanabi Hyuuga.

Hanabi rolled her eyes, "I'm sure that's what you were saying before you told me. But the truth is this that this is just too big of a secret for a child to bear. Until the matter is resolved, it's best to supervise you." She said condescendingly.

The maid returned accompanied now by a tall bodyguard figure, with a round hat and a poker face. The maid handed Hanabi her coat which she slung over her arm. "And one more thing, Reira," Hanabi said, tossing her hair, "I let you off this time. But I will beat your ass if you ever disrespect me again. Now sit quietly and be a good little girl."

Then she turned, marching off down the corridor. The doors shut behind her and Reira was left alone with the guard, in utter shock at the turn of events.

* * *

Sasuke took a breath, and then crossed his arms. He looked up at the clock and then decided that in a minute he would leave.

"Sorry." Hanabi's voice suddenly sounded behind him and she rounded the table and took a seat. Sasuke was quiet. He had no idea why Hanabi had called him to meet with her or why she hadn't come by the apartment. Either she was trying to build a relationship with him or she wasn't in the mood for sex. Both were highly unlikely. Another nagging thought was that she was pregnant. This didn't make much sense either because Hanabi practically ate birth control pills.

Hanabi smiled. "I'm sure you're wondering what this is about." She said calmly.

Sasuke still didn't speak.

"I heard some things Sasuke-kun." She said, "Alarming things that I wanted to confirm with you. I'm sure you'd appreciate that I came to you about this before telling anyone in case the accusations were false."

Sasuke knew then what she was talking about even if he didn't know exactly. Of course it was Naruto. He'd been battling dreams and nightmares all week. He had hallucinations that Naruto was lying somewhere dead and alone. Sometimes he even heard his voice and stopped what he was doing to listen for it again. But it never came and Sasuke was so exhausted from waiting. Naruto was the first and last person he wanted to think about.

Hanabi sighed. "I'll just come right out and say it. Is it true that Naruto forced a kiss on you a week ago at Konoha Hospital?"

The air chilled. Sasuke stared at her. "Where did you hear that?"

"I can't reveal my sources." Hanabi said pointing her chin. "So is that a yes?"

A woman appeared at the table, jug in hand, offering to fill their cups. Sasuke nodded and when she had left, he took a purposefully long sip. All the while Hanabi waited for his reply although she already decided in her head that his silence meant yes.

Sasuke looked up at her, his dark eyes extremely menacing. Normally Hanabi wasn't at all fazed by his death glare. But now she was forcing to sit back.

"No." He said simply. She raised an eyebrow. Sasuke shrugged, "He never forced a kissed on me. Whoever gave you your information might have seen us kiss but that was completely an accident."

"An accident…." Hanabi said slowly, feeling like she shouldn't believe him but being unable to call him a liar. Even if he was lying, his attitude gave nothing away (he was calm and collected as normal) and Hanabi had no way of knowing the truth, considering that her only sources were a little girl from another village.

"Yes." Sasuke said.

"How odd that something of that nature should happen twice between you too." Hanabi smiled mischievously. She stood, tossing her dark hair and leaned forward pressing her hand against the table. "I'm watching you like a hawk, Sasuke. You and Naruto. I may have a thing for you but if either of you hurt my sister, you're dead."

Sasuke gave her a small smirk, leaning back in his chair and sipping his green tea. Apparently the situation was funny. In fact he found Hanabi's challenge amusing. There was no way he would let anyone find out about him and Naruto. While Sasuke could care less what anyone thought of him, how would Naruto become Hokage if he was caught cheating on Hinata and with the formerly traitorous Uchiha no less? No, Sasuke would never let _that_ happen. Seeing she was virtually powerless in this situation, Hanabi turned on her heels in an angry fit and stormed off.

* * *

Hinata took a breath as instructed by her doctor and breathed out. After running a few more tests, Cohen smiled, "Well you look great. It seems you're completely healed."

Hinata smiled, stepping down from the doctor's bench to gather her things.

"Any word from Naruto?" Cohen said quietly. Hinata looked up, looping a strand of hair behind her ear.

"No." She said, "I haven't heard from him."

Cohen nodded, jotting something down on his clipboard. "I suppose he hasn't been very successful on his mission then."

She stared at him, wondering why he would even care. "No I guess not. But these things normally take time. In a few days he'll be back." She mumbled.

The doctor smiled, "Well I'm sure you'll welcome him with open arms."

Hinata nodded. "Yes of course."

Ripping off a sheet of paper, Cohen said boldly, "Well if you ever get lonely, just give me a call." He handed her the piece of paper. Hinata stared down at the numbers scribbled on it, assuming it was his personal number. For a moment she thought she should give it back but realized that she didn't really want to. After all, what if her sister was right and Naruto only had awful things to say when he returned?

She shook the thought from her head and smiled. "Good bye then." She said politely, slipping past the doctor, ignoring the sweet smell he gave off as she passed him.

* * *

Days passed and Naruto sat meditating silently as the rest of his team slept. He hated the silence of the village they were staying in. But at least here he could think and he had far too much to think about. Tomorrow they would head home and once in Konoha, he would make things right. First however he had to figure out how.

**Just for clarification: I never stated before that Reira was from Suna but I think I'll go ahead and say that now.**

**Also as I said before Naruto will be back in the next chapter and I've got a lot of things planned for his return! So please continue reading! Thanks and comment if you wish.**


	19. An Unexpected Welcome

**I don't own Naruto. He's not a pet or a car or any other possible possession so how could I?**

**This is a crazy chapter. If you don't like drama and lots of it, then you should stop reading right here. One thing I promise is that I will do my best to write so that you will never be bored. **

**Please enjoy!**

**-M. Licious **

**Nineteen...An Unexpected Welcome**

"Oh Sasuke-sama, Kuragi-sama..." Rina said suddenly standing before them. She ran her fingers through her disheveled hair, obviously late for something. "Sorry, I have to get to class." She said preparing to dash off.

"Rina." Sasuke said and the girl stopped in her tracks turning back to him. "Have you heard from Reira?" He said, his voice even.

Rina raised both eyebrows in surprise, and then shook her head. "The last time I spoke to her was before she had dinner with Kuragi-sama, which was last week."

The green-haired ninja paled visibly, as Sasuke turned his dark eyes on him.

"I thought you said the last time you'd seen her was two weeks ago." Sasuke said calmly.

Seeing that she had something she shouldn't have, Rina attempted to cover her tracks, "Well it was a surprise! Because she wanted to make that appreciation gift for you…"

"What gift?" said Sasuke.

Now Rina was confused. "The gift she was supposed to give you last week, before she left." She mumbled dumbly. But Sasuke had no idea what she was talking about. It didn't take him long to work Rina's testimony into his scenario. Either Reira had left Konoha without so much as a word to anyone else or she had been kidnapped for an unknown reason. The latter seemed more likely if what Rina said was true. Why go through all the trouble of preparing a gift for Sasuke just to leave Konoha without giving it to him? It wasn't adding up.

But then why would anyone want to kidnap Reira? And who would be crazy enough to do it?

"You're one crazy bitch." Reira murmured, as a maid poured warm water over her head.

"Watch it." Hanabi said, bringing her cigarette to her lips and breathing in slow. The maid began scrubbing at the girl's face with a wash cloth. Hanabi smiled. "Besides a crazy person would keep you locked away without giving you a bathe."

Reira glared at her, then at the maid would was scrubbing vigorously at her armpits. "No, a crazy person would keep me locked up. Period. Which is exactly what you're doing." She said sourly, rubbing her wrists together because they itched from the cord wrapped around them. "Seriously, would you just let me go home? Sooner or later, someone will find out that I'm missing."

"Oh I'm willing to bet someone already has." Hanabi said, thinking of Sasuke. "But I could keep you locked up here forever without ever being suspected." Seeing the alarmed look on both Reira and the maid's face, Hanabi rolled her eyes and breathed a cloud of thick smoke, "Relax. I've planned everything out. Naruto returns home today and I believe he has a date with my sister. Sasuke too will probably stay cooped up in his office with the shades drawn in an attempt to avoid Naruto since apparently they aren't speaking. And since the only people who even know who you are will be preoccupied, I can have your ass out of Konoha easily."

"Tonight?" Reira said, trying to hold back her joy.

"That's right." Hanabi said, "I'm tired of seeing your face and you obviously can't be trusted."

Reira huffed. "No you can't be trusted and neither can anyone else in this God-forsaken village. Eventually everyone will be foaming at the mouth with their secrets. The truth will come tumbling out and I don't want to be here to witness it."

Hanabi smiled amused. "When that happens, I'm sure we'll all be strong enough to handle it."

Reira shook her head. "I might be young but even I know better." She stood so the maid could wrap a towel around her.

Hanabi stared at her, outing the cigarette in a nearby ashtray. "Hurry and get dressed. It may be a long night."

* * *

"Welcome back Sensei!" Yumi said, now on crutches, with a big smile plastered across her face.

"How's your leg?" Akira mumbled, attempting to mask how concerned he was. Yumi grinned.

"It's better." She turned her attention back to Naruto, "Sakura-sama said for you to meet her right away. Hinata is there as well."

Naruto nodded, not entirely prepared to speak with Hinata. He'd gotten no sleep the previous night, thinking of exactly what he would say and how he would say it. Unfortunately that hadn't gotten him anywhere. He decided the only real way to do anything was the way he always had. He wasn't going to plan out a damn thing. He would wait till he was face to face with Hinata and say whatever made sense to him at that moment.

"Sensei!" Yumi's voice suddenly sounded in his thoughts. Naruto looked far off where his team waited ready to lead the way. "Come on!" She yelled.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "How the hell does she move so quickly on crutches?"

Yumi kept up with them easily as they made their way towards Hokage Place where Sakura waited for them. But climbing the steps was a little difficult so Akira, always the obscure gentlemen, gave her a ride on his back. Naruto stood in front of the door for a minute, listening for Hinata's voice. But after hearing nothing, he prepared to open the door.

"Naruto-kun." Hinata's voice came, not from the other side of the door but right beside him. He flinched slightly, turning to her.

"Welcome back." She said. Her hair was gathered at one side of her head and she smiled a little.

"Thanks." He said, attempting a smile. "How have you been?"

"Good. But I'm better now that you're back." She said quietly. Akira, Yumi and even Jin cleared their throats. Hinata looked down, and then flushed slightly.

"Hi." She whispered. They all nodded.

The door opened then and Sakura narrowed her eyes. "Next time I ask you to meet me, I mean _inside_ the office."

Naruto laughed sheepishly, "Yeah I knew that." They all stepped in, Hinata following silently behind them. She took a seat in the corner. Naruto glanced at her, and then adjusted his collar. Why was she there?

"Tsunade-sama is on vacation." Sakura said suddenly after she had taken a seat. She began rubbing her temples and only then did Naruto notice how weary she looked, as if she hadn't slept in days. "While she's been gone, it's been up to me and Hinata to take care of everything."

"But she never goes on vacation." Naruto said, warily. "If she wants rest, it's best for her to just retire and give the job to someone else." He added annoyance clear on his face.

Behind him Yumi snickered.

"We suspect there's a man involved." Hinata said, "But you know how private Tsunade-sama is, so we'd never know for sure."

Naruto shook his head slowly. "If you want to know so badly, just ask her." He said easily turning to face Sakura again.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "You ask her. But she won't tell you and I don't think she'll appreciate you being so nosy either." Sakura sighed dramatically, blowing a long strand of hair from her face. Her face brightened strangely. "Anyway now that you're back, she instructed me to hand over the majority of her responsibilities to you." She stood, smiled and removed the glasses she'd been wearing.

"Say what?" Naruto said numbly.

Hinata placed her small hand on his back in an unusually affectionate gesture. He was immediately aware of her closeness. "Really Naruto-kun," Hinata said sweetly, "you should be thankful. Tsunade-sama is doing this to prepare you for your duties as Hokage."

Akira scoffed, "You guys should give him a break." He said looking directly at Hinata, "We just got back from a mission and there's a lot more Sensei has to take care of." He gave Naruto a knowing glance because while Naruto wasn't aware of it, Akira might have understood him better than anyone. This might have been because he heard Naruto mumble Sasuke's name in his sleep nights before…while he was suffering from a serious erection. But either way, he knew that Naruto had too much to handle when he was so clearly in love with Sasuke and somehow had to say this too Hinata who couldn't be any more oblivious. Akira shook his head slowly in sadness, while everyone including a confused Naruto watched him.

"I'll be outside." He said, jamming his hands in his pockets and giving his sensei one last meaningful look. Yumi and Jin raised their eyebrows and removed themselves as well.

"Your kids are weird." Sakura said matter-of-factly.

"They aren't weird." Naruto said tiredly, "I think they might know me a little too well." He glanced at Hinata still clinging to his side. All he could think about was how much he needed some space right then. He couldn't believe how things had changed. If Hinata had patted his back or slightly pressed her breasts against his arm before, he would have welcomed it. But now…he needed space.

"Whatever." Sakura said, grabbing her jacket. "Well I'll leave you two alone. I'm so sick of this office."

"Wait, where are you going?" Naruto said alarmed as Sakura glided over to the door. She wore a delighted smile.

"I'm going to spend time with my love." She said stepping through the door and disappearing. Naruto cringed thinking of Sakura's shriveled old boyfriend waiting at home for her.

"It's good that she's found someone." Hinata said walking towards the desk.

"Yeah." Naruto mumbled, "It sure is."

Hinata smiled again. She was doing a lot of that and it was freaking him out. Even though they had made up weeks, she still hadn't been smiling the way she used to. But she was doing it now and he couldn't understand why.

"I heard about you and Sasuke." Hinata said and Naruto paled. Heard what? "I'm sorry you guys aren't friends anymore. Although I don't know why."

Naruto watched her as she hopped up on the desk. "Who told you that?" He said cautiously.

"My sister." Hinata said sympathetically, "Sasuke-kun told her so a few nights ago."

Naruto ran a hand down his face in exhaustion. "Why would he tell her that?"

Hinata couldn't stop the words as they came out her mouth. "They've been talking a lot…since they're dating now." She knew she wasn't telling the truth. Her sister could never commit to one guy even if it was Sasuke and Sasuke would never tell Hanabi anything personal.

Naruto however didn't really feel the same way. Who's to say Hanabi didn't have some change of heart and decide to commit? What if Sasuke needed someone to confide in and Hanabi happened to be there? He couldn't think logically at all. He could feel his heart sink down into a place where it was never designed to be, a place where it hurt like hell. He felt the pain in his gut.

"What's the matter?" Hinata asked, innocently. Of course it was not her intention to cause him this kind of pain. She was oblivious to how much she was killing him.

"Nothing." Naruto said his voice hoarse, his throat dry.

Hinata hopped down from the desk, walking up to him swiftly and wrapping her arms around his waist. Naruto hardly felt a thing this time. He couldn't feel anything. "I love you." Hinata said.

Naruto didn't say it back. How could he when he felt nothing?

"My father wants to have dinner tonight." Hinata said, "Just you, me and him."

"Why?" Naruto said dumbly, looking at her all glassy eyed.

Hinata shrugged, sliding past him, "Who knows? You know how spontaneous he can be. See you tonight." Stepping outside of the office, Hinata made a dash to the nearest hiding spot. She pressed herself against the wall, clutching her chest and took a deep breath. She wasn't even sure why she'd lied to him. But she couldn't deny how exhilarating it had felt. She was now the only one capable of making Naruto happy. As long as he and Sasuke never spoke, he would never leave her.

* * *

Sasuke opened his eyes, scanning the ceiling. Trying to sleep the day away wasn't really working although he was sure at this point that he'd slept at least two hours. Naruto would be back by now. His bright smile and sunny yellow hair would have already lit up the streets of Konoha. But from where Sasuke was, with the shades drawn and a hand now over his eyes, Naruto's warmth would never reach him.

His cell phone buzzed beside him and he reached for it reluctantly.

"Yes." He said tiredly.

"What are you doing?" Hanabi said into the phone happily.

Sasuke took a breath. "Stop calling me."

She laughed as if he was trying to be funny. "Come now Sasuke-kun. You should be happy. Naruto _is _back."

"I could care less." Sasuke said, sitting up now and swinging his feet over the side of his bed.

"How mean. Listen, my sister has dinner plans with Naruto this afternoon and since they'll be busy, I can come on over there and make dinner for you."

"No thanks. I doubt you can even cook." Sasuke said, ignoring the slight sting he felt in his chest. It annoyed him how Naruto had just gotten back and already had plans with Hinata. He stood, staring at himself in the mirror. His hair had grown a little longer so that it fell just at the base of his neck. He hadn't bothered to cut it, just like he hadn't bothered to clean anything or cook anymore. Nowadays he ate out and then he came home and he slept. While he was living a boring life, Naruto was making plans with his girlfriend and preparing for his role as Hokage.

Sasuke suddenly felt like breaking something. Maybe he would break Hanabi: allow her to come over and then fuck her till she couldn't stand on her own two legs or speak in coherent sentences. But he couldn't forget the last time he had slept with her and how hollow and lifeless it had left him. She was truly a succubus, the nastiest kind there was.

He heard her annoying high-pitched voice rumbling on over the phone and pressed the end button expediently. He tossed the phone into the far corner of the room where it began buzzing once again but by then Sasuke was already at the door with his jacket on.

* * *

Tenten's smile faded and she dropped her hand once she saw the look on Naruto's face. He wore slacks and a dressy top and while he looked handsome, he couldn't have looked duller. She wanted to wave, stop him and ask what was wrong but he looked like he might be in a hurry, despite how slowly he was walking.

Naruto made his way past Tenten, not even noticing that she was there with Lee at a store across the street. He continued walking, his feet dragging. The night was really just beginning but all Naruto wanted to do was sleep. He couldn't imagine what Hiashi Hyuga could possibly have to speak with him about. But whatever it was, it wasn't important enough for him to even fake some happiness. He tried smiling but the corners of his mouth were dead weight.

"You look like an idiot." Sasuke said suddenly, leaning up against a nearby brick wall.

Naruto stopped in his tracks, nearly passing Sasuke. He swiveled a little to face him, taking in a discreet breath at the sight of him. "Sasuke." He said simply as if just saying his name would make him stay right where he was. "Hey."

Sasuke said nothing, lifting his chin a little in acknowledgement. They stood a few feet apart, a distance either one could close in just two strides. They were surrounded by nothing but garbage dumps and storm drains because the road Naruto had taken was a shortcut to Hinata's home, a road no one really used. For a moment Naruto wondered why Sasuke was there. But of course once he thought of it, it had to be because of Hanabi, his new girlfriend. At the same time Sasuke couldn't quite figure out why he had been standing there either, especially when he knew there'd be a good chance Naruto would soon be coming up that path. He'd somehow subconsciously unintentionally made his way to that spot. Maybe so that he might see Naruto making his way to Hinata. But he couldn't understand why he had come there simply to cause himself more pain.

"How are you?" Naruto said quietly, but he knew that was a stupid question. It made him look bad to show such concern for Sasuke. Before he wouldn't give a damn if Sasuke was upset with him, even though before that rarely happened. But now he was so desperate to make things right with the person before him. When had he become such a love-sick kid?

"Why do you care?" Sasuke said low, hating how bitter he sounded, "Do you even have time to stand here, wondering about me, when you have people waiting for you?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Does it bother you that I have people waiting on me?" He said and he watched Sasuke's face change and watched his eyes gets darker than he knew they could. "Didn't you come here to see Hanabi?"

Sasuke titled his head, narrowed his eyes and gave Naruto his best "are-you-a-dipshit?" look, "What the hell are you talking about? Why would I want to do that?"

"Don't fuck with me Sasuke. I know about you and Hanabi." He said and he was getting angrier than he intended to. "So much for me sneaking around. At least I never tried to meet you behind a garbage dump."

"There _is_ no me and Hanabi." Sasuke said, leaning off the wall. "That's why I said what the hell are you talking about?" He nearly growled when he said this. There was no explanation for why Naruto and Sasuke were so angry except the more dramatic explanation that they were both bursting at the seams with sexual tension and emotional frustration. In fact Naruto thought he might just want to drag Sasuke's ass behind one of those garbage dumps and make love to him. But that would solve nothing.

He needed a minute to think though because Sasuke hadn't given him the response he had been looking for. He had decided after seeing Sasuke that if he simply told him the truth about Hanabi, he would walk away and he would do his best to commit fully to Hinata. But now there was the possibility that there _was_ no Sasuke and Hanabi. Hinata had never lied to him. But this wasn't something for Sasuke to lie about either. Sasuke had nothing to gain from a relationship with Hanabi and one thing Naruto had learned about Sasuke was that he never spent his time on anything unless there was something to gain from it.

"Hinata wouldn't lie to me." Naruto whispered, staring down at the pavement.

Sasuke huffed, a mocking smirk on his face. "Yeah she would. Especially since she thinks you're in love with me."

"What?" Naruto looked up at him.

"Nothing." He said, "You better hurry or you won't make Hinata very happy." Sasuke said this with even more bitterness as before, turning away from Naruto.

"Wait, Sasuke." Naruto said grabbing his arm. He held onto him for a little while, feeling the warmth of his skin beneath the long-sleeved shirt he wore. Wait for what, Naruto wondered. There really was nothing else that he could say, at least not right now. But he didn't want Sasuke to walk away, for fear that they wouldn't speak again for another two weeks. Sasuke too wanted this closeness more than he had thought he would.

And then out of nowhere, that old feeling that they were the only two people in the world came seeping back and they both felt its undeniable pressure bearing down on them. Naruto tightened his grip a little on Sasuke's arm.

"Your hair got longer." He said, taking a tiny step forward. But it was enough of a step that Naruto could smell the scent of Sasuke's shampoo and see the mole right at the base of his neck in high definition.

"Cool it Naruto." Sasuke said but in a way he was telling himself. _Cool it Sasuke._ His heart picked up in pace as Naruto's body heat enveloped him. He needed space now or it'd be done. But just as he was thinking up distancing himself, Naruto pulled him, pressing him back into that brick wall.

Naruto was swift because he knew that once this moment was over Sasuke would probably disappear again. Right now, he knew Sasuke wanted this as badly as he did and God, if he didn't take advantage of that, he really would be an idiot. So he kissed him and only had to wait but a second before Sasuke was kissing back, their tongues pressing against each other and their lips crushed together.

Sasuke grabbed a handful of Naruto's dressy shirt, pulling him closer, so that he could feel the tension physically building up in Naruto's lower member. Naruto moaned at the way Sasuke was grinding into him, slipping his hand around his waist and into his pants. He moved then so that he could suck and kiss on that soft sweet part of Sasuke's neck that he loved so much. With his head buried in Sasuke's neck, he was completely oblivious to all else.

But not Sasuke. Naruto felt Sasuke's whole body constrict before he was pushed back with an unbelievable amount of force. Only once he hit the opposing wall, did he understand why. "Shit." He hissed looking over at the two shadowy figures a few feet from them.

"Son of a bitch." Hanabi spat looking directly at Naruto. Beside her was Reira, wide eyes glued to Sasuke. They were both wearing black cloaks like they were up to no good. But then neither was Naruto or Sasuke.

Hanabi looked to Sasuke now. "Tell me, Sasuke-kun, is this yet another accident?"

**Drama. You gotta love it.**


	20. Be Ready

**I do not own Naruto. Clearly.**

**Sorry it's been so long everyone! *Begs forgiveness* Just been busy with school and all that. But it's summertime once again and I can focus on some more Nosediving!**

**If you remember in Chapter 19, after weeks of not speaking, Sasuke and Naruto have a little encounter, end up swapping some long awaited spit... Only to be seen by Hanabi and Reira! Scary right? So we're picking up where we left off in this chapter and I hope you all enjoy it!**

**-M.L. **

**twenty...Be Ready**

Hinata pulled the door open, nearly knocking a maid over in her rush. She smiled seeing Naruto's slightly flushed face, his hair wind-beaten. His eyes were strange though, wide, alert and unnaturally sapphire. A million thoughts were rushing through his head. He had to get back to Sasuke, not that he would have any trouble handling Hanabi or Reira. And yet still Naruto felt wary about Sasuke being on his own. He had to get to him as quickly as he could.

"Sorry I'm late." He breathed out and his voice was unsteady.

She smiled. "Never mind that. Come on." She said, taking his large hand in hers and pulling him in. She led him into the dining room. He glanced at the door as it was shut behind him, thinking how badly he wanted to dart off into the darkness.

"Let's just sit and wait for him." Hinata said sitting down across from him. She folded her hands on the table, her big eyes focused on him.

Naruto took a large draught of the water on the table. He glanced at his watch and then meeting her curious eyes, realized he was acting too strange. "So," he said taking a breath, "How are you?"

"I should be asking you that question." She said leaning forward in concern, "You look a little pale."

He smiled awkwardly, "You're one to talk about being pale."

Hinata made a face. "It's unnatural for you." She said a little defiantly and then she sighed, "Really though, you aren't sick are you? Because I'll tell my father if you want to postpone…" Her voice trailed off and she looked past Naruto. Naruto turned his head as well and quickly he stood to his feet.

"What's all this talk about postponing?" Hinata's father, Hiashi said, his voice deep, with a slight rumble to it that came with age. He wasn't all that old though and despite Naruto being taller than him by at least an inch and perhaps stronger too, the man was still intimidating to say the least. With a wave of Hiashi's hand they all sat down together and as the silence fell over the table, Naruto knew it would be an awfully long night.

* * *

Reira breathed out slow. Naruto's departure provided a needed distraction and she took a cautious step away from Hanabi. She felt safer now with Sasuke there even if she had just witnessed yet again another display of Sasuke's love for Naruto. Meanwhile, Sasuke's anger was growing by the minute as Hanabi rambled on endlessly about secrets and lies and how she was obligated to tell her sister the truth. Finally he shook his head.

"_Enough_ about me and Naruto." He growled, silencing Hanabi briefly. "Tell Hinata if you want." Sasuke was quite sure that even if Hinata knew the truth she wouldn't try to ruin Naruto's reputation. The only person he truly had to worry about was Reira. She could care less about Naruto and might very easily tell someone he had tried to rape Sasuke in a dark alley. But when his eyes settled on Reira, he noticed she looked very calm.

"Sasuke-sama…" she said slowly, her eyes dull, "Could you please save me from this crazy bitch?"

Sasuke felt a wave of relief rushing into him at Reira's response. While he was alarmed at her composure, he had expected tears, scorn, or some dramatic show of anger. Yet all he got was this. The girl looked more mature than she ever had. Sasuke swallowed the lump that had been rising in his throat. "Come to me. She won't touch you I promise." He said to her.

Hanabi shifted on her feet. "Why won't I?" She glared at him, ready for a fight. Sasuke was unarmed and aroused and Hanabi felt certain he hadn't slept well in days. There was no way he could take her on at that moment. But she was wrong about Sasuke. He had never been that weak.

And so Sasuke took a deep breath and in that instant cleared his mind of everything except the task at hand. Reira and even Naruto were sort of counting on him. As he breathed out slow, he was suddenly focused and from the new light in his eyes Hanabi knew it. He chose his words carefully, not wanting to provoke her but still wanting to demonstrate how powerful he felt. It wouldn't take much now to make her back down. "Because…" He said slowly, "I could kill you before you had the chance to..." _And you know it. _He seemed to imply those last words. Reira felt the confidence radiating from him too. He was her old sensei again and it hurt a little to think Naruto's affection had anything to do with that. She walked quickly to his side and he withdrew a pocketknife from nowhere, slashing quickly and skillfully at her binds. The cords that had restrained her fell limply to her sides and she gasped in relief, massaging her sore wrists. Seeing the red chaffing marks about her hands, Sasuke nearly snapped. But it wasn't like him to snap, not in public anyway.

"If you ever touch her again, I'll kill you." He said his face twisted a little.

As her fists curled into tight balls, Hanabi's teeth grinded and then she spat angrily, "This isn't over Sasuke. You and Naruto are going to have to answer for your…_affair." _She said the last word with all the malice she seemed to possess. She no longer looked beautiful, just bitter and worn.

"I'll tell you all you want to know. We both will. But if you think that'll change anything, you're wrong." He said, "Come Reira." It was silly of him to tell her such a thing though. He knew there would be consequences for both him and Naruto. But he'd do his best to prevent that anyway. Naruto would be back soon he was sure of it. It had taken a lot just to get him to leave. But eventually Sasuke had convinced him that not meeting Hinata would only make matters worse. He alone had to deal with Hanabi right then. He believed he was the only one that could deal with her.

Reira followed behind him silently. She didn't look terrible except for her bruised wrists. Sasuke believed that Hanabi had taken care of her. She was far too high-maintenance herself to keep a filthy girl in her home. Reira had to be grateful for that much. But he knew that there was no way she could be all that relieved after seeing what she just saw. He had to find some way to explain.

"Reira…" Sasuke said quietly. It was now or never. "About what you saw…"

"It wouldn't be the first time." She said, her voice stronger than he expected.

Sasuke didn't stop walking but he was taken aback by this new information. He glanced at her, thinking hard on this. "So it was you who saw us at the hospital." He said.

Reira nodded, "Yeah that was me. I told Kuragi-kun and then Hanabi as well. But that was stupid. I wanted someone to get Naruto and I never thought about how it would affect you. But I get it now Sasuke-sama. Hurting Naruto is like hurting you…except maybe ten times worse."

Now Sasuke stopped walking and Reira did too. She felt the tears coming and put her hands to her face to catch them. As one slid down her cheek and down her hands, it burned the broken skin at her wrists. Sasuke lifted his hand placing it on her shoulder. She continued sobbing, louder and louder into the night as if being a bitch had finally broken her as was its nature. Sasuke wrapped his arm around the length of her shoulders pulling her closer and allowed her this moment, a moment he might not have granted anyone else.

"Sasuke-sama," Reira sniffled, "Please, I want to go home." She thought about the awful letter she had sent to her father. She would have to fix that somehow. More than anything though she just wanted to rid herself of all things concerning Konoha.

"In the morning." He replied, "You should rest tonight." There was no way he was taking her back to his place though. God forbid anyone see her going in or coming out. He could just imagine being called a sex offender or a pedophile.

"I can stay with Rina. She lives just up the street." Reira said perceptively. It would give her a chance to patch things up with her. If she was leaving in the morning, she wanted to leave knowing that all was well in Konoha...at least for her.

* * *

Hinata smiled at Naruto across the table as he finished eating. There was a maid making a beeline for his plate but Hinata stretched out her hand quickly and stood up. "I should get that. Practice for when we're married." She blushed. Naruto stared at her. Once upon a time the thought of marrying Hinata and having someone look after him was nice; in a way it still was. But he knew there was someone else he desperately wanted to look after. The maid scooted back as Hinata collected their plates. Then she followed silently behind her, unsure of what to do now that her role had been usurped.

Naruto cleared his throat once Hinata had left the room, looking everywhere except at Hiashi Hyuuga. But conversation could not be avoided for long.

"Naruto-kun…" Hiashi said, "How's that friend of yours doing?"

Naruto knew automatically who he talking about. It was understandable that Hiashi referred to Sasuke this way. But even so Naruto was instantly self-conscious. "He's good." He said scratching at his collar. It was growing hotter by the second.

"Really. I heard my daughters saying the exact opposite." Hiashi said, laughing in spite of the nature of their conversation. Naruto was left wondering what else Hiashi had overheard, knowing there had to be something about him; with Hanabi's distaste for Naruto it couldn't be anything good.

But he hadn't been lying. He couldn't really say how Sasuke had been given the few times they'd spoken in the last month. He could only assume that Sasuke had been doing well without him. Although their passionate kiss said otherwise. When their tongues were twisted together, Naruto could feel all the desperation that Sasuke had felt like it was had burst wide open, unable to be contained any longer. There was so much now that he wanted to tell him or ask him.

He turned his head slightly, glancing momentarily at a clock on the wall. He'd zoned out of the conversation altogether, forgetting that Hiashi Hyuuga was asking him anything.

"Are you in a hurry Naruto-kun?" Hiashi said, somewhat annoyed.

"No." Naruto answered quickly. But he was suddenly aware that he was in a hurry and it wasn't like him to stay put when he didn't want to. Hinata returned, a smile on her face, just as Naruto cleared his throat. "I mean yes." He said.

"Yes what?" Hinata asked curiously, taking a seat, exchanging a look with Naruto.

Hiashi kept his cold eyes on Naruto but directed his answer at his daughter, "It appears Naruto-kun has someone else he needs to be."

"What? Why?" Hinata leaned forward, attempting to hold his gaze. He was looking down at his cup of tea, watching his reflection. _Why?_ He was asking himself the same thing. The answer was simple. He needed to get back to Sasuke. But how could he say that without sounded completely in love with him. It seemed nowadays he couldn't keep much of his emotions to himself. They all seemed to come spilling out, triggered by a desire to express all those feelings to Sasuke. With Hinata, he'd always been able to keep it cool, play by the book and work his swagger so that she was always begging for him to reveal more. But Sasuke didn't have to beg. It seemed Naruto was ready and willing to tell him how he felt.

He could feel the cool pale glare of both Hinata and her father, while his palms beaded with sweat and his throat suddenly felt dry. And whereas he may have normally lied to them both and fled the scene, he decided to simply tell the truth.

"Sasuke got in a bit of trouble earlier and I need to check on him and make sure he's alright." Naruto said his voice surprisingly clear. Hiashi didn't move, nor did his features change. But Hinata seemed to suck in a little breath, one that may have been unnoticeable if her company wasn't ninjas. She recovered quickly though with a little sigh, "I'm sure he's fine. Hanabi's probably with him now."

Naruto felt his stomach sink at this and he looked up slowly, leveling his gaze with her. His eyes were dull yet alarmingly so. She suddenly felt embarrassed as if he had seen right through her. Naruto knew it wasn't like her to lie to him. She never had any reason to. But if for some reason she knew how he felt for Sasuke, she would have every reason to. Naruto had told enough lies of his own and could now feel the sting of them being reciprocated.

Meanwhile Hiashi had been contemplating what Hinata had said. He blinked, confused, "Why would Hanabi be with Sasuke-kun?"

Hinata shrugged, avoiding Naruto's eyes now. "They're friends." She mumbled.

Hiashi nodded slowly. "Hinata if you'd excuse us for a minute. There's something I'd like to speak with Naruto-kun about before he leaves." Hinata paused for a moment, staring at her father, then at Naruto. After a moment's hesitation, she decided it was best not to argue. She stood slowly, walking off. Hiashi waited until he knew his daughter was well out of hearing range.

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you. It was why I decided to have dinner with you tonight." He said sipping his tea.

Naruto waited quietly for the man to continue. There was an itching thought on Naruto's mind and he was sure he knew what this was about. He wondered if he would ever be forgiven for fleeing now. But there were worse things he would have to beg Hinata's forgiveness for; running away from her father would only make matters worse.

"I understand you are well on your way to becoming Hokage, a position of great honor _and_ responsibility. When taking on such responsibility I believe it is always in one's best interest to have a partner. That's why men form alliances. A union ensures that your name and your legacy continue on, long after you have left this earth. I believe you have been truly blessed Naruto..." Hiashi nearly smiled, "Right near the moment of your promotion, you have been gifted with a perfect partner. Hinata."

Naruto swallowed a lump in his throat. He nodded, unable to produce words. This man was unbearable.

"Simply put Naruto-kun, since you seem to lack the nerve to ask for my daughter's hand, I'm going to give it to you, to prepare you for becoming the next Hokage."

"What?" Naruto paused. He titled his head, confused, "Are you telling me I'm engaged?"

Hiashi sipped on his cup again. "Yes."

"No." Naruto blurted, catching himself too late.

"No?" Hiashi repeated, his freezing glare returning again.

There was a beat of deadly silence and then Naruto felt he would die if he didn't get out of there. "I'm sorry I can't do this." He said, standing quickly.

"Naruto-kun." Hiashi almost growled, rising to his feet as well. A maid standing in the corner slid out of the room, running to fetch Hinata.

"Forcing me and your daughter into an engagement is a mistake. I'm sorry but I have to go." Naruto said, pushing the doors aside and proceeding to the exit. He had gotten almost to the end of the road when he heard the soft patter of someone running behind him. He turned seeing Hinata as she came to a stop in front of him.

"Where are you going? What's going on?" She said, panting. Naruto stared into her eyes, unable to answer the question because there were too many answers. What's going on with what? He wanted to say. But he didn't. Instead he leaned down, kissing her on her forehead, his eyes closed.

"I'm sorry." He said for the third time that night, his voice just a whisper. Hinata, being that she was completely oblivious to what he was apologizing for, simply shook her head, unable to find the right words to speak. She wanted him to know it was okay…no matter what it was. But that only broke his heart all the more. "I'm really sorry…" He said once more. "I have to go." And so he did.

* * *

It was sometime later into the night, where from his select vantage point, Sasuke sat watching Naruto approach his apartment. He was perched atop a roof across the street when the bright blonde of Naruto's hair appeared, illuminated even in the night. Naruto climbed the steps, stopping short of the door and glanced around. But Sasuke was quick, swinging his legs around and laying prone against the flat roof, as Naruto scanned the blank space around him, seeing no one else outside. He returned his attention to Sasuke's apartment, tapping lightly on the door and then pressing his ear against it. Naruto waited a minute then lowered his head, resting his forehead and palm against the cold surface of the door. He could feel that Sasuke wasn't home, could smell the emptiness in the air around the apartment.

Seeing how dejected he looked, Sasuke suddenly felt a jab at his heart and an urge to leap from the roof and appear behind him. But he stayed put. He'd remembered all the events of that night. He remembered the look on Reira's face when he'd deposited her at Rina's house. She didn't seem sad for herself, only for him. Sasuke didn't like what was happening to him, how desperate and alone he felt lately. But he especially hated feeling like Naruto was both the cause of and solution to it all. He breathed a little, shutting his eyes briefly. When he opened them again, he was startled to find that his doorstep was clear and Naruto had disappeared. Quickly, he fled as well. He couldn't afford to see Naruto now. Not when he was feeling this way.

He stopped running once he was far enough away from the apartment. He was now in the heart of Konoha, an area full of small shops, still open with late-night patrons bustling around. He slowed his stride now, sliding his hands into his pockets, sure that he couldn't sense Naruto's presence.

"You're a really mean guy, you know that." Naruto whispered in his ear as Sasuke spun around at lightning speed. He didn't miss a beat but realized how completely out of it he must have been to allow Naruto to sneak up on him.

"Where did you come from?" Sasuke snapped, stepping back.

Naruto glared. "Same place you did, except you were being an idiot on the roof across the street. You really thought I wouldn't know you were up there?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, turning around. "You just can't take a hint. I want you to stay away from me, Naruto."

"No you don't. Or you would have never let me sneak up on you." He grabbed his arm lightly, making him turn a little, "Look at you, Sasuke. Your senses are all whacky. Clearly some part of you doesn't want to keep me away."

"Are you fucking with me?" Sasuke said incredulously, tugging his arm away.

"No. I wish." Naruto smiled. Sasuke paused, his mind doing a little nosedive, as he considered this. But his anger flared suddenly at his reaction. Naruto chuckled, "I'm kidding."

"I don't have time for your jokes. How is it that you find anything to joke about after what went down tonight?" Sasuke said coolly, his jaw firmly set.

Naruto couldn't explain why he felt at ease now. But he knew it had a lot to do with being in Sasuke's presence. He couldn't say that though, fearing that it might only infuriate Sasuke more. He was either extremely upset or horny. Or both.

"I got to be with you again. Even if just for a second…" He said quietly, zeroing in on Sasuke's full lips.

"Cut it out." Sasuke said, turning away again. It was taking a tremendous amount of resistance, he realized, not to give in to Naruto and to keep him out. Naruto sighed and for a moment the two walked in silence.

"Well what happened with Hanabi and Reira?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke sighed. "There's a chance that Hanabi may tell Hinata. There's no way to stop her without killing her, which I would gladly do...But you won't have to worry about Reira at all."

Naruto nodded. "Turned out better than I thought it might. Although it could have been avoided…"

Sasuke said nothing, although he agreed in his head. Then he stopped walking, a sudden thought coming to mind. "Wait, what happened to your dinner?"

"Got cut short." Naruto said, and then shrugged, "I almost got engaged…" Naruto watched Sasuke's face intently as his eyes narrowed and he drew in a breath. Inside Sasuke's heart hurt tremendously and again he was furious. He couldn't go on feeling this weak, especially knowing it was Naruto who caused it. He forced himself to relax, his facial expression smoothing over. He glanced out the corner of his eye at Naruto and then looked down at the ground as he walked.

"Is that so…" Sasuke said quietly, "Congratulations."

Naruto rolled his eyes, shaking his head in frustration. "I said almost and don't congratulate me."

"Why not? It's about time you got engaged." He directed his gaze forward now, a smile creeping up on his face. He could almost feel Naruto's anger and it satisfied him to know that things hadn't completely changed; he could still get under his skin. At the same time, he was busy thinking about why Naruto had turned down the engagement.

"You're really pissing me off." Naruto said, "It's about time you stop lying to yourself about us. It couldn't have been easy to just walk away from me in the hospital that day."

Sasuke breathed, turning around slowly, his hands in his pockets. The two of them suddenly face to face. "I did it before right? It wasn't all that difficult then. So why would it be now?"

Naruto winced at that. They hadn't spoken about their battle at the Valley of the End, the one that started it all or any consequential battles since then. Once Sasuke had returned, they had decided to put their bloody hostile past behind them. But it still stung every time he thought of it and he was sure that it would hurt them both even more now. For once Naruto knew he was right.

"It's different now…" He took a step forward.

"Really. How so…?" Sasuke said wanting to step back but liking the warmth radiating from Naruto's body. His eyes skimmed over the set of his jaw, the firm skin of his neck, and the shape of his chest and abs. Then quickly he returned his gaze to Naruto's blue eyes, which seemed to have not missed a beat.

Naruto didn't answer. He knew what he wanted to say. But he couldn't anyway. Instead he smiled. "It just is. I won't let you get away from me this time…"

Sasuke fought an unexpected smile. He took a step back, sliding past Naruto and starting off in the direction they had come. "Fine then. I'm going home."

Naruto turned as well, falling into step beside him. "I'm coming with you." He glanced at Sasuke, aware of what he'd just said, "My place is in this direction too."

This time Sasuke huffed. "I didn't say anything." He said calmly.

"But you thought I wanted to come home with you and that's not the case." Naruto argued.

Sasuke nodded. "Really." He said in the same monotone. But Naruto could feel his disbelief.

"I swear." Naruto said, all business, "I'm not trying to sleep with you."

Sasuke looked at him once more, meeting his eyes, alarmed and suddenly upset about how truthful and serious Naruto looked. Inside his pockets he balled his fist. _What the hell?_ Sasuke thought. _It's not like I wanted to sleep with him either._

"Not that I don't want to." Naruto mumbled and this got Sasuke's attention again, stopped the sudden parade of angry thoughts in his head. Naruto continued, "But you were right about what you said in the hospital. I can't keep deceiving people." Sasuke stared at him, his eyebrows furrowed. To say this was attractive was an understatement. It was like honey to a bee. Naruto denying himself only made Sasuke want him more.

They walked a few more minutes saying nothing; both of them thinking about how badly they wanted the other and yet remaining silent. Sasuke titled his head up, smelling the rain in the air, just as droplets began falling from the sky. It drizzled for a moment until a sudden downpour shocked them both. Sasuke blinked, turning and looking at Naruto, whose hair was now clinging to his face. Sasuke's apartment complex loomed up ahead and the two made a dash for it. Naruto stopped just at the steps, thinking it unnecessary to walk him to the door. They watched each other for a moment, an awkwardness falling over them. Naruto blinked the rain from his eyes.

"You should go before you get sick again." Sasuke said.

Naruto slid his hands in his pockets. "Yeah." He smiled, "Don't want a repeat of last time."

Sasuke smirked, "See you later." He said turning away from him.

"Sasuke." Naruto swallowed, stepping forward and gripping his arm. Sasuke stayed put, not turning to him but listening anyway. "I don't want to lie anymore to you or her. There's something I have to do first but I'll be back very soon to tell you the truth about how I feel for you."

He lingered there for a minute, so close to him and yet unable to do a thing. "So be ready." He said his voice rough now from having to restrain himself. Then he released him with much effort and turned walking quickly in the direction of his own home.

Sasuke stood there for a moment, letting the emotions in their havoc settle before starting up the steps. Naruto had said be ready. Sasuke found it ironic that he already was. Even so, he would wait nonetheless.

**More to come.. Love you guys!**


	21. Understanding

**I don't own Naruto.**

**I'm sorry it's been so long guys! But I'm still here and still faithful to you. I'm committed to finishing this story even if it takes me a while. So just hang in there. I hope you all have been keeping up with the manga, unless you prefer to just watch the anime. The latest chapters in the manga have been incredible. Kishi's doing some great things!**

**I'm doing great and happily in college now. Just found some time to write a new, pretty long chapter. So please enjoy chapter 21!**

**-M.L.**

**twenty-one...Understanding**

Naruto poured himself a glass of milk and then drained it completely quenching his burning throat. He blinked slowly, the sight of the early morning sun glaring through the windows. He was still dead tired. He'd had a hell of a night, one that he would rather not repeat for quite some time. But he knew that wasn't possible. As he'd promised Sasuke, very soon he would be revealing the truth about how he felt. Now all he had to do was strategize. The previous night had only helped to emphasize the urgency of it all. He breathed a big puff of air, closing his eyes again. He'd do what had to be done. He certainly couldn't run scared now that things were heating up. That wasn't his ninja way. Not at all.

He put the milk away and then decided to do the thing he'd been avoiding all morning—check his phone. Very slowly, he directed his gaze to where it was laying on the counter in the same spot he'd deposited it last night. He picked it up, pressing some buttons so it lit up. 5 notifications. He scrolled through them slowly. There were two from Sakura, a call he'd missed only 10 minutes ago and then a text message in which she thoroughly lambasted him for not answering the phone and then instructed him to be at Hokage Place within the next 30 minutes. He sighed, starting off towards his room to change. The next 3 were from Hinata. One missed call and two text messages. "We need to talk," She'd said at midnight. And this morning, "Please." He stood there staring at his phone and his heart suddenly hurt. He felt awful but imagined it was nothing compared to how Hinata must have been feeling. By now it was possible that Hanabi already spilled everything. He slipped on his pants and jacket, sliding his phone in his back pocket. Then he grabbed his headband and left for Hokage Place to meet Sakura. After that, he'd find some way to see Hinata.

* * *

Sasuke had already been up, long before Naruto. But that didn't mean he'd been any more productive. For the last hour he'd sat thinking about Naruto. He twirled a shiny kunai around his finger. He titled his head back, his desk chair leaning backward, staring at the ceiling and then foolishly absentmindedly tossed the weapon upward where it seemed to remain pinned to the ceiling. Then he shut his eyes again thinking of Naruto, unable to forget his instruction to "be ready". He hated how it was both arrogant and alluring all at once. It wasn't like there was anything Sasuke wasn't ready for. But in the off chance that Naruto did confess his undying love for him Sasuke wasn't quite sure how well he would react. Was he then supposed to say it back? And how could he say it back if he didn't even love him… Because he didn't. _Right_?Sasuke thought_, Of course I don't._ But in the silence of his office, he wasn't all that sure. He'd spent so much time trying to deny his feelings and hardly any trying to figure them out. So what if he actually did…**love **Naruto?

He opened his eyes slowly. Then they widened as he caught sight of a shining kunai sliding out of the wall, gravity propelling it downward towards Sasuke's face. He caught it quick in his hand, nearly toppling the chair over and stuck his other hand out to grab hold of the desk as well. It happened so quickly that Sasuke released a chill breath he didn't know he'd been holding. And just then he recognized the hunter green of Kuragi's hair out the corner of his eye. He turned seeing the ninja standing there, a curious look on his face.

"Did you almost fall out of your chair?" Kuragi asked in disbelief, unable to imagine someone as balanced and skillful as Sasuke falling out of anything. It was almost humorous but the look on Sasuke's face killed whatever laughter threatening to bubble up. Kuragi cleared his throat. "Excuse me."

Sasuke straightened himself, returning the kunai to his belt. "What do you need?" Sasuke said, all boss, all business.

Kuragi strolled over, placing a small stack of papers on Sasuke's desk. "Just some special operations reports." He paused as Sasuke reached for them, "And I also wanted to request a leave of absence."

Sasuke looked up at him, "You want a leave of absence… _You_?"

"Yes." Kuragi answered seriously, "I was thinking of spending some time with my family and getting away for a while."

"Away from what?" Sasuke said, his tone a little harsher now.

"I can't answer that honestly." Kuragi replied.

Sasuke leaned forward, propping his elbows up on the desk and folded his hands together. He glared at his cucumber headed subordinate. This would surely be the most out of the ordinary thing Kuragi had ever done. Clearly his whole "leave of absence" had everything to do with Sasuke. Kuragi had never left Sasuke's side before and had never mentioned his family either. But even if it was about what Reira had told him, he had no reason for leaving now. Why not last week right after he'd found out? What had triggered this reaction? Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Fine then." He said simply, sitting back, but keeping a steady glare.

"Thank you." Kuragi said bowing his head and then he turned making his way to the door as Sasuke watched him go. But right before he left, he turned, "Oh and Uzumaki Naruto called a moment ago. He says, and I quote, 'to turn your goddamn cell phone on' and wanted to make sure you didn't get sick after last night." Kuragi watched Sasuke's facial expression falter a bit at the sound of Naruto's name. Then he turned away, a sneer on his face. "That's all." He said quietly, stepping out of the office and shutting the door behind him.

Sasuke reached into his back pocket, pulling his cell phone out and cutting it on. As the phone came to life, he thought of Kuragi again and realized it was Naruto's sudden calls that provoked him. But seeing that Kuragi was suddenly running away because of Naruto, again only pointed out how much of an affect Naruto had on people, something Sasuke liked about him. It also emphasized how utterly weak Kuragi was when it came to his emotions. Naruto never would have ran away no matter how he felt emotionally. He probably would never give up on Sasuke, if he really wanted him either. It was all very admirable.

Sasuke shook his hand, and squeezed his eyelids together. He realized he'd been comparing Naruto to Kuragi and he didn't like it. His phone chimed three times, indicating two missed calls and a text message. _I hope you're not sick. I'm going to call your office. If Kumanichi answers, I'll just try back later. Why the hell do you have a cell phone if you're not gonna answer it?_

Sasuke smiled a little, putting the phone down in front of him. Then he remembered Kuragi's message from Naruto. Naruto had not only revealed that he and Sasuke had been together last night but had also managed to make it sound as if they had slept together too. No wonder Kuragi was acting so strangely. Sasuke sighed, standing to his feet. Before walking to his door, he grabbed the phone, turning the ringer on and then slid it back into his back pocket. Just in case Naruto were to call or text again.

* * *

"Naruto." Sakura mumbled, "Did you forget that you were serving as substitute Hokage this week?"

Naruto looked around the office, suddenly aware that Tsunade was gone. "Right…" He said slowly, then cringed, "You _did_ say something about that didn't you?"

"I told you just yesterday! You have no idea how pissed I was when I had Shizune calling this morning all confused because no one was here to take care of all the work coming in!" She growled, slapping a pile of papers on Tsunade's vacant desk. Naruto gulped, his eyes running up and down the stack nervously.

"But I'm confused. Why aren't you working this week? I thought it was only Tsunade-sama taking off?"

Sakura narrowed her eyes, "Don't question me. You were still extremely irresponsible!"

Naruto shook his head. "I agree but there's still no way I can do all this by myself." He whined. Sakura sighed loudly, planting her fist on her hip.

"Fine." She mumbled, "I'll stay. But I'm not coming in on Friday. I deserve a break too!"

"You won't have to! I'll have this under control by then." He smiled confidently, walking to the desk and taking a seat. He slid his hands along the arms of the chair, leaning back a little. "This is kind of nice."

Sakura looked at him, pulling up a chair beside the desk. She smiled, deep in thought. "You fit right in."

Naruto grinned even wider. "I think so too... Any day now this will be mine."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Yes but first you have to master the work." She took the first sheet of paper from the top of the pile and placed it before him. "Now some of these things need Tsunade-sama's signature. But you'll sign instead since plenty of these villages know who you are and already look to you as some form of a leader in Konoha."

Naruto grinned again, absolutely happy. "Tell me more." He said.

Sakura made a face, taking a breath. "Other papers like this one have to be read in their entirety. Skipping over one paragraph could cause the collapse of a whole nation." She said gravely. She was, of course, exaggerating but Naruto didn't need to know that. He needed to do the work and do it well.

Naruto cringed again, pulling at his collar. "Well this isn't a lot…"

"No…" she smiled, "but that's page one of twenty. After that you move on to the next set."

He shrunk back as if she'd said he would never be able to eat ramen again and in a way that's what it seemed like. How could he ever find time for his favorite dish if he would always be reading?

"I'll help…" She said. "That's what I do." She took a stack of her own, "Let's get started."

And so they did, reading and reviewing over a hundred documents and letters. Some were written in the sloppiest handwriting Naruto had ever seen, worse than his own in fact, and his head hurt just trying to figure it out. Some were actually interesting, like those that broke down enemy strategies completely or detailed reports on newly discovered ninjutsu. There were papers regarding approval for a whole new plumping system at the hospital, although Naruto couldn't understand why at all. He read through them all, nearly falling asleep at one point. He set papers aside that he couldn't understand and signed papers he did.

What he gained from the tedious experience was that gaining the title of Hokage apparently didn't come easy. As it was with other things in life. Like Sasuke who Naruto realized he would have to work just as hard for. But he was prepared to do what it took. No matter what that was. Naruto and Sakura sat in silence as they had been, except Naruto had stopped working. Instead he began to fidget as his mind raced with thoughts of Sasuke. He chewed his bottom lip, tapped his foot, folded his arms, and then unfolded them. Sakura made a note of all this, choosing to ignore it for the time being. But then Naruto began drumming his pen on the desk for a whole minute. And Sakura snapped, grabbing the pen and slapping it down.

"What is wrong with you?" She said annoyed.

"Nothing." Naruto said, clearing his throat and cracking his knuckles. "It's just…"

Sakura waited, staring at him. Her eyes narrowed. "What! It's just what?" She said after a long minute.

Naruto took a breath, cleared his throat again and leaned forward. His blue eyes were more intense than ever. "I'm in love with Sasuke." He said. "…and it's driving me crazy."

Sakura sat in silence, eyes wide, lips parted. She breathed slow and then put her pen down on the desk. Naruto suddenly realized the gravity of what he'd just said. He was self-conscious and terrified and wished he had never said it. At least not to her. Why _had_ he told her?

"I know you probably don't care…" He said quietly, a blush creeping across his face.

She shook her head. "No that's not true." She sighed, "I care and I want to help. You and Sasuke are my friends. Besides this is just what Ritsu was telling me…that you were probably in love with Sasuke but too stupid to realize it."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Tell him to come say that to my face."

Sakura rolled her eyes at the little kid in Naruto making a visit. "He was right anyway. Ever since you and Sasuke stopped talking you've been like a ghost. It's typical in-love behavior. But of course being who you are it's not like anyone could tell you that because you'd just deny it."

Naruto nodded, pouting. He knew she was right. Up until now he never would have admitted it. But there was no way he could deny it any longer. "Well I'm done doing that now." He said to her, "I'm going to tell him."

"I don't think that's a good idea, Naruto." Sakura sighed, "At least not until you're sure he feels the same way. It could ruin everything."

"I know." He said not missing a beat and it caught Sakura by surprise, by how confident he sounded. "But that's just a risk I'll have to take. And anyway I won't do anything until I break things off with Hinata." But again the thought of hurting Hinata made Naruto's chest hurt.

Sakura stared, eyes a little wide. She bit her bottom lip. "So you've got it all planned out then…?"

"Yeah…I suppose so." He mumbled, absentmindedly. He stood suddenly. "Tell me there aren't any more papers to read."

"Actually…" Sakura started, turning in her little desk chair.

"No! Please…" Naruto cut her off. "They'll have to wait. I'll be back later I promise." After all Naruto didn't see anything extremely urgent about all that paperwork. He'd get it done eventually. He didn't bother using the door. He slid the window open, stepping up onto the ledge and leaped out, landing on the shingles below. There really was no rush but he didn't want to put anything off another minute. Sakura shook her head, replacing the cap on her pen and leaned back in her chair. A small smile graced her lips. Deep down, she realized there had always been bitterness in her heart about Sasuke and Naruto's relationship. She'd spent much of her time when she was younger thinking about them both, Sasuke because she desperately wanted him back in Konoha and Naruto because she would do whatever it took to help him. As it had turned out, Naruto pretty much brought Sasuke back on his own.

She thought back to how they had practically shut her out after that, always together, making up for lost time. And that had left her nowhere but out. And now still they had found even more reason to further shut her out. Except Sakura didn't feel the sting like she did before. She was finally able to help them both and for that she was grateful.

* * *

Sasuke checked his phone again for the third time in a single minute. Then snapped it shut with annoyance. He couldn't understand why he was suddenly so concerned with the little thing. He looked up to find Reira watching him intently.

"What is it?" He said, narrowing his eyes a little.

She shrugged, taking another bite of her sandwich. "Nothing. Never knew you had a cell phone is all."

"I hardly use it." Sasuke said, leaning back in his chair and resting his hands behind his head.

Reira shrugged again, but kept her eyes on him a minute longer than she intended to. He caught her staring again and had to resist the flash of annoyance surging through him.

"If you have something to say, just say it." He said coldly.

But Reira wasn't fazed. She smiled even. "You wouldn't be waiting on a text from someone, would you Sasuke-sama?" Maybe it was the fact that she was no longer his student and would be leaving Konoha within the hour that made her so bold. Or maybe it was the fact that she'd been through worse than Sasuke's death stare, much worse and the experience had made her stronger. Either way, Sasuke was acting strange and she'd decided just then that her last act of mischief in the Hidden Leaf would be to get to the bottom of it.

It all started a little while ago when Sasuke had showed up at her doorstep to escort her to the entrance gate, instead of some anbu officer. It was even more surprising when he offered to take her for lunch before she left. Sasuke wouldn't even eat himself, claimed he wasn't hungry. Maybe he wasn't. But he was so fidgety, so mentally displaced, that she was convinced there was something wrong with him.

Reira took one last bite of her sandwich before wrapping it up. "I think I'm about ready to head home."

"Really?" Sasuke said. "I thought you wanted to stay a while."

Reira cocked an eyebrow, not quite understanding why he seemed so desperate to have her stay. "I told my father I'd be home before the end of the week and I want to get a headstart."

"Eager to get home?" Sasuke said sliding hands in his pockets as they the shop.

Reira nodded, "Yes I miss my family. It's time to show them how much ass I can kick with this katana." She said, patting the blade where it was wrapped up and strapped to her side.

Sasuke smiled, "You still have more to learn but eventually you'll make a pretty good ninja."

"And when that day comes, I'll be back here so you can fight me for real."

Sasuke raised his eyebrows and nodded amusingly. "Maybe."

They walked together for a few more minutes before the entrance gate and its enormous green doors splayed out before them. A feeling of dread suddenly came over Reira, realizing that she wouldn't see Sasuke for a while once she was gone. She couldn't see herself coming back for years, not until she was well trained and could defend herself against crazy women like Hanabi. It would mean that she would eventually move on and no matter how much she needed to, the idea of moving on saddened her as well. She slowed her steps a little as the entrance gate grew closer and Sasuke matched his steps with hers, feeling a little sad himself although he would never admit it. He had liked having a student, despite how she had complicated his life, and now he no longer would.

Reira sniffed a little. "I'll try to visit before I turn 20."

Sasuke began to laugh but the sound was cut off like a dead engine. Reira looked up at him, hearing and feeling the way his attitude shifted. Her eyes immediately scanned the area for blond hair, since it had to be _him_. But it was green hair she saw, not the sunshine yellow she had been expecting and Kuragi stood at the entrance gate, clearly having noticed them before they noticed him. She frowned, not quite sure why he was there in the first place and completely confused about Sasuke's reaction to him. They came to a stop in front of Kuragi although it was clear Sasuke wasn't in want of chitchat.

Reira cocked an eyebrow, "Where are _you_ going?" She asked as Kuragi looked away from Sasuke and adjusted the luggage bag over his shoulder.

"I'm staying with my family for a little while." Seeing Reira's alarmed face, he added quickly, "No one's passed. I just thought I should visit."

Reira glanced at Sasuke in complete disbelief. Reira knew Kuragi wasn't originally from Konoha, but he had never once made any attempt to go home. He often wrote letters and had even showed Reira a letter from his little brother and for all the love the words contained, Kuragi never considered visiting, never considered leaving Sasuke. Until now.

Reira bit her lip, finally understanding the tension in the air. "Are you coming back?"

Sasuke made a sharp sound like a hiss and a laugh all together. Then he jammed his hands in his pockets and stalked off. Kuragi took a breath, running his hands through his hair and gave Reira a look he felt she'd understand. She did, shooting him a sympathetic look of her own. "I'm not sure…" Kuragi said truthfully. He shrugged, "We'll see what happens in the next few weeks."

She gave him a small smile and nodded. "Well, have fun. Say hi to your brother for me." She said quietly. Her sadness was unavoidable. It washed over her as Kuragi turned away and she watched Sasuke's tense expression. This, Reira knew, was all because of Uzumaki Naruto. But it wasn't his fault. For Sasuke, It would always be him.

She stood beside Sasuke, waited till he looked down at her and smiled. "Don't be mad at him, Sasuke-sama. Kuragi-kun is…weird. But he was just in love with you."

Sasuke sneered at her, unable to hide his irritation. "What?"

She shrugged. "There are so many people who love you. If they get too close, you open up to them and who wouldn't love the real you. And imagine all these people in Konoha wanting your attention…" She said waving her hands at the vast nation behind her. It was an exaggeration, she knew. But it would get her point across. The point that Sasuke himself might not have gotten. But he would. This would be her last duty to him. To tell him the truth he so blatantly yet unconsciously denied. "But you only have eyes for one..."

Sasuke took in a breath, his whole face going like stone. Reira's own expression softened and her lips quivered with the thought of crying. She'd done too much of that in one night and wasn't about to start again. She remembered Rina comforting her but the pain was still there and probably would be for some time.

Reira was only 15, with a childishness about her that would probably piss anyone off. She was loud and conceited; and when she wanted something or someone, she turned into an evil conniving little bitch. So she sort of understood with all those reasons why her beloved Sasuke-sama wouldn't actually want to be with her. But she knew the real reason was his deep obvious love for Uzumaki Naruto and no matter how she thought of it, it hurt. Because that love made it impossible for anyone else to have a chance.

Broken hearted and bitter, she folded her arms. "The least you could do, for all the people who care about you, is stop lying to yourself and be with someone who makes you happy." She rolled her eyes, even as they filled with tears. "Because it's totally not cool if you don't."

She then gave him a quick hug, wrapping her arms around his torso. Sasuke closed his eyes, putting his arm around her shoulders to return the brief hug. He didn't let just anyone talk to him that. But Reira could get away with it. Because he truly did care for her and she was right. Sasuke only saw Naruto when he closed his eyes. It always scared the shit out of him to have that guy's face there, embedded in the black of his eyelids like an image he'd stared at too long. "Good bye Sasuke-sama." Reira said quickly and turned away, strutting off towards the gate, where an escort waited with her bags. She swiped the tears that welled up in her eyes and together they left Konoha.

* * *

It had been a long day for Hinata. Her morning had been weary; her noonday similarly taxing and now as the first stars of night began to appear, Hinata knew It wasn't getting any better. If anything it would get worse. As she came upon her home, seeing Naruto's long back, she was filled with both longing and dread. She took a minute to admire him, to remember the feel of his golden hair in her fingers and the muscles in his arms and shoulders. He was titling his head back, staring up at the purplish sky and she knew his mind was elsewhere or he would have heard her.

She took a breath, stepping closer until finally he turned and saw her. He looked tired, probably just as she did but his eyes were wider than usual and he looked scared almost.

"Hi." He said cautiously.

Hinata smiled as much as she could. "Hello there."

"How are you?" He asked sliding his hands in his pockets, a gesture she didn't like.

Hinata pushed a strand of long dark hair behind her ear and breathed heavily. "Well my father told me what happened last night and I'm guessing that's why you ran off. But I don't understand why the idea of getting married scares you so much. I thought that's what you wanted…"

Naruto gulped, his face scrunching up with guilt and frustration. He wanted to reach out to her, to make the pain she was desperately trying to hide go away. There was a part of him that wished he didn't have to do this. But that wasn't possible. He couldn't hurt anyone anymore.

"You said we need to talk…" He said, resolutely. She stepped closer nodding. He sighed, "Well I agree. It's time we did."

**One last thing, you can all expect some lemony-ness in the near future. Some wild wonderfulness. Some hot SEX! Not for children...**


	22. Falling is Scary

**Hello there again! So this is a pretty short chapter but it is definitely my favorite. It's so good, at least to me, that I want you all to get right to it. So please enjoy!**

**-M.L.**

**twenty-two...Falling Is Scary**

Hinata removed her scarf as they entered the house. "Wait here please. I'll change into something more comfortable."

Naruto nodded and sat down watching as she made her way down the hall. The house he realized was huge and he'd never paid much attention before. Except now his eyes roamed around. He scratched his head, realizing how uncomfortable he was now. He didn't feel welcome. But why should he.

Hinata appeared again, wearing a light purple form-fitting t-shirt. Naruto's eyes momentarily dipped to the wide berth of her cleavage; cleavage he imagined she purposely exposed. He sighed, tortured by how hard she was trying. Of course it was attractive but it didn't change anything. He knew that, not in the back of his mind, but front and center. He was here for one purpose and one purpose only.

Hinata took a seat, sending her hair behind her ear and cleared her throat. "Would you like something to drink?" She said cutting through the awkwardness that settled over them.

Naruto decided he was in no hurry. The least he could do was have a drink with her. "Sure." He said.

Hinata stood again quickly and scurried off towards the kitchen. Naruto was left to his own thoughts again. He pulled out his phone, surprised the device hadn't broken down after how much he'd been messing with all day. "No," he read from Sasuke after he'd asked if he was going to be busy later. He slid the phone back in his pocket without replying. He'd hated for the phone to go off while he was talking to Hinata.

She returned with a tray in her hands and cups of green tea, steaming at their rims. She smiled setting the tray down. She crossed her legs and plopped down, still smiling. The smile remained as she slid his cup over to him and took a sip of her own. Naruto eyed her, sipping from his own cup. Surely there was nothing to smile about. He wondered if it was yet another device of hers. As if she knew it would be that much harder for him to wipe that smile of her face. If she appeared to be in a good mood, he wouldn't be able to ruin it. Hinata continued to smile and in a way it was exactly what she was doing.

"So…" She said, taking a breath, her jaws beginning to hurt from smiling continuously. "What happened last night?"

"I don't know." Naruto cleared his throat. "I realized I haven't been honest with you and it would have been wrong to accept the proposal."

Hinata nodded. "Okay well you can tell me now. We'll work through it. That's what people do when they love each other."

The house was suddenly unbearably quiet. Naruto's throat constricted and his eyes burned as if he might cry. He shook his head, running a hand down his face. "It's probably not as simple as you think."

"You can't know what I'm thinking…" Hinata said, taking a sip of her tea. "I've thought a lot about what could be wrong with you. I think I've figured it out and its okay. We'll make it past this…"

He just stared at her, his eyes squinted in confusion. Did she actually know or was she just saying that? Naruto was unsure and there was only one way to fix that. He had to ask the question that had been on his mind since yesterday.

"Why did you tell me Hanabi and Sasuke had been dating when you knew that wasn't true?" He demanded quietly. His blue eyes were on hers and she looked down at her folded hands. A moment of silence passed between them.

"Did Sasuke tell you that?" Hinata replied, her eyes crinkling at the sides with a sad smile. "So you guys are friends again? That's good."

"Is it really?" Naruto questioned. Hinata looked up at him in surprise. She blinked and they continued in silence for a little longer until Naruto sighed.

"I don't understand." Hinata finally conceded, avoiding his eyes. "But to answer your first question, I knew Hanabi had been seeking Sasuke out a lot lately and he hadn't been denying her like usual. But…well I mean, what does Sasuke have to do with anything anyway?"

_He has to do with everything_. Naruto thought. Somewhere off in the distance he heard a clock chime. It was eight o'clock now and Sasuke would probably be heading home. He could see him now, taking a shower, and then heating up some sort of rice dinner, reading or maybe watching TV and falling asleep on the couch. The simplicity of it was calming and Naruto realized how much he wanted to be a part of that. Sasuke never tried to complicate things. But then Hinata hadn't either. It was all Naruto's fault. He'd always turned things into a mess. He realized that now and the heaviness in his heart intensified. He had to fix things now before he'd broken them beyond repair.

"You love me, don't you?" Naruto asked peering up at her and she shrunk back visibly. Naruto knew the answer already; Hinata loved him more than anyone, more than Sasuke who still didn't know if he loved Naruto. If anything was given, it was that Hinata loved him and she probably always would. All Naruto ever really wanted was someone to love him unconditionally and there she was, beautiful and loving. Perfect. Which didn't explain why he was about to break her heart.

Hinata's face was a mask of confusion and sadness. "Why are you asking me this, Naruto?"

"Because knowing you do makes this clearer for me. I know I don't deserve your love." He breathed then stood up.

Hinata watched him stand, panic coursing through her. She bit her lip, staring at him. "Why?"

"I told you…I haven't been honest with you and what I've done can't be fixed." He said, clenching his fists. Her eyes began glistening with the brilliance of tears. Her pale face reddening. He couldn't take much more of this, his heart aching and burning inside his chest. "Hinata…" He began, wanting to comfort her.

"It doesn't matter if there's someone else." She mumbled, a tear streaming down her pink cheek. "I don't understand why it can't be fixed." She looked down at her hands again, squeezing them into fists.

"But you do." He choked out, his own eyes brimming a little. "I love someone else."

She bowed her head a little, standing to her feet. Slowly she looked up at him. "Clearly, more than you love me." She paused. "Is it Sasuke?"

His eyes widened briefly, before he looked down at the ground. But then he realized how much of a coward he was being by avoiding her question. It wasn't fair to her. She deserved an answer. So he looked back up at her. "Yes."

She nodded as the tears trickled down into her mouth. It came as no surprise but hurt still. Her eyes squinted so tightly that you could no longer see the purple. She shook her head slowly and whispered, "Do you love me at all?"

"I…" He reached out, grabbing her hand, hoping she wouldn't pull away. She didn't and in a way, he knew she never would. "I do love you." It was true. He watched her shaking her head and looking around.

"But it's not enough…you're choosing him." Her eyes narrowed and she squeezed his hand, "You don't realize how foolish that is. Does he even love you?" She stepped closer, taking his other hand. "Does he care about you, Naruto-kun? You don't know that he does or that he ever will, do you?" It was a low blow for her asking him such. She imagined this was all very difficult for him and that she was only planting doubt in an already weary mind. It would have been impossible to resort to such methods had it not been for her own heartbreak. She watched Naruto's face contort into something sad and pitiful. She wanted him to recover quickly, to show that he'd be alright whether Sasuke loved him or not. But seeing Naruto's face now, she realized it would prove impossible. Naruto was in love with Sasuke. She blinked back her tears, sliding her hands down to his stomach and resting her hands against his abs. She sighed. "How can you risk everything for something you're so unsure of?" Her hands shaking, she touched his face until his cold blue eyes connected with hers.

"You can be sure that I love you and that I always will." She stretched up onto her toes and brushed her soft lips against his. She felt his lips twitch under hers and tasted the salt of her own tears. Naruto didn't respond so she pressed her lips harder, opening her mouth. This time, slowly but surely, he wrapped one arm around her waist pulling her in; she moaned when he returned the kiss. He felt the soft mounds of her breast against him, felt the way she shuddered with relief or excitement. He thought about Sasuke and thought about the truth of Hinata's words. Even if Sasuke did love him, he would never admit it. He would never act on those feelings but rather push them away, for fear of love controlling him. Sasuke always had to be in control and these emotions that Naruto had come to embrace could truly be described as "falling", nosediving into something risky and splendid at the same time. Sasuke would never want the risk, even if it meant sacrificing the splendor.

Naruto and Hinata parted and she looked into his eyes, still cupping his face. "Why should you have to live a life of uncertainty?" She said, wrapping her arms around his waist in a warm hug that nearly melted the last bit of his resolve. Had Naruto been any other ninja, his whole plan would have falling to shit right then. Good thing he wasn't any other ninja.

"Hinata…" He said quietly, "Look at me." She unwound her arms, drawing back so she could see his face. He breathed heavily. "I'm sorry. But the only certain thing in my life has been the title of Hokage. Everything else I've been working out as I go. That's what I plan to do now." He took her hand, planting a kiss on her palm. "I'm so sorry…. But I have to figure this all out."

She gulped, looking down. "Naruto…I think you will regret this."

To that he had no response. He couldn't possibly know that. In his heart, he felt this was right and that was what he was going with. He squeezed her hand once more before letting it go and backing away. She followed him silently to the door. Before he step over the threshold, a response astral-projected itself into his head. He turned to her. "Please…don't wait for me to realize I made a mistake." He had a feeling he never would and she would never move on.

* * *

Sasuke stepped out of the shower, his silky hair matted against his face. His mind drifted again, back to the center of his focus, Naruto. He frowned at himself in the mirror. There were two things he was good at, ignoring people and ignoring his feelings. But when it came to Naruto he had extreme difficulty in those areas. Even if he managed to ignore him, he was still there in his head. And his heart. He placed his hands on the bathroom counter, leaning over. This was getting out of hand. With a sudden resolve, he marched out of the bathroom and found his phone. The fact that Naruto hadn't texted him back pissed him off even more.

He punched the buttons on his phone, somewhat furiously. "Get over here." He said into the phone.

"Excuse me?" Hanabi growled. "Sasuke, you have completely lost it."

"You're right. I have." Sasuke sighed, sitting down on the couch. "Just come. Quickly. I have something to tell you."

Hanabi rolled her eyes, looking at her phone in disgust before putting it back to her ear. She was close to Sasuke's apartment then. "Fine. I'll be about 6 minutes."

Sasuke snapped the phone shut, glancing at it again. The message he had been waiting for still hadn't come and so he jabbed the power button and sent the device flying. His hair was still damp and he wore a black towel around his waist. Why he'd call Hanabi, he wasn't sure. But he would do anything to get his mind of Naruto. He was just that desperate.

The doorbell rang minutes later and Hanabi stood at his door, her hands stuffed in the pockets of her long coat. The wind blew a gust of frigid winter air into the room and goose bumps rose on his skin. Hanabi frowned. "Why don't you have any clothes on?"

Sasuke shrugged turning away from the door. "Thought you liked me better that way."

Hanabi paused. "Oh I did, before I caught you making out with my sister's boyfriend." She stood at the door, not making any attempt to move further. "What's going on here, Sasuke-kun? You forget what happened just yesterday?"

"I remember everything that happened yesterday." He looked at her sharply. "But I've realized since then that I had a slip in judgment, you understand?"

"No I don't. But…" She stepped in, closing the door behind here. "If I'm reading this right, you could always make me understand."

Internally, Sasuke groaned, dreading what he was about to do. But on the outside, he pasted on a satisfied smirk. "That's better." He murmured, pulling her in and his lips met with her full shiny and sticky ones. He wanted to cringe but true to his nature, he liked the curve of her body and he could feel himself being dragged under by the primitive response of his own body.

Meanwhile, Naruto was counting in his head how many times he had listened to Sasuke's automated voice-mail system. **Four.** His irritation flared. He didn't believe for one second that Sasuke hadn't purposely cut his phone off, and that somehow it had died. He paused for a moment in the middle of the road, his better half telling him to call it a night. But his angry half wanted to confront him. He turned around heading back towards his home, his better half momentarily winning out. Then midstride, the angry half demolished all that his better half stood for, and he was cutting around again, heading for Uchiha Sasuke.

The games Sasuke played pissed Naruto off. He wasn't even sure if Sasuke knew what he was doing. But he was still angry and that called for abrasive action.

Sasuke swung Hanabi around, sending her back into the couch. She stared up at him, eyes sparkling in wonderment. "Is this how you are with him?" She said quietly as he came down on her. Sasuke paused, stiffening all over and immediately he was limp. Hanabi glanced down at the now flaccid member of Sasuke's anatomy and rolled her eyes. "What the hell." She said slowly. "You can't be serious."

Sasuke pulled back, sitting on the opposite end of the couch, grabbing the towel and draping it over his waist. "You can go now." He said, squeezing his heavy eyelids together. Hanabi stared at him in disbelief.

She grabbed her shirt. "You're ridiculous Sasuke." She sneered, "Just admit that you're in love with him and don't you ever fucking call me again."

"Not in love with him." Sasuke mumbled to himself as Hanabi gather her coat in a fury. She didn't bother putting her shirt on, instead just stuffing her arms in her coat and yanking the door open. "That's not possible."

Naruto glared at Hyuuga Hanabi, at her disheveled hair, her pink bra, her smudged lip gloss and then his eyes drifted to Sasuke who sat on the couch before him, dark eyes on him. His face was without emotion. "Are you seriously sleeping with her?" Naruto nearly snapped Sasuke's head off. Sasuke made no attempt to give him a reply. Hanabi's sneer intensified.

"Does my sister know you're here?" Hanabi demanded.

"Why don't you head home and ask her yourself?" Naruto said, never before wanting to hit a woman until now. Hanabi narrowed her eyes, feeling the malice rolling off him and stepped past him, her boots clicking against the wood steps and down the sidewalk.

Sasuke longed to say something but couldn't. Instead he began a careful observation as an unwanted feeling settled over him. He watched Naruto's hurt, angry expression which caused an ache in his own heart. He noted the mix of desire and fury conflicting in Naruto's stormy blue eyes. He studied the locks of golden hair and the easy way he leaned against Sasuke's door frame. Then as Naruto turned away and took his leave, he registered, albeit in disbelief, how very possible it was that he was in love with him.

**It truly is a beauty, this story. I hope you all agree. Remember as I said in the last chapter I have a treat in store for you all. So please stay tuned. And I'd really appreciate reviews. They make me happy. See you soon!**


	23. Magic

**I just hate when I forget facts from the story when I don't reference them for a while, like what Naruto's team number was. Then I have to go back into the story searching for one little fact and for some reason it takes me forever. Haa…just a little rant.**

**BUT, I also can't stress enough how happy your reviews make me! I just love reading them and love knowing that you guys are satisfied. So keep them coming!**

**Anyway, I believe someone ordered a glass of LEMONADE, correct? Well here you are, freshly squeezed. Enjoy.**

**-M.L.**

**twenty-three…Magic**

_Naruto smiled, resting his hand on the table, palm up. Sasuke sat beside him, sliding his hand into Naruto's, gripping tightly. There was warmth and love in that union and as they leaned in to kiss each other, there was passion too, so strong and undeniable that the world glowed a little brighter for it. Their lips met and no other words could describe it but one. Magic._

Sasuke woke that morning in despair. It was official. He would have to be a true moron not to realize how in love he was. His eyes burned, as he scanned the ceiling. It couldn't have been any later than seven in the morning but he could no longer sleep. It didn't matter that he'd only fallen asleep three hours ago around four a.m. There was too much on his mind for him to sleep late or peacefully for that matter. He sat up, a migraine making him squint and groan. His hair was tousled and visions of a dream he'd had wandered back to him.

He never dreamed much and the few times he had they were always dreams of angst and wrath. He was confused now by the brightness of the one he'd just had, like something out of a fairytale, of him and Naruto. It seemed too good to be true and Sasuke believed it was.

He swung his legs over the edge of his bed, standing to his feet and got ready to start his day. Alone. In love or not. And days passed in that manner. How many days, Sasuke was unsure. But he woke every morning and pushed himself to make it through. He was strong, he told himself and no amount of love could change that.

* * *

Naruto placed his pen down, breathing with relief. He'd finally finished all the work Sakura had set aside for him. Now as she came into the room, a broad smile stretched across his face. "All done!" He said happily.

Sakura smiled back. "Very good. Tsunade-sama will be pleased when she gets back tomorrow."

Naruto sat forward eagerly. "So I can get out of here then right? I have a meeting with Team 10."

"Right, you're going away on a mission next week." Sakura nodded, "Well of course you're free to go."

He stood, stretching and grabbing his jacket. Sakura watched him go and then remembered quickly. "Don't forget about Konohamaru's birthday celebration this weekend! _Everyone_ will be there." Her emphasis on "everyone" and the slight spark in her eyes got him wondering. If she meant Sasuke, he couldn't see why that would be anything to be happy about. He still felt like punching Sasuke in the gut, among other things with how pissed he was. Sure there was heartache too but the anger was more overbearing than anything. He couldn't see Sasuke until he got over it and so far he wasn't making any progress in that area.

Naruto nodded indifferently. "I'll be there. Don't worry." He left, his mind full of thoughts of seeing Sasuke again after five days.

Team 10 waited at the entrance to Hokage Place. Akira munched on a toothpick; Yumi twirled a kunai around her finger; and Jin was seated on the ground, snoring heavily. Naruto walked over to Jin, grabbing his jacket and pulled him up. The boy stood at attention, his eyes wide now. Naruto leaned over, a menacing look on his face. "If I was the enemy, you'd be dead. Get more sleep."

Akira stood straighter now too, tossing the toothpick elsewhere but a smug look remained on his face. Yumi jammed her kunai back in its slot, smiling. "Good morning Sensei!" She said happily. Her leg was now healed, although tenderness remained around her ankle. She could walk and that was enough for her. There was therefore no reason to sit out another mission.

"Glad you're back on your own two feet." Naruto said, ruffling her pink hair. She beamed.

Akira shuffled restlessly. "So what about you, Sensei?"

Naruto looked at him in confusion. Yumi cleared her throat. "We're all wondering if you're okay. Akira and Jin seem to think you weren't yourself on the last mission."

They all stood there staring at each other. Naruto looked at his three pupils like they were baby aliens. They'd never shown concern for him before. Receiving it now certainly was strange. "I'm good." He said, "Honestly. I just had a lot on my mind. But I'm good now."

They all looked at him with uncertainty. He sighed, clapping his hands together. "You all are going on a very important mission next week. Think harder about that!"

His team nodded, their focus reigning in and they were suddenly pumped. "Now let's move." Naruto said. The kids turned heading out with a new vigor in their steps. Naruto followed behind them silently, hating that he'd had to lie to them. But they weren't old enough to understand everything, especially if Naruto couldn't understand it himself.

* * *

"Come in." Sasuke said and he was somewhat surprised to see Sakura step into his office. The last time he'd spoken with her had been the day his troubles had begun. Funny she returned in yet another time of trouble. Sasuke was also a little relieved to see her. He hadn't seen a familiar face since Naruto left his apartment a few nights ago. The brief images he got in his dreams didn't count. The isolation he had implemented in his life served both to keep the pain from his heart and prolong any confrontation with Naruto. But it also left him lonely and that seemed to affect him more these days.

Sakura smiled, "Hello Sasuke-kun." She put her bag down and sat in a chair across from him.

"Hi." He replied, putting his pen down on the table. She placed a cup of coffee on his desk.

"It's black." She told him, "As you like it."

Sasuke gave her a smile and a nod, accepting the cup. "Thank you." He said, "But why?"

Sakura shrugged. "I came to tell you about Konohamaru's birthday celebration this Friday. I thought you'd enjoy a cup of coffee as well." Sakura said nonchalantly, "So will you come?"

Sasuke looked up at her, over the rim of his cup. She was up to something, he knew. But he couldn't say what. He looked away, placing the coffee on his desk. "I don't think so." He said quietly, picking his pen up and leaning forward across his desk. "It depends on how the rest of the week plays out."

"Ah, of course." Sakura said, shaking her head, for a moment beginning to lose hope. Then she leaned forward. "Sasuke…"

He sighed, glancing back up at her. "Hmm?" He said looking down again.

"We're friends aren't we?" She questioned, "I mean I know we aren't close but I would hope that you know I have your best interest at heart."

Sasuke dropped his pen on the pad he'd been doodling on and dragged a hand down his weary face. He watched her and then shrugged. "Yeah. I know." He said simply. "What's your point?"

For a moment, Sakura's irritation flared at "her friend's" cold demeanor. But then she was focused again, remembering the task at hand. "Well it's not really my business…" She said, "but I thought you should know that Naruto ended his relationship with Hinata and I'm pretty damn sure he did it for you." She leaned back, collecting the handles of her purse in her hands and smiled. "I do hope I see you at the party on Friday. Naruto will be there and that shouldn't be a reason for you _not_ to come. I think he deserves better. You both deserve better than you've been given."

She stood then, enjoying the stunned speechless new character before her. "That's all." She said, flipping her pink hair in triumph. "Enjoy your day, Sasuke-kun."

* * *

Hinata sat in complete silence, legs crossed like a pretzel, and her arms outstretched, palms up. Her dark hair was in a tangled braid down her back. Her eyes were damp as she opened them breaking her meditation, on things that brought her no peace whatsoever. The doorbell rang again but she stayed put listening instead for the voice at the door.

"I'm here to see Hinata-chan." The smooth male voice echoed down the hall and into her room. Startled, Hinata eyes went wide and she pushed herself up onto her feet. "Tell him…I'm busy." She said to a lady waiting outside her door and the woman rushed off to deliver the message.

Upon hearing this Dr. Koichi Cohen cleared his throat. "Yes, well, I can wait until she's available. It's important that I see her."

Hinata sighed, walking over to her mirror. She ran her hands along her hair and under her eyes. Taking a breath, she stepped into the hall rounding the corner so he could see her. She smiled. "Hello doctor." She said simply, bowing her head. She looked to the confused housemaid, "Thank you. You may leave us."

Cohen stepped in. He wore a short black coat and a red scarf looped around his neck. Dark hair fell over his forehead and his kind eyes shimmered as they met hers. "I do have a legitimate reason for being here."

Hinata could feel her face heating up, a shyness filling her that she hadn't felt in months. She avoided his intense gaze, "Would you like to sit?" She asked.

Cohen nodded, closing the door behind him and followed her to the Hyuuga's drawing room. They stopped at the door as Hinata waited for him to go in and Cohen strictly believed in "ladies first". He motioned politely for her to continue on. An awkward moment passed between them before Hinata scurried into the room first.

The two people, practically strangers outside of a doctor's office, sat across from each other. "So," Hinata said, smiling, "what is this legitimate reason you spoke of?"

Cohen smiled back, placing his hands on the table and folding them together. "Your sister stopped by my office yesterday." He didn't mention the fact that it had been an STD scare that brought her to him. "She talked a lot about you."

Hinata gulped, her heart thudding in her chest. One could only imagine the ridiculousness Hanabi had spouted. Perhaps, even, the truth about her and Naruto. Hinata felt tears welling up again but fought them. "What did she say exactly?" Hinata croaked out.

"Do you need some water?" He said, leaning forward in concern. Hinata shook her head quickly.

"I'm fine." She said quickly, "Please, what was it my sister told you?" Her head began throbbing as she thought of all the intense personal things Hanabi could have told him; her sleepless nights, her constant meditation, or how little she'd been eating.

"Well, she told me first about you and Naruto..." The doctor said, sliding over to sit next to Hinata. He took a heavy breath, shaking his head, "She also said you haven't been eating very well and she was worried about your health."

Hinata watched him warily, like at any moment he would pull out a stethoscope and begin his inspection. "She's been known to exaggerate. I'm fine actually."

Cohen titled his head, "I don't believe you." He said staring at her. "It's nothing to be ashamed of, that you've been hurt. We all get hurt sometimes. But you're strong and I know you can make it out of this…"

Hinata sighed, her eyes filling and bubbling over. "Thank you. I'll keep what you said in mind." She smiled, wiping at the stream of tears on her face. "You're a good doctor."

Cohen smiled. "I try…" Hinata laughed, a sound that was pure and sweet and Cohen marveled to hear it. He said nothing for a moment, watching her instead and then his heart was heavy with words he longed to say.

"Hinata…I believe I can be of some comfort to you…" He said, moving closer to her. He cleared his throat. "If you'd let me."

She stared wide eyed and caught off guard by the sudden closeness. Her face flushed pink and she swallowed a lump gathering in her throat, her stomach knotting. "I'm sorry. I don't understand." But she did, even as her doctor, the one she'd previously seen only in a white lab coat, now advanced on her and she realized just how beautiful he was. Thoughts of Naruto flooded her mind briefly but this moment that she'd suddenly been caught up in was too intense for her to continue thinking of much else.

Cohen slid his hand around her slim waist, unwrapping his scarf from around his neck, the heat of their bodies too much to bear. Hinata shivered at his touch, ignoring the million distress signals her mind was sending off. "How?" She mumbled, her eyes dropping to his lips and then back to his silver eyes.

He didn't reply. He chose to kiss her instead, making sure the intensity of that kiss answered any questions she had. Hinata sucked in a sharp breath of air before pressing her lips against his in return. It was simple and sweet but she could feel herself yearning for more, the neediness and desperation from a week of loneliness taking over. But surely she could never tell him how much she wanted this. She had to show him.

Cohen felt the way she pressed into him and groaned, quickly losing control. He pulled back, taking deep breaths as the blood slowly flowed out of his groin. "I'm sorry." He sighed, "That got a little out of hand. I don't want you to think I'm trying to take advantage of you."

She blinked, tugging her shirt back into place. "No I didn't think that at all." She watched him, "I like you." She said slowly, feeling like a child again.

Cohen paused and then a grin broke out across his face, crinkling the corners of his eyes. "I feel the same."

* * *

Tsunade nodded at Sasuke. "I'm glad you're putting real thought into this. I think you would make a great team leader. Of course you would have to wait until the new school year begins and even then there's no guarantee you'd be assigned a team."

"That's fine with me." Sasuke said. He was happy now that he'd finally spoken to Tsunade about his wishes, even if he still found them a little absurd. There was however fear of this being just a whim, caused by his loneliness. He bowed his head. "Thank you for your time."

With that their short meeting was adjourned. Tsunade watched Sasuke leave, shaking her head at the man who had maintained the same cool reserve from childhood. But she knew he'd changed quite a bit and that it was due in part to his friendship with Naruto. _That boy_, Tsunade thought and smiled, knowing Naruto had a way affecting people that cut deep to their hearts.

Sasuke stepped into the hall, shutting the door behind him. Looking up he was surprised to find Naruto's cold blue eyes on him. Naruto balled his fist tight, as the very person he'd had on his mind stepped aside to allow him passage. Sasuke was conflicted and he hurt to think Naruto would pass him without so much as a second glance.

"How long do you intend to act like a child?" Sasuke said, turning to look at him as Naruto approached the door and was surprised that the words had no restraint. Naruto stopped, turned and felt his rage explode, just as he thought he'd suppressed it. He grabbed Sasuke's collar, pinning him to the wall. The thought to lay a kiss on him teased briefly but he was too infuriated. Sasuke sneered, his eyebrows dipping in an angry V.

"Let go of me." He said low. Naruto did so, with a shove. They glared at each other before Naruto could no longer take the silence.

"If I'm a child, you're fucking insane, Sasuke." He said, "So you sleep with anyone, even the ones you hate?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "You should get your facts straight, dipshit. I didn't sleep with her."

"Then why didn't you say that when I was standing at your door?" Naruto growled.

"Because I don't have to explain myself to you." Sasuke replied. Naruto paused, stunned by his reply and angrier than ever.

"You're right you don't. But you're still insane." Naruto said.

They stood a few feet apart in quietness, both glaring at each other. Sasuke slid his hands in his pockets, his chest hurting with each silent minute that passed. He hated the feeling, the love-sickness that he'd been stricken with. He sighed. "I didn't intend for you to get hurt. It was stupid." He said quietly, his chest heaving with exhaustion. He didn't bother looking at Naruto, knowing there'd be some dumbass look on his face.

Naruto stared at him in awe, hearing an apology that was never voiced. He took a cautious step forward. Sasuke eyed him warily. His heart thumped like mad and he thought how much he'd like to get closer to him. But then the question he thought about Naruto and Hinata as a couple and now as strangers. He thought about the reason Naruto might have broken it off with her and he was almost scared to think it was because Naruto wanted to be with him.

Even if he could no longer deny his feelings, he couldn't be in a relationship. He wouldn't let these feelings control him. So he took a step back, away from Naruto and put on his very best blank expression and told him, "Aren't you late for your meeting?"

Naruto paused, his line of thought snapping in two. He remembered his meeting with Tsunade and he was now six minutes late. "Damn you're right." He growled, turning away but not before giving Sasuke a wary once-over.

Sasuke gulped over a large knot in his throat. "See you later then." He said with great difficulty and turned away before any further words could tumble out of his mouth. It seemed today Sasuke had very little restraint and it was beginning to infuriate him.

The week passed rather quickly without Naruto or Sasuke meeting again. Naruto let the time pass eagerly awaiting Friday and hoping against hope that Sasuke would show. But the raven-haired recluse was still conflicted by a fear of love, something he hadn't embraced in quite a long time. And then there was Hinata, the woman who had recently spent most of her time alone in her room, began to come out, albeit with the help of Dr. Cohen. Thoughts of Naruto still plagued her and she realized how very much she still wanted him. Shy as she was, she had never taken defeat easily and the urge to fight for Naruto overwhelmed her at times. She wondered if the feeling would ever recede.

No one had exactly what they wanted. Not yet. But Friday rolled around, with a zing of magic in the air. It was a good day, Naruto could almost feel it.

* * *

But perhaps he was **wrong**. Naruto saw Sasuke enter the room, his dark hair smooth along the sides of his face and the nape of his neck. He wore a black and blue ensemble as was his custom, along with a very distant expression. Naruto could imagine him thinking up all the other places he would rather be at that moment. He wondered if one of those places was his room and then rejected the thought completely. As if that would happen.

"Hey." Naruto turned to the female voice he heard behind him. Tenten stood smiling at him. The glowing kaleidoscope of squares from an overhead disco ball ran across their faces. "How are you?"

Naruto gave her a small smile, his eyes trailing back across the room to where Sasuke stood. "I'm great. You?" He said, looking back at her. "You look nice."

Tenten blushed in her pale green yukata. She shrugged. "Well it is a birthday party. And I'm great. But I don't know about you. I guarantee you're freaking people out standing in this corner by yourself."

Naruto sighed, his shoulders sagging. "Let them think whatever they want."

Tenten shook her head, "Have you at least wished Konohamaru a happy birthday?" She said, looping her arm in his and leading him away from his beloved corner. He looked away sheepishly and Tenten sighed. "Watching him all night isn't going to make you feel any better, Naruto. And with all these people here, this is a perfect opportunity for you to socialize."

Naruto breathed heavily, silently agreeing with her. He had to stop being so pathetic. Sasuke clearly didn't want to talk to him and he had more important things to worry about. Together Naruto and Tenten maneuvered through the crowd and people stopped him to say hi or shake his hand. Tenten smiled, pleased with the progress they were already making.

"I have to get back to my date." Tenten said, nodding to where Lee was animatedly showing Konohamaru his new move. Naruto smiled sadly, happy for his friend but sad about his own perpetual loneliness. Tenten sighed, touching his arm once more. "Seeing you like this really sucks. But I know you'll be fine." She paused and stepped closer, lowering her voice to a whisper though no one could hear her over the music, "Also, Hinata's here…and you should at least say hi."

"I wasn't planning on ignoring her." Naruto said sourly.

"No but if you're constantly thinking of Sasuke, you might forget." Tenten said defensively, "Just say hi and then you can go back to spying on your other best friend."

Naruto made a face but a grin soon followed, unable to resist Tenten's charm and reason. Even if she sometimes treated him like a wayward son, she was good to have around.

Naruto turned, his eyes finding Hinata again. He froze a little when he found her eyes on him as well. But Tenten was right; he couldn't ignore her even if it was never his intention. He strode over to her and as he got closer, he noticed a tall man beside her, a man he recognized but couldn't remember.

Hinata straightened a little as Naruto approached. _He realized_, she thought, her heart thudded wildly, _he realized he made a mistake_. Cohen glanced at her and then up at Naruto and dreaded the moment Naruto stood before them. But then he was there and Cohen wanted both to leave and to stay and challenge him. He had no idea what was going on between them but he told himself he could handle it.

Naruto was there now, with his hands in his pockets and a small smile on his face. His gold hair was thick and brilliant about his head. Hinata smiled back and then her eyes darted to Cohen. Naruto finally looked to the man beside her.

"Naruto-kun," The doctor held out his hand for him to shake, "I'm Dr. Cohen."

Naruto's eyebrows furrowed in a moment of annoyance but he extended his hand and shook the man's hand quite firmly. He looked at Hinata quizzically, "Are you not feeling well?" He asked.

Hinata blushed seeing how Naruto might have misunderstood. "I feel fine." She said reassuringly and Naruto glanced at the doctor again as the wheels in his head began turning.

"I see." He said raising an eyebrow. Hinata swore she was beet red now. Inside she was relieved to finally being seeing Naruto again and still there was Sasuke.

Speaking of Sasuke he watching Naruto chatting up his supposed "ex-girlfriend" and doubt surfaced along with jealously. He cursed himself silently, wondering why he had ever come to this thing. The music suddenly cut off. Up at the front of the room where Konohamaru stood, Sakura cleared her throat and everyone quieted to a whisper.

"Excuse me." Sakura said into a small mike, "Konohamaru-kun would like for Uzumaki Naruto to come forward and say a few words." Sasuke's eyes, along with everyone else, trailed back to where Naruto stood beside Hinata. Sasuke's thoughts went off on a tangent then. With the spotlight in their direction, they looked like the golden couple. All they needed now was wedding garb. He closed his eyes, annoyance flaring. How much more of this could he take?

When he'd made it to the front of the room, Naruto said a few words, slinging his arm across Konohamaru's shoulders, something about being a man and making everyone proud. But the words all warped together for Sasuke, cameras flashed like fuzzy orbs of light, and a cheer went up throughout the whole room. The music came back to life and Sasuke realized he was in a shitty mood. He'd met his limit. He chugged back the last of his glass's contents and made a quick path through a pack of guests, disappearing quickly.

Naruto watched as Sasuke crossed the room, knowing he was leaving. But he couldn't let that happen. He said "Happy Birthday" to Konohamaru one last time before beginning his pursuit. Hinata sipped on her drink, watching Naruto walking quickly towards the exit. She wanted to follow him but Cohen's constant presence made her think twice. Naruto speaking to her hadn't helped a bit. Now her thoughts were filled with him. She gathered her third glass of sake for the night and watched Naruto disappear from sight.

"Where are you going?" Sakura asked Sasuke just before he could slip out the door.

"Just for a smoke." He said smoothly, annoyance blazing yet again at the sight of his new obstacle.

Sakura made a face, scanning the room for Naruto. She stepped in front of him. "I know you don't smoke Sasuke."

Sasuke suppressed an irritated expression, looking at her full on. "I do now." He said, making a tight line of his mouth. She narrowed her eyes for a second, finally seeing Naruto's yellow hair over a group of people. "Uh huh…" She said, then glanced behind him. "Hello Naruto."

Sasuke cringed, glaring at her now but didn't turn around.

"Hey Sakura." Naruto said, with exaggerated cheerfulness. "I've just been looking for Sasuke…"

"Sasuke?" Sakura made a show of looking confused. "Look at that. He's right here!" She smiled happily, putting a hand on his shoulder. A nerve twitched in Sasuke's forehead as he realized suddenly that he had been ambushed. He turned now, his dark eyes meeting Naruto's for the near-fiftieth time that night and plucked Sakura's hand from his shoulder.

"Hi." Naruto said, raising his chin a little and sliding his hands into his pockets. He loved how calm he felt and the way Sasuke looked almost nervous. "Can we talk?" He said quietly and when he stepped closer, he got a whiff of his shampoo.

Sasuke saw the desire and hunger in his eyes. Anyone could. Either Naruto needed more practice with hiding his emotions or he just couldn't do it any longer. But Sasuke knew they could very easily draw attention to themselves, just by standing that close all evening. He took a discreet breath, glared at Sakura once more and turned away. Naruto followed.

They continued down the hall, past a few people scattered along the walls. Sasuke peered down an empty corridor and turned, glancing back to make sure Naruto was being attentive. He was. In fact, he was smiling happily. Sasuke resisted a smirk, shaking his head and continued down the hall until they'd gone far enough. He stopped abruptly, by a door marked STORAGE and leaned against the wall.

"What is it you need to talk about?" Sasuke asked, running a hand through his hair.

Naruto took to the opposing wall, leaning against it just as Sasuke did. "You've been avoiding me."

Sasuke made a face. "I have no reason to avoid you." He said coolly, making sure to make Naruto seem crazy.

"You've been dodging me all night." Naruto said sharply, "What's with that?"

"Does it bother you that I didn't say hi?" Sasuke said dryly.

Naruto folded his arms. "Yes. It does." Quietness settled over them as they glared at each other. Finally Naruto sighed. "I just missed you."

Sasuke raised both brows, his eyes widening a little. "What the fuck Naruto… You missed me?" He said in disbelief. Naruto just looked at him, his cheeks slightly pink. Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets and turned away from him, pacing the end of the hallway. "This is getting weird."

"It could get weirder." Naruto mumbled and he was suddenly closer than he had been. Sasuke turned, eyes narrowed and his heart began thundering in his chest. Yes… Sasuke thought, feeling the air sizzling around them and the extreme force of Naruto's gravitational pull. His throat constricted as he became aware of the hungry look in Naruto's eyes. But he was also alarmed by the fact that he didn't try to distance himself. If anything he thought he had stepped closer. He wanted this too.

"You're not with Hinata anymore?" Sasuke said quietly.

"No." Naruto said looking at his lips and then his eyes quickly.

"Why?" Sasuke said his voice a mere whisper. It was a question he'd been longing to ask. If he got the right answer he knew all would come undone.

Naruto slid one hand around to the nape of his neck. "I wanted you. That's why." He said brushing his lips over Sasuke's. Sasuke took a breath, just as they deepened the kiss. He let his tongue glide along Naruto's, savoring the taste of him and then pulled back.

"Sasuke…" Naruto protested, thinking this was yet another retreat.

"Shut up." Sasuke said, pulling the handle of the storage door and yanking it open. He grabbed his collar, pulling then pushing him into the small space, where boxes and barrels lay distributed all around them. Naruto paused, eyes dark with surprise and arousal. He distantly remembered a time when it would all go to blows if either one of them pushed the other. Now he could literally feel himself getting harder when Sasuke's fist tangled with his collar and his palm connected with his chest.

His breath quickened as Sasuke came closer. He couldn't take it. Naruto reached out, grabbing his shirt and pulled him in. Their lips connected again, their tongues collided and then they were suddenly desperate to get closer, to feel and touch more of each other. Naruto let out a low guttural groan when Sasuke's soft lips seared along his jawline and neck. He ran his hands up along Sasuke's back, pulling him even closer. He slid his hands down to cup him through his pants.

"Was that all you had to tell me out there? That you missed me?" Sasuke said, his eyelids low as Naruto continued running his hands over his hardened cock.

Naruto wet his lips. "No." He said undoing Sasuke's pants and turning him around. "But I'll have to tell you later." He licked a line across his neck, pressing him against the wall and grinding into him so that all his intent and eagerness was made known. Sasuke pulled his shirt bringing him closer, as if that was even possible. The contact only made the pain in Naruto's groin worse and made the pressure that more intense. It wasn't helping. He had to be inside him. His breath came heavier now as he worked quickly at his belt buckle and zipper and then freed the overwhelming bulge in his pants.

"Come on Naruto." Sasuke whispered, his dark hair now clinging to his neck. Naruto's own forehead and neck were beaded with sweat as he leaned down planting a kiss on Sasuke's neck. He liked the yearning he heard in his voice. That was all he needed. Keeping his forehead against Sasuke's head, he coated himself with his own pre-cum and felt Sasuke relax when just the tip was at his entrance. It was almost as if he was welcoming him. Naruto breathed, and as he pushed into him, he was unable to think of anything else except how Sasuke enveloped him. When he had filled him completely, he had to take another round of deep breaths because that alone was enough to make him climax right there and then. He could imagine Sasuke seeing him as a completely incompetent idiot if he was spent after no less than a minute. So he pushed on, thrusting into him, sliding out and beginning the assault again. Sasuke gasped, his eyelids fluttering, as he felt Naruto engulfing him. He'd missed the feeling and now it was his again, so intense and so welcome that he couldn't help constricting on him. Naruto felt this increase of pressure and pushed deeper into him to stop himself from exploding. His thrusts grew more powerful and the burning in him was too much to bear. He felt himself nearing his peak and wondered briefly if Sasuke was too before reaching downward to make damn sure they came together. He grabbed Sasuke's throbbing cock, running his thumb over the tip and then stroked it slowly though firmly.

Sasuke moaned, the sound filling Naruto's ears and he lost all control of the situation. His climax ripped through him, spasms pulsing through his body and he gripped Sasuke until he came too. His hand filled with cum and he felt Sasuke tighten around his cock and together the climax was drawn out so it was longer and sweeter than anything they'd ever experienced. They both breathed heavily, as Naruto buried his head in Sasuke's slightly moist hair, pulling out of him and then trailed kisses down the side of his neck. He wanted so much to tell him how much he loved him and could feel the words at the tip of his tongue but a sudden duet of hushed voices erupted in the hall, right outside the door.

"There should be more glasses in here. Relax." Someone said. Naruto saw a box beside them labeled GLASSES and both he and Sasuke exchanged a look. "Shit. The doors locked." One of the guys said. Sasuke smirked remembering that he'd locked the door. He grabbed their jackets, tossing Naruto his and fastened his pants.

"I have the key." The next guy said and began working at a set of keys in his hand. Sasuke cringed, looking around quick. He pointed upward to a small window. Naruto rolled his eyes. Sasuke began scaling a stack of boxes but before Naruto could hurry after him, the knob turned and the door swung open. But Sasuke was already there, beside Naruto again, the ellipses of his mangekyo appearing. The guys stepped into the storage room.

"There they are." One guy said stepping up to the glasses box, literally an inch from Naruto, who was holding his breath. But he could not see either one of them. Sasuke put a hand to his mouth suppressing a laugh.

"You don't have to hold your breath. They can't see or hear you." He said in a normal voice. The guy was grinning like a know-it-all, "I told you there was nothing to worry about." He said handing off one box.

"Come on." Sasuke said, grabbing his hand and pulling him to the door. They slipped passed the two guys in the storage room and Naruto shut the door behind them, knowing they would be freaked. He snickered and Sasuke shook his head as they both ran the opposite way they had come to a pair of glass double doors and out into the night.

Naruto shrugged into his jacket, watching Sasuke run a hand through his hair. Sasuke looked back at him unable to stop the flood of happiness from showing on his face. He smiled, lowering his eyes to the ground and slid his hands into his pockets. It wasn't a big goofy smile but it was just right. Along with the slight tint of pink in his cheeks and on his ears, Naruto was mesmerized. God, he's beautiful. Naruto thought. He didn't have to say it, as Sasuke could see the thought on his face.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" Naruto asked him, falling in step beside him.

Sasuke glanced at him. "Yes." He replied simply.

"Will you stay with me forever?" He said in a playful voice expecting Sasuke to snap at him if he thought he were serious.

Sasuke stared up at the night sky, the same smile gracing his pink lips. "Probably." He watched Sasuke and suddenly he knew the time was now.

Naruto took a breath and stopped walking. He couldn't keep it in any longer. The feeling of loving someone to such an extent was overwhelming. He could only relieve himself by speaking the words he'd been longing to.

Sasuke stopped once he realized Naruto was no longer beside him, turning back to face him. "What?"

Naruto stared at him, eyes big and round and bright. Sasuke tensed upon meeting his warm gaze, feeling the shift in Naruto's disposition. "I have something I need to say." Naruto said quietly.

"Don't." Sasuke nearly growled. "Naruto, you don't need to say anything."

Naruto nodded, stepping closer. "But I do."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, a cautious look on his face. He had to know this would happen and now there was no escape from it. But even as terrified as he was, Sasuke's stomach was bursting at the seams with butterflies. Electricity buzzed through him to every nerve ending. The universe itself seemed to close in on them, seclude them for this one very perfect moment. And even his fear had to stand back in awe at the raw passion that manifested itself between them.

"I love you Sasuke." Naruto said a smile warming his face. He was filled with such happiness. Yet even though the very stars seemed to dance in joy, Sasuke felt his fear reigning in, hiking itself back up to a position of power.

"No." He said sharply, his eyes cold and dark. "You don't. And even if you do, you shouldn't." He was speaking to himself too, having to resist the urge to give Naruto the words he wanted. "I love you" was bubbling at his own lips.

Naruto's jaw clenched. "You can't tell me what I should and shouldn't do. I love you and I always will."

Sasuke shook his head, a mocking grin on his face. He turned, ready to leave with or without Naruto.

Naruto of course stayed put. Where happiness had once been, anger rose up. He remembered everything Sasuke had put him through and realized how completely fed up he was. "Why don't you just stop being a coward about it and tell me you feel the same way."

Sasuke stopped walking, turning half-around. "I don't love you." He lied easily, sliding his hands in his pockets.

"You're really stupid if you honestly think so."

Sasuke took a step closer. "Yeah? And what the hell makes you so confident?"

"Because I know you Sasuke!" Naruto shouted angrily. "You believe love makes you weaker and you're wrong. It makes you _stronger_, Sasuke. To love and be loved makes us all stronger."

Sasuke's heart fluttered in his chest. He stood silently, hands still in his pockets. His eyes burned with an urge to cry as his emotions overwhelmed him. "I'm done here."

Naruto nodded and stepped back in withdrawal. "Me too. Just remember what I said."

Sasuke sneered at him, lips pressed into a hard line and turned away. And then he disappeared from Naruto's sight, channeling his energy to bring as much distance between him and the one person left who truly loved him and always would.

**I'll see you guys soon. It may take me a moment to regroup and get my thoughts together. But never fear! Please comment and tell me what you guys think. Lastly, thanks so much for reading! **


	24. Plans in Motion

**Hey everybody! It took me a while to get this chapter going, like almost a year. Which is ridiculous, I know, but I'm hoping you guys are still interested! So in the last chapter, Naruto and Sasuke made up (and made up well, if you know what I'm saying *wink wink*). But then Naruto told Sasuke he loved him and things didn't turn out as well as Naruto wanted.**

**I hope to serve you guys some freshly squeezed lemonade soon but we'll see how this goes.**

**By the way, if you have not been keeping up with the actual manga, I urge you to do so. Because it's getting so intense and Kishi is doing such an amazing job.**

**Finally, thank you so much for reading, and commenting, and supporting me.**

**Enjoy!**

**-M.L.**

**twenty-four…Plans in Motion**

"Wait, so you said 'I love you Sasuke' and he…ran?"

Naruto looked up at Tenten, his lips pouted. He folded his arms across his chest. "No, I wouldn't say 'ran'." He said defensively, "And there was more to it."

Tenten shook her head, as she cleared the table. "Well, whatever happened, I still think you shouldn't have stayed out in the rain all night. I wouldn't be surprised if you caught a cold."

Naruto shrugged. "I just couldn't go home to an empty apartment." He sighed heavily. "I planned everything out perfectly. I was going to confess my feelings and he was going to be so happy, he would beg me to take him home."

She snorted. "That's a bit dramatic."

"I know. But people don't normally react the way Sasuke did when someone says 'I love you'." He paused. "But, of course, he isn't all that normal."

"Right." Tenten nodded, pouring Naruto a glass of milk. She set it on the table, with her other hand firm on her hip. "I don't know what to tell you. I'm stumped."

"So am I." Naruto leaned forward, wrapping his hand around the glass. "But I know he's in love with me. I'm almost 100% sure of it." He sneezed, before he could raise the cup to his lips and made a face.

Tenten watched him as if he were her heartbroken little brother, worry and sadness etched into her face. "Don't keep telling yourself that, Naruto. You don't want to be disappointed."

Naruto frowned, pointing a thumb at himself. "Look at me. I couldn't be any more disappointed."

Tenten dropped her gaze to the floor, unsure of the proper way to consolidate him. Naruto suddenly chugged the milk and wiped his mouth vigorously. "Don't worry about me. I'm not giving up on Sasuke's sorry ass yet. I have a plan." He said, cutting her a serious look.

"Which is?" She said staring back at him. She knew Naruto's courage and boldness counted for everything when it came to a battle. But battles regarding love had all new divisions, new commanders and new terrain. He couldn't know exactly what he was doing. No one ever did.

He shrugged. "I don't completely know yet." Tenten raised an eyebrow. Naruto stood, grabbing his jacket off the chair beside him and pulled his arms through it. With a shrug, he righted the black and orange sleeves and ran a hand through his hair. "Thanks for breakfast. And seriously, don't worry. There's no way I'll lose."

Tenten smiled as he slipped out her front door and took off towards Hokage Place. Naruto breathed in cool wintery air and then released a heavy sigh. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't heartbroken. But like he had done in so many other circumstances, he would channel that pain. He would make it work for the better.

* * *

Hana was a young girl with red hair cut short. She stood quietly next to Botan, a tall lanky boy with long bright orange locks. And finally, there was a plump boy with dark hair whose name was Mako. He busied himself with flicking boogers across the courtyard where the three of them waited. Sasuke ran his eyes over the members of his would-be team and was struck by a disturbing thought. In many ways, they were what some people would call cute. He, too, couldn't help but find them somewhat adorable, as if they were mere babies looking for guidance and love. The thought made him sick. _Cute? _Sasuke questioned himself. _Who wants a team that's cute?_ He wanted to raise lethal assassins, kids who would be so bad-ass every team in Konoha would cower behind their senseis.

Again, he felt Naruto planting roots in every part of his being. After returning to Konoha years ago and finding himself under Naruto watch and influence, he'd begun to view things more positively. And now more than ever, he couldn't go back to being apathetic-Sasuke. Rather, he felt everything. Happiness. A genuine affection for his new team. And even, perhaps, love.

But he chose not to think of that. Love wasn't an option. _Not now, not ever._ Sasuke thought.

As the three kids stood before him, Sasuke couldn't decide whether he should smile or glare. But when Mako flicked yet another booger in his general direction, he settled on glaring. With the full fury of his pitch black eyes set on them, he announced, "I'm Uchiha Sasuke. I already know all of your names so we'll skip introductions." The kids looked up at him with wide eyes. Then the plump boy, Mako's hand flew up.

"Is it true you've killed a million people?" He blubbered.

Sasuke thought about that. A million? No, that wasn't possible. "No." He replied.

"My brother says you've killed a million people with just your eyes."

Okay, definitely not true. He'd be a blind man. Sasuke smirked. "Why kill a million people with just my eyes? When there are a thousand ways to kill a man?" _Maybe that was too much_, Sasuke thought.

Hana stared back at him, her lips parted. "Are you going to teach us how to kill?"

He didn't know how to respond to that. So he stalled and walked under the oak tree behind him and took a seat on one of the protruding roots. _What would Naruto say?_ Sasuke scowled at himself. _Who gives a fuck what he would say?_ "No." Sasuke finally replied, meeting their eyes again, "I'm going to teach you how to defend Konoha and if that means killing someone so be it."

They all watched him. Hana nodded. "Well who better to learn from than you?"

Sasuke's face warmed as he stared back at her. That was a compliment, he was sure of it. He sighed. _Yeah, they're kind of cute._

When he'd finished with his team, they dispersed to the schoolyard where they met with their own friends. Someday the three of them would be inseparable. Just like Team 7 had been before he forced their separation. Maybe what had terrified him in the first place was not Naruto's growing strength or his own waning strength. Maybe it was the strength of Team 7's bond, as each day it grew stronger.

He sighed, leaning his head back against the trunk of the tree and shutting his eyes. He'd been there only for a minute when a shadow paced across his vision.

"I'm surprised you let me sneak up on you like that." Naruto said, staring down at Sasuke.

Sasuke didn't open his eyes. "I knew someone was coming. What do you want. Naruto?"

"How was your first day?" He said . "I saw the kids. They're cute."

Sasuke turned up his lip at the word cute. "Everything went well."

Naruto smiled. "Well good then. Good work." He said awkwardly, "I'll see you later."

Sasuke's eyes flew open as Naruto began walking in the direction he'd come. "You're leaving?" Sasuke said narrowing his eyes.

Naruto turned back, setting his blue gaze on him. He slid his hands into his pockets. "Do you not want me to?"

Sasuke stared at him and replied, "It doesn't matter to me. I'm just amazed you haven't come to declare your love again."

"I can if that's what you need me to do. I'll say it again." Naruto replied and took a step closer. His wide blue eyes were even more intense. Sasuke squirmed, his face growing warmer. "I love you Sasuke." Naruto said simply.

Their eyes met. Briefly, Sasuke glanced at his lips. He tugged at his collar uncomfortably. "Great." He replied bitterly.

Naruto shrugged, backing away. "I'll say it as many times as you need me to, whatever it takes for you to stop lying to yourself."

Sasuke shook his head slowly. "You're being stupid." He said kicking around dirt with the tip of his shoe.

"No. You're being stupid. All because you know I'm right." Naruto jeered.

Sasuke said nothing. He leaned his head back again. Finally, he droned, "Whatever. Have fun with that."

"I intend to." Naruto replied. He stood there momentarily watching the man he loved pretend to ignore him. It had come to his realization that Sasuke was a master at faking composure. Even if his ears were pink with embarrassment, you'd never know from his expression. Naruto had to admire that about him. It was one of the reasons he was such an amazing ninja. But it wouldn't fool him any longer. He was done playing games.

"Hey." He said softly. Sasuke opened his eyes, surprised to find him suddenly so close. Naruto's eyes darted briefly at Sasuke's lips, his hand reaching out to grasp the back of his head.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke said cautiously, hating how his voice was significantly weaker. Naruto's forehead creased in confusion when Sasuke made no attempt to pull away. But then he smirked with arrogance. Of course, he wouldn't pull away. They both knew he didn't want to. He leaned down, slowly and pressed his lips firmly against his. His eyes remained open, staring into Sasuke's stormy onyx pupils.

Sasuke resisted the urge to moan when Naruto's tongue invaded his mouth. His eyelids slid closed, involuntarily, as he was kissed roughly, his bottom lip sucked into Naruto's warm mouth. Naruto gripped Sasuke's soft hair in his fingers, crushing their mouths together, and maintaining full control over the situation. He would decide how intense this got and when it would end.

Sasuke's body grew weak and yet was alive with passion. His heart thudded so wildly in his chest he swore it would explode. He could feel himself getting harder as the minutes passed and his mind was bombarded with sexual images of Naruto either fucking him or vice versa. The idea of Naruto beneath him had him brimming with pre-cum and he feared he would climax right then and there.

_What is happening to me?_ he thought.

And then, all at once, Naruto pulled away. Even though his face was flushed, he managed a cold expression and though his lips were swollen, he forced them into a hard line. Sasuke stared back at him, breathing heavily and bewildered.

"You're an idiot, Sasuke." Naruto panted. "People who aren't in love don't kiss like that."

Sasuke blinked at him and then he looked away, swallowing the painful lump in his throat. "That doesn't change anything." He said, as coolly as he could manage (which was very little).

Naruto glared at him for a moment longer. He jammed his hands in his pockets and turned away. But before he could get far, he stopped and turned back. "Just prepare yourself." He said jabbing a finger in Sasuke's direction. "I'm giving this everything I've got. I'm coming at you the Uzumaki way." He began backing away. "When I'm done with you, you'll tell me you love every day."

Sasuke scoffed but didn't have the guts to look him in the eye. When he was sure Naruto had left, he licked his bruised lips and took note of the dull ache in his heart. He put his head in his hands, wearily. "Shit." He whispered.

* * *

Hinata pulled her pants on quickly and quietly, glancing over her shoulder to make sure Cohen stayed asleep. When she stood, the bed creaked with her movement and the doctor stirred. His eyes fluttered open, scanning the ceiling momentarily, before he turned his head and found Hinata. Her face reddened.

"Are you leaving?" Koichi Cohen asked, smoothly.

She shifted her gaze to the ground. "Yes, I have to meet Tsunade-sama."

"Oh." He said, sitting up and allowing the blanket to fall to his waist. Hinata briefly scanned the soft edges of his abs and her face flushed further. He smiled, pushing the blanket away completely and stood.

Hinata's eyes widened and she bowed her head, the only logical response to his nakedness that she could come up with. It didn't matter that they'd slept together just hours ago. Last night, after seeing Naruto and Sasuke leaving together, there had been nothing holding her back. Finding solace in Cohen seemed right at the time. Yet, she was still embarrassed seeing him this way. "I should really go." She said.

But then he was right there in front of her, close enough to touch and yet far enough away that nothing was obscured from her vision.

"You weren't this shy last night." He said with a smirk.

Hinata shuffled her feet anxiously. "No, perhaps not. But it was darker."

Cohen nodded, reaching out to touch her shoulder. "It's okay. I have nothing to hide." He said, his double-meaning clear.

Hinata met his eyes. "I know." She replied softly. He kissed her lightly on the lips and she felt a rush of happiness overwhelm her. Cohen was everything she needed and more. He had nothing to hide from her. If she could forget Naruto, she would be happy. And so she told herself, she would forget. _I will forget_. Hinata chanted, determinedly in her head.

When she left Cohen's apartment, she was surprisingly happy. And after her meeting with Tsunade an hour later, her high spirits hadn't dwindled in the least. She was just leaving Hokage Place to see her sister for dinner, when she ran right into Uzumaki Naruto. She stumbled backward and he reached out to steady her, gripping her shoulder in his warm hand.

"Sorry." Naruto said quickly.

Hinata shook her head, but said nothing. When his hand left her, she felt a chill raise goose bumps on her arms.

"Are you okay?" He asked cautiously. "I'm really sorry. I wasn't looking."

_No, you never are. _Hinata thought, his words stinging more than they should. She took a step away from him, her happiness laying somewhere on the floor where she'd dropped it.

"It's okay, Naruto-kun." Hinata replied, as happily as she could manage.

He watched her with worry. After a moment of silence, he slid his hands into his pockets, his shoulders shrugged. "So…" He began awkwardly.

Hinata gave him a small smile. "So, are you alright? You left really early last night." She said innocently. Only hours old, her banter to "forget" Naruto seemed to dissipate when he was standing right before her. How could anyone forget him? What was worse: There was a masochistic part of her which desired to know more about his relationship with Sasuke. Were they together or had everything fallen to shit?

Sadly, she hoped for the latter.

"Yeah, everything's fine." He lied, scratching his chin.

Hinata studied him. "You look a little ill."

"Really?" Naruto questioned, though he did feel lightheaded. Staying out in the rain had been a silly idea. "I'm probably just tired. I'll get some rest later."

She wondered if Sasuke would be joining him. She bit her lip, deep in thought. "Are you heading home now?"

Naruto shrugged. "I figured I would grab a bite to eat first." Then thinking he'd been rude, he offered. "You can come too if you're hungry." Warning signals went off in the corner of his mind. He certainly didn't want to show Hinata unnecessary affection. But he would have done the same for anyone.

Hinata hesitated, her mind swimming. She'd promised her sister dinner. Lately, Hanabi had tried her very best to make Hinata feel better. Making dinner was her way of showing pity. But Hinata cared little about that now. She didn't need pity. She needed comfort and though Cohen had provided that for her in the morning, now in the burning light of sunset, there was Naruto. And if she wanted comfort, she needed him.

_No_, She thought, _that's not right. I can't need him when he needs Sasuke._

Naruto waited for her response, patient though confused. Maybe he shouldn't have said anything after all. Finally, Hinata raised her head.

"Food sounds good." She said. "I would love to."

His heart sunk. How very badly he had wanted her to say no. And why hadn't she said no? He wondered.

"Uh, great." He replied, a little more cheerfully than he felt. "Let's go then."

* * *

Sasuke leaned down, titling his head to get a better view beneath the dumpster. Just as he'd imagined, a pair of glowing feline eyes met his. He shook his head, annoyance flaring. This was most likely the pest who had terrorized his apartment the last few nights. How it found its way in was a mystery.

He pulled his jacket off, wrapping it around his arm, in case the animal decided to unveil its claws. Carefully, he slid his hand toward the cat, whispering soothing words. "Come here." He said softly. For a moment, he paused, hoping and praying no one saw him in this state. Sasuke, the animal lover? No way…

Swiftly, he seized the cat, withdrawing it from its hiding place, and was surprised to find he held a very small, perhaps very harmless, black kitten. Its tiny body trembled in Sasuke's grasp and he was sure at any moment it would pass out from fright. Gently, he touched the kitten's head and ran his hand down its soft fur.

"You're really dirty." He said quietly. The kitten watched him, its eyes wide in wonderment at Uchiha Sasuke. Instead of climbing the stairs to his apartment like he had planned, he decided to head towards town, where he would buy salmon and milk.

Perhaps this was his desperate attempt to avoid thoughts of Naruto. It seemed no matter what he did, he found ways to remind himself of the very person he wished to forget. This was one of the reasons love had to be avoided. Because it consumed him, completely and mercilessly, until he was left with no choice but to turn his attention to abandoned kittens.

Once he had bought the salmon and milk, he began to make his way back home.

"Sasuke-kun?" An unrecognizable female voice beckoned. "Hey, Sasuke-kun!" Reluctantly, he stopped walking and turned in the direction of his pursuer.

"Tenten…" Sasuke said, emotionlessly.

She stopped short, unprepared for his lack of enthusiasm. She wondered how Naruto ever got along with him. A kitten rested in the crook of his arm, its fur ebony like Sasuke's hair and eyes. Tenten smiled. "I didn't know you had a cat."

"I don't." Sasuke replied simply. Then, he added, "I found it. But I don't plan to keep it."

"Oh." She said, "Well, maybe Naruto would take it."

Sasuke winced internally and a headache began to blossom at his temple. He took a breath. "I don't think he'd be good with animals." _End this quickly_, he told himself, _I will not have a conversation about him._

"I'll ask him for you." She persisted, knowing Naruto would be the last person Sasuke would ask.

"Suit yourself." He answered. He turned slightly, "Well, I need to get going. To keep the cat warm."

Tenten nodded, shifting her eyes down the road. Naruto would be heading this way soon. She knew this of course because Ichiraku Ramen stood right across the street. If she could only stall Sasuke a moment longer, she could force a conversation between him and Naruto.

"Why don't I get you a cup of tea?" She asked quickly.

Sasuke sighed quietly. "It's okay. I have to get back now."

"I insist. Please, Sasuke-kun? You can take it with you." She attempted, "Do it for the cat."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her momentarily. "How does it help the cat?" He questioned.

"Well," She thought. "If you're warm, the cat will be warm." She smiled, pleased with her excuse. "You don't look all that warm.

"That's why I should get home quickly." He said, turning slightly, ready to escape. Tenten reached out, grabbing his arm. It was the first time she had touched him, ever, and she could honestly say, it wasn't the best feeling. Sasuke glanced at her, then down at her hand on his sleeve. He pressed his lips together in a grimace, his forehead creasing.

"Just let me get you a cup. I want to." Tenten said sincerely, staring him in the eyes. "Please."

Her eyes were more intense than he'd ever remembered them, full of promise and determination. He would have to physically fight her if he wished to get out of this and that was out of the question for more reasons than Sasuke could count. With no choice left, he simply nodded and Tenten, with a bright smile, scurried off to the tea shop beside them.

She was definitely up to something, even if Sasuke didn't know what. He was positive it had everything to do with Naruto, as Tenten was practically his minion. Would she drug his tea and then attempt to drag him back to Naruto's apartment? He didn't put it past her. No matter how sweet Tenten smiled or how sincere her gaze appeared, Sasuke's iron guard was up.

Five minutes later she hadn't returned and his patience had exhausted itself. He held the kitten closer to his body, wrapping his jacket around it. His breath plumed as it left him in small white clouds. He was tired and wanted to go home. But something held him to that spot, a strange desire to see Tenten's devious plan carried out. If she wanted to turn him into Naruto's sex slave, well, was there anything really wrong with that?

Sasuke shook his head. "That's sick." He murmured to himself, ignoring his creepy thoughts by scanning the crowd. He stared over at the large banner of Naruto's favorite ramen store, secretly hoping to see him sitting there. He, of course, wasn't. Sasuke turned his head again, looking at the oncoming patrons.

And there, he got his first sighting of yellow hair. His breath caught in his throat. From his peripheral he could see Tenten returning, two cups of steaming tea in her hands, and he suddenly understood. She had stalled him, not by her own devices, but because he had secretly wanted her too. Just like he'd wanted Naruto to keep kissing him. Or how he'd wanted to tell him that he loved him too.

Because he did. Perhaps more, than he'd ever loved or cared for anyone.

The crowd was thick but Sasuke kept his eyes forward, his heart rate increasing each time he spotted Naruto's hair or his jacket. "You okay?" Tenten asked from beside him now. She turned looking through the crowd. "Is that Naruto?" Sasuke took a moment to glare at her. She knew damn well that it was Naruto.

Suddenly her eyes widened and she looked back at Sasuke, all at once serious. "Here." She said practically shoving the tea at him.

He raised his eyebrows in confusion. Tenten glanced back again. "You said you had to get home right?" She said quickly to Sasuke. "Well? See you later."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, keeping his feet planted. "What's the problem?"

"I'm just really worried about the kitten." She said lamely, her voice jittery and nervous, Something was definitely wrong. He looked again at the crowd, finally catching a full view of Naruto's face. His head was turned slightly to the left as he spoke to someone beside him. Someone Sasuke hadn't noticed before. Hinata.

His heart sunk. He glanced at Tenten. "You're right I should go now." He said coolly. "Thank you for the tea."

Tenten's head was bowed in embarrassment and apology. She watched him turn away, feeling completely responsible for this awful turn of events.

"Sasuke?" Naruto said before he could get far enough away. He was right beside Tenten now, knowing it was Sasuke he was looking at and hoping he would turn around. Sasuke did, albeit hesitantly, and channeled his best look of indifference.

"Hello, Sasuke-kun." Hinata said politely, bowing her head. Naruto looked at her, suddenly remembering she stood beside him. The woman he was supposed to have cut ties with. He looked back at Sasuke, finally registering the gravity of the situation he'd just crawled into.

"Hinata." Sasuke said simply. He deliberately chose not to meet her eyes, for fear his own would activate just from the sight of her. Had she always pissed him off this much? "Looks like you two made up." Sasuke said unnecessarily. The words manifested themselves from some demonic crevice of his being. He almost felt sorry.

Naruto grimaced, pulling at his collar uncomfortably. He was suddenly feeling weak, sweat beading everywhere it could. He cleared his dry throat. "Where are you headed?" He asked Sasuke, desperately wanting to change the subject.

"Nowhere that concerns you." Sasuke replied icily. Naruto said nothing, glancing at Tenten for help, his head spinning. She shrugged her shoulders or at least he thought so. His vision too was beginning to blur. "I'll go now." Sasuke said, turning slightly.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata said, her voice higher and more alert. Naruto had been doing his best to remain composed. Hinata and Sasuke were the last two people he wished to pass out in front of. But suddenly he swayed, no longer able to remain upright.

Hinata moved to steady him but Sasuke was already there, having turned back in the time it took Hinata to blink. His tea lay spilled on the ground, along with the groceries he had bought. He handed Tenten the kitten quickly, securing Naruto against him. He could feel Naruto's temperature radiating through his shirt, unnaturally hot. "You idiot." Sasuke said softly.

He glanced at Hinata indifferently. "I'm taking him home." He declared, making clear that whatever plans they had made were cancelled. Hinata's heart sunk watching him. She dropped her gaze to the ground, saying nothing in reply. "Tenten," Sasuke said finally, "I need you to bring the kitten." She nodded. As Sasuke secured Naruto on his back, she sent Hinata an apologetic look and then she hurried after them.

Naruto mumbled unintelligible words, as his head rested against Sasuke's shoulder. He was so tired and weak. But for once, he knew he was secure.

"It's okay. I've got you." He heard Sasuke saying. And he closed his eyes.

**Hopefully, I can get this next chapter out soon. Thanks so much for reading! See you guys later! =)**


	25. What They Need Most

**Hey there guys! =)**

**So, I wanted to write a lot more in this chapter. But it's like five in the morning over here on the east coast and I'm quite tired. But, I was able to deliver a little lemonade. I hope you enjoy it and thank you for reading and reviewing.**

**-M.L.**

**twenty-five…What They Need Most**

Naruto hurried to the door, fearing he'd missed whoever had been knocking. He didn't even have time to grab a shirt or pants. When he pulled the door open swiftly, he wore only his briefs.

Sasuke was just turning away when the door flew open. He stared back at Naruto, doing his very best to keep his eyes on his face. But there was a significant bulge in Naruto's underwear that he found very hard to ignore.

"I tried using the keys but you have too many. It was a waste of time." Sasuke said his voice tense. He held the set of keys out for Naruto to take. He did so, pushing the door open further and stepped away. Sasuke followed him inside, shutting the door behind him. Stooping down, he placed the kitten on the floor.

The room was dark. Naruto had returned to the couch where he pulled his blanket back up to his shoulders.

"Do you feel better?" Sasuke asked, walking over to him.

Naruto shrugged. "I feel fine, like I told you before."

"Before or after you passed out?" Sasuke replied sarcastically. Naruto rolled his eyes, ignoring his comment.

Sasuke glanced around, grabbing the bowl of water by the couch and wringing the washcloth out. He kneeled down and placed it on Naruto's forehead, avoiding his blue eyes. "What?" He finally snapped.

"Why are you doing this?" Naruto said.

Sasuke glared at him. "Would you like me to stop?" He said flatly. "I can call one of your other friends to come over."

Naruto sat up, effectively allowing the washcloth to fall off. Sasuke scowled.

"We aren't friends." He said firmly. "I don't want to be your friend anymore. I want to be with you and kiss you every day."

"Did you tell Hinata that as well?" Sasuke said frigidly. He raised his dark eyes to meet Naruto's, his expression blank.

Naruto glared at him. "I ran into her. I was being polite and I invited her to dinner."

"To be honest, I don't really give a shit." Sasuke said simply, "Just stop telling me you love me."

"Fine." Naruto replied, folding his arms over his chest. "I will. As soon as you tell me the truth." Sasuke took a deep breath, staring at the ground.

"I'm going." He said resolutely. He began to stand but Naruto reached out, grabbing his arm and pulled him back.

"I don't want you to go." He said, trying to calm down.

Sasuke shook his head. "You're such a kid."

"Kids admit how they feel." Naruto said in return.

"Let go of me, Naruto." Sasuke said emotionlessly.

Naruto sneered. "Not a chance." Sasuke sighed, pulling his hand but Naruto only held on tighter.

"Damn it, I said let me go!" He snapped, pushing him backward forcefully. Naruto narrowed his eyes, throwing the blanket off and grabbed Sasuke by the shirt. He pulled on it, throwing him backward against the couch, and attempted to pin him there.

"Get the fuck off me." Sasuke said angrily, punching him in the jaw and kneeing him in the gut. They tumbled off the couch and Naruto took the opportunity to punch him back. Sasuke glared, spitting the blood from his mouth. "I am going to **kick** **your** **ass**."

The punches they threw were pale shadows of their former blows. Both Naruto and Sasuke had the power to send the other flying through walls and yet there they were, without any real will to fight. What it was seemed more like pent-up tension breaking free.

When they had exhausted themselves, Naruto lay heaving on the ground, his headache quickly returning. Sasuke leaned against the couch, breathing heavily and wiping his lip. His dark hair was moist with sweat. The apartment was in utter disarray.

"I think I'm dying." Naruto moaned from where he lay sprawled on the floor. Sasuke's chest heaved as he stood over him, feeling sympathy for one fatal second. Naruto took hold of his ankle, bringing him to the ground beside him. It was his last attack before he was out cold.

"Dipshit." Sasuke said irately, grabbing Naruto's waist and lifting him back onto the couch. He grabbed the bowl they'd toppled over and ran his hand through his hair. Then he went to refill it.

* * *

Hinata folded her arms across her chest, fighting against the cold. The more she thought of what had happened the more frigid the air became. Without even trying, Sasuke had made a fool of her. And unbeknownst to him, he had also made his feelings for Naruto clear as well. This one thing she was absolutely sure of: if she wanted Naruto back, Sasuke was without doubt her rival.

She thought of Cohen and her heart hurt for him and for herself. How very badly she wanted to forget her first love. But she knew now that was impossible. Perhaps Cohen would always be there waiting for her. She hoped this was true. If her plan failed, she would most likely need him. But as for Naruto, she was determined not to give him up without fighting.

When she entered her home, she turned left instead of heading towards her own room. She moved quickly, practically racing down the hall. Her new purpose propelled her. Knocking softly on the bamboo frame of a set of sliding doors, she waited patiently, though her foot tapped rapidly with anxiety. Then, the doors slid open and Hanabi, with her dark hair loose and clothed in a purple yukata, looked upon her sister with curiosity.

"I need your help." Hinata said, her chest heaving and her eyes filled both with tears and fierce determination, "I need to get Naruto back.

* * *

The black kitten walked circles around Sasuke's outstretched legs, climbing on top of him and then bounding off around the side of the couch. Sasuke smiled, watching its playful dance.

"Sasuke…"

He turned his head at the sound of his name, glancing at Naruto where he began to stir. "Are you finally awake?" He said. Naruto opened his eyes, staring at the ceiling. He groaned at the pain in his ribs. "Sasuke." He said again, angrily this time.

Sasuke came closer, "Calm down. I'm right here." He kneeled down beside the couch, withdrawing the washcloth from the bowl and placing it back on his forehead.

"I'm sorry I hit you." Naruto said weakly.

"Just shut up." Sasuke said, wiping his hands against his pants. "You held back anyway."

Naruto shrugged. "So did you."

Sasuke scoffed. "Only because you're sick…"

"Or because you love me." Naruto said softly. His head rested to the side, his blond hair sticking to his forehead. He shut his eyes.

Sasuke watched him. The words were right at his lips, so easy and yet so hard to voice. The minute he did, everything would change. "Naruto, I…" Sasuke began and suddenly Naruto's eyes were open and focused on him. The power of his gaze caught him off guard. Had his eyes always been so perfectly blue?

"What?" Naruto said quietly.

He shook his head, unable to finish.

Naruto lowered his eyes, disappointed. But Sasuke's inability to confess his feelings only solidified Naruto's plan. He was going about it all wrong, trying to force Sasuke to tell him the truth. He would have to win this with patience.

"It's okay." Naruto whispered. He pulled himself up onto his elbows, the blanket slipping to his waist. Briefly, Sasuke eyed the golden skin of his chest and abs. Naruto reached out, lightly brushing the locks of Sasuke hair and in response, he tilted his head into Naruto's palm.

"I'm still going to kiss you every day." He said, pulling him closer.

Sasuke closed his eyes, letting their lips touch. He lifted his hand to Naruto's waist, savoring the feeling of his warm skin beneath his fingertips. Naruto crushed their mouths together with sudden intensity and urgency. Pushing the blanket away, he joined Sasuke on the floor, pulling their bodies close until there was no space left between them. Breaking away momentarily, together they worked to remove the black shirt Sasuke wore. Then, Naruto's lips and tongue traveled over the pearly white skin of Uchiha Sasuke, inhaling his scent like it was the air that gave him life, and finally his mouth found the hardened length between his legs. He was slow about bringing Sasuke to orgasm, wanting instead to enjoy every arch of his back and every moan that escaped from him. Working his mouth over him and licking precum away eagerly, he never thought Sasuke would ever taste this good. And when he had finished, he flipped him over, sliding his own briefs down and as slowly as he was able, he entered him.

Sasuke was overwhelmed by a new sense of satisfaction. Naruto filled him completely, both physically with each thrust sweeter than the first, and emotionally with a potent love he shared in return. And Sasuke knew that without ever saying the words, this was the moment that everything changed. Because he loved Naruto and Naruto loved him and they knew it.

As their bodies swelled with pleasure, deep in his mind, Naruto wished with all of his being that Sasuke would one day come to admit his feelings. But that wasn't what he wanted most. If he could merely have him by his side for as long as possible, then that was enough. And it wasn't simply a want. But an all-consuming need.

**I have just been itching to have Naruto land one good punch on Sasuke. I feel like once you make a character the seme, there's this taboo about him hitting the uke. But to me, Naruto not punching Sasuke at all is just so unrealistic. If you read the manga, for the most part, Naru and Sasu love to fight each other. And their rivalry wouldn't just end once they fell in love. Their hunger for competition would still be there, side by side, with their hunger for each other.**

**So basically, Naruto smacked Sasuke around a little bit. And don't be surprised if I have him do it again! What can I say, I'm a rule breaker!**

**Thanks for reading guys. Hopefully, I won't be too long with the next chapter.**


	26. Your Move

**I do not own Naruto.**

**Warning: This chapter is explicit and sour.**

**So as not to delay you from the story, I've saved my comments for the end. **

**Enjoy!**

**twenty-six…Your Move**

"I don't see why you think I can help you." Hanabi said, propping her legs up on her desk. The silk edges of her purple yukata draped across her bare legs. "If Naruto has given up on the relationship, he's obviously an idiot. Why would you want to be with someone like that?"

Hinata wiped at her eyes as they began to fill once again. "I need to try one more time."

"Why?" Hanabi asked, "If you give me a good enough reason, maybe I'll help you."

"I love him." Hinata said simply. She stared at her sister. "Haven't you ever been in love?"

Hanabi thought for a moment, charted through the endless guys she'd been with and realized that "No," she'd never loved a man or woman and told her sister as much.

Hinata sighed. "Then I realize it'll be hard for you to understand. Naruto is the only man I've ever loved. I've felt this way since we were children."

"But that doesn't mean you are fated to be together." Hanabi replied. "You may think I don't understand love. But I do, because I love you, and I know that even if you somehow betrayed me, I'd still love you just as much as I always have. Because you are worth it." Hanabi took a breath. "Naruto is not worth it."

"You don't really know him. You only hate him because he broke my heart but he's done great things for me and for everyone in Konoha. He's a good person."

"Hinata." Hanabi said sharply, "I have more reason not to trust him than you think."

"If this is about Sasuke-kun, I'm already aware, and I still don't think that makes him irredeemable." Hinata replied, matter-of-factly.

Hanabi stared at her, her eyes widened momentarily. "How do you know about Sasuke?"

"Because Naruto told me. He was honest with me." Hinata said.

Hanabi sat forward, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm sure he didn't tell you everything, Hinata. And he doesn't get credit for admitting that he fell in love with someone else."

"Yes, he does. I could have found out some other way and it would have been ten times worse." Hinata said.

"And what if he cheated on you? What if this whole time he's been doing God knows what with Sasuke?" Hanabi spat back, her temperature flared. Hinata didn't know everything. There was no way she did.

"I've already concluded as much. There must have been something that provoked him to develop his feelings. Otherwise, this would have happened years ago." Hinata mumbled, putting her head in her hands. "I don't care about that though. Mistakes happen."

"Yes. Mistakes happen. But this wasn't a mistake to Naruto. Maybe if it had happened once, you could play it off and say it was all one big fuck-up. But this must have occurred more than once for them to get to this point." Hanabi argued.

Hinata sighed, reclining onto the bamboo floor, her dark hair pooled out beneath her head. "Are you going to help me or not?" She asked quietly.

Hanabi bit her lip. "What about Cohen?"

Even though she hadn't been moving, it appeared as though Hinata's whole body became rigid. Cohen...Wouldn't he devastated?

"If Cohen really cares about me, he'll understand." Hinata finally said, though she didn't seem at all sure of herself. She turned to her sister, her eyes mirroring the determination she summoned within her. "Will you help me or not, Hanabi?"

Hanabi shook her head. "I need time to think this through."

"I don't have time left for you to do that. I need to know now!" Hinata said, becoming hysterical. Her eyes filled with tears. Hanabi was her last hope. She couldn't do this on her own.

"Yes, you do. Rushing into anything will only reap poor results. I'll let you know two days from now if I will assist you in getting Naruto back." Hanabi said firmly. She crossed her arms over her chest and stood, leaving her own room.

As she walked down the halls, she knew she was wrong for even entertaining the idea. Naruto loved Sasuke and Sasuke loved Naruto. Hanabi was certain of that. And yet, how could she refuse her sister the chance for happiness, even if this most likely wasn't the way to achieve it?

* * *

The telltale smell of egg and rice permeated the air, as Naruto stirred from his slumber. He turned over onto his side, his eyes settling on the place where Sasuke had been just hours before. Rolling forward, he buried his nose in the pillow beside him, inhaling deeply Sasuke's sweet scent, something like sakura blossoms and the earth after a monsoon. Then a thought donned on him: Why was he here sniffing the faint remnants of Sasuke, when Sasuke himself was only a few steps away. Stretching and yawning wide, Naruto hopped out of bed, pulling on pajama pants over his naked body.

As he headed toward the kitchen, he noticed how much better he felt. His head no longer pounded and he could finally breathe without feeling stifled by mucus. He rounded the corner as he came to the end of the hall and found Sasuke, feeding a piece of broiled fish to the black kitten from yesterday. Sasuke looked up, when he felt Naruto's presence, and he lips curved into a small smile.

"Don't you own a shirt?" Sasuke said, mildly, turning away from the sight of Naruto's bare chest.

"Why do you ask? Do my awesome muscles offend you?" Naruto teased, smiling wide as he came closer.

Sasuke glowered at him. "I don't think it's possible for you to say anything more disgusting."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, his smile turning devious. "Really?" He said stepping behind him and sliding his hands along Sasuke's waist. "Is that a challenge?"

Sasuke shivered as Naruto's warm breath brushed the skin of his neck.

"I could tell you all about what I'd like to do to you someday…" Naruto paused, pressing his lips against Sasuke's pearl white skin. "Or right now." He grasped at his waist a little harder, pulling him against his own pelvis so that Sasuke might feel the sudden need building within him.

"Fine. That's probably more disgusting." Sasuke mumbled, his voice smaller now. He hated how Naruto could do this to him. One moment he was completely focused, and the next he was weak. And yet, even though he hated this feeling, there was a more dominant part of him that loved it. Craved it, even. Naruto grinded into him and Sasuke felt his own body responding now to the contact. "Can't you see I'm making breakfast?" He said, even though he'd already dropped the spoon on the counter.

"Forget breakfast. I'd like to have you instead." Naruto mumbled. He pushed his hands down into Sasuke's pants, sliding his fingers along Sasuke's hardened cock. Sasuke breathed out shakily, his eyes fluttering.

"Naruto, I'm hungry." Sasuke argued. He realized that his words could imply two things but didn't care because both meanings were true.

Naruto smiled, as he looped his fingers into Sasuke's waistband and pushed the pants down. "So am I." He turned Sasuke to face him and their mouths connected greedily. Sasuke moaned, almost whimpered, at the invasion of Naruto's tongue.

They sank down to the bamboo floor, their lips never leaving each other's. It was difficult and clumsy but Naruto was desperate for him. He'd gone so many mornings without seeing him when he woke up. Now he was here and Naruto was so happy he thought he would burst, even without touching him. But be that as it may, he was his to touch freely, and he sure as hell would.

He broke from the kiss momentarily to pull Sasuke's pants off completely, dropping them beside him. He was going to devour him. Sasuke sat up to kiss him again, running his hands along the sides of Naruto's torso. He then found the elastic waistband of Naruto's pants and pushed them all the way down.

It was then for the first time that he found himself face-to-cock with Naruto. And it almost scared Sasuke at how very badly he wanted the hardened length in his mouth.

Luckily for Naruto, Sasuke would get what he wanted. Pushing Naruto backward, Sasuke reversed their positions so that he was now on top. Naruto raised an eyebrow, curiosity winning out over his desire to push Sasuke back down and fuck him senseless. "What are you doing?" He asked hoarsely.

"Just shut up." Sasuke said as he settled himself between Naruto's legs and his lips hovered over Naruto's penis, dripping over with pre-cum. Naruto imagined for one second that Sasuke would take the tip into his mouth. Even if he just licked it, Naruto was sure he would explode. But that wouldn't happen. Naruto knew he'd never do that, until he felt Sasuke's warm mouth engulf him. He gasped. His body trembled and he released a string of expletives.

Sasuke smiled, feeling the way Naruto throbbed against his tongue. He felt for once that he was in control of Naruto's body, and not the other way around. Naruto was weak beneath him as Sasuke worked the warm chasm of his mouth over Naruto, sucking him in deeper. Naruto groaned, his head swimming as the headache returned from last night. But he didn't mind it at all. He was trying to concentrate on suppressing his release, wanting to prolong this moment for as long as he could. But the pressure was building from the center of his mind to the tip of his cock where he felt Sasuke lap at the moisture leaking from him. What was worse: if he opened his eyes, the sight of Sasuke between his legs was enough to finish him.

"Sasuke, wait." Naruto pleaded. If he could get Sasuke to pause momentarily, Naruto thought he might be able to collect himself and hang on a bit longer. But Sasuke was merciless and making Naruto beg was too much fun.

Naruto squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to memorize this feeling. He wasn't sure when this would every happen again and he needed to hang on to what he could. His breath came out quickly and jaggedly. He clutched Sasuke's hair in his hand as his orgasm pulsed through him.

Sasuke took the full load of Naruto's cum in his mouth and swallowed it. The more he licked and stroked the more Naruto released. When he was spent, Sasuke moved upward to find Naruto's lips. Even though he was panting and exhausted, Naruto returned the kiss, loving the feel of Sasuke's mouth no matter where it found him. He would spend his whole life with this man, always hungry for more of him.

Sasuke broke the kiss, grabbing his pants and pulling them back on.

"I'm not done with you yet." Naruto said weakly.

Sasuke smirked. "I think you are." He replied as Naruto collapsed on the ground once more. "Besides, you have company."

The doorbell rang just then and Naruto groaned. "They'll go away."

"Naruto." Someone banged on the door. He recognized Tenten's voice automatically. "I need to make sure you aren't dead." She pounded on the door again.

Naruto pulled himself up, using the edge of the counter. He grabbed his pants and tugging them on. "You're so lucky she showed up." He said to Sasuke warningly.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, amused at the challenge. He didn't feel in the least bit threatened by Naruto's words, though he was sure later tonight Naruto would make good on his words.

Glancing down quickly to make sure everything was in order, Naruto pulled the door open. Tenten smiled. "Ah, good. Alive and well."

"Yes, very well, actually." He stepped aside so that she could catch a glimpse of Sasuke behind the kitchen counter.

Tenten's mouth hung loose as she watched Sasuke maneuver around the kitchen. "Well," She said finally, turning her gaze back to Naruto. "I underestimated you." She patted him on the shoulder, "Good work, my friend."

Naruto smiled proudly. If only she knew just how lucky Naruto had been.

Tenten sighed, "I guess this isn't a good time to tell you this. Today is the start of training for the Chunin exams. I didn't know if you'd be feeling better by the time registration began at 1 p.m. So I put in for a substitute. I would have done it myself but my hands are full with the injured ninjas returning from Kusa."

"It's okay. I appreciate your help." Naruto said, not understanding why this was such a huge deal. Tenten looked worried, her forehead creased and lower lip beneath her teeth.

"The substitute happened to be Hanabi." Tenten said at last. She sighed. "I'm sorry. I told her that her assistance wouldn't be necessary but she wouldn't take no for an answer." She paused. "It gets worse." Naruto grimaced.

Tenten glanced at Sasuke. "Somehow, I am under the impression that Tsunade-sama is aware of your relationship with Sasuke-kun. I don't know how it could be possible. Maybe Sakura let it slip when they went drinking together. But Tsunade-sama asked me if I hadn't noticed any changes between the two of you, and to keep an eye out for any further developments."

Sasuke scowled. "I have a few further developments I could share with her."

"I'm sure she doesn't mean any harm. If anything she is just curious." Tenten said defensively. "But Tsunade-sama has quite a bit of a blabber mouth when she's got a few drinks in her, and who knows what she could end up saying to someone." Tenten looked at Naruto with severity. "The best thing for you to do is deny it, until you want people to know on your own terms."

Naruto nodded. "Thank you for telling us. I'll leave Hanabi alone for now, since she doesn't seem to want trouble, and I'll take care of Tsunade-sama."

Tenten smiled, "Good. And congratulations again on getting the Uchiha to stick around." Naruto grinned back, happily and then Tenten departed to the hospital.

Shutting the door, Naruto turned back to Sasuke. "I'll take care of it." He repeated, as if he could feel Sasuke's disbelief radiating off of him.

"How?" Sasuke wondered, "Are you going to tell her that you and Hinata are still together?"

Naruto glared at him. "Why the fuck would I do that?" He said.

"Why wouldn't you? It would get us out of this situation." Sasuke replied, shrugging. His chest hurt from the infliction of his lies. Naruto looked at him.

"Is that what you want me to do?" Naruto asked. "Truthfully."

Sasuke took a breath. He was being an idiot and he knew it. "No." He said quietly, not meeting Naruto's eyes and instead focusing on the kitten. "That's not at all what I want."

Naruto returned to Sasuke's side. He touched the smooth skin of Sasuke's face. "Me neither." He said softly.

Sasuke looked away from the kitten, their eyes connecting. "But you don't have to tell anyone the truth about us. Even if it's on our own terms, no one needs to know. If you think that'll prove something to me, you're wrong."

Naruto huffed. "You're such an ass sometimes." He said in exhaustion, "If I told people, which I will, it's because I want the whole world to know how much I love you." He pressed his lips against Sasuke's briefly. "But don't act like it wouldn't make you happy. It would and you know it."

Sasuke pulled away from him and the deep, ocean blue of Naruto's eyes. Heat rushed to his ears and neck. "Go eat your fucking breakfast, dipshit."

**Reading the manga and then spinning these crazy ideas about Naruto and Sasuke's sex life is my guilty pleasure. I like to believe that I work these scenarios together seamlessly, and in a way that might convince you to believe these things are possible in the actual canon.**

**I've grown quite a bit as a writer since I began this story. I thank you all for hanging in there with me as I continue to experiment with my writing and learn more about just how raunchy this fanfic business can get.**

**You do not know how much your reviews help (unless you write too, then you would know), but they do help a great deal and I look forward to them.**

**Thank you and stay tuned!**


	27. Irreparable

**This chapter is explicit. =)**

**I've saved my comments for the end. Hope you all enjoy!**

**twenty-seven...Irreparable**

Sasuke lay there, panting, stark naked and on his stomach. His arms had given out beneath him. His body throbbed almost like it would after a long fight. Except, as much as he reveled in the pain after a victory, the dull ache of his body at that moment (particularly between his thighs) was much better than any battle scar. He closed his eyes, only to open them again and watch Naruto.

Beside him, Naruto inhaled deeply, trying to calm his racing heart. Every breath seared through his throat and lungs. He needed water. He needed to rest. They both did. But he turned his head, and their eyes met.

Naruto groaned in frustration. "One more time."

Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed. "You're fucking kidding."

"No. But I think after this I won't be able to touch you for a day." Naruto confessed.

"Haven't you had enough?" Sasuke said. He wanted to sound annoyed. But he wasn't. He wanted this too, crazy as it seemed.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "I don't think that'll ever be possible." He said. They stared at each other for a moment longer. Sasuke sighed, pushing himself up with what little strength he had left, and climbed on top of Naruto.

"Once more, then." He said, leaning down so their lips could touch. He reached down between their bodies, finding Naruto's cock, which was already erect for him just by the contact of their bare skin. After hours spent in bed, either touching, or kissing, or making love, their bodies seemed to have adapted to the others.

Naruto fit Sasuke as if they'd been forged from the same stuff. They were made to connect in this way, and everything about their bond felt right and perfect. As Naruto slipped further into him, he let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. He thrust upward, gripping the smooth skin of Sasuke's hips and butt. Sasuke placed his palms down on either side of Naruto's head, sinking his fingers down into the sheets and grasping at them tightly. A shudder rippled through his body as he felt Naruto bury himself within him. Sasuke moved too, grinding into Naruto's pelvis in tandem with Naruto's thrusts.

_Fuck_, Naruto thought. He was actually going to explode this time. He was sure of it. But he was okay with that. It was a pretty awesome way to go out: being fucked into oblivion by Uchiha Sasuke. _Fuck, fuck, fuck._

They'd only just started. But each thrust seemed to go on for longer than he could handle. "I'm going to come." Naruto admitted. He was ashamed. But ever since they'd started, his limit had come sooner and sooner each time. It almost terrified him to think that eventually just entering Sasuke would bring a climax hurtling his way.

Sasuke stopped moving. "No, you're not." He said.

"Sorry." Naruto breathed weakly. He sat up and wrapped his fingers around Sasuke's erection, running his fingers along the length of it and massaging the tip with his thumb. Sasuke closed his eyes, allowing himself to focus solely on the feel of Naruto's hand. Sasuke inhaled sharply.

Naruto thrust into him again, faster now. The pressure built like steam within a geyser, ready to erupt at any moment. He wrapped both arms around Sasuke's waist, looking into his eyes as he pumped into him over and over again. Sasuke gripped the yellow mess of hair on Naruto's head, leaning in to kiss him. Their mouths pressed firmly together, their bodies welded together, they climaxed and collapsed together.

Naruto drank the air. His chest rose and fell rapidly. His body ached from the loss of Sasuke's weight as he rolled off of him.

"How about now, Naruto?" Sasuke said lying beside him once again, "Have you had enough?"

Naruto turned to look at him, his blue eyes bright. He smiled. "I told you that wasn't possible. I meant it."

The corner of Sasuke's mouth curved imperceptibly. "You're insane. I'm getting out of this damn bed." He rolled to his side, letting his feet touch the floor.

"If you're taking a shower, I'm in." Naruto said as he watched Sasuke head towards the bathroom. Sasuke shook his head.

"No." He said simply, shutting the door behind him. Naruto had every intention of joining Sasuke anyway but just then there was a knock on the front door. He sighed.

His exhaustion weighed down on him as he made his way down the hall and to the door.

"Uzumaki Naruto." An ANBU officer announced for no reason in particular. Naruto raised an eyebrow. "You are to report to Hokage Place within the next 10 minutes, Hokage's orders." Then the masked officer was gone without an explanation or another word.

"Can't be good." Naruto said to himself as he turned back to the room to get dressed. He scribbled down a hurried note for Sasuke and left.

Within four minutes, he strolled up to Tsunade's door finding Sakura positioned outside a worried look on her face.

"Do you know what this is about?" He asked her.

She chewed on her bottom lip, her forehead creasing deeply. "Another lecture perhaps. But then…there's the rumor." She got quieter with her last words.

"What rumor?" He asked.

Sakura shrugged, "Just that you broke up with Hinata because you wanted to be with Sasuke."

Naruto sighed heavily. "Rumors usually aren't true right?" He massaged his temples.

"I believe Tsuande-sama knows that. There isn't any other plausible explanation as to why you would have broken up with Hinata." Sakura pressed her lips together in a frown. She placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Whatever Tsunade-sama wants to talk about can't be all bad."

An ANBU officer, perhaps the same one who'd retrieved Naruto, landed on the balcony to their right. "Sakura-sama, Uchiha Sasuke was not at home, or in his office, or at the academy."

Naruto grimaced, cutting a sideways glance at Sakura. She met his glance, rolling her eyes. "I think I know where to find him." She said to the ANBU officer. "I'll get him myself. That will be all."

He bowed and disappeared. Sakura turned to Naruto. "While I get Sasuke, you go in, and try not to say anything stupid."

"I'll do my best." Naruto said. "Why do you have to get Sasuke anyway?"

"Because this is a matter that concerns you both." Sakura guessed. She nudged him towards the door and then hurried down the hall and towards Naruto's apartment.

* * *

Hanabi paced, back and forth across the bamboo floors of her sister's room. Hinata watched her, anxiously, hugging her knees close to her chest.

"Well…" She urged.

Hanabi sighed. "I think you may have a small chance." She stopped pacing and faced her sister. "And when I say small, I do mean minuscule."

Hinata frowned. "No, you mean that I have no chance."

"No." Hanabi said, crossing her arms. "To say that would mean that there was no room for you to win back Naruto's heart. It would mean that Naruto and Sasuke's relationship was airtight and foolproof. But it isn't. There is room for intrusion, not so much on Naruto's part, but Sasuke's."

"How?" Hinata wondered, eagerly. She sat a little straighter.

"For the last two days, I've been gathering information from different sources. Despite the fact that Sasuke's been back in the village now for over 5 years, there are still plenty of people who distrust him. Our family, for example. Kiba's family. Even Sakura's family. They're suspicious of him and there's no way they would support him being by Naruto's side if he were to become Hokage. In fact, Naruto's split with you and constant association with Sasuke will most likely cost him his position as the next Hokage."

Hinata frowned. "That's awful. How is that supposed to help me?"

"Think, sister." Hanabi chided. "There's no way Sasuke will let that happen. He may not care about people, but he cares about Naruto. Sasuke is the weak link in their relationship. We get him to doubt his relationship with Naruto, and he'll end it."

"I don't know if it will be that easy." Hinata said quietly.

"No, most likely not. But that's where you come in. You have to be persistent. Fight for him. The best way is to completely ignore the fact that he and Naruto are a thing."

"This sounds cruel."

"It is cruel, and if you do it right, you can force a rift in their friendship the size of the Land of Fire." Hanabi smiled. "You don't destroy a wall by targeting its strongest points. You hit it where it is weak. Nature will do the rest."

Hinata watched the fiery glint in her sister's eyes. She was beginning to regret ever bringing this up. Last night she'd been so fired up. So eager to get Naruto back and do to Sasuke what he'd done to her. But suddenly, as her sister presented the harsh reality of what she'd have to do, she wasn't so sure. Hinata shook her head, staring down at the floor. "I don't want to completely destroy their friendship. Naruto's worked so hard to be friends with Sasuke after everything they've been through."

"Hinata." Hanabi said sharply. She kneeled down, getting right in her sister's face. "Naruto and Sasuke no longer have a friendship. They are sleeping together, which makes Sasuke your competition. Do you want Naruto or don't you?"

Hinata's bottom lip trembled, as she resisted the urge to cry. She didn't understand why this had to be so hard. "Of course I do."

"Then you have to eliminate the competition." Hanabi said, taking her sister's hands in hers. "I'll be right there to help you."

Hinata stared into her sister's eyes, lavender against lavender. "Is there no other way?"

"This is your best shot." Hanabi replied firmly.

Hinata nodded, dragging in a shaky breath. "Right, eliminate the competition."

* * *

"Sasuke, Naruto told me you were here." Sakura said as loudly as she could without the neighbors hearing. She tapped lightly on the door and looked around. Sasuke pulled the door open.

"What is it?" He said, mildly interested.

"You're needed at Hokage Place." Sakura said. "With Naruto. She wants to speak to you both."

Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed and scowl settled into his face. _Meddlesome, old hag._ He thought. To Sakura he said, "Alright then, let's go." He stepped outside, shutting the door behind him, and they set off together.

"I wouldn't worry too much if I were you." Sakura said to him.

"I'm not worried. Just annoyed." Sasuke replied.

Sakura glanced at him. "Well, I know it may not seem like it, but Tsunade-sama does have your best interests at heart, particularly in Naruto's case, as it would seem that the entire Hyuuga family is infuriated with him, and no longer willing to support him as the next Hokage. In fact, there are a lot of people pulling their support."

Sasuke tensed. That wasn't good. "Because of me?"

"No." Sakura answered quickly. But she wasn't so sure. "People took their relationship too seriously. Everyone believed they would marry. They seemed to think it had been written in stone. And now it looks like Naruto broke some non-existent contract." Sakura sighed. "It's true that Naruto broke up with Hinata for you. He told me so himself. But there's a lot more involved here."

They touched down on the balcony near Tsunade's office. Sakura knocked and then pushed the door open. Naruto stood in front of Tsunade's desk, Shizune's pig in his hands. Wordlessly, he put the pig down and, in the same moment, glanced at Sasuke. Their eyes connected for all of a second. Neither one smiled, but Naruto's blue eyes got a little brighter. They both faced Tsunade. Sasuke didn't want to admit but he was nervous. Not for himself, but Naruto. What if Tsunade pulled her support too? What then? Anger simmered deep within his veins. Had these people so easily forgotten all that Naruto had done for the village?

"I'm sure you both have some idea as to why I called you here. There was training today for the Chunin exams, and neither one of you showed up for your team." Tsunade sighed. "If it had been one of you, perhaps this could easily be explained. But being that you both skipped out of training for two days, it raises suspicion. Especially with this…rumor going around." Tsunade trailed off. She looked them both in the eye.

"There is an explanation." Sasuke spoke first. He decided he would do all the talking. Since there was no telling what idiotic thing would come out of Naruto's mouth. "Naruto was extremely ill, and I was making sure he didn't die." He said nothing about the rumor, and he wouldn't if he could avoid it. Perhaps if she didn't bring it up again.

"And what of your teams?"

"My team doesn't qualify for the chuunin exams this year and so I gave them the days off. Hyuuga Hanabi has been filling in for Naruto with his team." Sasuke said, which reminded him that he would have to see her about that later. "We apologize for the confusion." He said, and he bowed, glancing at Naruto as he did. Naruto took the cue and bowed as well.

Tsunade watched them, one eyebrow raised. It was strange that Naruto hadn't said a word. "Have you nothing to say, Naruto?" Tsunade wondered.

Naruto glanced at Sasuke. "You mentioned a rumor."

Sasuke clenched his fist. If they had been in private, he would have sent him through the wall. He didn't turn to glare at him, but Naruto could feel the immense hatred rolling off the man to his left.

Tsunade shrugged. "It's nothing of importance, I suppose."

"Still." Naruto said, "I'd like to hear it."

_This fucking idiot._ Sasuke thought. His jaw set in a hard line. He would hit him. Any minute now, privacy or none, he would hit him.

"Speculation arose as to why you ended things with Hinata, and people seem to believe it is because you have some romance with Sasuke." Tsunade glanced at them. Naruto's expression hadn't changed. Sasuke seemed angry. She could have foreseen as much. "I imagine this is just a rumor, and clearly this is not the nature of your relationship?" She let the question mark ring out in her voice. She wanted them to say it.

Sasuke opened his mouth to speak. But Naruto beat him to it. Dread filled him even before the words reached his ears. "It is." Naruto said.

Sakura who had been sitting at the desk behind them choked on her coffee. Sasuke turned his head, eyes wide. Tsunade just stared at Naruto, unsure of what to say, waiting for him to deliver his punchline. Naruto was always faithful to deliver the punchline.

"Pardon?" She said, urging him to clarify.

"The rumor is true. I broke up with Hinata because I wanted to be with Sasuke.

"You idiot." Sasuke hissed. He'd ruined everything. Sasuke decided then he wouldn't just hit Naruto. He'd kill him.

"You told me to always be honest. So that's what I'm doing. I understand that this hurts my chances of becoming Hokage. But I will find a way to take your job, with Sasuke at my side." Naruto said boldly. He looked Tsunade in the eye, waiting for her response, welcoming it. He could handle whatever it was she had to say. He could handle Sasuke's glare. He would be true to himself no matter what.

Tsunade shrugged. "Fine then. I await the day you do. You may have lost some support within Konoha but you still have mine." She glanced at Sasuke. "You're both dismissed."

"Thank you." Naruto said as Sasuke turned and headed for the door.

"Oh, and Naruto," Tsunade said quickly. "Good luck."

Naruto nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat. He exited the office shutting the door behind him and walked quietly behind Sasuke. They got to the corner when Naruto finally decided to speak.

"Sasuke…" He started, and barely caught the glint of the sun on Sasuke's fist before it connected with his face. Pain ricocheted through his jaw. Sasuke grabbed him by the collar and slammed him into the opposing wall, so hard that pieces of paint a cement flittered into the air.

Naruto coughed, bringing his hand up to wipe the blood from his mouth. He grabbed Sasuke's wrist, squeezing. "Let me go." He said hoarsely.

Sasuke wanted to hit him again. Sometimes Sasuke got angry, mostly at himself. He could only recall a few times in which he'd genuinely been angry with Naruto. This would be one of those times. He hated him right then and he wanted him to know it.

He released his hold on Naruto's jacket and Naruto released his wrist. He eased down to the ground. "I'm sorry." Naruto said.

Sasuke stopped listening to him. There were too many feelings attacking him at once. He left him there, sitting on the ground. He headed to the Academy. He was going to find Hanabi. He needed to fix this before Naruto made it irreparable. For some reason, he felt he had to start with her.

* * *

**I have a pretty good idea about where I'm taking this fic and how I want to end it. I'm so happy that you all have continued to read and comment and support me. It's one of the reasons I've kept up with this story. **

**Someone said in a comment that I should be able to write more now that it is summertime and I'm out of school. This is very true! Already, I've started working on chapter 27. I also like someone's idea about Naruto giving Sasuke something as a sign of his commitment. That's a brilliant idea and I'm taking it into consideration. =)**

**I hope you all are continuing to read the manga by Kishimoto. It's getting interesting. As an avid Naruto fan, I can't wait to see where he takes the manga! **

**Stay tuned for Chapter 27! See you soon!**

**-M.L.**

**P.S. Don't be afraid to point out any typos you find because I seriously don't proofread enough! Thank you!**


End file.
